The Dark Swordsman
by TheNarratorofthemultiverse
Summary: Traveling the roads of Remmant, a 17 year old boy seeks revenge upon those who robbed him of the ones that he loved. When he is hot on the trail however, a certain headmaster has other plans. Defeated and forced into submission, he meets a few people who eventually become his friends. And one who might understand him the most, even if she refuses see it. Warring: Gore, Adult theme
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first FF, I've thought about this concept for years, but it's took a long time for me to come up with inspiration. I've been inspired by countless works of fiction and my own imagination. Simply, you might make some connections to other works of fiction like Berserk and Star Wars. But mostly these will be simply cosmetic references. I will warn you though, I'm an amateur and this story will be edgy at some points while possibly cringy at other points. I might need some advice on certain things. This story will have a lot of adult themes and have a central romance. I welcome any feedback or criticisms, if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to the story. All credit of Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

Prologue: The Dark Swordsman.

The sun descended into the horizon as a seventeen-year-old boy walked the cobblestone road. He was dressed in a hooded black leather trench coat with a a armored chest piece, fingerless gloves, blue jeans and black leather jackboots. He had a bastard sword strapped to his back and throwing knives strapped to his sides on his belt.

The ever increasing darkness of the approaching night did not scare him, nor did the dark hallowed woods around him. He was...many things. Some would say hero, others a murderer. He couldn't deny either of those accusations. He had took a profession in ridding the world of scum. From bandits to the White Fang.

He was near the next village, a sign that said "Lamplight" pointed down the road. He was needing rest, for he had walked ten miles since the last village. He was also in need of food and water, he hadn't ate since yesterday. At the end of the road he could see a light, one that with every click of his boots turned into a town. The village had wooden walls and a gate, there were guards standing on the walls. One of them hailed the boy.

"Good timing stranger, we were about to close the gates for tonight. The Grimm are about to ravage through the woods and hunt for anything that moves." The Guard says, "You saved me the trouble of opening the gate again." The hooded boy was indifferent, he just walked straight into the town of Lamplight. The Guard just scoffed at his rudeness "Cunt."

The boy walked for what appeared to be a tavern. It had "Shady" written all over it. There were drunk men out front and they joked about crude things. The boy just walked in and bared witness to a den of promiscuity: there were harlots sitting on stinky men laps and thugs sat in the booths in the corner. A few workers from a nearby mine sat drinking whisky together singing hardy songs. The boy made his way to a counter to get a drink. The bartender and the innkeeper, a man in his mid thirties, looked at the mysterious boy clad in black.

"What do you want boy?" He asked. The boy looked up at him with Crimson eyes.

"Water." The boy said with soft but hard voice. The bartender grabbed a glass and a pitch of water and fulfilled his request. The boy took it and gulped it down. The bartender looked at him, observing him. His face had a scar that went up from his right cheek to and slashed upwards to the forehead, narrowly missing his right eye (like Kylo Ren's scar, face only). His complexion was pale and his face stern. His eyes told the story of a troubled soul, but his eyebrows showed hate.

"So kid, what's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Umbra Redson." The boy answered.

"Well, why is it a teenage boy like you is traveling all by himself?" He inquired. Umbra shot him a murderous stare.

"I'm seventeen, I'm old enough to take care of myself." He said rudely, "How do you even know I'm a teenager anyway oldman." The bartender smiled, surprisingly calm despite the boys brashness.

"In this job, you learn to read people." The two were distracted when a girl screamed. Three men were harassing a girl with a tray; the girl was the Bartender's daughter. "Sarah!" The Bartender screamed, his neutral behavior shattered, got out from behind the counter and went up to them, Umbra got up and followed. "You Bastards, get out of my bar!" Sarah saw him and dropped the tray.

"Dad!-" was all she could say before the main man, a hairy thug with a long rugged beard named Dar, grabbed her and held a machete against her throat.

"Pretty girl you got here John, me and me boys are going to have some fun with her..." He said with a thick voice. The whole debacle caught the entire Inns attention. One miner was getting up until his buddies grab him back down. John was mad, but worried, all he had was Sarah since his wife's death.

"Let her go Dar, she's not even eighteen!" John pleaded. Dar and his crew smiled pervertedly.

"Hey, the younger they are..." This cause everyone in the bar to recoil in disgust. Umbra had rage in his eyes. People wanted to do something, even other thugs, but Dar and his crew were members of a nearby bandit enclave. Fearing retribution, they did nothing.

"Let her go, she's my daughter damn it!" John said desperately. Dar laughed cruelly.

"I will-after we have some fun tonight. Me and me boys are going to walk out of here and no one's going to do a thing about it." He said while pulling the girl closer to him. "And don't bother to try and get your asshat Guards to stop us, you know that if one of our crew is killed or jailed, we burn this place to the ground!" Dar licked Sarah's cheek, "Don't worry, we'll try and get you an grandchild, just don't expect to find out the father!" Shadow couldn't stand it any longer and walked forward, causing everyone to look at him. "Stand back or I cut this whores neck!" Putting the blade deep against her throat.

"Let the girl go and fight me like a man." Umbra challenged, pointing at him. Dar was furious at this stranger, no one in two-years had challenged him like that, in this village no less. He took his machete and pointed at Umbra with it.

"Who in Oums name are you!?" He asked fiercely. Umbra smiled.

"You're death." Dar was took aback with his two goons.

"Do you have any idea who we are punk!"

"Dead men."

At this, Dar threw Sarah away and charged forward with his machete. As Sarah ran towards her dad, she saw Umbra, he had no fear on his face. Dar was about to cut the boy when suddenly Umbra grabbed his sword from his back and slung it in a side slash, cleaving him at the waist. His dying face was one of shock. Umbra's sword had a black hilt and crossguard, a red blade with black runes carved into it and a weird violent crimson glow with red sparks covering it.

Goon number one attacked Umbra with his axe but was dodged and cleaved in two from underneath his left arm and straight out of his right shoulder. Goon number three was about to stab him but was impaled through the throat by his sword, severing his skull from his spine. With a quick slash, his head fell off. Everyone was shocked at the fast, merciless brutality that had commenced in front of them. Umbra just swung the blood off his red blade and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked John tense, broken and afraid. Umbra looked back to him.

"To kill the rest."

Chapter 1:To catch a Killer.

Beacon Academy was experiencing a regular day of classes. It had been a good three weeks of the beginning of the school year, teams had been set and friendships forged. Currently, two teams of destiny sat at their desks dumbfounded at the endless lectures given by old, but kind man named Professor Port. The two teams were composed of colorful individuals: Team RWBY had Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Team JNPR had Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. They were bored, little did they know things were about to get exciting. Their scrolls beeped simultaneously, causing all eight to look at their scrolls and the class to look at them.

 **"Report to my office immediately for an special mission."** Was what they read.

"A mission?" Said Weiss, "For first years?" Then it came to her, maybe Ozpin is testing-

"A Mission!" Bellowed Ruby, "This is going to be awesome! Are we hunting Beowolves? Defending a village? Escorting treasur-"

"Miss Rose, what is the meaning of this disruption?" Asked Professor Port, slightly mad to be interrupted while telling one of his exciting tales. Ruby tensed up and replied nervously.

"My team got a message that we've got a mission and to report to Mr.Ozpin's office..." Jaune spoke next while raising his hand.

"My team also got message like that!" This caused the eight teens to look at each other curiously. Mr.Port was skeptical.

"Why would the Headmaster want to send first years on a mission?" He gestured toward them, "In fact, if that was true, why haven't I received-" His scroll dinged, he pulled it out and looked at it. He read what had to say and looked up. "It's been confirmed, I suggest you eight to make haste to Ozpin's office." With that they rushed across campus to the spiraling tower. When they all boarded the elevator, they started a conversation.

"So, does anyone know what Ozpin wants?" Jaune asked his friends, Blake answered him.

"It's possible that we might be sent out to deal with grim. I don't really know why he'd choose us, those missions are usually referred to more senior students..." She rubbed her head.

"It's obvious!" Weiss chimed in, "Ozpin wants to test us, we're probably going to be tasked with something important only we could do." She was vivid at the prospect of her skills being acknowledged. "He sees our teams potential, or at least, the few with potential..." Yang just chuckled.

"Whatever it is, I just hope it's fun." She said. Nora shook her hands in the air.

"Maybe, just maybe. We're task with getting pancakes for the school!" She screamed. Ren just face palmed. Before anyone could speak more, the elevator dinged, signaling that it had reached the top.

 **Ozpin's Office, two minutes earlier.**

Ozpin sat at his desk looking at files, and footage of a enigmatic boy. He had been researching about this boy for about year in his spare time. His focus was disrupted by voice of woman.

"Ozpin!" Said Glynda Goodwitch, a stern and fierce lady.

"Glynda..."

"This is a job for hunters, not for children." She said full of fury, "This is dangerous and irresponsible!" He remained calm despite the situation.

"Glynda, please, I have a plan." She wasn't going to have it.

"Sending a bunch of first years after a murderer is stupid!" Not once in the years that she knew Ozpin did she show wrath that she did on this day.

"Listen, this is part of my plan-" Ozpin couldn't finish his sentence as the Elevator door opened. Eight students that Ozpin think are promising came out of it. One of them, Ruby Rose, who he found out about from a robbery she thwarted, came forth.

"You wanted to see us sir?" She asked. He smiled at his students.

"Yes, I have a mission for you all of great importance to me." He said, " I need you all to find someone for me, a boy." They all were puzzled at this.

"Who?" Asked Pyrrha Nikos.

"I don't really know his name, only nicknames." He answered.

"What are his nicknames?" Blake asked, thinking about an old accomplice.

"People have been calling him three things: The Dark Swordsman, the Shadow and the Reaper." These nicknames made the two teams shiver for a moment. Some of them had heard tales about this boy. Ruby and Yang had heard of a boy who had cleared a entire heard of Grimm by himself. Pyrrha had heard tales of a avatar of the God of war wandering the roads of remnant looking for worthy foes. Blake had a heard tales about the Reaper, a evil spirit that hunted down White Fang members with no remorse. Ren and Nora heard of a boy who took out an entire gang in Mistral. Weiss had heard of a boy who took to robbing her family company's Dust shipments.

"Whoa, those names sound hardcore." Jaune said childlike, "Why are you wanting us to go after him?"

"Because, this kid is wanted for murder and theft..."

"Oh..." Jaune felt like a idiot.

"Sir, we're just Huntresses and Huntsmen in training. We're not ready to deal with a murderer." Said Weiss, a little terrified.

"Don't worry, I don't think he would hurt you all." Ozpin reassured them.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Ren.

"Because it doesn't match the patterns of the boy." He said, "From what I could scrap up in the last year of investigation, this boy helps people and kills criminals." This made Weiss feel a less nervous but she still wasn't excited. "But that doesn't excuse murder, I want you all to find him and bring him to me. Miss Goodwitch will be your supervisor on this mission." Ruby raise her hand. "Yes Ms.Rose?"

"Professor, what does he look like?" She ask curiously. He gave them all a serious stren look.

"I was able to acquire footage from a month ago, but it is graphic and disturbing." They all froze for a moment. "Do you want to see it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Ruby answered. Yang look at her sister and her hand her shoulder.

"Ar-are you sure?" She asked her little sister.

"It is extremely advantageous to know what we can of our target." Ren reasoned. Ruby looked at her sister and nodded.

"We have to grow up sometime and it would be nice to know what fighting style this boy uses." Ruby told her sister.

"Ok," Ozpin said as he was pulling something up on a screen. "This footage was taken at a village called Golden Grove." The Screen turn on to show a camera being held by someone watching the boy. He was walking through the middle of town without a care in the world. Then a man in a black and blue outfit step out of an alleyway with men in similar colors. The boy and man start speaking to each other but the camera man is to far pick it up. Then a goon in the same colors starts to walk up behind him.

"That man is going to attack him!" Ruby said in realization. But then in a quick twirl the hooded boy in black unsheathed his sword and decapitated him and stabbed the man in front of him. This shocked the students as well Miss Goodwitch. Then the Boy dispatch two more goons in a slashed that caused their guts to fall out. The students closed their eyes and Jaune puked into a garbage can. Ozpin stopped the footage and turned of the screen.

"That boy killed them in cold blood!" Weiss said horrified. Ozpin gave his students a sad look.

"I'm sorry you all saw that, it's horrible to see people die. But I suppose that it's better to have a expectation of what you're dealing with. You all should get ready and meet me at the Bullhead." With that they all left. When team RWBY got back to their dorm, they conversed as they got ready.

"That boy is a Psychopath, how are we going to deal with him?" Weiss said to her team, Blake looked at her while filling her bag of stuff for the trip.

"Maybe we set a trap for him." She suggested, Ruby looked back to them.

"That's what those men in the alleyway tried..." Yang patted her sister on the back.

"I have a better idea." She said to the two cheerily, "We act scared and afraid and then, boom, I knock him out with Ember Celica and we tie him up with Blake's bow and take him in." Weiss was aggravated.

"How can you be so cheerful at a time like this, we're dealing with a killer, not Grimm." She bursted out. Yang eyes flashed red.

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." The two girls were about to clash when Ruby got between the two.

"Guys, we got to calm down, we're a team. Professor Ozpin is counting on us to capture this boy." She looked at her partner and sister. Weiss seemed to calm herself down and Yangs eyes turned back to their usual violent color. The team packed their bags and headed out onto the trip that will diverge the lines of destiny.

 **Bandit camp, the night before the office meeting.**

Umbra sat breathing heavily. Blood covered him and his sword. The whole bandit camp was aflame, the walls of it were covered in blood. He heard Grimm in the distance, they sensed the negative and dark emotions of him. He just laughed, _wolves to the slaughter._

 **At the hangar, aboard the Bullhead**.

"You'll all be heading towards the mountains in the south east, that is where his last sighting was a day ago in the town of Lamplight. Remember, you have three days. Good luck students, I have faith in you." With that Ozpin left the door. The two teams and teacher sat as the Bullhead lifted off into the sky. Glynda had some words to say.

"Remember, this is not a field trip, this is a capture mission. Our one and only goal is to capture or subdue this _Dark Swordsman_." Jaune was a little nervous, more so than the others. He didn't sneak into Beacon to fight murderers, but Grimm. Heck, he couldn't even fight properly to begin with. Pyrrha couldn't help but notice his fidgeting.

"Jaune, it's gonna be okay," She said while putting a hand on his shoulder, "We all have each others backs." Jaune was reassured by Pyrrha's words.

"Ok, I'm just concerned about our mission. I mean, we are facing a dangerous person, not Grimm. I can't even fight well. I won't lie, I'm afraid." He spoke honestly to her. Pyrrha felt sad at Jaune's fears.

"Don't worry, together we will prevail." As Jaune and Pyrrha continued talking, others were discussing plans and ideas.

"I don't know how he was able to slice through their auras like it was nothing," Weiss told Blake, they were trying to find out the boy's weaknesses.

"Could it be his sword. I know some metals, especially redsteel can cut through aura with enough force. In fact, his blade did look red." This brought up memories of Him and that day on the train...

"It could be I suppose, but to me it looked like he was forcing the blade through with speed." Said Ruby who was looking at a weapon magazine. She lifted her head and rubbed her chin, "Could It be simply that the Bandits didn't even have their Auras unlocked?"

"Whatever he does, it doesn't matter, he's going down. We're going to bring him home tied to the outside of the Bullhead like a trophy." Yang said nonchalantly. Weiss just wish that they were doing anything else imaginable than hunt this dangerous killer. She rubbed her face and looked out the window. She didn't know if she was ready to deal with something, someone like this.

 **Lamplight, overhead in the Bullhead.**

"Wow, this town looks old." Said Yang as she looked out the window as the Bullhead descended. Blake rubbed her chin to recall something.

"I remember reading once that Lamplight was a town of great importance, it was a key trading post back before the advent of flying transportation." She gestured out the window, "Now it's just a thieves den and a small mining town." As it neared the ground, Glynda told them what they're looking for.

"All right, we are going to speak to some people about the boy and we're going to probably stay at the Inn tonight." She told them. As they walked out of the Bullhead, there was a small crowd surrounding the entrance. A man with a long beard and a cane stood there welcoming them.

"Welcome, welcome to Lamplight!" He gestured, "We've been expecting you." The two teams looked confused while Goodwitch rubbed her chin.

"How did you know we were coming?" She asked him with a stern look. He just smiled at her while gesturing with his free hand.

"Because, we received a message from a mister Ozpin that you would be arriving." He raised his hand in the air. "I'm Mayor Quartz." The students were puzzled by his cheeky nature.

"Professor Glynda Goodwitch, me and my students are looking for a teenage boy in a black hooded trench coat with a sword strapped to his back." With this the villagers were whispering stuff to one another.

"Oh, that lad." He said with all the glee going away from his voice. "I don't really know anything about him, but you all might want to ask Eric the Gatekeeper and John, the owner of our Inn. They were the only ones who really know much about him." The Mayor wished them luck and headed back to his home as fast as he could. As the Bullhead started to lift up into the sky and fly back to Beacon, the Group headed toward the south gate. The village was old and looked shady. People glared at the Hunters, not used to seeing such colorful characters.

They were met by a man walking down the steps of the wall, a gun in hand. He had a thin stubble and a baseball cap on, his face was greasy and he stank. He was chewing a piece of gum and grinned at the group. He leaned against the wall he was so used to be guarding. The teens just looked disgusted by the man while miss Goodwitch walk towards him.

"Well howdy there strangers." He gestured towards them with his free hand. "So what do you want? A history of this shit town? A few stories about idiots running to the gates with scores of Grimm on their ass? How I've heard idiots being rip apart in the woods one time? How once-" Professor Goodwitch interrupted him.

"We heard you saw a boy yesterday who wore a hooded black trench coat and carried a sword on his back." Eric paused, his grin faded and became an nervous scowl. He scratched his thin beard and thought about his encounter with that kid. He was very thankful that the boy didn't hear him on that night.

"Yeah, I did. What do you want to know about it?" He said calmly with a hint of aggression. Glynda expression turned to aggravation.

"We need to know details of the kids appearance, actions and behavior." She told him, "This boy is wanted for Murder."

"I figured as much..." He said looking to the ground while rubbing the back of his head.

"Why?" Goodwitch asked Him. The man gave her a serious look.

"Because he killed three men in our bar and wiped out an entire bandit camp not too far from here." This made the Huntresses and Huntsmen eyes bulge. Miss Goodwitch regained her composure and continued.

"Tell us your experience with him." She said in a serious voice. He just sighed.

"I was just on duty that night. We were about to close the gate but I saw a figure in the distance, it was this boy walking." Eric scratch his cheek and went on, "This boy finally reached our backwater town and walked straight in. I tried to make conversation but this boy ignored me."

 _"I wonder why..."_ Weiss thought.

"Well kiddies, I have no more info, go bother people at our Inn." He rudely left back to his post. Miss Goodwitch turned towards the Inn, the teens followed her.

"I hope this next guy is not such a sleeze ball like that guy." Yang says to her team. Blake nodded her head in agreement.

"He stank horribly." She added. When the two teams and teacher entered the Inn, they felt a dozen eyes fall on them. Glynda utilized this silence to announce why they were there.

"Hello everyone, we are looking for a boy in his late teens with a sword strapped to his back and wears a hood." At this the people in the bar began whispering and chatting. The Innkeeper and Bartender, John Berry, beckon them to come with him. They followed.

"I'll tell you what you want to know." He lead the nine investigators to a table in his own quarters. After everything got seated, he had a question. "So, who even are you all."

"We're students from Beacon Academy on a mission with our teacher Sir." Ruby told him. He just laughed.

"So your the guys they sent after that boy, really? I thought they would send a team of full fledge Huntsmen." This offended the teens, especially Weiss who about yelled at the man and would have if not for her teammates covering her mouth from speaking. "If I hurt any of your all feelings, I'm sorry. It's just this boy is no easy person to capture." Just then another person entered the room, it was Sarah.

"Who are these people Dad?" She asked with genuine curiosity. The man's expression turn sad.

"Sarah, this is about the boy..." Sarah's face turn mad.

"You all should leave him alone, he is a hero!" She savagely told them, "So what if he killed them and their disgusting gang! He did more in two hours than our entire town in my life!" She shook her fist at the nine people, "You all are nothing but cowards! Hunters are phonies, that only come around to help if there's something major to do with the Grimm or the Kingdom, but bandits! They'll let them terrorize as long there not far from your pristine and elite cities."

"Sarah!" John yelled at his daughter to stop. She looked at him with scorn.

"You, traitor! He saved me while you were begging them to not to hurt me. He is a true man, no wonder Mom died!" She left the room stomping. John just rubbed his face with his hands. The Huntress and Hunters in training were shocked at the fierceness of the girl.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Yang asked the man. He looked at her with tired eyes.

"The boy your looking for saved her from some local thugs who want-" John stuttered a little "Wanted to have their way with her." The Teens and Teacher gasped at this .

"That's awful!" Blake said sorrowfully.

"The worst part is that I couldn't help her, the people were linked to the Bandits." He looked at Blake, "If I did anything, they would have burned this town to ashes."

"What stopped them?" Miss Goodwitch said regaining her composure for another time. The had a blank look on his face.

"That boy, _he killed them all_." He then looked to them, "There was something to him, something not natural." Then he looked down wide eyed, "His sword was pulsating with raw power, I could had almost heard dark whispers echoing form it the brief moments that I saw it." He started shaking a little, "That boy, he's a monster. Save my daughter or not, he slaughtered those men in seconds, not hesitating." This rekindled the fear of the two teams.

Jaune started to shake a little, forgetting the boy's image on the video and imagining a demon in black hooded robes and a pulsating red greatsword that could slash armies to pieces. Right then though Pyrrha, who was sitting beside him put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes, sparking calmness and determination in him.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened in full detail?" Goodwitch said to put everyone back on track.

"Yeah, it all started yesterday, when the boy walked through the door." Everyone paid attention, "I was serving drinks at the counter when this boy dressed in a black trench coat with a hood on sat at the counter. I asked him what he wanted and he just said: Water. As if that was the only thing that mattered in the world. Before I went and got him a glass I decided to ask him his name, it is Umbra Redson." Weiss just scoffed at this reveal.

"That's generic." She said with a uptight tone. Her teammates shushed her.

"I saw his face, it was the most pitiful and angry look I ever saw, there was a scar that went from his right side of his face to the left side of his forehead, narrowly missing his right eye." He then traced his figure across his face."I then asked him why was a teen boy wandering the back roads of Remnant and he gave me the most spiteful look I ever received." He grabbed a cup of water right by him and took a drink, "He said that he was seventeen and he could take care of himself. But before continuing the conversation, we heard my daughter scream."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. "It was Dar Thranton, a local no good thug with bandit ties. They then put an knife to her throat and threatened our entire town if we did something. I-I couldn't do anything, I didn't want to be the cause of death for this town. But then, that boy, that Shadow came forth. He challenged them and taunted them, causing Dar to throw my daughter away and charge him. In what seemed like seconds, he cut the man in half at the waist. Then, in under an minute, he killed the other two. I was amazed and disturbed."

"What happened next?" Glynda Goodwitch asked him.

"He left, to kill all the Bandits. He succeeded. I didn't see him again, but there was a girl that was apparently held by the bandits that saw all that he did." This made the nine intrigued.

"Where is this girl I might ask?" Goodwitch asked him.

"At our clinic. When your all done, I'll let you stay for free here tonight." He said getting up and leaving the room. As everyone got up, Ruby asked Professor Goodwitch a question.

"Um...Miss Goodwitch?" She struggled to spit it out.

"Yes Miss Rose?"

"Why did Mr. Ozpin send us specifically to get this boy, really?" Glynda just sighed.

"Because he thinks this boy won't kill us, that he'll surrender. All because he does "good deeds" and doesn't hurt "people". I've never really questioned the Headmaster before, it just seems stupid or suicidal to send first years out to do this. I know he thinks just because most of you are young and innocent that will somehow pacify this boy. I don't know why this Umbra Redson is so important to him, but I guess my bias has clouded my judgement."

Ruby and everyone else thought on these words. Was it going to be easy to apprehend this boy or will it be a suicide mission?

 **Lamplight Clinic.**

As the Investigators entered the Clinic, they were met by a small framed man, he had a calm demeanor. He smiled at them. "Hello there," He said to them, "Is there something wrong?"

"Sir, we're here to talk to a girl who was rescued from a Bandit camp last night." Pyrrha told him. The man's face was one of realization.

"Oh, that poor lass. I can't imagine that sort of mental trauma would do to a person." He said, "She's been sleeping ever since she got here, I had to be careful not to wake her as I checked for wounds. She had some seriously infected cuts. Luckily, I was able to clean and sanitized the wounds." He looked at them with a wide-eyed look for a moment. "You should've seen the Lad who brought her here. There was blood running of him like rain in a storm." This made the students uncomfortable.

"Can we talk to her?" Ruby said to the man. He gave her a smile he only ever gave to his own daughter.

"Sure, just make sure to be nice to her and don't stress her out." He told them, "This has been a stressful day for the girl as it is." They entered the room where the girl was asleep. She had deep black hair and a scarred body. She hadn't been fortunate to have an aura activated when she was with the bandits. The teens stood there unsure of what to do, then Miss Goodwitch walked forth and rubbed the girls maimed forehead.

"Dear, wake up." She said. This almost woke up the girl immediately. She jolted up, her face of shock, of horror.

"Who are?! Why are you here?!" She said with primal fear. She tried to scoot back as far as she could. The Professor tried to calm the girl by explaining to her why they were there.

"Dear, we're here to help you." She said as she put a hand on the girls shoulder. "I'm Miss Goodwitch, what's your name?" The girl's erratic behavior ceased and she started to relax.

"I'm Sally." She said with a dead voice. Glynda looked closely at the girl. She was someone who had gone through numerous horrors, apparent by the gashes and scars that littered her side skin. Her eyes were green and told the story of someone who had seen the worst of humanity. "What do you want?

Glynda was took off guard with the spiteful tone of that question.

"Well, Sally, we heard you were saved by a boy from a bandit camp. We are doing an investigation into the whole matter." Sally thought for a moment.

"So you want to know my story?" She asked the nine people. Glynda nodded. The teens got ready to listen to another story, some of them leaned against the walls of the room. Glynda sat on the girls bed, looking attentively. "last week, I think, I was with my mother at our farm. We were tending to our crops when ten men came to our farm. We knew who they were: Bandits looking for a farm to give some food or face all of it being taken. My mother and father tried to appease them, but one of them saw me. A foul man with long Orange hair. He told my parents to include me in the deal." Gasps was the response to this form the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

"My Father, being the man he was, tried to shoot the man with his shotgun. But the man was hardly hurt from it, it was like it deflected." Realization came to all nine people's minds. Aura, the man who was shot had it. "Those monsters killed them right after that. I ran as fast as I could, but that man, that demon catched me. I was chained and took back to their home." She was on the verge of tears, "That man called himself Dilan the Defiler. He and all those who were with him, they, they..." She started to cry, "They did this to me!" Sally started to convulse.

"They tortured me, they beat me, they cut me, they used me!" She was wailing, everyone else was horrified to she this, to hear this. To know that such evil existed. "They did this to me, and they laughed. They laughed and laughed at my suffering. Oh if they could hear my laughter when that boy came! " Her wailing turned into a dark chuckle. "Oh, if they could've heard me when they fell dead to the ground!" Glynda, despite saddened by the girls story, knew that they had to move on.

"Sally," She said, pulling a hand on her shoulder. "Tell us about the boy." Sally have her a crazed ear to ear grin.

"Oh I'll tell you about him, about my savior! Of how he killed those men! Of how he killed them all!"

 **Authors Note**

Well that was my first chapter of my first FF. I hope that I did the Characters Justice. Please tell me if I portrayed them wrong. My goal is to make the ultimate Antihero. This story will go along side the story of the show. There will be certain new arcs of the story involving Umbra. The only other OCs will be people from Umbra's past and some Antagonists. There will be no Lemons, but there will be Violence. Some scenes will be more bloody than in the show. Please tell me if it surpasses **M**. Umbra is a very troubled individual with a _lot_ of reasons for the way he acts. Can you guess what his past is?

If you enjoyed this Cringy and overly Edgy story, please leave a review and smash that favorite button! If you hate this story or chapter and want to crucify me, please leave a review and tell me what I did wrong so I may improve upon it. After all, this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

In this chapter, you will learn a little bit more about Umbra and about the bandit camp. But there will not be a lot to do in the present. Beware this chapter is Gory and there are a lot of suggestive themes. As you can tell from the last chapter, this story is about the darkness of Remnant. Of how like our world, it's the humans (and faunus) that can be true monsters.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to the story. All credit of Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

 **Chapter 2: A Trail of Blood**

 **Bandit camp, just after dusk.**

Umbra was keeping to the shadows, he had to do this smart. These bandits have had no time to hear of their men being gutted in the tavern. He crept through the bushes like a snake in tall weeds. He knew if he didn't want the town to be attacked that he would have to take care of the bandits. He had already failed a few other towns and villages, he wasn't going to let another be burned to ground because of him.

As he approached the wooden walled fort, a bandit with a gun was walking around the walls on patrol. Umbra took out a dagger and held it upside down. As the goon walk by he whispered.

"Hey you!" The lone bandit looked around in fright. He was pissing himself.

"Who's there?!" He said with scared tone, "Come out, I'm warning ya!" Umbra just smiled as he took a stone and threw a rock at the tree to his left. "Who is there!" The bandit took the bait. He started toward the tree, every step he shook with fear. This was good for Umbra, these kind of fools were the ones who would spill the beans after one threat. He knew why he was out here alone, he was Grimm bait should they attack.

As the man reached the tree Umbra lept and put a hand over the man's mouth and dragged him to the bushes. He held a dagger to the bandits throat and shut him up.

"Listen here bud, you are going tell me what I need to know or I will drive this knife though your skull." The bandit went wide eyed, "Do. You. Understand?" The bandit nodded as best as he could. "All right, how many of you are they?" He lifted off his hand from the man's mouth.

"Fifty eight."

"Tell me, how many out of them have Aura?"

"Fifthteen."

"Who leads you all?"

"Dilan the Defiler." The man shivered saying his name.

"Does this gang have any ties to the _Last Legion_?"

The man tensed up."Tell me!" Umbra commanded.

"I can't talk about them, they'll kill me." The bandit whined. Umbra took his knife and cut a long line into the man's cheek.

"I'll kill you if you don't talk." The man submitted.

"Ok, ok, Dilan is a friend to the leader of the Last Legion. _Lucius Tennebrius_." He told him, "In the past, they would share women. Is that all you want to know? Please, just let me go!"

"Has Lucius Tennebrius been here recently?" Umbra inquired.

"No, the boss hasn't seen him in months. I heard he was in Vacuo." At this Umbra smiled at the man. "Will you let me go?"

"Yeah, I'll let you go." He said as he plunged his dagger into the man's chest while holding his hand over his mouth to muffle the man's screaming. Blood seeped through his fingers and the man shook for a moment before going still, he died. "Sorry buddy, but choosing this profession has consequences." He pulled the knife out of his chest. Knowing what to expect for the most part, he decided that he was tired of sneaking. Putting away his dagger, he pulled out his rune sword. He stood up and walked to the entrance which was guarded by two thugs with rifles. When the first one saw him, he stabbed him in the gut and turned as he pulled out the blade, disemboweling him.

He ran over to the other guy and ran him through with the sword, then he pushed him off. _"Such great guards, eh?"_ He thought. He turn to the wooden gate, and gave it a push. It's locked. _"Shit."_ He looked to the dead guard and checked his pockets. A key was in one of them. He took at the gate and sure enough, there was a keyhole. As he opened the gate he heard a voice.

"Hey, who's opening the gate?" He smiled.

 _"Time for blood and souls..."_ He thought to himself.

 **Captive tent**

Sally was chained up in a cell, she had found herself there when no one was using her. She wanted to die. Subjugated to great abuse and torture, she had lost all hope. She doesn't believe In love anymore. Nor does she believe in fairytales. That man, Dilan the Defiler, had laugh at her tears and called her "Bitch". The man who killed her family and took away her innocence bragged about it to her when he visited her.

She had tried to kill herself once only to be beaten for it. "Bitch," he said, "You'll die when _I_ say so." She prayed for Grimm to come and ripe them to shreds, she prayed for a demon to come and take their souls. She prayed for Dilan to die a slow brutal death. She was only sixteen years old and she only thought about death. Sally pondered why did the world exist, why people could do such things to others.

"Did you hear, Dar's went hunting tonight. He gets to fuck the girl first though, because Dilan gave him permission.." She heard a voice say outside the tent.

"Such a kiss-ass." Another voice said.

"Do you think he'll get rid of the worn out girl?"

"Most likely, she's become so unappealing. We need to go get about four girls and have a party! Do you think Dilan would sanction such a mission if we let him have them first?"

"Yeah, but it would have to be tomorrow and we'll have to go to another village."

"Why? The cowards in Lamplight won't do anything."

"The boss doesn't want a town backed up against the wall. If we take too much, it could cause a rebellion."

"I suppose that's true, let's go fuck that used girl then, I need to relieve some stress."

"I could use a good time as well. Let's do it!" She heard them coming towards the tent, to her. She didn't want to suffer again. When they entered the tent, she was shivering of fear. The two men were ragged and stank of drugs and alcohol. The taller one was a faunus, bull horns on his bald head. "Hey missy!" The human bandit said, "Me and my friend here we're feeling kinda lonely, so how about we take you on a walk?" Sally backed up as far as she could go in the cage.

"She looks like she'd run the first chance she can." The faunus bandit said, "I say we could have fun here."

"You're right, let's have some fu-" He was cut off by the sound of the alarm going off. Something was going on and Sally was thankful for it, hoping that she will finally be free. In either death or life. "Someone's here! Let's go!" They ran outside, she wouldn't see those two every again. Soon after she could hear the sounds of battle: guns, swords and explosions.

 **The gate of the camp.**

"Who the Hel-" The man didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was decapitated. The guy stationed at the alarm quickly rang it as fast as he could. Umbra dashed towards him and slashed him across the side. Blood sprayed out of the man like in those ridiculous anime's. Another guard saw him and shot at him with a rifle. He defected every shot with his sword and ran towards him. The bandit in an instant lost both hands as Umbra sliced them off. He screamed only to be stopped by Umbra's blade piercing his face.

Umbra push the man's head off his sword. He glowed with a crimson aura, his sword also as well. Two bandits ran at him, one of them was a tall faunus with bullhorns brandishing a battle axe. The human guy had a machete. Umbra looked at them with a evil smile. "Come on!" He shouted at them, beating his chest with his left fist. He countered their charge with his own. He slid and sliced the human man's legs off, making him fall face first into mud. Umbra got to his feet and lunged at the bull faunus's back. Instead of meeting flesh and blood, he met aura. The blade barely stabbed him, this meant he had to strike piercingly at the areas were he chip away at it or with enough speed and his power, impale him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Said the Bandit Faunus as he spun around and kicked him away. "I'm going to fucking kill you." Umbra smiled at him.

"I'm the Dark Swordsman, and I'm going to eat your soul." He said rather sadistically, causing the Bandit to get really nervous.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He said. Umbra only laughed.

"People like you." With that he charged with his sword in his hands. Slinging savagely, his form was chaos. Unpredictable and random. The bull bandit couldn't keep up with the agility of the Hooded boy. The boy had him pushed against the wall, ready to deliver the final blow. "Die!" He said slicing downwards. But he was interrupted when the human bandit stabbed him in the side with a dagger after crawling to their fight and leaping as Umbra prepared the final blow.

Umbra pushed him off and pulled the dagger from his side. In rage, he stomped the man's head in with his boot, a crunching sound was made. He looked back to his opponent to see a battle axe sling at him. He jumped back and took the opportunity to maneuver under his tall attacker's right arm, going for the right subclavian, he slit deeply and blood spewed out of the man's armpit. Breaking his aura and killing him in seconds. Umbra looked back to see other bandits watching him. Pointing guns and readying their blades. Umbra felt bloodlust and hate in him, he felt his powers truly activating. He thought about to let it go all the levels and show them hell.

His sword crackled, the red aura surrounding him and it the color of blood. He laughed. Laughed at the idiots who stood in his way. They walked down a road of destruction and it finally has catch up to them. The bandits unsettled, shook in their feet at the unsettled sight. Three bandit captains arrived, they had aura like the bull. _"God damned fools."_ The Dark Swordsman thought. The captains looked at their underlings.

"Why are you all just looking at him?!" Said one of them, he was a short green haired man with a shotgun leaning on his shoulder. A bandit looked towards him.

"Sir, this guy is skilled and pissed, we don't know what to do." The green haired man put a hand on his face.

"Oh for the love of-" He mumbled, "Just fucking shoot!" With that the bandits shot at him only for him to become a blur as he teleported and instantly killed with his sword. He aura was a crimson fire that raged. As he danced from man to man, he saw an opportunity to take everyone out in the area in a stack of dust canisters. He teleported over to a guy with a pistol and rammed him through, taking his pistol, he shot the canister. Causing everyone by it to be burned alive. The three captains sent to contain him were surprised. But they survived due to Aura at the cost of its strength.

"What the hell is this guy!?" Said the Green haired Bandit. Another of the captains with blue hair and antlers answered him.

"Tempest, I think he is the Dark Swordsman, the guy going around Remnant slaughtering guys like us."

"Shit." Tempest said. "Alright, You two go back and tell the boss we have a problem. I'm going to see if this "Swordsman" is as good as you give credit." With that the other two retreated. He turned back to see the boy standing in the open area in front of him. The Shadow pointed his Crimson sword at him.

"What's your name, shorty?" He said with a rouge grin. The green haired man smirked.

"My name is Tempest of the Defiled Captains." He answered. He pumped his shotgun. "What's yours, Dark Swordsman?" Umbra just laughed.

"I have many names, but I'll tell you my real name because it will be the last you hear." He said darkly. "My name is Umbra Redson and your in my way!" He said as he flashed forward to end this as fast as he could. Tempest tried to blast him away with his shotgun, but he flashed to the side slinging the red sword in an effort to strike down his enemy. The green haired bandit blocked it with his shotgun. _"Shit, this guy is good."_ Thought Tempest. He extended his Shotgun into its spear form and jumped back from the engagement. He went into position and thrusters it into Umbra's shoulder. He was surprised to see that his aura did not break and the spear was only able to go so far.

"What the fuck, how the hell?!" Umbra grabbed his spear and forced it out. Tempest about fell back on his butt. Umbra hit the area where the spear hit.

"It something about my semblance, dead man. It's very complicated for a degenerate like you. But know this before I kill you. Every bit of pain, emotional and physical, adds to my power. Every time someone falls before my blade, I am made stronger!" He points to the Captain. "You are nothing but an obstacle, another gallon of blood for me to wade through." He tries to finish it right then and there, but Tempest rolls and pumps the Shotgun Spear, he fires it only for Umbra to kick it in another direction to fire. Tempest knocked him in the chest with the non bladed end of his spear.

 _"Fuck, I got to be careful with this one, I need one good opening..."_ Umbra thought. He stopped his dark ego and got serious, getting into a stance with his sword in one hand. The green haired bandit had his spear ready to strike. In one moment, they lunged at each other. As Tempest ran forward with his spear, Umbra sidestepped and reversed his grip with his sword and stabbed Tempest in the back. His aura broke and the blade went through his chest, his Shotgun Spear fell out of his hands as he grabbed the red blade with black runes. It burned him, it burned his soul. Umbra pulled his blade out, Tempest fell on his knees. Umbra flipped his grip on the sword and did a twirl sling. The green haired Bandit Captain's head fell off his body as it hit the ground.

The Reaper just walked forward, he had more to do.

 **Lamplight Clinic**

"As I sat there, I heard the battle. The boy dispatch most of them easily that I could hear. At one point, he was fighting right outside my tent. But, he didn't know I was there yet."

"Did anyone their have an Aura?" Pyrrha asked. Sally frowned.

"Yes Dilan and his Defiled Captains." She had a face full of rage. "I'm glad that he's dead. Your all lucky to not be subjected to such an individual..."

"How? How is it possible for one boy to kill so many?" Weiss said puzzled. Sally looked at the Heiress with disdain

"You must not be from a remote village or town are you?" Weiss gives the girl an insulted look.

"I'm from Atlas." She replied, this only got a laugh from the girl.

"Of course!" Sally replied sarcastically, "It's not like Atlas is the most secure Kingdom in the world, what would you know of the daily struggles of the outskirts of the Kingdoms?" The scarred girl looked absolutely insane with wide eyes. "You don't know what kind of tragedies happen to us. How could you sheltered children know anything!" She looked over them all, making their spines shivers. "How that a lot of the time, the real monsters are Humans and Faunuses." The teens have learned of what kind of life these distant villages and towns far from the kingdoms faired and it made their stomachs swirl with sickness. "Out here, the strong feed off the weak. Bandits, cults and the White Fang. They and the Grimm make life miserable. And your Kingdoms don't do **_shit_**. You're Huntsmen and Huntresses, are complete lies. They only stay in the villages and towns not so far from the Cities, but here beyond the mountains? The only hunters that come here are Rogues seeking riches and people like you after some fugitive. Especially if it's someone doing your job."

They all felt sympathy for the girl and these people, even though they felt that the harsh criticism of the Kingdoms was a little too much. Weiss felt the need to show the girl pity, rare for her.

"Well, Sally I'm sorry that you've been these atrocities." She said causing everyone to jaws drop at the rarity of a scene: Weiss Schnee trying to apologize. "Please forgive me for my shock, I've just not used to such brutality."

"Spare me your sympathy, Ice Queen, I know you all just want to find this boy and lock him up. So I'll finish this tale…"

 **Bandit Camp.**

Umbra carved himself a path through the dozens of bandits through the camp. Had about twenty-something to go. His leather coat and hood were drenched in blood. His face had some spatters of it on it. His eyes were murderous and filled with hate. The voices were in the backdrop of his mind and his sword pulsed with the power of those who fell before him. It was tempting to lose control and give in to bloodlust and rage but he knew he couldn't yet.

A Faunus bandit with bear ears came at him with an giant wooden club, Umbra just waited and striked. He fell to his knees and disemboweled the berserker. As he died Umbra got back on his feet. _"I need to finish this..."_ He thought. He was close to the tent on the hill. That's where Dilan will be as well as information on _Him_. He was met by the two captains from before with Tempest. They looked at him with hate.

"You killed Tempest!" The blue haired antlered one said. The other one, a brown haired man had his bladed revolvers out.

"You Bastard!" He said pointing them at Umbra. Umbra gave them a sly grin.

"Yeah I did. The idiot made a fatal mistake that you've all made." This made the bandits look at one another.

"W-what?" Asked the Deer Faunus.

"You're in my way." With that Umbra lunged at him before he could draw his blade, stabbing the blue haired Faunus bandit through the chest. The Revolver bandit shot at him, but Umbra used his comrade as a meat shield. He kicked the body of his blade toward the duel wielding desperado, causing him to fall, dropping his guns. He walked over to him and stomped on his lower back, breaking his spine and paralyzing him from the waist down. The brown haired man screamed in anguish.

"My legs, **I** **CAN'T FEEL MY FUCKING LEGS!** " Umbra flipped him over and put a boot on his neck.

"Alright, tell me, do you fear death?" The Bandit started to snivel.

"Please, don't kill me, I'll turn myself in!" He begged.

"I'm sorry, but I doubt you could and would crawl to a jail cell. Besides, people like you are a waste of space." With a sickening snapping sound, the bandit was dead. "Pathetic." The Dark swordsman continued onward until he was met with a crowd of people. There were the rest of the captains and four scantily clad women chained to each other on their knees with guns at the back of their head. A man with a brown overcoat and long, blonde hair and a axe in his hand stood there. He spread his arms out.

"Welcome, Dark Swordsman, to the Defiled Hill!" He said, "Before you try to kill us let me make you an offer you cannot refuse!" He gestured to the burning camp around them. "You have cleansed the weak from our ranks! Such brutality, such chaos! It is so...delectable!" He pointed at Umbra, "For such prowess, I think you deserve the chance to join us and reap the award of endless amounts of women and riches!" He then raised his hands in the air. "What do you say?" Umbra was baffled at the insanity of such an individual.

"No, I really don't like people like you. An rapist murdering thug who enslave entire towns under your thumbs." He said emotionless. The crazy bandit just laughed hysterically.

"Well, _I_ don't enslave towns, that's my master Dilan's hobby!" He clapped his hands, " But I sure do love playing with girls! And chopping up boys with my giant axe is so fun!" He then jumped up and down. "Such a shame, I sure would've loved playing with you..." Then in a instant he was serious. "Kill the whores and kill this boy as well!" Before Umbra could do anything, the four girls died by a bullet to the head. In rage Umbra charged at him bringing his sword up to kill him. But he was knocked back by a man with a baseball bat with barbed wire. Umbra was surrounded by these elites. If he want this to end fast he would have to activate _that_ power.

He slowly got up. The bandit with the axe laughed at him. "Such a great warrior indeed!" The captains all broke out laughing with him. But as they noticed he joined them as well which made some of them freeze. They looked into his insane crimson eyes. Fear struck them all including axe man. His laughter only got louder and louder. They saw his red aura radiate from him. "What is it Swordsman?" The Man asked the boy.

"I'm going to make you all regret what you've done..." His Crimson eyes bored so deeply into the bandits. He guesterd to the land around him. "Pillaging the land, forcing that town into submission and kidnapping girls for your sick pleasures." He raised his sword and pointed it at them. "You're pathetic existence ends here..." Then he gripped the rune sword and swung it in a twirl, causing red and dark energy to shoot from it, cutting the aura of those surrounding him. A few of them with weak auras were cut in half, the ones with strong aura were either wounded or winded by the force that hit them. It was like someone was burning their auras or sucking them.

One bandit with a sword and shield was the least affected, he charged at the Shadow only to find a insane grin. The red sword found itself in the gut of the valorous bandit. He looked down and saw his blood and aura being absorbed into the sword of Umbra. It was like a conductor, focusing the power into him. The bandit with blood foaming out of his mouth was just pushed back to the ground off the blade to die. Umbra looked around at them with a psychotic smile. He just raised his hands up to his sides with the sword in his right hand.

"Come on!" He shouted to them, taunting them to engage. Three bandits with various weapons charged him from three directions. He simply gripped his sword and swung it around with a twirl, and cut the three in half. Some bandits scared shitless ran away, trying to flee death itself. "Not so fast!" He flashed to them one by one. Leaving the serial rapist bandits dismembered and dead each time. After he was done, there was only axe man. He then pointed his left finger at the Man. "You," He said insane with power, the whites of his eyes blacken. Red sparks covered his sword and his aura was like a crimson fire and red lighting. "You are dead."

The crazy bandit dropped his axe, got on his knees and cried, "Momma! I'm sorry momma! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please! **Please!!!** " The bandit was whaling with fear. Umbra just walked over to him laughing. Both were without a doubt, bonkers. With one sling of his sword, the mentally ill man's head flew with a spray of blood. Hi body fell forwards. Umbra just laughed and laughed, until his left hand formed a fist and punched himself in the cheek, causing him to fall flat. The Darkness in his eyes faded back to white and his pupils stayed their usually color of red.

 _"Shit,_ " He thought, _"Used to much power..."_ He then got up and clutched his sword and ran forward. In a quick run he entered the main tent to be left with a horrendous sight. The tent had chains and harnesses with dead bodies in them of men and women. Up ahead in the middle of the tent there was a throne with a man with long red hair and wore what looked like leather armor who sat in it. There was a big round bed with chains hooked to it behind him. The man had a steel looking sword in his hand. He gestured to him.

"Welcome! Dark Swordsman! To my tent of _Passion_!" He brushed his red hair out of the way. "It's quite a shame you refused my offer to join my men, those women who you got killed would have been yours!" He then traced the edge of the sword with his finger. "It's a shame they didn't kill or knock you unconscious, I would have loved to play with you over there... " He pointed to a harness with a dead woman in it. Umbra was disgusted by the man and the very room he found himself in. "Anyway, they failed. I'm Dilan, the Defiler." He said standing up. "So tell me, why would one boy like you slice his way through my camp to my Tent? Hm?" Umbra looked at him with rage before answering him.

"I'm here for two reasons you piece of shit!" He then twirled his sword around in his hand. "To get information on the Last Legion and kill you." The man laughed at the boys demands.

"The Last Legion? Are you suicidal?" He then slapped his knee. "Little boy, they would crucify you." He then clapped his hands together. "Alright, seeing how I'm good friends to their leader and your about to die, I'll tell you what you want to know!"

"What is Lucius planing!" He said with hate.

"Oh so you know Lucius?" Dilan asked, "Very few know him and very few who did would not willingly talk or be dead." He then guesterd to Umbra. "Anyway kid, I don't know what he's planning but I do know he's in Vacuo. He left after we played a little with some of my past girls." He took his steel sword and flipped it up. "You got one thing, but you're not getting the other!" Then before Umbra could block, he was hit such a force that knock him out of the tent and off the hill to the burning camp bellow.

Umbra woke up in a puddle of blood, not his but some other fool who got in his way. _"Shit,"_ The Reaper thought, _"That fucker is strong."_ He got up, drenched in more blood than before. Before he knew it, a steel sword came at him from nowhere. Dodging it, he brought his sword to block another hit. It was Dilan, his face was just if not as insane when Umbra was using his powers. Their swords were locked and they struggled for power. Umbra used his power to flash behind behind Dilan to stab him with his sword. But the Defiler backhanded Umbra across the the yard. Walking towards the Dark Swordsman, Dilan change his sword into blade whip mode.

"You thought you could just come here to my camp filled with my men?! I'll have to tell my brother _Roman_ , the next time I blackmail him about how I killed _The Dark Swordsman_." Dilan walked forward, Umbra got on his feet and faced the man. The insanity that filled him replaced with strict discipline. "Oh, no more of the real you? Did I knock some reality into your head?" The Defiler asked.

 _"I got to lure him, one good slash would send him reeling."_ The Shadow thought. A lash from the whip made him jump back. It cut him in the side. Umbra ran forward to lunge at Dilan only to be met with his steel sword back to it original form. Swords sparked and clang as they fought. Umbra saw an opening only to feel the blade of Dilan hit him. Falling back he saw the Redheaded fiend dive forward to kill with his sword. Rolling out of the way, the sword only hit mud. Pulling it out in anger, he lunged for Umbra. This was a fatal mistake. Umbra side stepped and sliced his right arm off. The arm and sword flew in the air. The Ginger looked at Umbra with hate.

"You fucker!" He jumped at the Dark boy only find a sword in his throat. With a sling, the monsters head fell off. Umbra was tired, this battle was by far the hardest during his one man raid. He went over to a tent and sat down leaning against it. His sword handle was leaning against his shoulder and his blade clutched in his gloved hand. He was thankful the mess with the bandits was over.

 _"You want to head onwards to Vacuo now, don't you?"_ The red blade said with a dark echoing voice. Umbra just put a hand on his face.

"Yeah." The blade laughed at this.

 _"You never tire do you, Umbra?"_

"I'll only rest when that bastard is dead."

"I guess this adventure of ours will attract the Grimm here?" Umbra only laughed when he heard the Grimm.

 _"Wolves to the slaughter."_ The blade replied.

 **Captive Tent**

Sally listen to the sounds of what sound like two men fighting outside. She hadn't heard anything that close for about twenty minutes now. Swords clash against another. One of those people could be her savior, the other most definitely her hell. In a instant, she heard the sound of flesh being cut.

"Fucker!" She heard Dilan cry in pain. She had a smile appear on her face. Then, she heard something that sounded like a pile of meat hit the ground. A very loud sigh was heard. She was tempted to speak out to the voice but held her tongue back. The tent made a sound, someone was sitting against it. She was quite for a few seconds, then for what seemed like a minute, she heard a laugh. A thick yet soft voice laughed.

The sound of the man get up made her jerk back, hitting her cell and making a ringing sound. Silence came after the commotion. Then steps. Sally was terrified. She didn't want to be used again. The tent flap open and in came a teenage boy with a hood on and covered in blood. His leather coat shined from the light of the torch. He hand a weird sword in his hand. Sally was afraid but at the same time, wasn't. There was something sad to the fearsome boy. He sheathed his sword to his back.

"Do-you need...help?" He asked her, like he was debating what to do.

"Y-yes, I'm lock in here." There was a sign of distress on the boy.

"Shit!" He said going to her cell, pulling out his sword.

"No!" The girl screamed, he was going to kill her. "Not yet, please!" He raised the sword to strike her, she was hyperventilating. Time almost seem to slow as the red blade came down. Sally closed her eyes.

 **Clang!**

She opened her eyes to see the lock on the ground, and the boy open her cell and gave her his hand to grab. It took a moment, before she realized it, she took his hand and got up. She saw his face. Pale skin, red eyes, black hair and a dark scar.

"We have to get out of here, Grimm are coming!" Her eyes widen. On cue, howls erupted from the woods surrounding the camp. "Can you run?"

She tried to swing her leg, only to get pain. "No."

"Shit." He grabbed her bridal style, she was shocked. "I'm going to try and get us away from here!" Then, again he surprised her, ran fast. Beowolves could be heard entering the camp from the exit, but this boy wasn't running for there. He started to glow red and he got faster. When they about hit the wooden wall of the village, they blinked to the other side. This made Sally feel sick and confused. She started to doze off to sleep. The last thing she saw was the boy pulling out his sword…

 **Authors Note**

Thanks for reading the second chapter of my cringy and extremely Edgy FF. I was surprised that people liked the last chapter. I thank you all who reviewed, favorited and followed. I don't know if this chapter was as good, it was supposed to be longer. The fights felt a little fast to me, do you all want long fights or one slash one kill? Or do you want both. I think I could have done better with Dilan's fight though. It ended faster than planned because I want to get the ball rolling. This was a flashback chapter to expand a little more about Umbra and his quest. But this is but a dip compared to the lake of a back story I've created for this hero. Who's Lucius? What's the Last Legion? What is Umbra's semblance and it's powers? Why the hell did his sword speak to him? Well, you'll find out later…

If you liked this edgy story, please review and favorite. If you have some complaints and want to hang me, well review or pm me and explain what's wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.**

Well, I'm back. I have been writing this chapter since January. This one was a LOT harder than the first two. I got stuck on some of the basics of this chapter, I also had to cut the Grimm fight because I had a hard time writing one with Sally involved. This chapter is more about characterization and plot advancement. Oh, I think I should at least tell you all my inspirations for Umbra's sword techniques: Geralt of Rivia, Kylo Ren and Talion from Shadow of Mordor.

Reviews:

 **ZENxRaider23** : Thanks. He is supposed to enhance the cast later, but right now he is the subject because of Ozpin's interest, he is RWBYs objective. His back story is supposed to be revealed little by little and he will be more than brooding. But, I won't say anymore.

 **Geraze90** : Thanks. He will be more than Edgy and I'll try to make him funny at certain times.

Thank you both for your reviews.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to the story._ _All credit of_ _Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

 **Chapter 3: On the Trail.**

Umbra carried the girl into Lamplight, exhausted from the night he's had. Killing over fifty bandits, saving a girl from Grimm, killing Grimm while running through the woods with her over his left shoulder. He was carrying her like a bride again. As he looked at her face. He felt bad for the girl, Gods know what they did besides torture her. Back at the camp when he first found her, he debated helping her. He wanted to fight the Grimm horde that was approaching.

But that part of him which understood her wouldn't let him carry that burden for the rest of his life. So he rescued her. The Gate opened up for him, the guy on guard was wide eyed. The Swordsman was covered in blood and mud. The man was especially surprised to see a girl in his arms. As Umbra walked into town, it was about 1:00 am. The people that were up were shocked. Some had grins on their faces, knowing that the Defilers will no longer terrorize them. Others had frowns, thinking that some other group will arise in the area.

Umbra walked to a man leaning against a support beam of a building. He was drinking from a flask and looked rugged. He had reddish eyes and wore white shirt with a cape. The man looked interesting but that's besides the point.

"Do you know where the Doctor is?" Umbra asked him. The man looked him and the girl over.

"You both look like you need one." He said with a gruff voice. He pointed to a building down the road. "I think that's it." After he said that, Umbra just rudely walked off. _"Well Oz, you've found quite the one, haven't ya."_ He thought as he took another swig of alcohol. Watching the boy just stride down the road. He pulled out his scroll to make a call.

Umbra approach the Clinic with the girl still unconscious. She seemed so calm in her sleep for someone who's gone through hell. Umbra never really gets good sleep. As he got to the door, noticed that the place was closed yet the lights on inside indicated that the Doctor was still up. With his sword hand, he knocked on the door. In seconds the door opened to reveal the town Doctor. He was startled to see the boy covered in blood and the scarred girl in his hands.

"She needs help." Umbra told the Doctor the obvious.

"Bring her in." The man told the Shadow. As they made their way to the patient room, the Doctor asked him what happened.

"I rescued her from those bandits." The Doctor went wide eyed.

"You killed the Defilers? All by yourself?"

"Yeah." Umbra said like it was a walk in the park. They laid the girl on the bed. "She was in a cage when I found her. Seeing what those monsters did to others, I don't doubt that she suffered." Umbra then decided to stay there for awhile. "Hey mister, can I stay right over here and check myself and wait for that girl to wake up?" The Doctor gave him a smile.

"Only if you're willing to help if I ask for it, Lad." Umbra agreed. He took off his gear in the corner in the room as the doctor check the girl and mended her wounds. Umbra took out some sewing material to repair his coat. It was one of the few things that mattered to him left. Time went by and he cleaned the the blood off and repaired his equipment. The Doctor told him that the girl had several health problems, most of which could be healed. But the scarring, both mental and physical, would be permanent. At this Umbra thought back to the men he killed in that camp. He wished could do it again.

He had he own share of physical and mental scars, perhaps the one that demonstrated it the most is the one across his face. The one he received from _Him_. How much had he lost in the seventeen years he lived. How many people did he love were dead. It was these thoughts that he fell asleep to.

 **A Long Time Ago**

 _Fire_. Fire enveloped everywhere around him. Blood was in puddles, bodies freshly slain were strung about. The boy had a slash across his face which blood poured profusely from. He held a red sword in his hand. Emerging from the flames was a silhouette of a man holding a Cutlass in his right hand. The boy gripped the sword with both hands and charged. _Hell had broke loose_.

 **Lamplight Clinic, the next morning.**

Umbra woke up in corner with his head leaning against the wall. He raised up and rubbed his face.

 _"Another nightmare."_ He thought, only for another voice to respond.

 _"Which was it?"_ The Sword asked. Umbra looked around before he answered. The girl was still asleep.

"It was of our first battle." Umbra replied mentally. The sword only just laughed.

 _"I remember that day, when that fool awakened your power."_ The Sword responded. Umbra just brushed his hair to the side and sighed. He hated those memories, but they haunt him all the time.

"Power I never asked for." He told the sword. It laughed in response.

 _"A lot of things that happen aren't asked for. Like for example, those weaklings at that camp, they didn't ask for you to come and slaughter them. But we did..."_ Umbra just got up and sneered at the Sword on his back.

"You're just pissy because we didn't kill any Hugh and powerful Grimm." The Sword was angered by that.

 _"You know that we require both souls and blood of Mortals and the darkness of Grimm, don't you? Or did you forget while rescuing a weak and worthless girl?"_ This made the Swordsman laugh.

"Yeah, I know because you don't ever shut up about it. You get off killing hundred year old Grimm, I criminals. One is difficult to find, the other abundant. One takes a lot of power and focus, the other just finding the right spot." He walked over to the window, looking out to the beautiful horizon dawn. "Besides, I couldn't leave that girl. She reminded me too much of myself once." The Sword just laughed at his weakness.

 _"Even now, you try to be the hero."_ Umbra snapped back.

"Well I'm sorry that your too _Edgy_ for your own good." This made the Sword audible cringe.

 _"Just stop! I'm done talking, I will not take your dreadful insults!"_ Umbra just smiled at his companion and weapon's disgust.

"Well, aren't you just the _Double Edged Sword_?" The Sword just went silent, not willing to deal with such torture. Umbra grinned at his victory. He watched the sunrise and saw it's rays cover the world. Then his cheerful smile turned into a frown. He turned and looked to the girl, she was still fast asleep. It was too early to go get some payment. He would have to wait till an hour or too pasted. He went outside to find that the only people out and about were hard working farmers and miners marching off to work. He went outside the walls and started to to train.

He took the sword from its sheath and began swinging it. He started out with precise swings, then with quick undisciplined slashes. And to finish it off, frenzied berserk slings. He perfected three modes of fighting. One was quick, the second was disciplined and the third insane. From the shadows though, a girl watched him with admiring eyes. It didn't take long for him to realize that someone was there in the bushes.

"Who is out there!?" He demanded. Then a girl he saw yesterday walk forth. It was Sarah. "Oh, you." He said uncaring.

"I just want you to know, you have my thanks. Hell, this town should be rolling out a carpet for what you did." Umbra was surprised that the girl was so enthusiastic about him massercuring those bandits. He just nodded. This encounter was annoying, Umbra didn't really get along with people on a day to day basis. Only during moments of importance or of urgency did he treat people nice. Or if he pitied them.

"Well, you're welcome, I got to go." As he walked away however, she stopped him.

"Wait!" He turned to her. "Is there _anything_ I could do?" This peaked his interest. He walked over and leaned over to her.

"If you see anyone come into this town after I leave, looking for me, call the tavern of the next town north to the mountains. Ok" He told her. Sarah nodded and he went his own way. He went back into town and headed towards the Clinic. As he entered, the Doctor was fast asleep in his chair. He went to that girls room and walked over to her. Apart of him said to end her suffering. The other said to talk to her. After a minute of debating, he decided to wake her up. He shook her fast and hard. She woke up real fast and almost jumped out of her bed. "Easy, it's ok..." He told her. The girl calmed down and wiped the sweat of her scarred forehead.

"Who are you?" She asked tired and scared.

"My name is Umbra. I rescued you from that camp." He said in calm, professional manner. "I just wanted to see if your ok." She looked at him with cold and deranged eyes.

"Your the one who killed all those monsters, are you?" Before he could respond she went wide eyed and had an unsettling smile. "Thank you!" She bellowed fiercely. Umbra was made a little uneasy with the way she was acting.

"Um, no mention it." She then quickly asked him something.

"Did you kill him? Did you kill Dilan?"

"Yeah… What about it?" He examined her and thought. _"She's out of her mind, those bastards rattled her brain."_ She had a face of pure delight at that.

"Thank you!" She says while grabbing Umbra into a hug. He pushes her off. She gives him a look of pure admiration. "I'm Sally." She says with a giggle.

 _"Shit,"_ He thought, _"Those two girls are obsessed with me."_ Umbra wanted to laugh at the irony of life. He tried to do good deeds only for this to happen. He supposed that those traumatic events and the lack of anyone with any balls to do something to stop that gang had something to do with it. He needed to get out of that piss-poor village, he needed to get on the move to find _Him_.

"Uh, no mention it miss, just try to live life the best you can. I need to be on my way." This causes the scarred girl to have a depressed look.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe." He sure hoped to Oum and the other Gods that he did not. "Just try to get rest and later try to move on from what happened and live life, ok?" She nodded.

"Goodbye!" She tells him as he leaves, he just waves back to her as he leaves the Clinic. The Doctor was asleep in his chair and did not notice him walk out, only waking up to the sound of the door bell. He walked out off to the most biggest building in the old town, the Mayor's house. He was going to give him a _Visit_.

 **Lamplight Clinic, later that day.**

As Sally finishes her story the teens were shocked and confused a little. Goodwitch took all the information in and sorted through it through her head. The Boy helped people, but there had to be more. Ruby, who felt really great sympathy for the girl, went to pat her shoulder but was met with a shudder. "Get away!" Ruby immediately backed off. Sally looked at them all with scorn. "Leave me alone!" She started yelling and convulsing in her bed. Then, the Doctor bursted through the door.

"What's happening!?" Glynda looked to him and spoke.

"One of my students tried to comfort her." The Doctor looked at her with a face that shown annoyance.

"Can you and your Students leave?" He asked with a voice of anger.

"Yes, we will. Thank you for letting us speak to her." Miss Goodwitch gestured to her students to follow her. They left the Doctor to the broken girl and left. The Teens felt saddened by all that they had learnt. They all had their own individual problems but they haven't seen such barbarism that existed that far from the Kingdoms shadow. Walking through the town, blindly following their Professor. They were all directionless.

"What do we do now?" Yang asks raising her hands. Miss Goodwitch looked back to her.

"We're going to visit the Mayor, I need some answers on why this town was held in the grasp of a bunch of criminals and not reported to anyone." Weiss frowned with restrained anger.

"I don't doubt that he made a deal with them." She thought of her father and his "dealings", Ruby looked to her partner.

"That poor old man?" Ruby asked, "He looks like a nice person." Weiss rubbed her hand against her face. She was angry but at the same time full of envy. She would have loved to not realize that good looking people can be rotten on the inside, but growing up in the Atleasian Aristocracy destroys one's innocence.

"Ruby, stop being so naive." She told her, "The man most likely acts good in public but does dastardly things when given the chance." Ruby just rubbed her chin, reflecting on what Weiss said. Blake chips in.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he took bribes from those dead bandits." She points to his house that the group came upon. It was easily the most fancy building in the town. A Victorian three story building will a large porch. It looked relatively new. Miss Goodwitch, went ahead and knocked on the door. In a few seconds, Mayor Quartz answered it with a glass of scotch in hand. He looked nervous and scared, yet still tried to put on a smile.

"Well, how are you folks doing in our fair town?" Glynda answers him with rage.

"I want to know why these bandits that terrorized your town such a long time and why _you_ didn't report it!" She commanded fiercely. He looked completely startled.

"I couldn't, the Defilers would have raided and slaughtered our town!" He said squeakily. The Professor raises an eyebrow.

"How would they know? You could've asked for help and before they knew, there would have been forces here." Her logic broke the man. He tried to slam the door in their face but Miss Goodwitch stopped it from closing. She pulled out her riding crop and hit him across the face with it. He was thrown further in his house and fell on his living room floor. Jaune just was amazed at Goodwitch's strength.

"Whoa." He said as they followed their teacher into the mini mansion. The place's interior was brownish and lit by an fireplace. Fancy decor lined the place with bookshelves. A deer head, a portrait of Mayor Quartz was above the fireplace. Miss Goodwitch approached the downed Mayor with pure furry in her eyes. The Mayor saw her and raised his hands.

"Stop! I have information!" She froze on this.

"About what?" She asked him with spite. He had a slight grin form on his mouth.

"I know where that lad is heading."

 **Mayor Quartz's home, several hours before.**

The Mayor was drinking a glass of scotch while watching a noir film. He was about five when film was invented, that was about sixty years ago. He had lived a good life full of riches and power for most of it, that was until his father's Dust company was ran out of business by the Schnee Dust company. He was broke at age 31 with no good skills in any particular work category, being that he was lazy for most of his youth and didn't listen to his tutors. He spent three years homeless and lost. That was, until he found his true talent, manipulation.

For ten years, he conned people. For five, he freelanced with gangs. After that, he stumbled on Lamplight and saw an opportunity to regain control of the mines nearby that once belonged to his father. Through years of manipulation, he became the town's mayor. When nearing retirement, his town came in contact with the Defilers. They raided, they looted, they raped, they killed. He could have called for help, after all, Lamplight was just over the mountains from Vale. But their leader, Dilan Torchwick, offered him some monthly cash.

How could he refuse? Taking another swig of scotch, he heard a knock at his door. Slowly getting up and walking towards it, he wondered what it could be? A peasant begging for his help? A farmer begging for the guards to rescue his daughter? A Defiler with cash for him? As he opened the door, he saw a scary sight. In front of him was a boy that had a scarred face of steel. He wore an black trench coat with a hood. A chest piece on with a white shirt underneath. Blue jeans with a belt, noticeably with daggers on it. Black boots of Atleasian design. And a sword on his back.

"Hello?" The Mayor asked. The boy looked up at him. Red eyes bore into his soul.

"I'm here for an reward." This confused the Mayor.

"Reward? Why do you deem yourself worthy of a reward?" He said with sarcasm. The boy let out a devilish smile.

"Because I dealt with the bandit problem..." This caused Quartz eyes to widen. _"He, he killed the Defilers? All by himself?"_ The Mayor couldn't believe it.

"What's your proof?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. The boy smirked.

"I killed Dilan the Defiler. My proof is a burnt down Grimm infested fort just a ways out." The boy raised his left hand, "Besides that, I know that there is no way that they didn't bribe you..." With this, the Mayors eyes **bulged** out of his head.

"H-How dare you!" He said with a cracked voice, "I would never take money from such heathens as them!" He pointed in Umbra's face. "You, you…Hoodlem! I want you out of my-" He fell back after being punched in the gut. Umbra crouched down to him.

"Listen here Old Man, you not that far from Vale, if you really needed help they could come." Pointed in his face now, "You're gonna give me about… Half of that Lien."

"No, that's years worth of money!" The Old man gasped, Umbra's eyes showed absolute seriousness.

"This will be your last day otherwise." He told the Mayor as he pulled out a dagger. Quartz went completely still as the dagger was was right over the heart. "If you fuck with me, I'll plunge this dagger deep into your worthless flesh. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I'll do what you say!" The Old man said desperately. Umbra grabbed his hand and hoisted him up.

"Now take me to your safe." He commanded. The Con artist Mayor begrudgingly lead him to his office. He went and opened his safe, there was thousands of Lien in it. Umbra grabbed a satchel from his coat and started to grab stacks of lien and toss it in. Mayor Quartz started to reach for a knife he had for years as the Boy was robbing him.

"Don't do it." The Shadow said without even looking at him. The Old Man froze with surprise.

"D-Do what?" He asked. Umbra answered him.

"Grab that weapon your hand was reaching for. It doesn't matter what kind of weapon it is, I meant what I said." The Boy stopped and looked at him."I _will_ kill you." He put his satchel back in his coat. "You're lucky that I'm not going to kill you right now, I don't want to arouse a another bounty just because I killed a old Mayor. In time these people will find out for themselves and crucify you." He started to leave.

"Just know this, if I ever come back here again, and you did something else this bad, _I am going to kill you_." The boy left the mayor and his house. The Old man looked out his blinds and saw the boy leave his town through the north gate, towards the town Globeflower Hill on the slope of the mountain.

The man sat down at his desk and grabbed a glass of whiskey. Not too soon after he got a call from an important man in Vale, Professor Ozpin.

 **Mayor Quartz's house, present time.**

"Now please! Have mercy for an old man!" Glynda still looked at him in anger.

"I'm going to make sure that you rot in prison the rest of your life!" She froze the man in place with her semblance, earning a terrified look in his eyes. "Students, go get this town's guards." She gestured to the cowering man. "Their going to lock him up and keep him in their jail until we're done chasing this boy. Then he'll go to prison." The two teams compiled and exited the house to find some town guards.

As they walked, Pyrrha expressed her thoughts. "This is just awful. A town ruled over by criminals for years and it's own leader betrayed his people for money." Ren agreed in a calm monotone voice.

"It is horrible, to think of what these people have gone through. But people out here are used to such stuff." He thought about his own childhood in a rural town and frowned. Jaune looked at his friend and voiced his disagreement.

"Ren your talking like this is normal for people."

"It is, people out in most towns by the Kingdoms have problems, but that's mostly with Grimm. People outside the zones of control often have more problems with people to add to the increased threat of Grimm."Ren replied back intelligently.

"But how can people be so cruel?" Ruby asked, butting into the conversation. Blake looked at Ruby and answered her.

"Because some people like to walk on people who can't fight back. Because some people think that their superior to others." Blake clenched her fists. "It's appalling!" She was angry, all her life she has seen the worst of humanity, only recently acknowledging the worst of her race.

"There!" Weiss interrupted their conversation, pointing to the small jail of the town. The teens ran mto it and barged in. Greeting them was a man asleep on his desk. The jail cells were empty and the place looked almost untouched. The guy who was asleep woke up to the sound of the door open and sleepily asked them why are they there.

"What do ye want? I was asleep!" The man who looked to be in his forties asked them.

"We need your help," Yang told him with a smug smile, "We have a criminal that needs apprehending." The guy just sighed.

"I am sorry to tell ya ladies and fellas, we don't really apprehend suspects no more, those Defilers would come and kill us." He laid back on his chair. "All I've done for the last two years is just lay and relay orders to guards to watch for Grimm." The Teens were a little shocked, but not surprised at this point.

"Well...We kinda need you to arrest the Mayor..." Ruby said putting her fingers together. In what could only be described as a millisecond, the man's eyes practically **popped** open.

"You need me to do what?!!!" He said reinvigorated, seemingly after two years of not able to do anything. Ruby felt even more nervous now.

"We...need you to arrest the mayor..." She said again. The man formed a savage grin on his face.

"Finally, that snake is finally gonna get his just deserts!" He got up practically ran to the door. The two teams just followed him. As he rushed through the town, Jaune asked him a question.

"Uh, Sir?" He said while ran following the man, "Don't you even want to know why we need you to arrest him?" The Cop turned his head as he ran.

"I already have enough." He just kept running until they reached Quartz's house again. The Man burst through the door and lifted his gun. "You're under arrest..." He said as he saw the Old man frozen and a librarian looking woman sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. Ruby entered the house and spoke.

"Miss Goodwitch, we brought a cop!." She shouted. The Professor raised her hand.

"Quiet!" She commanded. Ruby just raised her hands defensively and stepped back. Then the woman looked at the Cop. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sheriff Golden, and I've been waiting for this moment for sooooo loooonnnggg!" He pointed at the frozen Mayor whose face was brimming with fear. "I've been waiting for the moment to bring you in, Mr.Mayor!" He walked forward to the man. "I knew it was you who let the Defilers gain so much power! I knew it was you who had my partner killed!" Sheriff Golden was practically centimeters away from the Mayors face. "You had him killed because he was gonna tell me what he saw-you taking bribes from those savages!" He put his pistol right up to Quartz's chin. "You are responsible for all the murder and rape this town has suffered! I should shoot you where you stand!" His finger reached for the trigger of his pistol.

But suddenly his hand froze and was covered in green aura. "What they hell?!" He couldn't move his right hand to shoot the Old Man.

"That isn't why you were brought here, Sheriff Golden." The Woman was up.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" The Man growled at her.

"I'm Professor Glynda Goodwitch, I'm ordering you to arrest this man." The Sheriff got even more mad.

"Why the hell are you here?!" He said with scorn, "Shouldn't you Huntresses be Kissing the Kingdoms asses?" Immediately, Golden got hit in the face with Glynda's riding crop. Nearly falling over as a result.

"We came here looking for an wanted kid, but instead we found corruption and misery." She pointed at the Mayor, "This man is why those bandits terrorized your town for so long, that is, until that boy killed them." The Sheriff about had man aneurysm.

"W-What?!" He stammered, "Their dead? Why wasn't I informed about this?!" He was shocked.

"You probably should talk to your deputies about that." She said sarcastically. The Sheriffs shocked frown turned into a joyful smile.

"This is the best day of my life!" He said, "All those scum gone and this snake revealed!" He gestured to the frozen Old Man. "Your death would complete it." The Mayor's eyes went wider than a mountain.

"Well, I need you to arrest this man and put him in jail, not kill him." Golden's joyful face turned back into frustrated anger.

"Fine." He said spitefully. "I'll take him to jail, but what are you gonna do?" The Woman rubbed her head from all the aggravation that she's been through.

"After we capture the boy, I'll come back and get him." She pointed to the Mayor. "He going to prison for the rest of his life, I assure you." The Man laughed.

"Do you honestly think that would make anyone in this village happy?" He countered. Glynda face palmed out of all the frustration that has been the two hours they've been there.

"Listen," She said with a stern voice, "I just want to complete my mission, ok?" She pointed to the old man. "Now just do what I say, please." He just looks at her.

"Fine, now please, stop doing your power thing." His hand is unfrozen.

"It's called a Semblance..." She responds as she gets ready to unfreeze the Mayor.

"Whatever." Sheriff Golden says as Quartz is unfrozen. The old Mayor instantly praises Miss Goodwitch for saving him.

"Thank you, thank you professor!" He said sniveling.

"Shut up, you dirty snake!" Golden says as he grabs him and forces him against the wall. He put a pair of handcuffs in him and takes him away. Glynda looks at Ruby and asks her a question.

"Where is everyone else?" She asks frustrated.

"W-Waiting outside." She says, nervous of all that went on before her.

"Then let's go." They exited out of the building to see the rest of the students just standing around. Everyone in the town gives them a concerned look as the Sheriff takes the Mayor off, wondering what that meant. The Huntresses and Huntsmen in training were about to ask some questions but their Professor interrupted them. "We're going to the Inn," She pulled her scroll out and looked at the time, it was 1:26. "We are going to eat Lunch and head out of this village."

"I thought we were gonna stay there tonight?" Asked Yang disappointed. Miss Goodwitch looks to her.

"We still have plenty of hours in the day, that boy left this Town this morning, he should be at the next town towards the mountains now, Globeflower Hill."

"Why would he travel up the mountain?" Asked Ruby curriosly, Weiss and Blake face palmed.

"Ruby, you do know about the mountain passes, right?" Asked Blake. Ruby looked confused.

"There's roads up the mountains?" Weiss answered her.

"Yes you dolt, there is two passes. There used to be three, but the third was destroyed during the Great War." Blake backed her.

"It was blown up as a last resort to keep a Mistralian Army from advancing to Vale." She added. Weiss looked at her with a smile, she resented dealing with Ruby and Yangs stupid acts. In Blake she saw a _Ideal_ teammate: Hard working, Intelligent. Yang and Ruby to her may be tedious to deal with, but Blakes quiet nature was quite nice, she doubted that she would ever cause trouble.

"Hm, that's interesting." Ruby said, rubbing her chin thinking about what happened that day in the Great War.

"Enough talking, let's go." Glynda said, walking away from the Mayor's now vacant home. The two teams followed her.

 **Lamplights Inn.**

John Berry was being the Bartender at the counter of his Bar. His daughter was somewhere else, still mad from earlier. He didn't need her be the waitress right now seeing that his other workers are doing the job. It has been a couple bad years for him, his Wife died five years back from a Grimm attack, his hometown had gone to shit and was ruled by a Bandit who liked rape and murder.

Now that the bandits are dead, everyone is celebrating. The Miners took the day off and sung merry toons and drank alcohol. Children frolicked through the streets, Fathers and Mothers danced in the Square. It was a happier time, but not for him. The boy was still etched into his mind, the brutality and cold indifference to Dar and his men's deaths scared him. He had never met such a person in his life and his sword, that sword rubbed him the wrong way.

And he especially didn't like that his daughter admired him, even though he understood why. He sighed as he put down a mug in front of a miner and filled it up with beer.

"Thanks John!" Said the merry Miner.

"No mention it Bill." He responded, as the Miner drunk his beer, he went back to looking over his Bar and Inn. Then the doors opened and a familiar group of people entered. The Huntress and her pupils walk towards bill. "Hello, here to take my offer?" He greeted, the woman shook her head no.

"No, but I have brought my students here to eat." Miss Goodwitch answered. "We're leaving for Globeflower Hill after we do." Another person heard this from the stairs in the Inn, they walked out the back door without anyone noticing.

"Alright, Tori!" Yelled John. In a second, a woman in her twenties rushed over and stood.

"Yes John?" She asked. He gestured to the nine people standing in the middle of the Inn.

"Find these nine an booth and take their orders." He told her. She went over to them.

"If you would follow me, I'll take you to your seats." They followed her, and proceeded to have a good meal. But outside the Inn, Sarah had her scroll in her hand. She glanced around to she if anyone saw her and called Globeflower Hill's Inn owner, George.

 **Globeflower Hill's Inn**

Umbra sat in a booth and read a old book. It's title was _The Rise and Fall of the Ancient Draconian Empire_. His satchel was on the table, his hood was on his head. He had a nice uneventful trip towards the mountain, no bandits, no Grimm, no people in distress, no one trying to kill him. It was rather refreshing, to be able to enter an Inn or Bar and not get in a bloodbath. He took a drink from the glass of water he had on the table as well. _"Maybe I'll stay here tonight..."_ He thought. Just as he thought that, the Inn owner, George, scroll rang.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"It's Sarah Berry." Answered the Caller. The Buff mans frown turned into a smile.

"Sarah! What do I owe this grand pleasure!" Bellowed the man.

"George, is their a boy in your Inn wearing a trench coat with a hood and a sword on his back?" He looked at Umbra in his booth, he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, do you… What to Talk to him?" He asked, a little nervous of the request.

"Yeah, I have something to tell him, it urgent."

"Ok." He was nervous of the boy, he looked like a thug to him. He pondered earlier whether he was an mercenary or an assassin. He got behind the counter and walked over to the reading boy. Umbra was deep into reading until he heard the steps, he instantly looked up, his hand retracted towards his hidden dagger.

"Uh, lad, their is someone wanting to talk with you." George awkwardly said, handing the boy his scroll.

"Ok." The Dark Swordsman said, instead of stabbing the man in the neck, he took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Sarah from Lamplight. I remembered what you asked me to do." Umbra's eyes widened when he knew what this meant. "People are looking for you."

"Who?" He asked harshly, his mind came to the _Last Legion_.

"Hunters." This confused him, were they rouge hunter assassins? Mercenaries? Or did his bounty swell up enough for them to notice?

"Who are they?" He asked.

"The one leading them is an Woman, then the rest are two boys and six girls. They are from one of those academies in the Kingdoms." This confused him more, why were they sent after him? Why would whoever send children to arrest him? Surly they did their research.

"What are they doing now?" He asked.

"Eating at the Tavern, I'm pretty sure they know where you are.They're leaving after the eat." She told him.

 _"Shit..."_ He thought, "Well thanks for the information Sarah, I hope your town fares better now. I have to go." He handed the phone back to George and grabbed his book, he put it in his satchel. He took a big drink of his water, took out a Lien and gave it to George as he got up. "Thanks." He told him and then he left in a hurry.

"He left." He told Sarah on the phone.

 _"Shit, shit and shit!"_ He mentally screamed, _"I can't get a fucking break!"_ He was fast walking out of the village.

 _"Well, aren't we in a pickle?"_ Said the Sword mentally. If the sword was a being that was with him physically, he would give it a death glare.

"Yes, we are." He answered his mental companion as he walked out of the gate.

 _"So Umbra, do you got a plan?"_ The Sword asked.

"Well, I've see ways we could do this." He told it, "One we could practically rush up the mountain and try to get to the Pass and lose them on the other side. Or two, we could go up the mountain a little and wait for them." He mentally said, "The first one would be an good idea but, seeing how apparently I've got training Huntresses and Huntsmen after me, it's a bad one."

 _"Why?"_ Asked the Sword.

"Because from my knowledge, the closest Huntsman Academy just so happens to be on the other side." He answered. "The second way is simple, but more harder."

 _"How so?"_

"Because, I'll need to fight these kids and try not to kill them. Also to add to that, we can't go to Vale now, we'll have to take the long way to Vauco." He sighed. The Swordsman walked up the rising road, into the forested woods on the mountain.

 **Lamplight Inn, ten minutes later.**

The eight teens had finished their meal, and were with their Professor, about to leave Lamplight. "Man, that was good!" Yang said happy.

"We have to return there sometime Yang, I **must** have more of their cookies!" Ruby exclaimed loudly. Weiss scoffed them.

"It was mediocre at best, but it wasn't _good_." She said with a snobby voice. "You two treat it as if it was the finest in the world." Ruby looked at her with fury.

"How dare you insult those delicious cookies!" She screamed with fury, Weiss about jumped of surprise. Ruby grabbed her collar, "If you _ever_ say that again about those blessings, I will show you something to be afraid of." Before anything else, Ruby was forced off her by Glynda's semblance.

"Enough games, we need to go." Said Goodwitch as she came back from paying John. And so, they were off. The Two Teams of Destiny were on the trail of The Dark Swordsman.

 **Authors Note**

Here we are, our Heros are on his tail and the Dark Swordsman knows. What will happen? Find out next time on my Edgy and most likely cringy Fanfic. Also, please review and tell what I did right or wrong. If you like it, please follow or favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

Finally, I've got this chapter done. This one was a lot harder to write than I imagined. When I visualized this part of the story, it was supposed to be a lot faster than it turned out. I'm a little worried my novice writing skills show in this chapter. I'm surprised I've gotten these many favorites and follows for this first story of mine, so for all of you who did, thank you. And for new and old readers, I hope you like this chapter.

 _References_ :

Teleportation and Flashing are the same thing, for reference: Ninja Gaiden 3, Grip of Murder. This power was originally used for killing people instantly, but he mastered it to just use it as teleportation.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to the story. All credit of Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

 **Chapter 4: The Battle Among Trees.**

The Teens and their Teacher walked for two hours straight through the southern woods towards the mountains. It was calm and serene, not a Grimm in sight. The two teams had talked about things that they had learnt that day, reflecting upon it. Ruby had sympathy for everyone she met, she had learnt more things about the world and she desired to change them. She felt wary of this Umbra character, she didn't want to judge him right away of course, but she knew some of what's he has done. That alone was justifiable to be cautious.

Weiss felt more confident than before, but she feels this boy will be a challenge with such a record. She was looking forward to getting this boy back for stealing her family's shipments, the anger of her father when dust was stolen was enough for her to hate the people who steal it. She wondered though, how come some seventeen year old brute could supposedly kill so many? And she also wondered if he was a Faunus? She dislikes them greatly, family members, friends and workers were killed in terrorist attacks by those "savages"

Blake on the other hand felt conflict boil up inside her, this Umbra, the Reaper has killed dozens of her past comrades in the White Fang. But, she also likes the fact that he helps people. She didn't like this situation one bit. Yang felt bad for those people, but she was looking more to fighting than anything. She hoped that this boy would prove to be a match. Taking out someone deadly made her think of having an reputation, "The Girl who knocked out the Dark Swordsman!" She was cocky.

Jaune was at a crossroads, he still is scared of this boy, but he's also more mentally prepared. Pyrrha was interested if the stories were true about a so called "God of War." Ren and Nora both just wanted this over. Miss Goodwitch was hoping that this little field trip could be done before she even had to spend a night somewhere other than her bed. They were on the rising slopes of the mountain, Globeflowers started to become more and more common.

"This place is very peaceful." Remarked Ren. Gesturing to the small field around them covered in flowers. Nora went over and grabbed a handful of flowers and smelled them. The beautiful colored flowers were blown away after she sneezed. As the others giggled, she just let what remained fall on the ground.

About ten minutes later, they found themselves under the shadow of town on the slope of the mountain. It looked rather old, older than Lamplight. It walls were of wood, and the houses had an antique design. Everywhere was covered in Globeflowers, the gate had some fashioned on it in letters saying "Globeflower Hill".

"So this is where he is, we might be able to get a jump on him." Miss Goodwitch said. Her students looked to her. "We're going in like we're travelers."

"But we don't even look like we travel the back roads though!" Said Jaune, Glynda gave him a stare like daggers. "Ok, ok!" He said stepping back with hands in air. She then gestured to her students to follow her. As they approached the gate, a guard hailed them on the battlements.

"Good day travelers!" He greeted, "Welcome to Globeflower Hill, one of the safest communities south of the Valen Mountains!" The nine Hunters looked at the town before them: there was people out and about. People working on buildings, taking care of the flowers strung about everywhere and children running around playing. It was an complete contrast to Lamplight when they just got there, before everyone knew what befell the Defilers. Goodwitch looked up to the nice guard.

"Have you seen a Boy in black, with a sword on his back?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" He answered, "The boy who came here this morning. Are you looking for him?"

"Yes do you know where he is?"

"I think I saw him go into George's Inn." The guard turned and pointed towards it. "It's that way, enjoy your time in our town!" With that they ventured forth.

 **Valen Mountains, Snowy Forest.**

Umbra traveled far up the mountain; snow and woods were all around him. If he didn't know that a bunch of hunters were after him, he would've travel onwards to the pass. He stood and looked back upon the winding path that he had walked on. He knew that the best way to do this would be to make these kids afraid of him, he will wait and he will fight them. As he walked towards a tree to make a camp, something ran at him from the woods.

In a splint second, he drawled his blade and decapitated the lone Beowolf. As the creature fell forward and started to fade away, he just walked on. He picked up some sticks and went to work on a fire.

 **Globeflower Hill Inn.**

As the Nine Hunters entered the Inn, they found it to be less crowded as Lamplights. Instead of Miners drinking on break, they found a few people sitting at a few booths eating and talking. People looked at them, wondering who they were. They looked in all directions in the tavern, no Swordsman in sight. The Owner and Bartender of the cheerful towns Inn greeted them.

"Welcome Travelers to my establishment! I'm George." He said with his arms wide with a welcoming gesture. "What is it that you seek? Food, Drink or a Bed?" Miss Goodwitch answered him.

"I'm a Huntress, and these are my students." She told him, "We seek a boy, clad in black. He has a sword on his back." Georges calm eyes widen with realization.

"There was a boy here by that description, but he left a few hours ago." There was a collective sigh among the students, they were tired of walking. Glynda face palmed again for the thousandth time that day, she was extremely frustrated.

"Then tell us about his time here." She said demandingly as they got to his counter.

"Well, the Boy walked in here about five hours ago, he came to me and asked for a glass of water. I gave him what he wanted and he went over to that booth." He pointed to the empty seat that their bounty sat in earlier. "He sits down and starts to read this old book that he pulled out of a satchel, and he does this for three hours I think. Then about two hours ago I get a phone call and it's for him!" Glynda's face becomes one of shock.

"Who called him?" She asked with an enraged face.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that it was a Girls voice." He half lied.

"Ok," She said calmly, "Tell us more."

"Well, I take the phone to him and he grabs it. They talk about a minute and then he gives it back to me, drinks the rest of his water, gets his stuff and gives me a Lien of an Hundred, a _Hundred_! After that he says thanks and leaves." This made them all gasp, they knew that someone knew about them, and know He knew they were coming.

"Thanks for the information." She tells him, still giving him a scornful look, knowing he lied about the caller. She looks over to her students, "We need to talk." She walks out the Inn, waving for them to come. The Hunters-in-Training followed her. As they exited, Glynda pointed to the mountain. "He's up there." She turned to her students, "This Umbra knows we're coming, so I doubt he will precede onto the other side." Everyone except Ren and Blake were a little confused by this.

"Why?" Asked Ruby, once again showing her innocence.

"Because, Beacon is not too far from the mountain on the other side. If he traveled onwards to Vale, Ozpin could get every Huntsman and Huntress in the area after him. And he can't just rush down the western road on the side of the mountain because it is riddled with Grimm, Wild Animals, Bandits and avalanches. So Logically speaking, if this boy isn't completely stupid, he would do better to wait and fight us and then move on." Their Professor explained.

"So, what do we?" Asked Yang, brushing her hair with her hand.

"You all go up there and get him." Jaune's face almost busted open.

"Y-You're not c-coming with us?" He asked shaken.

"No, this is where you all must prove yourselves." She said, "I'm going to stay here and call a bullhead."

"But what if he tries to kill us!" He retorted.

"If you remember what I told Ms.Rose, Mr.Arc, Professor Ozpin thinks he will not try to kill you."

"B-But-"

"Mister Arc! Stop this, listen, if Ozpin didn't think you all wouldn't be able to handle this, he would have chosen other teams. This is your chances to prove yourselves that you really have what it takes to be Huntsmen and Huntresses. This boy most likely will be an tough battle, but if you keep clear headed and work together as teams, you will prevail." All of the Teens felt confidence rise in themselves, the tired and nervous feelings faded away. Suddenly Ruby came to life with energy

"Don't worry Professor Goodwitch," She said jumping and pumping her fist in the air, "We'll bring him in!" Glynda smiled at Ruby's determination.

"Good, now go along. I'm gonna call the Bullhead now, good luck." She turned around and pulled out her Scroll. Ruby turned to her teammates and friends.

"Let's get to it!" She said, still energetic.

"I concur, I want this over with." Weiss chipped in.

So the two teams headed out the peaceful village, and onwards up the mountain.

 **Valen Mountains, by a Tree.**

Umbra sat with the fire before him, he sat for about an hour and a half, waiting for his pursuers. He spent this time reflecting on his overall goal, getting to Vacuo. _"Once I defeat these Hunters, I need to Travel down the west along the mountain."_ He sighed as he scratched his chin, _"But, this road also happens to be on of the most dangerous roads on the continent of Sanus…"_ Then, his mental companion spoke.

 _"Umbra, you should know from experience that every road holds the same amount of chance."_ The Sword said.

"Well not every road has a history like this one. An army buried in snow, the Mountain King bandit, Merchants being sacrificed to goats by cultists." He said tiredly.

 _"So?"_

"What I'm saying is that I don't like detours. I may stop to help people time from time, but right now my one and only concern is getting to Vacuo and facing _Him_." He said with his fist clenched angrily. "Last thing I need is a bunch of inbred cannibals trying to kill me." The Being laughed at Umbra in a friendly teasing manner.

 _"Umbra, I don't think that they would like the taste, I'd say your too rotten to be consumed."_ Umbra's frown turned into a grin.

"Yeah, I think I would taste like a clown, funny." The two laughed, one mentally, the other physically. These last few years were bad for him, but at least he had his mental companion. If anyone else knew that he talked to it, they would think him insane. After their little laugh, Umbra went back to being on guard.

 **Valen Mountains, Along a road.**

As the nine trekked up the mountain road, it became snowy around them and day turned into night. Weiss disliked walking up the mountain in her heeled boots, she about tripped a few times on rocks. But besides that she was confident, she was right, Professor Ozpin really was testing her team. She looked forward to proving her skill and to put this murdering boy in his place. Suddenly, Yang walked up beside her.

"So how are you doing Weiss?" She asked bored.

"Fine, thank you." She said.

"So," Yang said, "What do you think of this Umbra boy?" Weiss just shook her head.

"He's a dirty murdering thief." She said scornfully.

"I wonder if he's hot?" Yang said lecherously, Weiss gave her a stare.

"Yang, are you serious? This boy is our enemy!"

"Yeah, so what? It doesn't mean I can't wonder if he's attractive." She shrugged.

"That's exactly what it means!" Weiss told her, Yang just signed.

"Pffft, Weiss You're no fun." She brushed her golden hair, "And besides, we're going to kick his ass anyway."

"Yang!" Ruby said appearing right next to her sister, "Don't cuss!" She scolded, Yang just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah sis." As they continued to walk, Jaune and Pyrrha talked.

"So, Jaune, are you still nervous." She asked, seeing him slightly more at ease. He just laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, not as much after Goodwitch's speech, but I fear meeting Umbra." The Redheaded Spartan put her hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Don't worry Jaune, we all can do it together." She said to him warmly, he smiled at her. Pyrrha was a good partner.

"Thanks Pyrrha." He said full of confidence. He looked over to Weiss who was talking with Ruby about strategy. He had a grin form on his face as he walked forward with more speed to Weiss. Pyrrha's smile turned into a frown as he left. "Hey there, Snow Angel, I can't wait to show off my skills in front of you tonight when we fight this guy." He said slyly. Weiss gave him a look that could kill. Everyone sighed at this exchange.

"Go away, dolt." She said with a snobby voice filled with irritably. He just back off to his team with defeat. Weiss really wanted this little field trip over with. She looked over to see Yang talking with Blake about the same topic from earlier. She wouldn't expect nothing less from her. Ruby, whom she shared discord with before being bothered by that buffoon, started talking with her again.

"So I was saying Weiss, we all need to surround and rush him." Ruby said with seriousness.

"I agree, but that's also a gamble, remember the footage?" Ruby shivered at the memory of the boy killing the guy behind him.

"You're right… " Ruby said sadly. Then before anything else could be said, Blake in front stopped everyone with her hand. She pointed to a faint light ahead of them in the woods.

"He's there." She said seriously.

"Are you sure Blake? What if it's just travelers?" Blake pointed to the ground below them, single footprints.

"He's the only person it could be. It hasn't snowed here any to fill the prints up." She pointed forward, "That's either him or somebody else." Everyone was tense.

"So, how do we do this?" Ruby asked, then suddenly Jaune came to the forefront.

"The woods," He said pointing to the forest line, "We can use them to cover our approach." Weiss just face palmed.

"You can't be serious?" She said, Jaune just shrugged.

"Well, yeah I mean, we'll be able to surprise him." Weiss was about to criticize him, but Blake spoke her mind.

"Not too bad of an plan, but if any of us screw up though it would be horrible." She said, "But I say it is ultimately up to you Jaune and Ruby." They both scratched their heads, eventually Ruby spoke up.

"I think it's an good idea." She looked over to Jaune, "Right?"

"Um, yeah!" He said a little nervous. So it was decided, the two teams split into the woods around the road. Team JNPR went left and RWBY went right. The two teams snuck up the sides of the road. Both had extreme difficulty being quiet, only Ren and Blake were able to not make a sound. Everyone else were not so lucky, snow crunched loudly when stepped on, sticks snapped, they were awful. Eventually, they all came upon their prey. Team JNPR came to their sides end and RWBY came to the parallel side. Before them was the Boy that they spent their whole day after, sitting against a lone tree in front of a hill, a camp fire raging in front of him. He was hooded and unmoving.

Some of them thought he was sleeping, others dead. Before anyone could move a muscle, he just got up, kicked the fire out and stretched. He was about the height of Jaune. He knew they were out there, he could detect them minutes ago when he heard the commotion out in the woods. He couldn't sense dark aura, so it wasn't Grimm. And he didn't need to sense regular aura to know that's it's humans. Regular animals wouldn't be so careless. The teens were on edge, not knowing what to do.

"Come on out cowards!" He shouted in his dark, but light toned voice. The teens got a better look at him, his jacket and boots were the color of midnight, contrasted by his blue jeans. His shirt was obscured by a black chest piece and a belt loaded with daggers. His hands had black leather fingerless gloves and his face was hidden by the shadow of the hood, only his mouth could be seen along with an inch of the scar on his face. But the thing that scared them most, was his Crimson red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

"I said come out you damn hunters!" He shouted again angrily. This time, the teens overcame their fear and lept out the shadows. Umbra found himself flanked by two teams. _"So these are the kids sent to capture me?"_ He thought. At his faces left were an all female team, his right a team with two boys and two girls. They had weapons drawn, and to say at the very least, some of them peaked his interest.

The girl in red and black had a _Scythe_ , one of the most dangerous weapons in Remnants history, he had face an Scythe wielder before and about died. The girl next to her clad in white's weapon was a rapier that was elegantly designed, also dangerous if it stabs the right spot. The blonde girls weapon seemed to be a pair of gauntlets on her wrists, it was weird to him, but he didn't think they were munch to be concerned over. The ravenette had two black swords apparently, not two dangerous, but still needed to watch out. Then the other team…

The blonde boy had a simple bastard sword and shield, dangerous in the right hands, but the Boys form was undisciplined. The redheaded girl beside him also had a sword and shield, except her sword seemed to be an short sword, she looked dangerous to him. The boy in green with the pink highlight had two pistols with blades on him, Umbra didn't know what to expect out of them. The other redhead had a hammer and wicked smile on her face, extremely dangerous. Umbra examine the people's fear with his power, surprisingly, the two with the most and no fear were the boys.

He wondered what their weapons second features are, knowing the technology of the world. He gestured with his hand to his pursuers. "So tell me, why are you here? Who sent you kids after me?" Ruby felt anger at the word "kid" She jumped forward and pointed.

"We're here to arrest you by the order Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon academy!" She clutched her fist and shook it. "And who are you calling kid!" Umbra scoffed at the girl.

"You're all kids compared to me." He told them. Weiss was angered by such arrogance. She walk forward and pointed next.

"I'm far more grown up than some boy who wanders around killing people and robbing dust shipments!" She said furiously. Umbra just laughed in her face.

"And who in Oums name are you Ice Princess?" He said sardonically. Weiss just fumed at this.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!" He bursted out laughing, of all people he could face, a Schnee.

"A Schnee?! Wow, not only did this " _Ozpin_ " sent kids after me, but he sent a spoiled rich brat too." This about caused the rest of the teens to laugh and they would have if not for their objective in front of them. Weiss was outraged.

"H-How dare yo-" She was interrupted.

"Me?" He chuckled, "Ha, you Atleasian nobles act all the same. "How dare you!" Seems to be a phrase that means "Oh my Oum, you've insulted me!" And the funniest part is how you Atleasians act like your honorable where in reality you're more likely to find an more honest man in Vacuo." Weiss about had a stroke from the anger inside her right now. He just sighed, "Well I suppose I should introduce myself, even though you all most likely know my name." He raised his left hand in an gesture. "I'm Umbra, Umbra Redson." He said with an cocky voice. "So what are you all gonna do now?" Everyone was frozen for a moment before Ruby spoke up.

"Um, Umbra, please just surrender. I don't want to fight you." She said with innocence. Umbra felt the sincerity of her words, but he has no choice. He _must_ continue his journey. Weiss added in on the negotiation.

"Yeah, you might as well surrender, it's only for your own good." She said smarting off. Umbra felt a tinge of anger at that.

"Please don't surrender, I've been itching for a good fight." Yang said, earning a look from Ruby. Blake spoke to counter her partner.

"Listen, please don't listen to these two," Gesturing to Weiss and Yang, which they responded with "Hey!", "It would be beneficial for _all_ of us not to fight. You don't want to get in worst trouble, don't you?" She used logic. Umbra just laughed.

"Sorry Ninja Girl, if you all think I'll let my journey end in chains," He pulled out his Crimson Runesword and twirled it slowly in his hand, "Then you got another thing coming." It was a tense few moments after that, all of the teens had serious looks on their faces. The Hunters raised their weapons in a stance. Umbra just stood there, not even getting in a stance. After what felt like minutes, he was aggravated. "When are one of you going to attack me?" He asked them, then, one of them showed courage.

"Raaaaah!" Jaune let out in a war cry as he charged the Dark Swordsman, surprising everyone of his friends. Umbra let out a devilish grin, _"This is the boy that is scared of me more than anyone else?"_ He observed him as he charged, _"His form is full of openings, he seems to be an novice warrior."_ Jaune raised his sword, Crocea Mors, to slash down the Swordsman. Before he could hit his mark, Umbra grabbed his sword arm and knocked his shield out of the way with his sword, then he kneed the boy in the stomach and tossed him aside. " _So much potential, yet such a waste."_

 _" **Jaune**!!" _Screamed everyone else as their friend was thrown into snow. The Shadow just sneered.

"So that's the fools name?" What Umbra didn't expect was the mass charge by Jaune's teammates. _"Shit!"_ He thought as he avoided a thrust from Miló. He turned and deflected shots from Ren's Stormflowers. Lowering his power output, he slashed at Ren whom blocked the blow with his bladed pistols. Sensing the Hammer girl coming up behind, he kicked Ren back and dodged Nora's Magnhild (Witcher 3 Dodging).

 _"Ok, ok, I need to be careful with what powers I use. Teleportation shouldn't be too bad, unless I use it over and over again. Instinct shouldn't either, but everything past tier one has to be restricted. The last thing I need to do is lose control on these kids..."_ Umbra was thinking as a certain Blonde brawler came up from behind. As soon as he turned to face her, a fist hit his face. He was sent flying backwards a bit before he stopped himself. " _Shit, shit and shit. More than I expected from them."_ Pyrrha charge at him from his right, sensing it, he used instinct.

Everything went into slow motion as he activated it. The sword she aimed to stab him with slowed down as he moves out of the way. In a moment, time was back to normal and Pyrrha looked at him with a surprised and angry face. Umbra took the initiative and slung his sword in a diagonal slash. Out of habit, Pyrrha tried to use polarity but found that she was unable against the Crimson blade. In desperation, she raised her shield Akoúo̱. The blade clanged against it with strength that was underestimated by her. He jumped back as she turned Miló into its spear form and thrusts it forward.

Umbra senses an shot come at him from his left, Yang was firing rounds from Ember Celica at him. Dodging them one by one, he failed to see the "Ninja Girl" sneak up from behind, when Yang stopped firing he thought he had a second of respite. In a the blink of an eye, Blake hit him with Gambol Shroud's blade on the shoulder. Drops of blood came streaming down from the gash. Everyone stopped for a moment at the sight.

"H-He doesn't have an aura!" Blake said horrified.

"How is this possible?!" Weiss said, remembering all that he did from the stories. As everyone was shocked, Umbra just felt rage boiling.

 _"These kids are going to make me have to use Aura shield!?"_ He was pissed. He had cut down countless foes without ever even needing it. But he supposed the automatic settings of not holding back his strong powers made it obsolete when fighting to kill. Fighting to knock out though, was leagues harder than just killing everyone that fights him. These kids do have some skill, but they've had dozens of mistakes that would get them killed against a skilled foe out to murder. But that doesn't change the fact that he would have to concede to Aura Shield! He was going to show them who they are messing with! The teens including Jaune who got up just looked at the Crimson aura coming from the boy in fear and awe. It was like red paint on an black canvas.

"He does?" Ruby said amazed and confused at the same time.

The wound healed itself quicker when he activated the Aura shield, he would use more power than planned, but still hopefully not enough to make him lose control. He needed to end this fight now. With Fear sense, he could feel Jaune walking over. He decided he needed to cut their weak links, one by one. He flashed over to Jaune, surprising everyone again. He was not ready for the ruthless assault upon him. He was cut with slashes from the sword, non lethal ones that drained his aura. He was surprise the Boy's large amount of aura.

"You have an ocean of Aura, Jaune." Umbra told him. When Jaune was pushed back, he reared his blade forward only for the Dark Swordsman to dodge and hit him in the head with his swords pommel, causing his Aura to break. The impact made Jaune fell backwards and dazed. "But no skill." As bloods rushed down the blonde boys forehead, his friends gasped at what happened. Pyrrha was livid.

"Jaune!!" She said with concern, she looked at Umbra with absolute animosity. "You monster!" Umbra just stood there, his sword in his hand, and a Crimson Aura covering his hooded body. He just smirked, she gripped her sword.

"Well, are you gonna help him or attack me?" He said. Pyrrha grit her teeth, then her other teammates backed her.

"Go help Jaune, we'll handle this guy." Said Ren accompanied by Nora, Team Rwby behind them. Pyrrha hesitated for a moment and then ran over to Jaune. Umbra calmed himself down within, his red aura faded back to his normal self. He got two out of the equation, but six more still stand in his way. He got into a stance, he gripped his sword with both hands and held it parallel to his face inside right. (Geralt's blocking pose Witcher 3)

"So," He said in the stance, "Will you give up and go back to your master, or do I have hurt any more of you?" Ruby and Weiss answered him.

 ** _"Never!!"_** They launched their planned attack. Weiss shot forward with her glyphs in a striking motion, catching the boy off guard. He blocked the attack with a loud clang. Weiss and Umbra struggled against each other's blade. The Swordsman was impressed by the strength of the white clad girl. Of all the people, he doubted she would be strong. But the thing that struck the most was the girls icy blue _eyes_ , eyes like _hers_.

What he didn't see was the red cloaked girl coming at him with great speed. When Weisses face had an smirk, Umbra knew something was wrong. He jumped back from the lock to avoid the Scythe attack. As Ruby appeared, rose petals flew around the snowy forest like blood droplets. She turned and dashed towards him with Crescent Rose.

Umbra was then met with a flail of attacks from the Cloaked Girl. He dodged all but one good hit that send him reeling back " _She's skilled with the scythe!"_ She swung in a side slash that could cut an regular person into two, Umbra blocked it with his sword. Sparks flew when the two weapons hit. He twisted his sword to lock her Scythe in place, she wasn't as strong as her friends. Ruby started to give in.

"Alright," Umbra said, "Playtime's over!" Pushing her away. She about fell into the snow but caught herself. He slashed forward at her but Yang came at him from his left. Before he could do anything, he was hit full force by her fist. A lot more prepared than last time, he managed to only slide back from the blow. Yang only smirked at him.

"What? Can't take a _hit_?" She said smug. Umbra looked at the sisters with _fury_ in his eyes. He marched to them, his sword in hand. But then, he heard shots, due to past training. He snapped to the shots direction and blocked them with his blade. Ren shot at him, walking slowly to the Reaper. Umbra breamed with rage, he started towards Ren's direction, blocking the rapid fire. As he neared the boy, a certain redheaded girl with an Hammer ran up behind him. Umbra, hearing the steps rolled out of the way. Magnhild hit the ground where he stood seconds ago with such force that snow flew and a crater had been made.

He got back to his feet only to see Nora swigging again. He ducked and slashed up her back. Nora whined in pain and anger, she felt a burning sensation. She turned around and hit Umbra with her hammer. He didn't have time to do anything as he was thrown a few feet away. He got up quickly and was met by Ren and his Stormflowers. Blocking the bladed pistols, Umbra kicked him back. Then, he started attacking Ren with mighty swings. They fought to an stand still, their strikes fast.

As Ren brought one of his pistols to hit Umbra, he deflected it and gave him an running push. The Boy fell back onto the snowy ground. Nora ran up to the Shadow, her hammer ready. Umbra jumped back and blocked her swing. He needed to take these two out of the game…

 **Valen Mountains, by Jaune.**

Pyrrha was angry, sad and scared. She had feared for the life of the boy she liked, her partner. She just sat there over him. His face had wet streaks of blood. He was alive, but he was knocked out. She was enraged at that boy, how he could hurt Jaune like that. Right now the rest of her team and team RWBY fought him.

She watched the boy fight and she was puzzled. One moment the boy fought like a disciplined warrior, then next a berserk savage. No wonder people talk about an "God of War" She just wants this fight to end and get Jaune to the Infirmary of Beacon.

 **Valen Mountains, in the heat of Battle.**

Umbra sword clashed against one of Gambol Shroud blades, then in a second, he pushed her back to dodge Weiss who attacked him with Myrtenaster. As he dodged the Heiress, Ren came at him again with his StormFlowers. Umbra blocked every strike form them with his sword which he held with two hands. He then parried Ren's weapons and elbowed him in the chest. As Ren stumbled back, Umbra's power started to get to him.

 _"Kill him."_ The Dark Voice said, it wasn't the sword but his dark side, _"He's before you like an lamb, **Slaughter Him**!"_ Umbra resisted, this side of him would kill anyone who got in his way. As Ren gained his strength back, Umbra just shook his head at nothing. Silencing the voice, Umbra got back into focus as Nora's hammer came for him. In surprise, he jumped to the side. She slung her hammer again. He rolled out of the way in the snow.

 _"I need to get her out of this fight, but how?"_ For a split moment, he saw Ren come to join the fight. A devilish grin appeared on his face. He used Instinct, as his Aura flared, he ran over to Ren and kicked him back. As Instinct ended, everyone was shocked at his speed. Ren was knocked on his back again. Umbra just looked over to Nora with a challenging smirk. "Come on Hammerhead!" He shouted. In rage, Nora charged right at him. Ren slowly got up from behind the Swordsman, winded. Umbra wasn't in a stance, nor was he moving. Team RWBY was resting for a moment while this happened. Ruby then realized what he was doing just as Nora reached him, unable to get Crescent Rose in firing mode.

"Nora! Don't!" It was too late. As Nora's Magnhild was slung towards Umbra, he used Teleportation. Appearing behind her while her hammer was heading right for Ren, who had just got up. Terror formed in the two friends eyes as Magnhild collided with Ren's chest. He was launched several yards away and was cratered in snow. Tears started to stream down Nora's face, her anger turned into fear and sadness.

"Ren!" She said concerned and wide eyed. She ran to him, out of the fight. A part of Umbra felt bad, but another felt satisfaction. He had killed four birds with two stones. Team RWBY looked on in horror and rage. Umbra chuckled a dark laugh at his defeated foes.

"Such weakness!" He mocked, "To be deceived into attacking an ally!" The four girls grind their teeth, Ruby looked to Weiss.

"Surround him!!" With that Ruby and Weiss shot over behind him with use of their semblances while Yang and Blake ran over in front of him. Umbra was to busy gloating to stop them, but when he noticed what they're doing he went into a stance with his sword raised up by his hands. He looked in both directions and saw that the girls had him surrounded in a way that would be hard to get out of with out his powers.

 _"Shit..."_ He thought. He smiled and congratulated them. "You've all have given a good fight, for that I must thank you." He then arrogantly laughed "I didn't think you kids could keep up with me." Yang scoffed at him.

"Oh _please_ , we heard stories about you defeating people in seconds, but we've fought for minutes!" She then pointed at him, "People are either very exaggerative about you or your holding back!"

"Heh, you're right Blondie," Umbra said, "I have been holding back. To be honest, I've only used about three percent of my power on you all." This cause the girls eyes to widen. "If I wanted you all dead, this little fight would be over. But since I'm trying to knock you out or make you surrender, this has been hard." Then everyone was tense. Ruby looked to her team, they all nodded. Then Ruby spoke,

 _"Bumble Bee, Ice Flower!"_ Umbra was puzzled for a moment, but he realized what was going on once the teens moved on him. Umbra blocked Gambol Shroud with his sword only to receive a punch from Yang's gauntlet. As he was thrown back, he regained balance only to roll on the ground at the sound of a sniper rifle. Ruby was firing at him with Crescent Rose, Weiss was beside her using her Glyphs to boost the projectiles. Umbra ran to their right, deflecting the shots with the Crimson sword. He made his way to Blake and Yang and had at them.

Blake's black blade clashed against Umbra's and she was about thrown by his strikes strength. _"He's aggressive, yet reserved, why?"_ She thought. Umbra side slashed at her, she barely dodging. As he went again, Yang came up with a fist ready. Umbra brought his sword up and block her blow. The other girls looked amazed at the sword for its durability and strength to withstand such a blow. Umbra smirked again.

"You may be strong, _Goldilocks_." He said tauntingly, "But it is but a tap on the shoulder compared to my sword." Yang's eyes filled with rage, for a moment flickered red. She threw another punch, he blocked it with his sword. Then she let out a barrage of punches, Umbra blocked them like he blocked Ren's shots earlier. Slinging his sword back and forth against her strikes of fury. _"If I sought to kill her, now would be the time."_ He mentally observed. She in her arrogant berserk state left many openings, a skilled swordsman with ill intent could cut one of her arms off at the right moment.

Umbra saw an opportunity in one punch of hers. He side stepped, allowing her to strike forward. With her body exposed, he kneed her in the in the stomach. She coughed form the low kick, and clenched her belly. Umbra raised his sword, he was going to knock her out. But as it fell upon her, a familiar white and blue blur zoomed out of nowhere and blocked it.

"Schnee..." He said with a growl. Weiss blocked his Dark Sword with her Angelic Rapier. He jumped back from her, raising his sword in a piercing stance, he prepared to stab at her. She pulled her sword hand back. In a split second, their blades clashed. Umbra and Weiss slashed at each other with scorn in their eyes. Her Myrtenaster hit hit in his left shoulder, it hurt him, only making him stronger. His aura got more intense; it was like a raging Crimson fire filled with red lighting.

The Wealthy girl slung her blade in a slash only to be parried and pushed back with immense strength. Umbra approached her only to hear another code word. _"Ladybug!!"_ He turned to its direction to see an blur appear right before him, rose petals floated in the air around him. A Scythe came down in a cleaving motion to hit him. Umbra dodge around her, out of her weapons mark. But he was met by Blake who appeared next to him with her black blade. Out of shock and instinct, he stabbed the girl, only for her to fade into black mist.

Confused, he turned around to see Blake bringing her sword down on him, he lifted his blade up to meet hers. After a clash of metal upon metal, Umbra jumped back and did a twirl with his sword forward. Black dodged his sword and slung Gambol Shroud's sword in a storm of strikes. Umbra dodged everyone of them and slashed forward from the left with his Crimson blade. Blake was hit in the back and thrown forward from the burning strike.

Ruby came forward with another whirlwind of strikes with her red scythe. Umbra jumped backwards from her reaping swings. When one strike was certain to hit him, he brought up his sword to met Crescent Rose. His face was filled of surprise after she jumped back and shot him with her sniper mode. In haste he blocked all but one of the shots that hit his chest piece with such force that he fell on his back from the hit. As he fell into the snow, Ruby smirked herself.

"Who's the Kid again?" She asked sarcastically. Umbra then shot up and ran at her furiously, slinging his sword savagely. Ruby was able to block most of his hits but one made her stumble, just enough for him to lock his blade with her weapon.. She struggled to get Crescent Rose free from the entanglement, he got his blade lodge at the beard and chine area of her scythe. He let some pressure off as he freed his right hand and preceded to backhand Ruby in the face, causing her to stumble. He unlocked his sword and flashed behind her.

"It's nothing personal, kid." He said as he brought his sword down upon her. His vampiric blade hit her and made her fall forward. Ruby fell on her knees and hands in the snow. Umbra lifted his sword to knock her out only to hear an thunderous voice.

 **"Leave my little sister alone!"** He turned his head to find an furious Blonde beauty with murder in her eyes. He turned to face the blonde brawler with a smirk across his face, he started to love this fight with these girls. He brought his blade to block her mighty fist. He pushed her back and kicked her in the chest, as she fell backwards, he slung his sword downwards. Umbra unknowingly made a mistake, his sword cut a small, tiny, insignificant strand of hair. As Umbra stood triumphant over her, Yang saw that yellow strand fall slowly in the air. When she saw it, her eyes turned the same color as Umbra's, Crimson. She rose with an fiery aura, her hair turned a lighter shade of yellow. When he saw this, his smirk turned into a frown.

 _"Those eyes, they turned into the same color as mine."_ He thought as he raised his sword against the coming storm. Weiss and Blake were dumbfounded on Yangs transformation and looked to Ruby for an answer.

"Is that her semblance?" Blake inquired, "What is she doing?" Ruby who slowly got up from from the ground answered them.

"It is," She answered, "She gets power with every hit, and when it either builds up, she gets super mad or when her hair is damaged, it releases." Yang gave Umbra a look that would make many others urinate themselves, but he stood there prepared with his Crimson Aura all around him. She gave him some advice to live by.

 **"Don't. Touch. My. Hair!"** With the last words she flew forward with her left fist like a spear. Umbra move his sword as fast as she came, but her strength was ten times more powerful than before and he was launched backwards into the snowy hill. He quickly got up only to be assailed by a rain of punches, they were like being hit with a sledgehammer. He managed to use instinct as she threw another one and throw a punch at her. She grabbed his fist and squeeze it, it felt like being compacted. She then kneed him in the stomach, picked him up, threw him in the air and shot him with Ember Celica's left gauntlet.

Umbra flew in the air and hit the side of a tree, then he fell down into the snow. _"That girl's semblance is extremely powerful, I-I think I'll have to use a more powerful ability."_ He thought as he got up from the snow. _"I need to channel my pain and my anger, but I must hold back some if I don't want to kill them."_ When he grabbed his sword that was on the ground and had flew with him in the air, he heard the Darkness.

 _ **"Kill them,"**_ It said commandingly, _"They are nothing but flesh, but their power is great. Their Souls could give you the power to kill Him."_ Umbra shook with anger at his dark reflection.

"Shut up!" He screamed aloud to nothing, he couldn't kill these kids, they had done nothing to deserve it unlike the others. And they were just hunters in training, not some thirty year old bandit or a Legionary from the Last Legion. He walked back to Yang, who was in a semi state of returning to normal. She just grinned at the boy with her arms crossed, her teammates had grins too in the face of what just happened.

"Are you gonna surrender now, Sword Boy? Or am I going to have to kick your ass some more?" Umbra smirked, he had a plan.

"No Blondie, in fact I think gonna fight on and I'm going to cut your hair." He said. Yangs aura flared again at the threat and her calm confident demeanor turned once again into unbridled rage.

 **"Did you just threaten my hair?!"** She said with a growl. Umbra's smirk grew at this.

"Yes, I did, what are you going to do, Goldilocks?" He said. She clenched her fists and moved forward. As the angry Girl came at him, he readied the power. Crimson Aura started to emit from his left hand, he flexed his fingers. As this happened, the other three didn't notice as they watched. In what seemed to be a split second, Yangs fist came at the Shadow, but instead of sending him flying, he stepped to the side and grabbed her extended right arm and closed it in a tight grip. Yang went wide eyed with pain as a burning, sucking feeling started to torment her body, specifically the arm. She fell to her knees screaming in pain, her hair returned golden and her red eyes back to lilac. To put it in perspective, it felt like being dosed in gasoline and set on fire.

Umbra felt immense power fuel him, her bright aura absorbed into his dark aura that was growing powerful on its own too because of both his emotions and pain. The Dark Grip was one of his most powerful abilities, directly using his innate ability to drain people's aura and grow stronger from his fallen foes. That was also why he didn't like to use it often, it like other powers of his can overlord his mind and cause him to lose his sanity and sense of reason. The whites of his crimson eyes turned black and his control was on the edge of being lost.

The three other teens stood frozen in horror as they saw their strong and fearless comrade fall to her knees just to the boy grabbing his arm. Ruby especially was disturbed to see her sister who she had seen brave and strong her whole life be brought to such a low state. Blake and Weiss were flabbergasted to see this battle that seemed to finally be in their favor turn around back to the boys favor in seconds.

"Yang!" Screamed Ruby with horror.

 _"T-That b-boy really was holding back!"_ Blake thought surprise. Weiss just stood there silent, concerned for her teammate but also un-admittedly afraid. They watch as the boys smirk turned into a insane smile, his face mostly obscured by his hood was slightly illuminated by his red eyes. His aura was a raging fire and now sparks flashed all over his body and his sword. Yang was on the verge of falling unconscious from the pain.

 _"This feeling, it's the most intense I ever felt. I feel like my soul is burning in hell..."_ She thought this as she went out cold. She slunk forward, only kept suspended by the hand of the boy.

Umbra felt himself become ever more sadistic to the high of his power. He felt himself become unstoppable, no, **Invincible**. He looked at the girls and their faces frozen with fear, he smiled. He then looked down to Yang. _"Fool."_ He said as he tossed her aside. Her Aura wasn't broken, but it had been drained extensively. Ruby looked at Yang with worry, she started towards her afraid for the worst. He stopped her.

"Don't worry kid," He said with a dark voice, "She's still alive, but with what she just felt, she probably wishes that she died." Ruby felt fury rise within herself.

"Why?!" She said, "Why won't you just stop this?!" Umbra laughed at the girl.

"Why won't you?" He retorted.

"Because our headmaster is relying on us and we can't let you continue to hurt people!"

"Heh, such naivety. I've _hurt_ monsters, not people. A person doesn't kill and rape innocents." He said, "Now please, if you don't want to end up like your friends, I suggest you all leave, **now**." Ruby didn't plan on backing down, not after what he did to her sister, Ren and Jaune. She looked to her sides to see that her partner and teammate came to her sides. Weiss to her right and Blake to her left. They both gave her a nod despite being afraid of this boy's power. Ruby then raised her scythe and gave the swordsman an answer.

"No!" She flew forward in rose petals and became a tornado with her scythe. Umbra, recharged by his power and the aura he absorbed from Yang was better prepared for this. He matched her speed with his sword and they clashed like red lighting in a thunderstorm. They fought until Weiss and Blake flanked him. Seeing this, he kicked Ruby back and slung his sword at Myrtenaster, blocking Weisses piercing strike. Then he pushed her back to meet Blake and Gambol Shrouds blades. With an mighty sling, he parried Blake and punched her in the gut. Weiss came up behind him with a slash, but detecting this, he came around in a twirl. Their swords clashed, Weiss and Umbra were locked again in a struggle for a moment. She jumped and did something he didn't expect.

She activated her swords ability. Her angelic Rapier glowed red from dust and then she did a slash which fire erupted. Surprised, Umbra slung his sword and dispersed the fire only to be assailed upon by girl clad in white. He was unable to block the attacks from the girl, each strike was like the stroke of an paint brush. With an final stab, he was pushed back winded. Upon Weiss stopping her assault, Ruby fired at him tired. He was caught off guard for the first shot, but he started to deflect them like earlier. That is, until Blake started to fire her Gambol Shroud in its pistol form. He was hit three times before he could start to select her shots too.

He was in trouble, he could focus on his pain and gain some power back, but after using this much, he risked losing control. That's the last thing he wants, he couldn't live with himself if he killed them. _"I underestimated these girls..."_ He thought as he slung his sword rapidly, deflecting the shots. He thought of an idea as he teleported behind the two only to face Crescent Rose descending upon him. He rose his sword up and grabbed his sword blade with his left hand. Her scythe fell right for the trap, a trap another scythe wielder fell for long ago. He maneuvered his blade with her scythe, Ruby was once again struggling for control.

He needed to end this now, and only one technique could do it. As he trapped her Crescent Rose like before, he raised his fist and once more red aura covered it. Ruby kept trying to pry her weapon from his, and failed to see his fist come at her like an flaming meteor. She squealed for an moment as she realized what was happening before she was thrown back into the snow.

"Ruby!" Weiss said, seeing her partner and leader be knocked away. She ran over to her to see if she was alright. Blake gave Umbra an look of absolute disdain. She transformed Gambol Shroud into its ribbon chain scythe mode, letting a flurry of strikes at him. He managed to block most of her attacks but the final one wrapped around the blade of his sword. She pulled him with it, trying to pry the sword from his grip. After resisting for a moment, remembered something that he did before in another situation. He took one hand off the grip of the sword and grabbed her ribbon, enhancing his strength with his dark power, he yanked Blake towards him. Her Amber eyes were wide when the Crimson eyed boy then elbowed her in the chest with his sword arm, covered in Crimson aura.

Weiss ran over to Ruby and kneeled down, she was out cold. In panic, Weiss pulled out her scroll to see that her three teammates were at the border of yellow and red in Aura, she was in yellow. She looked back to Blake to she her fall to the ground from an strike by Umbra. This boy had powers beyond her understanding. His "Semblance" had more than one function, something extremely rare, a little bit like her family's glyphs. She got up in a defensive stance as he took a few steps towards her.

"So your the last one standing?" He said scratching his chin, "Not bad, I'm impressed. I for sure thought you would be one of the first one's down and out, but you've prove me wrong." Weiss scoffed at him.

"Don't underestimate me or my team." She said with Myrtenaster in her left hand.

"I have to say, my fight with your team has been fun. Far more entertaining than those others." He told her with his left hand gesturing. "I was able to get them out of my hair by exploiting their weaknesses." He then gestured to the downed girls around him. "Your team made me use more power than I wanted to. But here they are, out of the fight." He then pointed at her. "So I'll give you one last chance, surrender and tend to your friends and let me go, or end up like them." He said threateningly. Weiss thought it over for a moment, then she came to a conclusion.

"No," She said defiantly, "My team and professors are counting on me." She couldn't let him go, this was a test and chance to get back on him for stealing from her family. Umbra just chuckled darkly.

"Well I have a mission of my own, and you and your friends aren't going to stop me." He got in his defensive stance, she did the same. For an moment, time stood still as the polar opposites readied themselves for a final battle. Blood Red eyes stared into Icy Blue.

 **Authors Note.**

So Weiss and Umbra are going to fight in the next chapter. Thanks for reading my first and most likely cringy story. If you like it, please Follow or Favorite it and review telling me what I've done right. If you hate it and want to complain, please review and tell me what I've done wrong.

And yes, his semblance is OP but for good reason, it ties in to large aspect into the story and he can't over use it. In retrospect, I thought that this chapter would be the end of the beginning arc, but the fight scene was a lot longer than what I visualized. The next chapter will be the end of the arc. (By the way, it is called The Dark Swordsman Arc)

References:

"It's nothing personal kid" is a reference to an meme.

A Beard and Chine are actual parts of an scythe; the blade and area were it meets the pole.

The Dark Grip is based off The Dark Hand from Dark Souls.

Focusing his Aura into his fist is pretty much like Talons stun ability from the Shadow of Mordor and War games.

Instinct is based a little off Ultra Instinct from Dragon Ball Super.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note.**

Hello again, I know it's been almost a month, but I've spent almost every day that I've had free writing this chapter. **48** Favorites and **64** Follows. I'm surprised that my story has been liked by that many people, or at least peaked their interest. This, as I said before, is my first story. So seeing that many people interested in it makes me emotional. **Thank You** , I'll try to not let any of you down. If you eggar to get on to the show, just scroll down, the next section is me addressing Reviews. Enjoy!

Reviews:

 **Revan193** :

1.Umbra's not going to give up revenge, not even if he was detained for 10 years and tortured. Trust me, his reasons behind revenge are too many than to discard.

2\. The reason he is forced into submission is Umbra does not want to hurt them, let me put like this, he has a lot of blood on his hands. Not all of it's criminal blood.

3. **SPOILER** : Umbra is going to be key in the overall plot of the story along with the story of the show in this AU, let's just say he will have to attend to that school. Let me put it like this, he essentially the fifth main character in RWBY.

 **WestShoreDude** : Umbra's character is more than Violence, it is base on the harsh reality of his world and life.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to the story. All credit of Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

 **Chapter 5: Crimson Fire and Blue Ice.**

Pyrrha just watched in horror as Ren was hit by Nora's hammer and was thrown into the woods. She pulled out her scroll to see Jaune and Ren in the Red. Not knowing what to do, she took Crocea Mors, collapsed it's shield, sheathed it's blade and strapped it to her hip. Then she lifted Jaune over her shoulders like a spec ops soldier and ran towards where Nora and Ren was. She about tripped on rocks and sticks covered in snow, but she kept her balance.

She came upon Nora kneeled down by Ren who was breathing heavily. The usually happy going girl was crying a storm. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She wailed. "Please, be all right, please!" Pyrrha was shocked to see Nora like this, she hadn't ever imagine her to cry. Ren raised his head slightly.

"I-It's o-ok Nora, I'm j-just winded..." He said lightly. Pyrrha came by them and place Jaune on the ground next to Ren. "H-How is h-he?" He asked Pyrrha.

"He's out cold, you not good yourself Ren." She said, pushing the Green Ninja down lightly. "You need to rest." He complied and Nora still weeped. Pyrrha put her hand on her back, "It's not your fault Nora, that boy tricked you." She consoled her. Nora looked up with tears and fury in her eyes.

 _"I hate him."_

 **Globeflower Hill.**

Glynda Goodwitch was nervous. She didn't like Ozpin's idea from the get go. Sending eight first year students to apprehend a skilled mass murderer was a terrible and risky idea in her opinion. But she had no choice, Ozpin has lifetimes of experience, she didn't. She leaned on the bullhead that she called earlier, waiting for one of them to call. She looked around the town, even at night, they were still festive. People sat around a bonfire singing folk songs and telling tales of great heroes and legends.

She remembered her youth in her Village not to far away from the city of Mantle. They celebrated like this, always safe from the threat of Grimm because of the nearby military presence. She missed home, but ever since her father was killed and her mother died from hyperthermia, she had no desire to return. And she had no luck with siblings either, her sister married an "Nobleman" and her brother died being a bounty hunter. She looked up to the mountain, the broken moon high above it. "I hope that they're ok."

 **Valen Mountains, in snowy woods.**

Weiss and Umbra stared each other down, weapons raised. Both of them pulled back, and lunged at one another in a blur. Their weapons clashed like sparks of an fire. A Demonic sword against a Angelic Rapier. Weiss slashed at him with Myrtenaster, he blocked it with his blade and pushed her back. He slung his bastard sword down in a cleaving motion. Weiss stepped out of its way gracefully, causing his Crimson blade to strike the snowy ground. The Heiress then thrusted her sword at him, he jumped out of its way and twirled to strike her back.

The Ashen haired beauty was hit with the sword, but not cut. She turned around and held Myrtenaster defensively. Umbra then came at her with fury, slinging his sword like a berserker. Weiss blocked the mighty blows, each took a toll. The last strike locked her and the boy's blade together. She struggled as he pushed her blade and body with great strength. He began pushing her further into the woods. The red aura covering his sword illuminated his face.

Weiss saw his pale countenance, same as hers, with a long scar across his face. It went from the bottom of his right cheek up in a curve, narrowly missing his right eye up onto his forehead and ended right above his left eyebrow brow. It was darker than her scar above and below her left eye, you couldn't avoid seeing it. His eyes were Crimson Fire compared to her Icy Blue. She felt intense, as he continued to apply pressure upon her blade. Then he jumped back, and twirled his sword. He grinned like a demon as he raised his dark weapon.

Umbra was enjoying this fight, his power was lower than when he fought her teammates and the whites of his eyes were normal, He could still hear slight whispers from _that_ side of him, but it's hold was severely weakened as he released power in his last hits of Ruby and Blake. But this battle with the Schnee was entertaining, long has he sought to bring that crime family down on its knees. And here he was, fighting a spoiled, yet elegant girl named Weiss. Although she was admittedly good with her rapier, he saw plenty of openings that could get her killed in a real fight.

He then ran and unleashed more strikes, she once again blocked them. He was toying with her more than anything, his recent victories made him cocky. Weiss knew she had to do something to throw him off, as he came at her again, she jumped up as a black glyph formed in the air. Surprising the Swordsman, she stood on it for a moment before launching herself forward. He teleported out of the way of her piercing attack, but she formed another glyph and reversed her attack at him. Impressed and caught off guard, she struck him with a stab of her sword causing him to rear back.

She pushed the advantage, repeatedly stabbing at him and then slashing him with movements like a ballerina girl. After a final hit, Umbra regained his composure and raised his sword. He took the offensive, with his sword in his right hand he slung at her with discipline. She fought back against his slings, but in the end, she was forced back. He ran towards her and twirled around with his sword to strike with momentum. But instead of hitting Weiss, his attack was knocked back by a white glyph she casted to block him. Now he was getting mad, he used instinct to get in close. Her blade went for him, but met nothing but air as he sidestepped.

His red sword went came at her and hit her stomach. The burning pain from the aura around the weird sword made her place her hand on it as one would do with a belly ache. He put not a lot, but enough energy to drain her aura. Though he was confident he can win against this wealthy girl, he didn't want to use more of his dark powers to achieve so. After he hit her, he flipped back to her direction and twirled his sword in his hands. He smirked as he came at her again and again. She raised her weapon and defended. They danced in the woods, under the pale light of the broken moon.

 **Valen Mountains, RBY.**

Ruby woke up with a sore feeling in her upper chest. She rose and looked at the winter woods around her, for a moment confused until realization flooded her mind. _"Yang! Umbra!"_ Her mind remembered. She got up, grabbed Crescent Rose and looked around. She saw Yang and Blake on the snow covered ground, Weiss and Umbra were nowhere in sight. She pulled out her scroll, she and her two knocked out teammates were borderline red. Weiss was in the yellow, and her bar was slightly going down.

In desperation, Ruby ran over to Yang. The blonde haired maiden was out cold in the snow. Ruby shook her intensely. "Yang! Wake up! Yang!!" She screamed, full panic. Yang grumbles like someone who have had only an hour of sleep and opens her eyes to see her sister looking worried.

"Ruby?" She said sluggish, "Why are you waking me up right n-" She then remembered everything. Sitting up quickly despite the lingering burning feeling that still stung all throughout her feminine body. **"Where is he?!** " She said wrathfully.

"I don't know, he and Weiss are gone." Ruby then looked over to the ravenette girl was unconscious. "Blakes over there, knocked out like we were." She said offering a hand to her sister who refused it, getting up on her own. Then they walked over to Blake, a little delirious from waking up from a beating. Yang thought back to that intense pain, her right arm was slightly sore, like an strained muscle.

 _"That power, what is that boy?"_ She thought, honestly more scared than before. Ruby went over by Blake and did what she did before.

"Blake! Blake wake up! Wake up!" She shouted at her friend right by her head. Blake twitched and moaned, she looked up at Ruby and Yang, remembering what happened she tried to raise up, but her sore chest stopped her. "Blake are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I just need some help getting up..." She told her young leader. Ruby helped her to get up, when the pain receded, she remembered her and Weiss fighting him. She looked around at the woods, with her four ears, she could hear slight fighting coming from a direction in the woods. "Weiss and that boy, we got to help her!" She pointed towards the sounds she heard, "That way!"

"How do you know?" Asked Ruby, desperate.

Thankfully, she also had good sight from being a Faunus. "Because of those tracks." She pointed to a mess of footprints leading into the woods, "It looks like they've fought through the forest." The two sisters look on in determination.

"Let's go help Weiss!" Ruby said running off towards the dark snow filled woods. Yang and Blake followed.

 **Valen Mountains, deep in the woods.**

Umbra smiled with glee when he struck her blade. Weiss just gritted her teeth with anger from blocking the great blow. Their fight had progressively gotten worse. Both had got into the fight, it had become more of an competition than a arrest. She thrusted her blade at him, he sidestepped and slung his sword from down low. She leapt back with grace from his red blade, and slashed at him. He blocked it with his crimson sword.

"Is that all a Schnee can do?" He said as he pushed her back, " _Pathetic!_ " He slung his sword from the side. She deflected the hit and slashed him across the chest, but his aura reduced the damage. She slung at him again and again, he blocked her strikes with his sword in his right hand like a fencer. Then, eager to resume his dominance, Umbra gripped his sword with both hands and slung it diagonally. Learning from her opponent, she jumped back from the slash. But with his strike he twirled bringing it back to her. She raised her rapier only to be hit with a mighty force, causing her to skirt back, leaving trail marks in the snow.

"You brute!" She hissed at the boy, he just sneered at her. He stood before her with his sword in both hands.

"Brute? No, I'm simply a swordsman, and a far better one compared to you." He calmly said sadistic and with an arrogant tone in his voice. Weisses eyes widened with fury, this vagrant murdering thief had insulted all those years of struggle and strive to improve her skills. All those years her father had urged her to pursue other things than what she wanted, _to be his tool_. All those years of determination to build her own honor. And this worthless psychopathic boy dare say that?

Umbra smiled when he saw this, this was real fun. Fighting someone who thinks themselves to be high and mighty only to be brought down to humility. _Real skill is earned_. He had learned this through his two teachers and through wading in enemy blood. It can't be given by _daddy_ as a present. He had to admit she has some skill, but that's just because of some expensive teacher no doubt to him. Real experience can only be earned in a battle of life and death proportions-he has had many of those.

She came at him like a blizzard, fast and brutal. He was was like a fortress, defensive and unmoving. Her flurry of attacks were blocked and deflected by his sword. He began to advance, trying to push the fight further into the woods. But the she activated Ice dust in Myrtenaster and covered the snowy ground in ice, freezing Umbra's legs. Umbra had experienced this before, someone who felled before his blade long ago had did the same thing. He took his Crimson Runesword and stabbed the ground. The ice shattered. Weiss was getting frustrated.

"Is this the limit of your skill, or are you wasting my time?" He asked her. Weiss in anger activated lighting dust and slashed at him, sending arcs of electricity towards him. He just dispelled them with his sword. "Come on, this is a waste of my time. Just give up already Schnee, _I'm sure daddy doesn't want his little Ice Princess to get hurt_." Her anger only increased at hearing those words. She ran at him, he countered her charge. They met again in a clash of blades. The Boy and Girl battled each other through the woods and into a small incline where the woods rise above them and rocks flanked their sides. (Area where Kylo Ren and Rey fought in the Force awakens)

Umbra slung at her in twirls and slashes, she blocked and deflected his mighty blows, every now and then stab or slash at him. Then they came upon a steep fall. They both stopped, knowing that anymore steps and one of them could fall down the hill. For a moment they stared each other off. Then Weiss thrusted at him with Myrtenaster, only for him to grab the rapier by the blade. Her eyes went wide with shock, Umbra raised his sword in a thrusting motion. She grabbed his arm to stopped his attack. Then they struggled for dominance. His firm grip shifted from her blade to her arm.

His aura flared, and hers did too. Then they looked each other in the eyes. This is when things changed. A strange thing happened, it was like looking into a mirror. They saw pass each other's facade. They sensed each other's loneliness, struggle and pain. And that wasn't all, they gazed into each other's drive. Her determination to earn honor for herself, and his drive for Revenge against someone. Their faces became somber, they lost all attention on their fight. For what seemed to be forever they stared into each other's soul. Then, Umbra felt anger, the anger of denial, of loss. He tossed her aside and held his sword to her threateningly.

"Give up." He said spitefully, " _Or I'll kill you_." The white of his eyes turned black again, his face had went from grinning-to frowning-to pure unadulterated rage. She had regained her countenance.

" _You won't._ " Weiss said, her face a mix of sadness and anger. Fury manifested itself and he rose his sword to strike her dead. But unknown to them, a girl caped in red stood on a branch above them. Her sniper rifle scythe aimed at the Shadow. He heard a shot come towards him from behind, he turned and deflected it. Only for a familiar ribbon to wrap itself around his blade. He struggled with it, forgetting what he did earlier. When the idea came back to him, a yellow blur bolted from somewhere and punched him right in the cheek, sending him flying down the hill.

He landed in snow, his sword fell a few feet ahead of him. Slowly he raised himself up, blood streamed out of his nose for a moment before healing itself because of aura. _"Shit."_ He thought to himself as he began to crawl slowly to his red sword. The black had returned to white in his eyes. He was winded and tired, but he didn't give up, he couldn't. He reached his sword and stretched out his hand to grab it.

"Don't move." He felt Weisses sword slightly poke him in the back. He grinned.

"Listen here, Ice Princess, you might as well just finish the job..." Slowly he reached for a knife on his belt. "Cause there's no way in hell-" Then a black blade was put up to his neck.

"Surrender. Now." Blake commanded. Then two other girls came out in front of the boy. Yang cracked her knuckles and Ruby put her weapon up. He sighed in defeat, he couldn't get out of this without one of them dying. He won't willingly shed anymore innocent blood, so he raised his hands in the air. Weiss grabbed and pulled back the leather hood, revealing black shaggy hair. (Hei's hair from Darker than Black, but combed a little to the side) They all looked at the boy with surprised, of not for the long scar on his face, he would be the most handsome boy any of them had seen.

Ruby walked over to the red blade, picking it up. It was beautiful to her. The black crossguard, the Crimson blade and the foreign runes on both sides of it. It looked like a sword one would see in a fairy tale. But the weirdest thing about it was the odd faint sounds she could hear holding it, it scared and fascinated her. She looked over to Umbra. "What is this sword called? Where did you get it?" She asked, almost geeking out. Umbra just snickered.

"It's called _Tyrfing_." He answered her, "And I found it lying in the woods long ago." She couldn't believe him, how could such a dark yet beautiful weapon be found so easily.

"You have to be kidding me, there's no way."

"Trust me, even I ask myself how I found it."

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled at her partner, "Now is not the time for weapon gazing." She then looked to Blake, "Do you have anything to tie his hands with?" Blake thought for a moment and then pulled out a spare ribbon that she hand in case the one on her head got cut for some reason.

"Yeah." She said as she went to tie the boys hands behind his back.

"Wait!" He said, "You need to take the sheath and put the sword in it." His expression was one of worry.

"Why?" Blake asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow.

"Because it is not good for other people to be exposed to it unsheathed." Ruby looked at it once more, sounds like whispers could still be lightly heard. "I'll surrender, if you sheath it." He said sincerely. Weiss angrily grabbed the sheath, pulled it off his back and throws it to Ruby. _"Ok,"_ He thought, _"I still might be able to escape without one of them dying, I just got to let them give me a ride to Vale..."_

Ruby took Tyrfing and sheathed it, then she put the sheath over her shoulder. "Ok," She said while pulling out her scroll, "Now we need to call Professor Goodwitch and find the others." Blake tied Umbra's hands with her ribbon and Yang was jubilant, she had accomplished what she seeked. Then Blake grabbed his throwing knife belt.

"Hey!" He said in protest as she removed it and strapped it on her. Then she felt the inside of his coat, finding more knives. After that, she went to where his hands were tied, sure enough, there was a dagger. _"Shit..."_ Was all he thought. Then she found his satchel. She grabbed it and held observingly, his eyes widened when she sheathed her sword and looked in it. "No!" He screamed, "Please, leave that alone." He begged. She ignored him and looked in the bag. There was a few books, none she has ever read or heard of. A heavy bag of Lien. And...Photos?

The boy went silent as she pulled out one of the pictures. It was Umbra and three other boys, their arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders, their smiles were wide. The first one was redheaded and had yellow eyes, and the second on had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and finally a guy with silvery grey hair and navy blue eyes. They looked like they were in their early teens. A town was in the background and the photo seemed worn. Blake then felt sympathy for the boy and guilt for her actions.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing." She answered, putting it back in the satchel. She looked at the boy, all the savage rage and sadistic happiness was gone, only leaving sad dead eyes. Eyes that had seen much strife and pain. Blake then looked over to Ruby who talked with Miss Goodwitch, sending her their coordinates.

"Yeah, we're ok Professor, but we are all very drained." Said Ruby, "See you when you get here, bye." With that Ruby was done with the call. She walked toward her teammates, "Does anyone know where JNPR is?"

"I think that they're back where we were." Yang answer, pointing back up the hill. The girls all sighed at the realization that they needed to get back to the road. Weiss grabbed the boy she held her rapier against and hoisted him up.

"Get up!" She commanded, he obeyed. He turned his head back to her and grinned roguishly. She then saw his face for the first time clearly. He was handsome, but that meant nothing to her in this situation. She thought for a second about what she felt in that one moment when...whatever that was happened. No, he is a worthless murdering criminal and that's it.

"Sure thing! Whatever you command, _your majesty_." When he said that, her conviction was reinforced.

"Shut up." She said, poking him with Myrtenaster. He just looked forward, his sarcastic smile faded into the look of failure that it was seconds before. He looked at her pale face, it reminded him of the moon. He reflected on that moment that broke his concentration in their battle, he felt something familiar yet different. Like they gazed into each other's souls for a moment. No, there's no way an Atleasian Rich girl like her could understand him. Especially a Schnee, a _Schnee_ for Oums sake. They were one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in Remnant. He refused to think that she could understand him, understand the pain and torment of his loss. No, and that's that.

They traveled back to where they had came, but there was something on their minds. "Where are Grimm? We've not seen one all day." Blake realized. The girls eyes widened, they had been so focused on capturing Umbra, that Grimm had slipped away from their mind. At this, the Reaper snickered.

"I know where most of them are." He said bound and with Weiss behind him, "Their busy feasting on the Defilers camp." The girls then remembered the story that Sally had told them. "I'd say that Grimm up to fifty miles away are rushing to feed of that negativity-scarred place. The amount of pain and suffering that the victims felt and the Defilers experienced when I killed them must be a beacon of blood for them. Though I say that there probably are some still lurking about." The girls looked at this boy with horror, he talked about killing score loads of people like it was nothing to him.

"Why do you talk about taking lives like it's nothing?!" Blake said, looking at the boy with fury, remembering the stories of his brutal attacks upon the White Fang. The Scarface boy just bowed his head and sighed.

"You girls wouldn't understand, I've not took the lives of men, but _monsters_." He said, his face frowning.

" _Maybe you should look in a mirror._ " Weiss said sarcastically behind him, making him growl with anger.

"Shut up Princess, I don't need a lecturing by a rich girl who had everything handed to her." He countered, she hissed with anger.

"At least I ain't a Mass Murdering Thief who paints himself as a hero." She said with spite.

"Oh, so you know about my dust robberies?" He said, putting on a fake smile. "Good, I want your criminal family feel the pain of every crystal I've stolen. And it turns out, killing scum and robbing dust is a very profitable business." Weiss fumed up as she heard what he said about her family.

"Shut up!" She said burying her blade into him a little. "Don't you dare insult my family!" She yelled learning towards his ear. He turned with a grin again. His red eyes, black hair, long scar and devilish smile made him look like a demon.

 **"Both of you be quiet!"** Yang commanded frustrated at the two's bickering, her eyes turned crimson for a second. Umbra and Weiss went silent after that. Ruby looked at the boy, not in anger, but in pity. She wondered what could happen to someone to make them such a way. As the group traveled through the woods, they were silent. The girls just kept focus on where they're going. Umbra just walked where Weiss pushed him, his head hang low and had a dead face of defeat again.

Eventually they got back where he fought team RWBY after he mopped the floor with team JNPR. Ruby and Yang yelled for them, then after a minute, two Redheaded Girls carrying two guys came out of the woods. Only one of the boys were awake. When they saw the boy, absolute scorn appeared on their face. Both girls gave him a look of intense anger. Umbra felt uneasy, not for for what he did or their anger. Their hair made him uneasy, for people who were very close to him had the same hair color. When they reached them, Nora threatened him.

"Do not look at me or Ren, for what you did, I'll break your legs." She hissed at him. The usually happy girl went over by a Tree with Ren's arm over her shoulders, helping him walk. Pyrrha walked over to Ruby with Jaune over her shoulders, all the while giving Umbra a murderous glare.

"How is he doing?" Ruby asked her. She shook her head.

"He's been out since _He_ attacked him." She said with clear disdain in her voice, putting emphasis on Umbra. "Jaune's alright, but he needs to see the nurse in the Infirmary back at Beacon."

"Well Miss Goodwitch is on her way. We have to just wait." Ruby said, trying to ease Pyrrha's worry.

So they waited, the teens kept on guard for Grimm and Weiss kept guard on Umbra. She thought about the day they've all had and their fight with the murderer in front of her. She had to admit, he was skilled. If not for whatever happened between them, she would've lost and he would've have been ready for her teammates. She kept denying what happened though, she had seemed to seen who he was and what he felt. Anger, spite, sadness, loneliness and despair. She had felt his desire to spare them, because of guilt from long ago and had challenged him when he threatened to kill her. Yet she refuses to listen to that side of her that says "He's just like you." The white haired Heiress just stood there watching the fugitive that they hunted.

Umbra felt eyes on him, the teens when they weren't watching the woods watched him. He was uncomfortable, he had overcome the embarrassment of his scar but he felt guilt from their piercing eyes. _"How am I gonna get out of this one..."_ He then heard a familiar voice.

 _"Well, how's that plan going?"_ The sword said to him mentally. He just sighed and look over to Ruby who was watching the woods. He stared at the sword on her back.

"Shut up Tyrfing, I don't need this right now." He replied through his mind.

 _"Well it not my fault you lost to a bunch of teenagers. After all, when you use me, I lose consciousness and just get intoxicated."_

"I said shut up!" He growled in his mind. Then before he could continue, a bullhead came from the south in the sky. Luckily, they were in a opening in the trees. It descended down in front of them, the side opening up. There was a blonde woman with glasses on standing, looking straight at Umbra with a look so intense, that it could crack glass. Ruby went over towards her.

"Professor Goodwitch, we have completed our mission." The red cloaked girl told her with a sense of pride, then she pointed to the boy "Here is the Dark Swordsman, Umbra." Umbra then put on a smile.

"Hello Miss _Goodwitch_ , I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid mine are tied." He said sarcastically.

"Mister Redson, you have been a pain to find, but thankfully this trip didn't extend pass this day." She walked towards him. "You do realize that the amount of murders and thefts you've committed can have you locked away for life or executed?"

"I don't care about your laws, I only have one goal in life and when that's done I can die." He said darkly, making everyone there look at him in surprise.

"What is that goal, may I ask?" Said Goodwitch.

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Well, whatever it is, you can tell Professor Ozpin." She told him. His eyes widened.

" _Professor Ozpin?_ " He said, "You mean your not taking me straight to prison?"

"Not yet, Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, wants to talk with you." The Woman told him. She then went over to team JNPR, leaving him dumbstruck. Nora and Pyrrha stood beside the unconscious body of Jaune and Ren who had fell asleep.

"What happened to them?" She asked the two girls, they looked at her with sad eyes.

"Jaune was knocked out and Nora was tricked into hitting Ren." Glynda looked back at Umbra with scorn, he just put on a brash smug smile. She then looked back to them.

"In the Bullhead, there are stretchers. Both of you go get them and put these two on them." The girls did as asked, she then pulled out her scroll. She had refrained from checking it, the two boys were in the red, team RWBY all practically borderline red except Weiss who was not too far behind. The two girls she sent to the bullhead were in the green. She with a worrisome expression looked at the boy. He had almost beaten her students, he incapacitated two, one of them by not even himself. She had been right to be against this risky plan of Ozpin's.

But, at the same time, it proved him right. The boy didn't want to kill them, so he tried to wear them down. But he somehow lost to them. She knew that if he had not been merciful, then she would collecting corpses and he would've disappear into the mountains. Umbra stood there with Weiss still holding him up with her rapier, his face was once again dead.

 **On the Bullhead, in the sky.**

Umbra did not like riding in the Bullhead, seven females glared at him. That all-Girl team that he almost defeated, those two Redheads and that Teacher. They all had different looks, but they all except for one had a look of anger. The Blonde Brawler looked at him with a cocky "Try something, I dare you" look. The Ice Princess looked at him with absolute scorn. Ninja Girl glared at him with anger on her face, but pity in her eyes. The Redheaded girls looked like they wanted to _Crucify_ him. The Blonde Professor looked ready to strike him down if he did anything. The only Girl who didn't look eager to skin him alive was little Red Riding Hood, who gave him a sorrowful look.

He felt uncomfortable, his scar didn't help. His hood was still down, that was a big no no for him. His skin felt like insects were crawling under his skin, he felt like a walking corpse. He gritted his teeth.

"Could one of you, um, put my hood up?" He asked nervously. Six of the seven looked confused at this, then Weiss got up and walked over to him with fury in her steps. She looked at him with fury in those ice blue eyes of hers, eyes that reminded him of _Her_. She grabbed the leather hood behind his head and pulled it up angrily. She then turned around and marched back to her seat. He felt a lot more calm now, but he needs to conduct a plan. This little _diversion_ from his quest is going to require an escape, a mad dash to Vale and then boarding a airship to Vacuo to kill _Him_.

He would do this after having a little chat with this " _Ozpin_ " After all, he needs to know if he knows anything about the _Last Legion_. He looked at the team that defeated him. Those girls were lucky they're kids, if they sent older hunters after him, he would have killed them mercilessly. He observed them, the girl that uses the scythe could have really had been the most dangerous one there if she was trying to kill him. He remembers fighting _The Grim Reaper_ , the most dangerous assassin that the Last Legion ever had. Defeating that son of an bitch caused some of his enemies to call him _The Reaper_ , especially the White Fang.

The Blonde girl about had him with her semblance, but unfortunately for her, one of the most powerful things about his semblance is the ability to drain others Aura to make him stronger. The most intriguing thing about her was that her lavender eyes turned red like his. The ravenette girl was quick and agile, if she was assassin she would have been on of the deadelest ones he fought. But thanks to that one bodyguard of that one gang leader, he knew what to do with people who have weapons like hers.

Then finally, the Schnee. She was formidable, but would have fell before him if she was an foe who sought his death. Though the thing that interests him the most of all of tonight was when that weird moment happened. He doubted that she really felt like that, he knew the Schnees, he had witness some "Unofficial" Dust deals they had with some of Remnants worse, including the Last Legion. Could she be different from those family members of hers that she saw?

 _"It-It was nothing."_ He reassured himself.

 **Beacon Academy, Air Docks.**

The Bullhead descended upon the ground, Umbra got ready. When it opened up, four guys in medical gear got aboard. They carried out Jaune and Ren, Nora and Pyrrha followed. Then Goodwitch got up and directed RWBY to get as well. "We're going to escort him to Ozpin's office." Then Yang and Blake grabbed Umbra by the shoulders and hoisted him up. The boy silent about the whole ordeal. When they got out of the transport ship, Umbra saw perhaps one the most beautiful sights he ever saw.

Beacon academy glowed in the night hours, the tower was a beacon of celestial light compared to dark sky that surrounded it. It was a sight one he was sure _She_ would have wanted to see. They pushed him onwards like a convicted criminal to the gallows to hang. There was no students out but the group that captured him, not surprising since its two in the morning. When they got to the tower, there was a lobby and receptionist at a desk. She told them that Mr.Ozpin expected them. Then they corralled Umbra into a elevator that was rather wide.

The boy had his hood pulled down by the Professor. "Hey!" He angrily growed, "Why did you do that?"

"Because, Ozpin told me before this entire mission started that he needs a good look at you for some reason." She answered, Umbra just sighed and frowned, his eyebrows making him look angry. Team RWBY was about to fall over from staying up all night, but they managed to kept it together. When the elevator reached the top, there was a ding. The doors slide open to reveal a room adorned in gears and in the far back of it a metal desk. At the window stood a man with grey hair holding a cup of coffee, staring out over his school.

He turned around to them, a kind smile on his face. "Glynda and Team RWBY, I have been anticipating your arrival ever since I gotten word of your encounter with the boy." He then noticed that JNPR was not here. "May I enquire about what happened to Mr.Arc and his team?"

"It's his doing." Said Weiss, pointing to the Scarred Face boy, "He severely hurt Jaune and Ren." Ozpin then examined the boy. His face went blank with a frown.

"That's unfortunate, I will visit them in the infirmary later." He then walked towards Umbra. "So, I see this is the infamous _Dark Swordsman_." The Reaper lifted his head up with a determined look, his eyes fierce. "So tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Umbra, Umbra Redson." He answered, Ozpin just smiled.

"Nice to formally meet you, I'm Professor Ozpin." The Headmaster told him, and turned to the tired teens. "Would you all please put his stuff on my desk? And please undo his binds." The teens complied, confident of Ozpin's ability to handle the boy. Blake untied Umbra's hands and went to her team. After they all put his stuff on display for Ozpin, they waited for comes next. "Team RWBY, you have done a fine job today, accomplishing a mission I thought would be taken care of in three days than in one. For completing this tiresome and tedious task, I am giving you and Team JNPR the rest of the week off." The four tired girls shot open with energy.

"Thanks Professor Ozpin!" Ruby jumped with joy, already thinking of what to do with this time.

"No need to thank me, you all proved yourselves to be true Huntresses in training. I'd say from fighting him, you are tried. So please, go get some rest." Umbra didn't like being talked about right in front of him.

"Hey!" He interrupted, "Don't talk about me like I ain't here!" Ozpin look at him.

"I'll get to _you_ in a minute." He looked back to RWBY. "I will discuss more with you all tomorrow, dismissed." The four girls turn around to exit the room, Umbra watched them leave. When they were in the elevator, the boy and the girls gazed at each other before the doors slide close and they left. Ozpin and Glynda talked about some stuff he didn't catch while he pondered about those weird girls. When he looked up, the Blonde lady was also walking towards the elevator. "Thank you Glynda, for trusting me." He told her.

"Ozpin, please don't do anything like this again, goodnight." She said that as the elevator opened and she entered.

 _"That thing is incredibly fast."_ Umbra thought. As she left, Ozpin turned around and walked towards him.

"Now Mr.Redson, would you please take a seat at my desk?" He gestured to a chair that faced his desk.

Umbra felt a part of him telling him to kill this man, another told him to talk to him. He complied. As he sat down, the Headmaster walked to his seat parallel to the Swordsman's. When he sat down, he said something rather weird.

"So I see," He said, "You have red eyes." This made Umbra confused.

"So?"

"Red eyes are a...very rare trait." Ozpin then grabbed Tyrfing and unsheathed it. Umbra's eyes went wide open, and he about screamed, but...nothing happened when the man pulled the sword out. He observed the blade with a stoic face.

"Well, this is quite the blade, I can see that's it's made out of a foreign metal like redsteel, it's grip is warped in a comfy leather and this inscription..." Ozpin look up at the pale boy, "Do you know what this says?"

"No, is it some ancient language or shit?" He responded with a shrug.

"Something like that, Umbra, have you ever heard of Darkspeach?" Ozpin asked with a brow crooked

"No."

"Well, I studied the old language once and this says some very foreboding things."

"Like what?" Umbra's eyes widened again.

"Some other time perhaps, what is it called?" Umbra felt anger rise a little in him.

"Tyrfing. Why won't you tell me what it says?" He said agitated.

"Because saying Darkspeach can have negative consequences, some phrases can be curses or traps." He sheathed the boys sword, "Besides, I didn't have you brought to me to read descriptions on swords, I was merely curious about the sword I heard so much about." Ozpin then settled in his seat.

"Why did you have me brought here? I thought the Kingdoms sent Criminals to prison?" The Dark Swordsman said.

"I had you arrested for a multitude of reasons, but I was perhaps most interested in why someone who wore a certain Huntsman's coat and fought some with his techniques would be operating outside of the Kingdoms." Ozpin then leaned in, his mug in his hand "But seeing your last name, I presume Damien Redson was your older brother?" Umbra tensed up at the mention of his mentors name.

"Um, yes….he was…." He responded, looking down with sadness. Ozpin gazed at him in pity.

"Well, I have a letter I received years ago..." He says as he searched through his cabinet, pulling out a worn envelope "A letter asking me to agree to meet with him and his student in Vale the next week to evaluate him for future admission to my school after training him, so his student doesn't have to go to a junior academy like Signal. But he and his student never came." Ozpin then put the envelope down, "After doing some research, I found that Damien had died in his home town along with the rest of his family. Apparently, some group of bandits had-" Umbra interrupted him.

"Can you please not talk about that? I rather not think of that day..." Umbra said, his head hang down.

"Pardon me, I don't mean to bring up any memories. But is this event what lead to you wandering the world, killing bandits?" Umbra looked up at him with an expression of pure anger.

"Yes, but it wasn't any _ordinary_ group of bandits, it was the Last Legion! " Ozpin's eyes went wide at this, "Ah, yes, you know about them don't you? The group that the Kingdoms cover up in fear of how people would react to the fact that a "deserted" continent has a huge army that wants to take over the world." Ozpin knew what he talked about, The Last Legion was a bigger threat than the White Fang.

Comprised of Humans and Faunus, they are ruthless. They raise entire towns, everyone they come across would either be slaughtered or be dragged back to one of their ships to never know freedom again-to be made slaves in their service. They fought the Kingdoms from the shadows, sometimes committing assassinations on officials while trying to make it seem like the White Fang did it. They wanted to restore a long fallen Empire, and expand it past it's original borders. In short they were one of the biggest threats on Remmant to the peace that had been secured. Ozpin knew that plans were made years ago to wage a quick decisive war to utterly crush this threat, but then the White Fang started to commit terrorism...and they've only gotten stronger.

"So I see, you're after revenge." Ozpin said, taking a sip of coffee.

"You're damn right I am." Umbra said with anger, "And I would be on my way to massacre more of those bastards if you didn't send a bunch of kids to capture me." Ozpin signed.

"I understand why such a goal would be present in your mind, but what you've been doing is illegal." Umbra looked up at him with a sneer.

"Had it occurred to you, Ozpin, that I don't give a shit?" He said rude and sarcastic. Ozpin didn't show any anger, he just sighed again.

"Listen, I understand what's it's like to lose those you love. But, you aren't doing them any favors by going around the world leaving piles of bodies behind you." Ozpin picked up the envelope, "And doing this outside the Kingdoms authority is only painting a target on your head, albeit slowly. So I'm going to offer you a deal." Ozpin then put down his coffee mung, "You're brother was a great Huntsman, although controversial. Any recommendation of his is one to consider, and seeing how your skilled even though he didn't get to complete training from him. Not to mention that he didn't go easy on anyone, and I doubt he would go easy on family." Umbra was starting to get confused.

"So I'm offering you an opportunity to not go to prison, to instead allow you to attend my school and become an Official Huntsman." Ozpin smiled after getting his goals known. Umbra was dumbstruck, for a whole myriad of reasons.

"Why would you want _me_ to attend your school?" The Reaper just gestured to himself, "Do you not know who I am? What I've done? Heck, I've hurt your students."

"You've hurt them, not killed them. I predicted that you wouldn't massacre them because of your patterns in eyewitness accounts. And because even though you've done bad things, it doesn't mean your evil. And this," He raised the envelope, "Tells of a Young man who wanted to become a protector of people." Umbra scowled.

"Well, sorry old man, that was a long time ago."

" _Are you sure about that?_ " Ozpin asked, "I heard from a dusty old crow that you saved a girl last night." Umbra raised his eyebrow.

"I just helped her because a horde of Grimm were coming, I didn't protect her and hell, I didn't really even save her either." He thought back to the mentally unstable girl, after seeing how broken she was, he wished that he left her, or put her out of her misery. Ozpin opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

"Here is what your brother wrote about you: _Headmaster Ozpin, my Apprentice is a good hearted boy, he wants to become a Huntsman to protect people and make the world a better place. He has the skill and the determination, all he needs is the teachers and knowledge to accomplish his goals. I want you to meet him, and see if he could have a spot at Beacon in a few years_." Umbra recoiled at hearing what his brother wrote, "Is this not true Umbra?" Ozpin asked.

Umbra lowered his head, memories of bygone age flowed in his mind, one in particular.

 **A long time ago.**

 _A teenage boy and girl laid in the soft grass. They gazed at the broken moon and the stars, and talked about life._

 _"What do you want to do when you get older?" The boy asked._

 _"I want to be an astronomer," The girl answered, "We know so little about space, and we do nothing to try and reach it. It's just so stupid, who knows what we could find up there." She raised her arm and gesture above them to the heavens. "I mean, ain't it beautiful?" The boy smiled._

 _"Yeah, it really is." The girl turned her head._

 _"What do you want to do?" She asked, the boy narrowed his eyebrows and lifted his fist._

 _"I want to become an huntsman, I want to help people. I want to protect people from monsters. Thankfully, Damien is offering to train me for a few years and then I'll go to one of those academies." Them the boy determined look turned into doubt, "But I'm just afraid."_

 _"Afraid?"_

 _"Afraid that-" He was silenced by the girl's hand on his shoulder._

 _"Umbra, you would be the best huntsman the world would ever see." He looked into her blue eyes,"You're noble, kind and brave. You can do anything, pursue your dream. Don't doubt yourself." They smiled at each other._

 **Beacon Academy Tower.**

"Mr.Redson, are you ok?" Umbra looked up and broke out of his trance.

"Yeah I was in deep thought for a moment." Umbra loved those memories, but in the end, they're all gone.

"Well, it's rather simple. Either go to my school and become a Huntsman, or go to prison." Umbra thought deeply about this. He could go to jail, and try to escape, most likely ending in a bloodbath with Prison Guards. Or go to this school, train and be held back from avenging them all. Life sure does know how to get in his way. _"Pursue your dream."_ He wanted to be a Huntsman back then, but that all changed that one fateful night. But here he was, life had given him an opportunity to carry out his old dream at the expense of his revenge. He couldn't give that up, _he can't_. He had to kill _Him_. But _She_ would have wanted him to go.

He could see her bright face, looking at him with that smile. It ripped him apart. There had to be a solution. He rubbed his face, and looked up at the Headmaster with red dead eyes. "I'll go to your damn school." Then anger sprouted itself on his face, "But on one condition."

"What may that be?"

"You'll help me fight the Last Legion and their partners, and you'll let me kill them all." Ozpin frowned at hearing this. The boy wasn't going to let that go, but he couldn't erase his pain, but perhaps some students could help him. And the Last Legion was a threat nonetheless, and this boy was already an important piece on the board, he needed him.

"Ok, but you'll have to agree on my terms."

"What terms?"

"You'll be on a team." Umbra's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"You'll be added as an extra on an already established team. You'll be all four's partner and they'll be your parole officers."

"Listen here, Ozpin, I don't work well with others."

"That's something most students first say when they get here, but teamwork is essential for this school." Ozpin then readjusted himself in his seat. "Besides, someone has to keep track of you. Who isn't to say that you won't try and escape back to your journey?" Then the man put the letter on the table, "You'll be support for the team all around, such as helping any of them during a battle and you'll help them in training. They will watch you and help with you with getting adjusted. Do you accept?"

"Pfft, fine."

"Now then, my last term.You will not fatally hurt anyone at my school. The teams I sent after you were perhaps some of the tamest. There are some individuals at Beacon that I can see gaining your ire, you will not hurt them, you may fight them in combat class, but you will not kill them." Ozpin's face turned deadly serious. "If you fatally hurt any of my students, I will have you locked in the deepest, most secure prison in all of Remnant. Is there any rejections?"

"No."

"Well then," Ozpin smiled as he put the letter back in the envelope, "Get your stuff and come with me." As the grey haired headmaster got up, Umbra grabbed his things and put his sword back on his back. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. He followed the man towards the elevator that brought him up. "I'll assign a team to you tomorrow, for the rest of this night, you will sleep in a guest room on this tower." The Reaper just remained quiet for the rest of the ride. The elevator stopped on a mid level of the tower. There was a hallway with rooms like a hotel. It was clear to the boy that this was where visitors stayed, huntsmen and huntresses, council men and generals. Ozpin lead him to a door and opened it. "This will be your room tonight. Since it is early mourning, I will come get you around 9:00 or 10:00 AM. Goodnight." With the Headmaster left the boy who walked into his temporary room.

The Room in question was quite nice, resembling a flat. He walked directly for the bed, exhausted. He took his sword and it's sheath off and put it on the bed. He sighed and cupped his hands onto his face, this was not what he expected.

 _"So I see the plan's change dramatically."_ Tyrfing spoke. Umbra groaned.

"Yes, yes it has, but make no mistake, it doesn't matter how long it will take, I will kill Him for what's he done." Umbra told his weapon and companion aloud.

 _"Why would you throw away our lead to attend a combat school, do we not have proficient skill?"_

"We do, it's just, I did want to be an Huntsman once, though those times are gone. When he brought up the past I thought of something _She_ said once and it made decide to take his offer. But, I think I'll only go for a year."

 _"Well, that doesn't surprise me, but we should take note to investigate Vale. Though we seriously damaged the secret operations that the Last Legion were commencing last time we were there, they probably have reinstated them."_

"I agree, we may not be heading for Vacuo, but I refuse to let the Last Legion win." Umbra then laid on the bed, "I'll go to this school, but Oz-Pin will help me get my revenge." Umbra looked at the broken moon through a window. He mind then returned to the battle he had with those Teams, they definitely hate him. He then thought back to that one girl, the Schnee. That moment replayed itself over and over again, her eyes, that weird feeling. He scowled, why would he think about a rich bitch. She is nothing but another Atleasian noble who exploits people, just like her family. There's no way she ain't like her ilk.

 _"Atleasians, nothing but a bunch of pieces of shits. At least the rich ones."_ He thought, he had seen the kind of depraved shit that Atleasian nobility indulges in. Whore houses composed of Kidnapped girls, Bandits under their thumbs, and exploitation of poor innocent people. He remembered one time stumbling into a place where they tortured abducted Faunuses for sexual pleasure. He remembered then butchering the clients. Their faces were filled with the fear that their victims felt. The boy closed his eyes and sighed, he went to sleep.

 **Beacon Academy, RWBY dorm.**

Weiss Schnee was exhausted. She was in her nightgown, her white hair loose and free. She brushed her hair as she recounted the day's events. Mr.Ports class, The Mission, Lamplight, Globeflower Hill and that Criminal, Umbra Redson. That barbaric boy still lingered in her mind, it was annoying. She remembered their fight, he was brutal and strong. She remembered his words, they were rude and cunning. She remembered his eyes, full of rage and sorrow. _She hated him_.

As she looked at herself in the mirror and brushed, Yang came out of the bathroom in her night clothes. "Ahhhhhhh." She said refresh, "That's just what I needed after all we've done." Weiss looked at her blonde teammate, and then the room. Ruby was asleep and snoring on top of the rickety bunk beds they had put together, Blake seemed to be getting ready to sleep as well.

"That mission was...an experience to say the least." Blake said, "Those towns, those girls, that Mayor, that Sheriff and finally that Boy." Yang just smirked.

"He was easy," Yang bragged, "Did you see me when I knock him off that hill?"

"Yang," Blake said in disbelief, "He had you knocked out by a _grab_. That boy was far from easy, if he wanted us dead, we would be frozen corpses by now." Yang's demeanor darkened when she thought of that...pain.

"His semblance is dangerous," Yang said, "I don't normally give munch credit to opponents, but the pain when he grabbed me, it was like my very soul was being burnt." She walked to her bed above Blakes and climb onto it, "His semblance isn't any ordinary semblance, it had more than one ability."

"It's a little like mine in terms of complexity, but it seems to be unfocused from what I could tell. That's unusual because more complicated semblances have a theme." Weiss added, "My family has abilities centered around Glyphs for example. This boy had teleporting, reflexes and the ability to drain aura. What could that be centered around?"

"It's quite perplexing, to say the least. But we should just forget about it. We're not going to see that boy ever again most likely." Blake laid her head down and closed her Amber eyes, "Goodnight."

Weiss laid down herself, thinking of that moment.

She cringed when she remembered what she saw, that delusion. A murderer like that didn't deserve pity. She remembered hearing of his robberies, he's no better than those White Fang Terrorists. Her father went off about it, and she had made the mistake of wanting to talk to him. He screamed and ranted, called her stupid and said that the security guards deserve to die for letting him get the dust. She gritted her teeth, that boy had left dozens of bodies after he attacked. He didn't spare one Schnee Company Guard. _He was a monster_. With that, the Heiress fell asleep.

 **Headmaster Ozpin's office.**

Headmaster Ozpin gazed out the window over his school, something he did a lot. He was...relieved. It had worried him that he wouldn't join his school. He was key in defeating _Her_ , if he left who knows how long it would take the Witch to find out about him. She would undoubtedly send every resource she could to eliminate the boy. Ozpin took another drink of coffee. This had gone smoothly so far, but soon enough, he will have to tell the boy why he seeked him. But first, he needed the boy to settle in, and develop trust. He thought back to the boys mannerisms, it made him chuckle.

 _"He's just like he was."_

 **Authors Note:**

Whew, that was a long Chapter, I'm glad to finally release it. I know many of you will probably be like **"HOW THE HELL DID HE LOSE LIKE THAT!!!"** That will be explained later. There will be a Romance between Umbra and Weiss, just to reiterate. _**So please,**_ tell me, what do you all think of the romance aspect so far? Any suggestions or advice will be much liked. **Tyrfing** is a reference to mythology, search it up. I will try to update more frequently this summer. If you like this Edgy story, Favorite or Follow. If you can, please _Review_. Thank you for reading. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

Hello, once again, I had planned on getting at least two chapters out last month, I'm sorry for that. This chapter is **Huge** , I think it's the longest to date. I'd like to thank everyone again for liking this story. In truth, it's the first story I've ever taken seriously when writing. I've learnt that writing Fanfiction isn't easy (if you taking it seriously), I've studied RWBY religiously. I've developed AU lore that I've fused with the Official Lore. It's all really taxing. But, that's besides the point. Thank you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter which is one of two parts.

 **Small Question:**

Should I add inspirations to my official statement before each chapter? Or is it ok? I've created a lot of new stuff, but I've been inspired by a lot of things. Umbra for example, has been inspired by Countless fictional characters.

 **Mistakes:**

I forgot to put a paragraph right before Umbra thought about the stuff Atleasians did in the last chapter. I fixed it. I also forgot to put in the paragraph where Glynda came in on the Bullhead. I fixed it as well. Bothe of these mistakes were because I used Google Docs to write this story till this chapter. I'm sorry for my mistakes, this is unacceptable by me. I'm going to try to be more fleshed out.

 **Reviews:**

 **Genatools:**

Thank you. I'm glad you caught on to the Red eyes thing, pay attention to characters that have them. I'm glad that my romance is good so far, I'm trying to go for a classic Love-Hate relationship that turns into something else.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to the story. All credit of Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

 **Chapter 6: A Shadow in Beacon Part I.**

Ruby Rose woke up in her bed at 8:06 on a Thursday morning. Her muscles feel strained from the fight with that boy last night. She sat up slowly and rubbed her tired blurry silver eyes. She then looked at her sister, she was still asleep. Then Blake, also asleep. Finally, she peaked her head over bed down at Weiss, still asleep. Realizing she had the shower all to herself, she plopped down to the floor and got to it.

"Ruby," Weiss said tiredly, "Can you please be more quiet when you get up?" Ruby sighed. She turned and looked at her partner, who looked at her with light blue eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," She tried to whisper, "I'm just going to take a shower." She then heard the groans of her sister and her partner.

"Rubes," Yang looked over the bed down at her, "Why do you _always_ get up early on days when we're doing nothing?"

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know." Then she smiled, "Since your all up, we can this free day started!" The rest of her team groaned in agony. After they all got ready for the day, Ruby got her teammates to converge on her. "Alright, we have the rest of the week to do whatever we want. But first, I think we should go visit team JNPR and see if they're all right."

"I agree, Jaune and Ren didn't look too well last night." Blake said. So then the four girls went to see their friends, unaware of the twist of fate that this day had in store for them.

 **A Misty Void.**

Umbra walked through the foggy darkness, panicked and with no clue where to go. He was without everything except for his pants. Every step he took echoed the sound of fleet slapping against a wet floor. He looked all around, fear present in his eyes. In the perpetual darkness, he could see faint silhouettes and hear slight steps.

 ** _"Um-Bra!"_** He sang and taunted, in a manner one would towards a pet, **_"Um-Bra! I know you're there. Come on, let's play!"_** He turned around and ran for what seemed to be forever. Then, the voices started to condemn him.

 _"Why did **you** let us die?"_

 _"Why didn't **you** die?"_

 _"It's all **your** fault, why don't you **kill yourself**?"_

 _"Everywhere **you** go, **death follows**."_

 _"Why did **you fail us**?"_

 _"Because that's all **he** knows how to do."_

 _" **Murderer...** "_

 _" **Monster!** "_

 _" **Freak!** "_

 _" **Demon!** "_

Umbra ran as fast as he could, tears streamed down his face. He failed them, he lost everything, he is an monster. When he came to a stop, he turned around. Fire, fire was everywhere. Screams and the sounds of flesh being cut emitted from the darkness. He closed his eyes, and cried out in anguish. Then, the sounds stopped. He opened his eyes and looked around, it was clear.

 ** _"Um-Bra!"_** The voice came from behind him, in terror he turned around. A crimson sword pierced his abdomen, blood spewed from his mouth. The thing smirked. It was shirtless and had only pants on. It's red eyes bore into Umbra's. Umbra only looked down in pain and despair. Tears streaming out of his eyes and blood his mouth. The thing raised his left arm and patted Umbra's right shoulder. **_"Umbra, better wake up now, old friend."_**

 **Beacon Academy Tower, guest rooms.**

Umbra raised up fast, panting as his heart thumped in his chest. He looked around and pinched himself hard to ensure that this was not another follow up dream. He shivered in terror, it was one of those dreams. The worst kind. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed.

 _"Let me guess, he toyed with you again?"_ The Sword asked.

"Yes," Umbra looked down, "That bastard took control of my dreams again."

 _"You know, he is quite annoying."_

"You're telling me, at least you don't share that sword your in with something else. This piece of shit wants control over my body." The Boy sighed, "And he's torturing me through my dreams, which are already bad enough."

 _"Are you sure it's "My" and not "Our". After all, he is apart of you, Umbra."_

"A part I wish I could cut out. If there is something I wish I could kill as much as _Him_ , then it's this demon." The Swordsman put his hand on his face and smiled a false smile, "Heh, maybe when this is all over and that man is dead, maybe I'll send us both to the void."

 _"Don't say such stuff, my friend. Why would you cast your life away after you get justice?"_

"Because there's nothing else for me. Everything that meant something to me is dead and rotten. And as long as I live, the world has to fear that demon taking control." The Shadow looked up and frowned, "And I'm so tired of seeing their faces mangled and torn. I'm tired of seeing them dead and broken. I'm tired of bearing the guilt that it was all my fault." He looked down again, the image of _Her_ laying on the grass with blood coming out of her mouth and tears running down her face came to his mind. The Reaper held back his tears and bit his lip, " _She_...wanted so much in life...but they, those _bastards_ took her away from me along with my family and my best friends. I don't how long it takes me, I'm going to kill every–single–person in the Last Legion."

The boy looks at his sword, Tyrfing. "Even if it means I'll bathe the whole wide world in a ocean of blood along the way. After that, I don't care anymore, I'm leaving this forsaken world and all the shitstains on it."

 _"Umbra, I agree with the "Kill them all" thing, but you need to try to find something or somebody else. You can't go on living the way you live, you're ruining yourself."_ The boy bursted out laughing.

"Here I am, getting life advice from a sword, have I gone insane? Is the last few years been nothing but delusions? Am I really in Beacon Academy or a asylum?" Then he heard a knock at the door. Out of Instinct, he grabbed his sword and walked over to the door, ready to draw his blade on any assassin that might be there. He slowly went to grab the door knob, and in lighting speed he opened the door and grabbed his sword handle.

"Is that anyway to greet someone, Mister Redson?" It was the Headmaster. Sighing in relief, he moved his hand that was on his sword handle to the back of his head.

"Sorry, I'm just used to people trying to kill me." Umbra nervously said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about anything like that here. Come, there is much to be done. Do you want breakfast?"

"No, not really. Maybe a glass of water, but I really don't need much food."

"That is fine, however in order for you to attend my academy, I need three things to be done."

"What three things?" Umbra asked suspiciously.

"You're personal information needs to be filled out, you need a check up and you need to complete a initiation." Umbra was confused by the last one.

"Why do I need to go through a initiation? I'm already skilled." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because one, every student must go through a initiation. Two, because I know you handle people rather well in a fight, but I want to see you fight Grimm. And three, it's how your team will be determined."

 _"So my team is going to be randomized, great. Knowing my luck, I'll probably be put with with a bunch of idiots..."_ He thought as he followed the headmaster to the elevator.

"First things first, you must fill out some transcripts." He told you. Umbra groans in response. When the elevator stops at his office, they both walk to his desk and sit down. He pulls out a packet of paper and gives it to the Dark Swordsman. Umbra looks over the packet and fills out the basic information, most of it false, that is until he gets to _semblance_. He sighs once again in aggravation.

"Um, Ozpin?" He asks the Headmaster.

"What is the matter?"

"What would you call my semblance?"

"What do you mean?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't really have a name for my semblance..."

"Hm, what is the basic function of your semblance?" He asked inquisitively, Umbra sighed.

"Draining other people's aura to fuel my own aura and power."

"Well just write down Aura Drain or Soul Drain."

"Alright." He wrote down Soul Drain. After about fifthteen more minutes, he was done and put the papers down. "What next?"

"Next, we get you physically evaluated."

 **Beacon Academy, Infirmary.**

Jaune Arc woke with a splitting headache. When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry. "H-Hello? Where...am I?" He said delirious. Then a red blur came to him.

"Jaune," The female voice said as she clasped his right shoulder, "Are you ok?" The blur cleared up to reveal his partner, Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha," He said a little dazed, "What happened? Why is my head throbbing?"

"You were knocked out last night, remember, the fight?" Suddenly it came back to him, he reached his head and felt the bandages.

 _"You have an ocean of Aura, Jaune." Crack!, "But no skill."_

"Yeah, I remember, I failed everyone." He looked down with a frown, "I was the first to fall, I'm pathetic. He was right, I have no skill." Pyrrha lifted his head up to her.

"You're not pathetic Jaune, that boy was a hard fight. Everyone had a hard time against him." He looked up into her green eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"See for yourself." A familiar male voice responded, Jaune turned his head to his left to see Ren in a bed too, Nora at his side. His chest was covered in bandages.

"Ren, what happened to you?!" He asked his friend and teammate worriedly.

"Me and Nora were fighting that boy, he got us into a certain position and then he tricked Nora into hitting me in the chest with her hammer." He told Jaune. Nora hanged her head low in shame. Jaune look around at his teammates.

"Did we get him?"

"Team RWBY managed to apprehend hi-" Pyrrha said as the door opened. A woman dressed in medical clothes entered with Team RWBY in toe.

"Ah, so I see your finally up, ." She said, "And these four wanted to visit you all to see how your holding up." Ruby waved at her friends.

"Hi, are you feeling better Jaune and Ren?" She asked with a kind smile.

"My head feels like mush." Jaune said rubbing his forehead.

"My chest feels sore." Ren motioned to his chest.

"Well, about that. Seeing you're both awake now, I need to tell you both your medical prognosis." The Woman looked at her clipboard, "You two should recover fast, but you should thank your aura. You both suffered blows that would kill ordinary people without aura. Mister Ren, you would have had a caved in chest and would have died on impact, but you got cracked ribs instead. Mister Arc, you would be brain dead or in a coma, instead you experienced a slight concussion." The boys and the girls eyes went wide at hearing this. Nora looked down at her own hands in horror.

"You both should be more cautious when on a mission. Though I can understand this time was because of a violent confrontation, your team needs to be ready for such things." She looked at Pyrrha. "You did well in your handling of them. But Miss Nikos, you should have done more to support your partner." She then cast her gaze at Nora who recoiled with guilt. "And you need to be more focused, Miss Valkyrie. I understand from the report that your target tricked you into hitting your partner with your weapon, but that shows a need for focus." She then turned around and went to the door before turning back to them. "All in all, you students will be alright, but you should take notes from your mistakes on this mission to try and prevent them from repeating." With that, she left.

"Well, that was a mouthful." Yang commented.

"I'm a failure." Everyone looked at Jaune, "I failed my team, I failed you all. I have failed my very position of being a leader." He looked down in despair, "I was the first one out, because I am weak." Ruby went towards Jaune.

"Your not weak Jaune, everyone had a hard time with with Umbra. I mean, me, Yang and Blake were even knocked out for a bit."

"Woah, Yang got knocked out?!" Jaune eyes went wide, he had not seen Yang ever get defeated in combat class, well against Pyrrha she did, but he thought she would be standing the whole fight.

"Yeah, I was for a bit. Only because of his weird semblance." Yang told him.

"What did he do?" Nora asked her. Yang just shook her head.

"He grabbed me." Team JNPR was perplexed, "Whatever he did, it burned, it was like my aura was turned into fire dust and used to fuel a stove." She raised her right arm and looked at it. "I'm surprised that my arm actually wasn't burnt, that's how painful it was."

"What is that boys semblance?" Pyrrha asked, boggled.

"His semblance was like a mishmash of abilities." Weiss added, thinking about last night.

"Yeah, Weiss, you were the last one standing against him. What did he do?" Blake asked her. Weiss looked down, Jaunes eyes widened with amazement realizing she had been the one to stand against him the longest.

"We fought."

"No duh." Ruby said, "What happened when you two fought? What did his semblance do?"

"He didn't really even use it during our fight, we just battled with our weapons." Weiss sighed, "It was a very back and forth struggle, I would've been at that savage's mercy if you, Yang and Blake didn't save me." She raised her right hand and continued, "And his mouth was perhaps the foulest I've ever heard. That murderer had the gall to insult me and my efforts? What has he accomplished other than finding him a spot in one of the kingdoms maximum prisons?"

"The thing I can't get out of my head was his mix of emotions." Blake spoke, everyone looked at her and remembered. "When we fought, he was sadistic and cocky. When he surrendered, he tried to act tough, but there was defeat in his eyes." Yang and Weiss just scoffed.

"He realized he bit off more than he could chew with us. He may have hurt me with his dirty trick, but in the end I knocked him on his ass." Yang proclaimed with a smirk.

"I know Yang, I'm just saying he is an enigma. I just wonder what made him that way." Blake said while reflecting on that photo of those boys. Umbra reminded her of her old partner, _her old lover_. She wondered if he had a similar background as _Him_. Ruby sat down on a stool and brushed her hair to the side.

"I agree Blake," She said frowning, "I mean, what could drive people to do things that he did. You all remember the stories, right?" Blake looked down in frustration.

"He wasn't fazed by killing, he seemed proud of what he did to those bandits. The people he may have killed weren't exactly the best, but still, what he's done is horrible and hypocritical." She sighed, "Lets just forget about him, like what Weiss said, hes going to spend the rest of his life in prison-if they don't give him the death penalty." Yang then sighed.

"Such a shame too, he was pretty hot." She said smiling, everyone else rolled their eyes, except for Weiss. That moment came back to her mind, that feeling, it killed her. She rubbed her face in anxiety.

"I am parched," She stated, "Does anyone perhaps know where a vending machine is?"

"The vending machine is near the front lobby." Pyrrha told her. Weiss smiled and gestured to her.

"Thank you, Pyrrha." She turned and went to the door, "I'll be right back." When the Heiress was out in the barren hallway, she was relieved. She needed air, that barbaric boy was still being discussed and thought about. She needed time to clear her mind of that criminal. She began walking and reflected on team JNPR. She may not like Jaune very munch, but she did feel sympathy for him, and to a extent, everyone else. She thought about Nora, the girl that usually annoyed her seemed broken. That boy had used her to get Ren and to extent her, out of the way. She was happy that the thieving-murdering boy would never see sunlight every again. When she about to turn the corner, she heard Headmaster Ozpin talking to someone.

"Now I know that your not used to medical examines, but we need to know if there is anything wrong with you physically, biologically and mentally. It's just procedure." She wondered who he was talking to, fate seemed to answer her.

 _"Well, I can already tell you I'm not doing good mentally."_ She froze. Her heart thumped in her chest. She slowly peaked her head around the corner. Sure enough, Ozpin walked with steaming coffee in one hand and a cane in the other, beside him was a hooded figure in a black trench coat. A sword was strapped to his back.

"Mister Redson, if you need help, I can get you a therapist." Ozpin asked him.

"No, I am alright. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay then," They stopped at a door, "Here we are, while this goes on, I will go talk with Professor Goodwitch. She doesn't know of our little deal."

"Oh that'll be a sight." The boy said as he pulled down his hood to reveal a scarred face and messy hair. He looked at Weiss's direction just as she hid behind the corner.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I guess I'm paranoid." He kept his eyes in that direction. "Well, I'm going in, so what's happening after this?"

"I think I'll send miss Goodwitch to come fetch you. Remember, prepare yourself." With that the Silver haired man turned and left. Umbra looked at the edge of the end of the hall. A familiar aura came from it, he didn't have time to focus and find out who. He knew if it was a spy or assassin, especially from the Last Legion, they wouldn't strike right now. He turned slowly and went in. Weiss just stood there dumbfounded.

 _"Why is he still here? What is Ozpin doing with that murderer."_ She thought. She turned and calmly walked back to where her friends were.

 **Team JNPR's Infirmary room.**

"So when do you two will be able to get up from these beds" Ruby asked.

"Seeing the scope of our injuries, we'll probably be good to go either Sunday or Monday. The rest of this day, tomorrow and Saturday we're going to unfortunately spend here." Ren answered.

"That's unfortunate, we all have the rest of the week off from classes." Jaune groaned at this.

"Awwwww maaaannnn!" He whined, "I would rather do anything than stay here all weekend."

"It's ok Jaune, I mean, you both are being attended to." Ruby tried to lighten his mood.

"Why can't I leave, my head is the only place injured." He asked.

"Because Jaune, your aura may have lessen the blow and cut your recovery time by ninety percent, but you're still hurt." Pyrrha told him, "You need to rest so that your back in shape before next week."

"Fine." Jaune agreed begrudgingly. Ruby smiled.

"Well, I'm thinking of having some quality team time out in Vale these few days." Blake and Yang moaned in agony. Just then, Weiss entered the room. "Weiss! Did you get your drink?" The Silver eyed girl asked. The Heiress was calm.

"That _Boy_ is _here_...in the infirmary." She said calmly but with a tinge of suppressed anger. Everyone else was confused.

"What? What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"The Dark Swordsman is here, I saw him and Ozpin talking." Everyone was a little shocked, besides Blake who rubbed her chin. Yang didn't know whether to feel angry or not. Ruby was intrigued as to why he was still here. Pyrrha and Nora were enraged, while Jaune and Ren had mixed feelings.

"Why the hell is he still here, that monster should be in prison!" Pyrrha blurred out.

"I believe I know why we were sent to get him." Blake announced.

"What?" Everyone else seemed to utter.

"Ozpin wanted this boy as a agent. I bet that is why he is still here, he was probably given a deal. Work for him and his crimes would be cleared."

"I heard Ozpin saying something about a deal, you're onto something Blake." Weiss said with malice leaking out in her voice.

"What would he need with a boy like him?" Ruby asked.

 **Umbra in the examination** **room.**

The Shadow sat on the examination table, waiting patiently for the examiner. It has been a while since he's been to the doctor as a patient. _"Was it a spy for the the Last Legion?"_ He thought. He looked around the clean room, there was cabinets above and below a sink. There was posters strung all around on the walls about health. There was one that talked about Aura and another one that talked about dust, a familiar snowflake symbol was on its corner. He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. " _Those damn Schnee's..._ " He got up, took a dagger out and slashed. Slowly, the snowflake corner fell from the poster. He grabbed it and threw it in the trash.

Then, the door opened and women in scrubs entered. "Hello, Mister Redson, I am Doctor Aubergine. I will be doing your medical examination." The lady had dark purple hair and crystal yellow eyes. The Swordsman Just sighed.

"Lets just get this over with..." And with that, the woman began the physical. He removed his gloves, sword, jacket and chest piece. But he refused to take of his shirt. She could infer why, scars covered the exposed areas of his arms, and he showed discomfort when she looked at them.

"You've been in a lot of fights, have you?"

"To many to count." He said coldly. They then did all the things one would do in a physical. After thirty minutes, they were done.

"Ok...you seem to be ok physically. Have you had a history of sickness or any illnesses that family members have had."

"I've never really have been sick at any point in my life. I've coughed every now and then, but I've never been "I'm about to die" sick."

"Ok, I have one final thing to ask you." She looked at him seriously. "Do you have any mental illnesses?" The boy laughed at that.

"I wish."

"I'm being serious."

"I don't."

"Ok then. I know that you have had a rough past, the Headmaster told me about your home. If you ever want to talk about it, I am also the schools Psychologist and Therapist." Umbra felt anger boil under his skin.

"Listen here, _Doc._ I don't know how much Ozpin has told you, but my past is more complicated than you may think. I don't want to talk about it, and if I did, I wouldn't talk about it with _you._ " He said harshly. She sighed and walked towards the door.

"Well, we're done. Wait here for Miss Goodwitch." She opened the door and walked out. Umbra just rubbed his face.

 _"Is it worth it?"_ He thought, _"Should I try and escape? Am I just wasting my time here?"_ He pulled out his satchel and open it. He then pulled out one of many wrinkled photos. _"You guys would want me to come here, she would have wanted me..."_ He sighed and put the photo away. A part of him felt guilty and cowardly. He made a oath, a promise that he would avenge them all. Straying off this path felt like betraying that promise. But there was another promise he made, one he felt he couldn't and never will fulfill.

 _"Promise me,"_ She had said, " _That no matter what, you'll be happy one day after this..._ " He never understood how she could ask him to be that with what was happening all around them. She was someone who looked more to the future than the present. He had not fulfilled that promise. He may chuckle or laugh, but that wasn't true happiness. Just a crude substitute.

 **Ozpin's Office, forty minutes prior.**

Headmaster Ozpin drank out of his coffee mug and gazed out over his academy through the clock window of his office. Something that he did a lot when in his office. Why? Because he refused let himself to forget about the beauty of the outside world. He wasn't doing what he used to do and just sit inside all day. Someone once showed him that instead of being gloomy and locked up, that one could enjoy the world around them. So he constantly looks out windows when inside, but most times he walks around his Academy, so that what she told him never fades. He was waiting patiently for Glynda to arrive at his Office.

 _"She is going to be upset..."_ He reminded himself, _"How am I going to explain it to her..."_ Then suddenly, the elevator door opened up. Miss Goodwitch entered the office, her cape flowing behind her.

"Headmaster, what is it that you need?" The Woman asked. He sighed and turned around.

"Glynda, I know you questioned my motives yesterday and it was reasonable to do so. But we needed this boy."

"Ozpin, is he in prison?" She asked.

"No, he-"

" **Why isn't he in prison?!?!** "She asked angrily. Ozpin kept cool.

"Because, I want him to attend our academy." Miss Goodwitch's face looked like she had seen a Eldritch horror.

"Why would you even consider that? He **Injured** two of **Our** students." The blonde haired lady said.

"Because for one, he didn't kill them. For two, there was a reason we need him."

"Why do we need a killer?" She demanded to know, "Have we become like Her?" Ozpin twitched at that.

"If you would let me finish," He stated, "It's because of the power the boy has." Glynda seemed to calm down a bit. "The boy has the power to be our salvation or our damnation. I've sought him out to ensure his safety and to try and direct him on the right path." He got up. "It's no coincidence that he would show up at this moment in time. The _White Fang_ committing terrorism. The _Crime_ rate in the Kingdoms soaring. _She's_ been making big moves and plans. And then, there's the _Last Legion_..." Glyndas eyes widened.

"What do they have to do with this?" She asked.

"I didn't mention yesterday that besides criminals, the boy has been attacking the Last Legion."

"Why would he be after them, let alone know about them? To the public, the continent of Dracus is nothing but a deserted wasteland infested with Grimm."

"Because Miss Goodwitch, his family was killed by them." Glynda froze, the memory of her fathers death returned to her mind. She remembered her sister holding her and her brother still in the closet. She remembered the cloaked man stabbing her father with a dagger. " _Death to traitors_ _. For the Legion."_ That man said. She remembered his face. The blind right eye, the scar on his lip. She remembered that moment when he looked at the closet and gave them a look that said " _I know you're in there, but I'm not going to kill you._ " He left them alone in that house, with their father lying dead on the floor.

"I...I understand." She stood there stunned.

"Well now, Miss Goodwitch, we can continue this later. Can you please go fetch him from the Infirmary, he was being checked. We're doing the Initiation." She nodded and left. Her mind was too occupied. Ozpin breathed in relief. He would tell her more later.

 **Beacon Academy, Infirmary, Umbra.**

Umbra sat there waiting patiently. He was writing in his journal, something he's been doing every since six years ago when he got the big leather bound book. Luckily, he has not needed to change it because he writes in it sparingly. He wrote about what has happened in the last two days. He also drew pictures of Sarah, Sally, Dilan and the two teams who he fought just last night. He drew the Schnee the best though. All these thoughts about what happened has left a good image of the Bratty girl in his mind. He couldn't help but think about her. Hopefully, when he gets a team, that they'll not be in her social circles.

Suddenly the door opened, Professor Goodwitch came through. "Would you please follow me." He jumped up and walked to her. They went out to the hallway and made their way to the Lobby.

"Just so you know, I've come to terms with you being a student. But when in combat class, which I'm the _teacher_ of, you better not hurt no one bad. Now, are you hungry or thirsty?" She asks him stopping by a vending machine.

"I'm thirsty, but I'm not hungry."

"How can you not be hungry? From what I know, you've not ate in two days."

"Listen, when you travel the roads of Remnant, you learn to go without. And besides, my semblance makes up for it." She didn't want to discuss his semblance right now, so she just kept quiet on the last part. He took out a card of Lien and bought a bottle of water. By the time they were out the door, he had drank it down. As they walked around campus to their destination, students gawked at the hooded boy in black walking with Miss Goodwitch.

Many thought he was a mercenary or a huntsman. Some thought he was with the Atleasian military because of his boots. Others thought he was a graduated student that came back for old times sake. And a few thought he was a new teacher of combat class. Whatever it was, the boys were intimidated and the girls were curious. Umbra just tried not to pay attention to them, he fears that when this is done that he'll be gossiped about by everyone in this school.

Eventually, they made it to a cliff where Ozpin was waiting for them.

"Mister Redson and Miss Goodwitch, nice to see you've both made it here hastily." Ozpin said, "Now, let me tell your objective, Mister Redson."

"Lay it on me." His voice was cocky.

"Alright, your goal is to get to the ruins at the northern end of the forest and extract a Relic and bring it back here before dusk." The white haired Headmaster explained.

"Heh, sounds like fun." Umbra said smug.

"You will encounter enemies on your way to and from there."

"Well you see, that's the "Fun" part." The Red eyed boy said sarcastically.

"Well then step on the platform." Umbra looked at the weird squares in a row along the cliff with a raised eyebrow.

"What are these?" He asked.

"They're launch pads that will propel you in the air and down to the forest." Umbra took his clean pinky finger and cleaned his ear.

"What? Can you repeat that again?"

"These pads will eject you to the forest."

"Ookaayy." The Shadow said drawn out, he stepped on the platform and readied himself. _"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."_ He thought to himself.

"Remember, you will need to develop your own landing strategy. Now then, good luck. We will be watching." Umbra's eyes widen farther.

" _Landing strategy?_ " He opened his mouth to ask a question, but then the platform beneath him sprang up and lauched him in the air. **"WHHHAAATTT THHEE FUUUCCCKKKK!!!!"** Echoed threw the sky. Ozpin stood there with a smile as he took a sip of his seemingly endless coffe.

 **Beacon Academy, Infirmary, RWBY.**

Team RWBY walked out into the hallway, Weiss took long-angry-strides. "Weiss, wait up!" Ruby said behind her, but she didn't listen. She turned the corner and walked straight to the room the boy entered. There was no one there.

"Damn it!" Weiss spat as she closed the door. As her teammates approached her, she clenched her fists and calmed down.

"Weiss, let's all go get lunch in the city. Maybe that take your mind off this." Ruby sudgested. Weiss sighed.

"It just makes me mad. That criminal should be rotting in jail."

"Come on Weiss, just _Chill_ out." Yang said, Ruby and Blake face palmed.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood for your distasteful puns." Weiss growled.

"Jeez, let's just go to Vale already." The four girls walked out of the Infirmary to the rest of campus. As they traveled, they heard people talking about some man or boy that looked like a mercenary. The girls eventually got to the docks and got on a bullhead for Vale. Weiss was quiet and depressed looking.

"Um, Weiss?" Ruby spoke to her.

"What Ruby?" She says agitated.

"Why do you hate that boy so much? I mean, we're not going to deal with him anymore."

"I hate him because of what he is- a murdering theif. About one year ago, in the northern region of Mistral, one of my families facilities was attacked." She looked out the window, "When my father reviewed the tapes, he was enraged. That boy killed all the guards at the facility and destroyed most of the dust there."

"But, he didn't do anything to you personally, did he?" Yang asked.

"It doesn't matter, a attack on something of my family is an attack on me personally."

"I don't know...that doesn't match his behavior." Blake said. Weiss looked at her furiously.

"What do you mean?!"

"That boy just doesn't sound like the type to massacre a bunch of people without cause. He probably saw something there that made him enraged."

"What would he have seen to make him do that? All that was there was Dust!"

"As far as you know. Who knows what really went on in the warehouse?"

"Are you accusing my family of harboring illegal things in our warehouses?"

"No, but that doesn't mean your employees aren't."

"Why you-"

"Come on guys, let's just forget about this." Yang interrupted them.

"Yeah, we're do you all want to eat?" Ruby asked, hoping to defuse the situation.

"I don't know." Weiss said, going back to being quiet and look out the window. They flew over the Emerald forest. Weiss just thought back on that moment. Why was it eating away at her? It was like they had met before. She rubbed her face in anxiety, and thought back on that day her father had found out about that incident. She remembered the face of absolute annoyance when she had tried to talk to him.

 **Emerald Forest.**

Umbra flew threw the air at top speed. He was flailing around, panicking. He had never flew threw the air with such speed. "Shit, shit, shit!" He screamed as he was fast approaching the ground. He tried to focus so he could teleport to the ground, but it was to no avail. "Fuck!" His life flashed before his eyes, was this it? Was everything he's done been pointless? Was all that blood shed for nothing?

Then filled with sudden determination, he pulled out Tyrfing and slung it in a frenzy against the trees he was about to hit. In what seemed like seconds, he was on the ground, ok. Behind him was half a mile of destroyed trees, cut to pieces. "Ozpin, you damn madman." He got up breathing heavily and looked behind him. "Well, at least I know what to look for on the way back."

" _Now that was close Partner, we were about to be paste._ " Tyrfing spoke through his mind once again.

"You're telling me, I've never been flung threw the air like that before. It was the first time I truly panicked in a situation like that." Umbra said out loud. He calmed himself down and turned forward. "Alright now it's time for _Fun_." He walked forward and already he could hear the Beowolves run through the woods to the source of the fear that he just experienced.

 _"Finally, now remember Umbra, the Older the Better."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know your spiel." He unsheathed Tyrfing and twirled it in his left hand.

Out of the woods came five Beowolves, all of them rushing for him. He grinned as he slung five times and their are bodies cut in half. He began to walk as another came from his left with its claws. He ducked and severed its legs from his body. As it fell forward, it pushed itself up with its arms. But Umbra came back and stuck his blade through the back of its head and out its eye. Then another came from his front and he dodged the swipes of its claws and percened to cut its hands off in two slings. It screamed in rage as it brought its jaws forth to bite him, but he just side stepped to the right and cut its head off.

"Now that is pathetic." He stated. He turned and kept walking. His sword absorbed the essence of the creatures, it's Crimson glow gleaming under black muck and fog. He felt himself get more powerful. Before he could completely leave the scene, he stopped when he heard growling. He turned to see an Alpha Beowolf crawling out of the woods. "Oh look Tyrfing, looks like it's our lucky day." The Dark Swordsman says cockily, "Come here Old Dog, it's time to put you down." The Alpha Beowolf knew better than to charge the Hooded boy. It began to move to side slowly to encircle him. Umbra just stood still, his sword leaning on his shoulder.

Then, it tried it's luck. It ran towards him and swiped one claw diagonally at him. He tried to dodge and attack but the other claw then went at him. He blocked both strikes In a quick motion and jumped back. "Not bad, Fido, but you're going to have to do better than that." The beast leaped at him and he brought the pommel of his sword down on its boneplated face, cracking it. The Beowolf got back as far as it could dazed. The Shadow then sighed, "You're starting to bore me, do something clever ya mutt." As if listening to him, the Beowolf started to howl for reinforcements, but found a red sword thrown into its chest. "Sorry, I don't have time to play with more players right now." Umbra then flashed forward with teleportation and grabbed the handle of the sword. The Old Grimm incapacitated, only shook from its nevrous system experiencing shock.

"This is going to hurt." He said sadistically as he push the sword down through its guts and then up through and out its head. Black blood and mist washed over him and his sword. He smiled and turned around and went on to his destination.

 **The Cliff over the Emraled Forest.**

Ozpin and Glynda watched the tablets with care. Glynda was shocked to see that the boy defeated the Grimm so casually and the Alpha Easily. She also noticed the Black Mist covering the sword and the boy. "Ozpin, what's happening to him." She asked.

"He's absorbing their power."

"What?" She asked wide eyed.

"His semblance allows him to absorb the energy of other beings to fuel his power. Aura from Humans and Darkness from Grimm." Ozpin then looked over to the blonde woman. "This is but one of the things of his abilities. He also can gain power from others emotions and his own. He can also gain power from pain."

"I-Is he connected to _Her_?"

"No, but she will want him dead."

 **Vale, downtown.**

Team RWBY walked through the lively streets of midday Vale, looking for somewhere to eat. Weiss didn't really like the idea of eating at some low end restaurant, but she didn't have a choice. Ruby and Yang had been bickering ever since they arrived on where to eat. Blake had just been following along quietly with the group.

"Come on! McGreenes has the best fast food in Vale!" Yang bellowed.

"No! Andys is the best!" Ruby countered.

" _Yuck, I don't want to eat at either of those low_ _quality_ _unhealthy establishments..._ " _Weiss thought._

"McGreenes!"

"Andys!"

"McGreenes!"

"Andys!"

"Stardust." Blake said, making her teammates look at her. She pointed to the place right beside them on the street. Yang and Ruby grinned and raced inside, Blake calmly following them. Weiss sighed as she went inside. They took their seats and ordered their food. Ruby ordered sweets, Yang ordered a sandwich, Blake and Weiss just got coffee.

Yang and Ruby talked about all sorts of stuff, most of which didn't matter to the Ashen hair maiden or Ravenette. They were both silent and reflected what has happened. Blake was making the comparison between Umbra and _Him_ over and over again. Weiss frustrated, came to accept the idea that he was simply Ozpin's agent now. They both drank their drinks slowly and were slightly annoyed with their sister-teammates.

"So, what do you all want to do after this? And tomorrow too?" Ruby asked her team.

"After this I think I want to go back to the academy and read some more." Blake said _while_ reading a book.

"I agree, I want to go back to the academy and spar."

"I just want to go back to our dorm and get extra sleep." She said while rubbing her eyes, "Last night really exhausted me."

"Well...ok, but tomorrow we're going shopping!" The Red Reaper said while jumping up, finger pointing in air. Blake and Weiss sighed, Yang saw somethings weird outside.

"Guys, look out the window." She said, they looked out to see two SUV looking cars pull up and park at the sidewalk. Men in black suits and sunglasses got out and opened the doors for three men-also in black suits. One man looked to be about in his mid thirties, he had a sly smile and handsome features. He shook the hands of the other two guys motioned for them to follow. One guy looked to be early forties was also handsome, but he had a scar on his neck of three long scratches-something that could only be caused by Grimm or Faunus. The last was a significantly older man with a balding head and swullen wrinkly face. His right eye was blind and there was a scar on his lip.

One of the guys who opened the cardoors opened the doors to the restaurant for them. They marched in and took seats in the corner booth away from everyone in the restaurant. The only people in said restaurant was the staff, the girls and a early twenties couple. Weiss and Blake had a perfect view of them, Blake the only one able to hear them well. Ruby and Yang went back to talking, trying to mind their own business. But the Heiress and hidden Faunus observed the men, Blake blocking out all sound but them.

"Servus, Solis, how is it? I'm sorry for bringing us to such a...impoverished establishment. But time is short for all of us." The sly man said relaxed.

"It's of no importance to me, our _CEO_ is making some big deals in Vacuo. And he's sent me here to do some in his stead." Said the Claw Scarred Man.

"Ah, I see Servus, the Bigman is making business then." Servus nodded. "And what about you, Solis the Invictus?" The oldman looked at him sternly.

"I've been sent here to help whip your men in shape Ferro." He said bluntly. " _Loki_ has been spotted on Sanus." The sly man face showed considerable discomfort at those words. They were approached by a man in a suit who gave them the water they wanted.

"Thanks, dismissed." He said to the man, "So Loki has left Anima?"

"Yes, and he left our businesses infrastructure there a mess." Servus said, "And we fear he is heading for Vale. Our CEO does not want to have to rebuild our foothold in Vale again. We've just fixed what's was broken in Atlas and Mantle, now we have to rebuild our _Stores_ in Anima and Mistral."

"So, what are we going to do?" Ferro asked worried.

"Our CEO has already dispatched some of our best after him. I'm just here in case they fail, and to give your security a fighting chance."

"Who so happens to our guys after him?"

"Hmm, _Carnageman, Lightingbolt_ and _Bloodbat._ " The blind eyed man said. At this, Ferro eased up.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Those guys are in our top twenty best _Workers_. I think you're the one that trained them Solis, right?"

"Don't underestimate Loki, he's took out some strong ones already. Like _Flax Mortis._ " Servus interjected.

"Ah yes, our dearly departed Head of Gardening. I remember that, it was such a devastating loss." He just sighed, "Let's remove Loki from our thoughts right now. How's our influx of workers, Servus Regem?"

"We've been getting a lot of _Applicants_ from rural communities like always. And now, thanks to you. We're starting to get more Urban workers back."

"That's good, how about you Solis?"

"The latest batch show promise of skill, but few show potential to be taken under my wing."

"That's a shame." He looks at his scroll, "Shit. Well Gentlemen, I'm glad we had this quick meeting, but I have to be going."

"So do we, farewell Ferro Cordis."The three got up. Weiss and Blake had observed them the entire time. Blake could tell something was up, she knew coded phrases from her time in the White Fang. Weiss knew something was unusual with everyone but the sly man. They were visibly uncomfortable in suits, like they've hardly wore them before. As they walked, the Sly man caught eye of the four girls and smiled. He stopped and went to the cashier.

"Put whatever those lovely ladies bought on my tab." And with that, they left the building. Weiss and Blake were shocked at that. They looked outside and saw the men with sunglasses stand at attention and put their fist over their heart. The Sly man waved and they stopped, opening the doors for them. Soon, the cars were gone.

"Who the hell were they?" Yang asked Weiss, wondering if she knew.

"I have no clue to who they are, but they were suspicious." The Heiress said.

"They seemed nice to me?" Ruby said, getting her friends to look at her. "That guy payed for our food."

"Ruby, that guy looked like a perv." Yang told her. Blake wanted to tell them what she heard, but it raise questions about her.

"They looked like they were talking about business. Maybe part of some crime syndicate?" She said.

"No, those guys looked too uncomfortable to be Professional Gangsters." Weiss said.

"Let's just forget about it and go back to the Academy, ok?" Ruby said tired and depressed, it's like nothing worked out for her. They got up and left. Blake rethought what she heard.

" _What did they mean? Who's Loki? Why did their names sound so foreign?_ "

 **The Emerald Forest.**

The Dark Swordsman was once again covered in entrails and blood. Beowolves and Ursas laying dead all around him, their bodies slowly evaporating. He smiled, a streak of blood come from his lip. He eyebrows narrowed determined. He gripped Tyrfing with both hands. The Remaining Ursas and Beowolves circled around him. Then, they shot out. A Beowolf leaped at him through the air, but he just sliced it in half. A Ursa tried to swipe him away with its strong claw, but found it was flying in the air separated from its body. Umbra then ducked under it and quickly slit it's throat. Black blood poorer from the beasts wounds.

He then slung his sword and killed two more young Beowolves that ran in his direction. " _Seriously, if these were all the only types of Grimm there was, the world wouldn't have a big problem with them._ "He thought as another young Ursa Minor came at him. He kneeled and rose up in a strike through its chest with his sword. He pulled it out and the monstrosity fell over dead. He turned and saw that the Beowolf with half its torso was still alive, crawling at him with both arms. Umbra just leaned his sword on his shoulder and walked forward. The beast growled at him.

"Well, you look like you've been in a motorcycle accident." He said as he neared it. The beast leaped with what strength it had left. He just simply stepped out of the way. He decided to just be done with it and quickly strides over to it and puts his boot on its back. The Grimm tried to get up and force him off but it couldn't. He then took his right boot and curb stomp it's head in, leaving only a fractured bone black goo mess. He then sheathed his blade and continued his way to the relic. The boy was glad it was so easy, because he sure as hell knew the way back would be hell. He was having a good time though, he could kill lesser Grimm real easy without his extra abilities and he loved hunting Grimm.

After for what seems like twenty or thirty minutes. He stubbled across what looked like a circler stone shrine. He walked forward and what he saw surprised him. "Chess pieces?" Nostalgia and sadness came to him. Then something particular caught his eye. He walked over to on specific chess piece, a yellow knight. He picked it up and and looked at it in his hand. Memories from long ago once again flooded his mind.

 **A long time ago.**

Umbra walked through the streets one Saturday. He wore a black hooded jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and small boots. He approached one Victorian house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a woman with Silvery Grey hair and blue eyes answered the door. She look at the red eyed boy in delight. "Umbra! Are you here to see Liard?" She asked cheery.

"Yes, Miss Greyson." He answered.

"Well, he's in his room upstairs studying like usual." She clasped her cheeks and smiled "Oh that's my little boy, the Genius!" Umbra sighed and walked in, and headed up stairs. He walked up to his friends room. He stood in the doorway, his friend sat at his desk reading a book. His Greyish hair unkempt, he had been reading awhile. His blue eyes like crystals. Umbra smiled as he walked up to him and wave his hand in his face, making the focused boy jump back.

"Umbra! What are you doing here?!" The boy spoke with anaccent that said " _High Class_ "Umbra just smiled.

"To hangout with my fellow book-worm friend, of course." His Grey Haired friend had a curious look form on his face.

"Where is Dustin and Stammel?" Umbra frowned.

"Dustin has to help his father with his farm. Stammel and Rolf are having a fuss today. It's because Stammel doesn't want to be a blacksmith and wants to be a Huntsman like Damien."

"Well that's unfortunate." The intelligent boy looked down and put a finger on his chin, a lightbulb went off in his head. He snapped his fingers, got up and pulled out a box. "Well I know exactly what we can do together today." He went to his table set it up. Umbra narrowed his eyebrows in confusion at what his friend was setting up. A black and white board, black and white pieces.

"What are you setting up?" He asked.

"One of the best games to come out of Valen history, Chess!" He pointed to the dark headed boy. "Come my friend, I challenge you to a game." Umbra smirked.

"Well, however this game works, I'll beat you." Said cocky.

"Oh yeah, I should explain it to you first." He pointed to the pieces. "This game, invented in Vale during its rise as the dominant Kingdom of East Sanus, represents the classical conflict of Monarchs. Both side represent a Kingdom, and you lose if your King is captured."

"Wait, Vale wasn't the only Kingdom of East Sanus?"

"Nope. There had been many Kingdoms through the Centuries in the region, Vale was just the only one who claimed total domination in the end." He continued to tell Umbra about chess. After learning about Pawns, Rooks, the King and Queen, he noticed the one in the shape of a horse head.

"What's this one? A horse?" He asked.

"No, no, no. That is a Knight."

"Why is it the shape of a horse?"

"Because in the Age of Kings, they were the Elte warriors of East Sanus. Much like the Vacuon Fāris and Mistralian Samurai. They served their lords and Kings in battle. The reason they are a Horse is because Knights typically were advanced Calvary."

"Why do you know so much history Liard?" The Ravenette boy asked.

"Because Umbra, History is what shapes the future. If we ingore the past, we are doomed to repeat it." He looked up with a great smile, "When I grow up, I want to be a scholar and a explorer. So I can catalog the lost history of many forgotten civilizations."

"Well, I'm confident that you can do it. Now let's play this game!" He said both honest and impatient. Liard grinned.

"If you wish my friend." After ten minutes of tense-on-the-edge-action, Umbra found his Black King surrounded. "I believe that is a checkmate." Umbra growled.

"You think I'm about to give up? Let's play again, I won't stop till I win." And so they played on, Liard kept winning and Umbra kept losing. But both had a good time.

 **Emerald Forest.**

The Shadow clenched the Knight tightly before he put it in his pocket. As he turned around, he heard roaring. As he walked forward away from the stone ruins with his _Relic_ , a Grimm came out of the forest. It was a Beringel, an Alpha Beringel. Taller and more armored than a young one. It was rare to find them on Sanus, they were more common on Anima. He hadn't expected to deal with any of these, let alone a Alpha. As it beat it's chest, he pulled out his sword. He then ran at it, sword raised. It countered his charge. Umbra dodged it's slam with a slice on the side.

When he was behind it, he went to stab it in the back. He was instead thrown back onto the ground by the Beringel's left arm. He got up fast only to be hit by its right fist into a tree. His sword left where he just was. Getting up again, he found himself then pinned against the tree. The Beringel was trying to break his neck with its right hand. The Gorilla looking Grimm howled with pleasure. Umbra felt power starting to course through him. The Beringel stopped chimping out when it felt the power from its prey. It looked at the boy only to see glowing red eyes with black where it was white.

 **"Get your stinking hand off me, you Damn Dirty Ape!"** He growled, clasping it's arm with his hands. The Beringel's howls of pleasure turned into pain, as it felt a burning sensation where the boys hands are. In reaction, it then threw the boy away, who stopped his momentum by releasing dark energy. He dropped back on the ground on his feet and laughed as he grabbed his sword. "You really are a stupid Ape, you fuckwit." He laughed evilly, "Don't worry, this will hurt, a lot." The Alpha Beringel felt confused and scared. He laughed as he flashed forward and sliced off its left arm. Then he teleported and cut off its right leg. It hardly could keep itself up, the Beringel in all its centuries hasn't ever seen someone, something like this. He flashed in front of it, a smile worthy of a devil.

He stabbed the being in the chest with his sword before grabbing its head with both hands and activated the Dark Grip. The Grimm roared in pain and terror as he drained the very darkness of its being. He laughed insanely, on the verge of losing his control or being possessed. The Grimm then instantly disintegrated, falling apart like ashes. His sword fell to the ground. He laughed still, the feeling of pure Eurphoria flowing through his very being. _Pain, Rage, Power._ This is what ran through his mind. He released his power, a negative beacon for Grimm to flock. " **More, more, I need more!"** He screamed. He grabbed his sword and laughed. Then, his left hand formed a fist. He punched himself in the face again, his eyes returning to normal.

"Shit, I couldn't control it. Damn it!" He then heard mighty howling. "Fuck."

 **The Cliff over the Emraled Forest.**

"What just happened Ozpin?" Glynda asked stunned.

"It's quite simple Miss Goodwitch, his Semblance is based on pure power and power can get to people's heads." The Headmaster explained. They could hear the Howling and Roaring from there.

"He's gotten all the Grimm in the forest riled up now, should we help him." She ask, Ozpin just shook his head no.

"Trust me, he can handle it. But we should alert pilots of the activity."

 **Bullhead above the Emerald Forest.**

Team RWBY sat in the Bullhead, they all were reflecteting in their own way. Ruby was thinking about Sarah, Sally and Umbra. If it was true that some Huntsmen and Huntresses stay around the Kingdoms and rarely anywhere else, she wanted to change that. If this really was the case, then it was nothing but a sign laziness that cannot be allowed to continue. She looked at Weiss and sighed, her partner was quiet and cold. Something was bothering Weiss, and it was something else besides her company being attacked.

 _"Should I ask her?"_ She thought, but quickly turned down the Idea in her head. Her partner was just still sour about needing help from her and the others. She didn't say so, but Ruby could tell. The Scythe wielder then thought back onto the Initiation and how her partner acted then. How the Heiress behaved now was ten times better than then, of course it began the night of the day she fought the Boarbatusk in Professor Ports class. The Red Reaper pulled out her scroll, it was one in the evening.

She put it up and reflected on the boy she fought with her team yesterday. _Kid_ , that's what the boy called her. That's what he called everybody, and they're all the same age, except for her. She rubbed her eyes. " _I've got to do better._ "She thought, she needed to do better. So that she could make her deceased mother proud. She looked over to her half sister, she was talking away to Blake who just read. Ruby still couldn't believe that her big sister, one of the most strongest people in her life, could be brought down by a grab.

Umbra Redson, that was his name. He was horrible, but something in her pitied him. Under his sadism or cocky attitude, there was something else. Those eyes he had when he realized he lost. It was like a painter whose spent years on a masterpiece, only for it to be destroyed in a fire. Suddenly, the Pilot came up on the Intercom.

"Sorry kids, we're going to have to take a detour. Grimm activity in the forest is extremely high."

 **Emerald Forest.**

The Reaper ran as fast as he could, cutting Grimm down as he ran. Beowolves and Ursa were swarming his position. He needed to get back to that damn cliff. One Beowolf jumped at him, he dodged and cut its left arm off. He continued to run. It was insane, jumping over logs, cutting through bushes, ducking below branches. When he finally got to he landing sight, something was waiting for him. Curled, it bore two heads on its serpentine body.

"A damn King Taijitu!" As he said that, a loud screech echoed through the sky. "Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me, a damn Never-fucking-more!" He said looking up. There in the sky was a giant Raven looking Grimm. He heard growling all around him, looking at there direction, he could see Grimm coming out of the trees, a lot of Grimm. He just sighed. "If you all want a fight, well you got one." He gripped his sword with both hands, and smiled.

 **Authors Note:**

Now, this one was long. This is the first of a two-parter. Umbra's power has been explained a little bit, by _Ozpin_. Weiss still can't get the previous night out of her head. Ruby is having leadership problems. Jaune is having doubt in himself. Blake overhead some suspicious men. Umbra's having deep conflict within himself and in the outside world. Will our heroes overcome their issues? Or are they doomed? Fine out next time on EdgyBoi Z!

 **References:**

"Damn Dirty Ape" is a reference to the Planet of the Apes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

Hi, I'm sorry about the wait. I've been trying to this chapter finished all month. I've had family and school problems, along with writers block. I'm upset with myself at the fact I've only been able to get one chapter done per month when others can get twenty. If _**Anyone**_ can give me some tips on how to improve that, it will be greatly appreciated.

 **Small thing:**

I should probably say that there's actually a third Genere, Angst.

 **Reviews:**

 **Genatools:**

On the Red eyes part, you'll have to wait to find out the details. Small hint, Red eyes don't have set powers like Silver. Please review again and tell me what you think of this chapter.

 **MADRABBIT0702:**

Really.

 **Guest 12:**

Here it is.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to the story. All credit of Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

 **Chapter 7: A Shadow in Beacon Part II.**

Weiss narrowed an eyebrow. Why was there a lot of Grimm activity today? She looked at her Teammates who also had looks of bewilderment. Ruby rubbed her chin.

"Why are the Grimm so active in the Emerald Forest right now?" She ask aloud, "It was low earlier."

"Maybe it's some second or third years?" Yang suggested.

"Most likely." Blake added. Weiss just looked out the small window and sighed. She just wanted to do something private like study and get her mind off that Criminal and those men. But they'll arive later than usual. The White haired Heiress took out her scroll and looked at the news.

 _Vacuoan Cartel found slaughtered, Leader found found mutilated._ The title of the article read. Weiss raised an eyebrow again and pressed on the link.

" _Early this mourning in the Kingdom of Vacuo, a building was found littered with deceased members of the Koltan Cartel._ " It read, " _Bodies were riddled with gunshots after a quick decisive battle took place. No bodies of any other affiliated group was found. The leader and wanted murderer, Quvar Pelto was found dead on a wooden cross. He was apparently tied to it with barbed wire and mutilated. Police aren't giving anymore details as they continue to investigate the carnage. No group of any kind has claimed the attack._ " Weiss cringed at the mental image of the man. She stopped reading and got off her scroll.

She sighed the billionth time in the last day and half. The Ashen haired Girl thought about the boy again. That Grin, those eyes, that scar. Why is that Barbarian still in her thoughts? She wanted to scream in anger at his very image. She then rubbed her face, if Ozpin wants him to work for him, does that mean she'll see him again?

 **Emerald Forest.**

The Dark Swordsman was Surrounded on all sides. One King Taijitu, One Nevermore, tons of lower Grimm. He gripped his sword and smiled, at least he can control himself now. "Well then, come and meet your untimely demise, you dumb bastards!" He shouted. The lower Grimm charged him, he just carved through them like butter. One Beowolf came from behind at his right only to find Tyrfing in its mouth and out the back of its head. He pulled the sword out and teleported around to kill about seven more with no incident. Then a Ursa ramed him into a tree, he coughed as he stood up with his sword.

The Bear Grimm continued its assault only to find a red blade under its right arm pit. He slit deeply and black bile flooded from it. The Grimm convulsed and fell over dead. Umbra then sprinted across the field, dodging and deflecting the arrow-like feathers of the Nevermore which flew and screeched across the sky. Then he rolled from the lunging bite of the Black Taijitu head. When it struck the ground he threw one of his throwing knives into its right eye. It let out a loud roaring hiss. Umbra was then knocked away by its white head.

He tumbled on the ground, his sword still with him. The two headed snake back off to lick it's wound. A little dazed, he slowly got back up only to run in panic as the Nevermore dived and fired it feathers like a machine gun. When one feather was coming for his cranium, he teleported to the tree line. He then preceded to take cover behind a tree. The raven like Grimm then halted its attack run and retreated to the sky above the Taijitu. The Hooded boy then peaked around the edge of the tree to see both Grimm. A plan formed in his head.

 **Cliff over the Emerald Forest.**

The two professors watched the tablet with interest. Glynda was starting to get déjà vu. The boy, his fighting style, it seemed familiar.

"Was he trained by a Huntsman?" She asked Ozpin, he just nodded.

"Think of his last name." He said.

"Redson?" She says, thinking.

"Yes, there was a graduate from Atlas academy. You may have forgotten him. He always got to the finals in the Vytal tournament when he was in school."

"Damien Redson?" She says, her eyes opening a bit. "He looks nothing like him, he had red hair and yellow eyes."

"The jacket Glynda, it's the same he always wore."

"Ok, I guess that explains his rude attitude a bit." She then looked at the Headmaster with a raised brow, "Wait, you said his family was killed, so that means..."

"Yes, sadly the young Huntsman Damien Redson is dead." He told her with a frown.

 **Emerald Forest**

Umbra took off from behind the tree and charged at the serpent. He dodged the feathers as he pulled out another throwing knife. The white head came at him as he threw the knife which took out its left eye. In the monmentum, he jumped on that side of its head and propelled himself at the Nevermore. It in desperation shot more feathers at him, but he used teleportation to appear in the air above it. The feathers littered the body of the King Taijitu, severely wounding it.

"Got you now, you overgrown shitbird!" He shouted as he pierced the small indent that connects its left wing to its torso. The Nevermore screeched in pain. It lifted its body straight into the air only for Umbra to slide downward and his sword to slice the rest of the wing from its body, leaving only a little of its left wing connected. Umbra and the Nevermore then fell to the earth. Umbra guides his fall and raised his sword.

The wounded King Taijitu gazed up and saw its brutal prey, in anger its heads leaped at him. Both heads fight for the kill. The Swordsman only grinned as he teleported and stomped on the Black heads remaining eye, then he did the same to the White head. When the Taijitu was completely blind, he flashed right above it. He brought his sword down to cut the torso in half, killing the Serpentine Grimm.

He stood up breathing a little heavily as the two headed monstrosity fell to the ground dead. He then heard a screech and looked to see the Nevermore walking to him, it's left wing just dangling at its side with black blood pouring from it. He smirked as he leaned Tyrfing on his right shoulder. He raised a finger and said "Wait a moment." He casually walked to the two snake heads, pulled out his knives and put them back in his belt.

"Alright little birdie, time for you to go back to whatever nest you came out of." The Grimm screeched once again in anger. The Shadow then started to sprint at the Nevermore. The Grimm, with what ability to fly left, leaped into the air to unleashed a final barrage of feathers. He flashed up to it and sliced off its remaining good wing. As it fell, it screeched once again in pain. He landed on its back and stabbed the back of its neck, paralyzing it. The Boy then leaped off to cut off its head. Black bile poured from its unearthly boby as he landed on his feet and hand. He rose up only to be engulfed by his preys black mist.

He smiled as he turned around to the half a mile of broken trees and ran. He had enough fun today.

 **Beacon Academy Air docks.**

Team RWBY exited the Bullhead relived as it had been a extra twenty minutes to maneuver around the area of Grimm activity. Ruby fell on her knees and lifted her arms to the heavens. "Praise Oum!" She bellowed with tears in her eyes. Yang yanked her up.

"Sis, do you want to go spar?" The Golden Haired brawler asked her half sister. Ruby smiled happily.

"Sure!" And with that the Two Sisters left their partners in the dust. Blake just sighed.

"They never change, do they?" Weiss just nodded.

"No, they don't. I'm going to go and take a quick nap. I am tired from last night, I don't want my natural clock to be ruined." The Heiress said as she left.

"See you later, I'm going to the library." Blake said truthfully. She was curious, she wanted to see if anything has happened in Vacuo that correlates to what those men have said.

 **Cliff above the Emerald Forest.**

Ozpin and Goodwitch waited patiently for the Boy to return. They had seen his display of power and were impressed. Ozpin didn't seemed that surprised though. Goodwitch just hoped that this boys skills will out weigh his attitude. Then, the Boy appeared by them in a flash of red and sheathed his sword.

"Hope I didn't take too long, I had some detours along the way." He said while breathing hard.

"It is ok, do you have the relic?" Ozpin asked. Umbra then reached into his jackets pocket and pulls out the yellow horse shaped knight. He smiles sadly as he looks at it before he gives it to the Headmaster. Ozpin then smiles when he sees what he got.

"Looks like fate only reconfirmed my idea." He commented. Umbra's eyebrow rose up suspiciously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The Dark Swordsman asked.

"Nothing, let's go, you have to take a picture for our database." Umbra reluctantly left with them.

 **Beacon Academy Libary.**

Blake Belladonna was always a inquisitive and thinking girl. If she had not fought in the White Fang for her people's freedom, she would have more likely not want to be a Huntress. She would probably have pursued a more intellectual career. That's why she felt compelled to investigate whatever this _Company_ is, she has a strong suspicion that they aren't good. So when she got to the library, she got on a computer and searched up recent events in Vacuo. Apparently, _Business_ was being conducted.

The first thing she saw was about how that same mourning, a entire Vacuoan Cartel was killed. That their leader was found mutilated on a cross. No group has been identified as the attackers. She knew she was on to something and searched up cases in Vacuo. Apparently, a month ago before she arrived at Beacon academy, a ghastly scene was found in a abandoned house. A man named Ahmad Goldsand was found dead of starvation and dehydration in its basement. His eyes had been gouged out and his flesh had chains hooked into it and through the bone. And they found three dead bodies of a female and two children. They had been beaten to death.

It turns out they were his family and he was a ex detective. Blake nearly vomited at the image in her head of the sight. These people were _Monsters_. This was not all. There were more similar crimes that have been reported for the last six months. Gangs, people and even _White Fang_ have been found in similar situations. She heard them mention the other kingdoms. Sure enough, more bloody unsolved crimes have been reported there. An Noble from Atlas, a businessman from Mistral, an writer from Vale. There was a trail of blood that stretched the world, and there was no report on the group responsible for all of it.

She also noticed how ninty percent of the crimes were not made huge news, just hidden articles on the internet. She was stunned. This group, these monsters, whoever they were had the world by the strings. She vowed to uncover them and bring them to justice. But that will have to wait, these people where too powerful. She didn't want to end up like their victims. She sighed as her scroll received a text.

 **Beacon academy, sparing chambers.**

Ruby and Yang stood on opposite sides of the ring. Ruby held Crescent Rose, Yang wielded Ember Celica. They both grinned with excitement.

"Are ya ready sis?" Yang asked.

"Always Yang."

"Then let's do this!" The Blonde brawler roared as she charged at Ruby. Before she could connect a punch, Ruby used her Semblance of speed to move behind her sister, rose petals followed her. She raised her scythe to strike her sister only to hit air. Yang moved to Ruby's left and fired Ember Celica, knocking her sister away. Ruby quickly got up and switched Crescent Rose to firing mode. Yang dodged the shots as she came to hit Ruby again. But before she could land a hit, she was kicked on her back by Ruby.

"Rubes, where did you learn to do that? I thought you were bad at unarmed combat?" Yang asked with surprise.

"I was bad at punching, but recently I've been learning how to kick pretty good, I kicked one of Torchwicks men out a window the night I was moved ahead two years." She said with a smirk.

"Well looks like you just lost your trump card against me then." Yang said with a grin.

"Don't be too sure." The Sisters continued to spar for a while, until eventually taking a break. Ruby and Yang sat on a bench at the side of the room. Exhausted, they both drank a bottle of water.

"That was good Sis, you about had me a few times." Yang said patting Ruby on the back.

"Yeah, I still have a ways to go before I'm on your level though." The Blonde Brawler looked at her seriously.

"You are at my level Sis, that's why your here."

"I don't know, I've been stressed. Being Team leader is hard. I've tried to get Weiss and Blake to be more cheery, and Weiss has gotten better, but they still just... act distant. Last night, we all fought that Boy with everything we had...but I still fell."

"Ruby, you're doing fine. We got that boy because of _Your_ planning and _Your_ leading."

"I just feel that if we had kept on our guard and stayed together, none of us would have been beaten. We all were pushed to our limit though, you included Yang." Ruby looked at her sister with tears, "I'd never seen you be hurt like that before."

"Rubes, I'm alright, I mean, we all lose sometimes. And besides, we still completed our mission in the end. You need to stop beating yourself up."

"I...I just... I'm just afraid of what might've happen if I didn't wake up to save Weiss. She's my Partner and my teammate, and if anything had happened to her on that mission...I don't think I could've continued Beacon." The Red Reaper looked down.

"But nothing happened to her, we arrived just in time to kick his but."

"Something did happen to her, she's been upset all day." Ruby thought back to the way Weiss was acting.

"She's probably just sour that she had been pushed to the limit by that boy and needed our help."

"I suppose." She then looked back at her sister, "What did you think of the Mission, the people and that Boy?"

"In all honesty, I think that it was shit. That town was tortured for years because that old geezer was greedy. Those girls were broken. And finally, that Boy shouldn't have been bothered."

"Why do you think we shouldn't have bothered that Boy?"

"Because, he has at least tried to help people. I don't condone the violence he's committed, but I would rather have him out there than that Dilan man that Sally talked about." Yang then smirked, "And I liked our fight. That boy knew how to stroke the fire in me, not to mention he was hot. If he wasn't a murdering Edgelord, I would've flirted with him. The only things that really made me upset with him, was when he cut my hair, hurt you and that power he used on me. It felt like a cop out."

"Yang..."

"What do _You_ think, Ruby?"

"I'm angry." She stated, "That town and those Girls showed me there is a problem in our society. Huntsmen and Huntresses staying only in the Kingdoms needs to stop. That's something I want to change. And then there's that boy, Umbra. I just wonder why someone our age would be so... Violent. Under that rude exterior, there was someone who had nothing and he was just thrashing out at everything. But even with that, he didn't hurt us. The only person I was afraid of him k-killing was Weiss."

"What made you fear that?"

"Just the sheer animosity that they both had for each other." Then, their scrolls ringed with texts.

 **Beacon Academy, Rwby Dorm.**

Weiss Schnee, the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was siting on her death trap bed. In her hand was perhaps on of her only pictures that she had of her sister and brother. The photo was composed of her sister Winter at the far right, her in the middle and her little brother Whitley on the left. They were all dressed in white amongst a blue background. She lamented her childhood and her restricted life.

Her family though powerful, was broken. Her closest family member was her older sister, Winter. But she never really saw her anymore, she was an officer in the Atleasian military. Her brother had grown distant from her. Her Mother had been a drunk since she was young, never really caring for her kids. And finally, there was her Father. She hated him, she was nothing but a tool for him. A _Pet_. The only time he would ever show her attention is when he needed her to do something for the _"Family"_ or when she needed to sing at a concert.

The White Haired girl put the photo away and sighed. She remembers hearing of her Fathers _Deals._ That always bothered her. Everything did. She wanted a normal family. She wanted her Mother to not drink away her life and ingore her children. She wanted to have a happy childhood, but that was also ruined. She had to mature fast. The only thing that made her happy in her youth was the appraisal that so many people gave her. This all fell apart when she realized that was only because of her family name, not her.

She thought back to that Boy, Umbra Redson. People like him with hatred for her family wasn't uncommon. She had experienced it a little after she realized that her name was the only reason for her appraisal. He was skilled, more so than her and that tore at her. She needed to be better, to get better. That boy had her by throat, only her teammates saved the mission. She then thought back to that moment, that foreign moment when they both stared into each other's eyes. She had broken down after that, her true self shown her colors.

 _Ring, Ring_.

She looked at her scroll.

 ** _"Team RWBY, please return to your dorm, I'd like a word with you."-Headmaster Ozpin._**

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin and Umbra.**

Umbra followed the Headmaster through the Academy grounds. He had been bored with more things he had to do with Ozpin before he could meet his _Team._ One thing he did is take a photo for the school's database. Another was being told about all the different curriculums the school had. He also was told about his rights and privileges as a student. It was all...so boring. Then he gave the Boy two things: a scroll and a envelope.

"What's are these?" The Boy asked.

"This is a scroll," Ozpin had said grabbing it and pulling it open to show the boy, "Every student at Beacon who doesn't have one is issued one."

"I've never used one of these things." Umbra said.

"You'll get used to it," Ozpin said while handing it back to him and then pointed to the envelope, "That is your Brothers letter to me, I figured you'd want to read it later."

"Thank you." He said quietly, putting it in his satchel.

Now, he is going to meet his surrogate team.

They walked to a huge building, it had rows of windows for what looked to be a five floors.

"This is Beacons Team Dorms." Ozpin said, "Your new home."

"Wait, aren't these sort of things supposed to be segregated on gender?" Umbra said getting a little nervous.

"Yes, in Universities. Teams are expected to stay together in Huntsman academies, regardless of Gender. You are expected to be mature and responsible." Ozpin said professionally.

"Okay." He bit his lip, _"I hope I get a all male team. I don't want any awkward moments."_ The Shadow thought. Ozpin entered the building, gesturing for the boy to follow. When they walked up the stairs a bit and entered into a hallway, The Swordsman started to get curious and nervous.

"Is there anything you can tell me about this team I'm going to be apart of?"

"They are one of the Teams I think has some of the best potential. You might not get along right away, but I think with time and effort, you'll be great friends." Ozpin reassured him with a smile.

"Okay..." Umbra said. They stopped by a white door, Umbra could sense people inside.

"Here they are, are you ready?" The Headmaster asked, Umbra felt sweat go down his face, his body tensed, his heart raced.

"Yes."

 **Beacon Academy, Rwby Dorm.**

RWBY assembled in their room, they had been summoned by the text they all received. They all puzzling looks.

"What does Ozpin want now?" Weiss asked spitefully.

"Well, he's continuing our talk from yesterday. Remember what he said?" Ruby told her.

"What does he want to talk to us about?" Yang asked out loud.

"More than likely, it is about our mission and why he sent us to capture that boy." Blake explained. Weiss scowled and her eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"I am tired of hearing of that damn boy! If that's what our _Headmaster_ wants to discuss, then he can go away." Weiss declared, her left fist clenched.

"Weiss, it could be about some form of reward?" Ruby tried to calm her down.

"I don't care." She said coldly. Yang then walked between the two and lifted her arms into the air.

"Alright, let's just calm down. The past is the past. Let's just focus on the present, ok?" Weiss just sighed.

"Ok." Then, the four girls heard a knock on their door. For a moment, they were silent. Then Ruby walked to the door and opened it. What they saw made them gasp. There in the door way was Headmaster Ozpin and a familiar Hooded figure, Umbra Redson. They all wore faces of shock, even the boy. Ruby and Yang were genuinely surprised to see him again. Blake expected to at some point, because she thinks he is an agent of Ozpin's. Weiss had a face of absolute scorn with a few sprinkles of shock. Umbra's mouth was opened in a frown, his eyes obscured by his hood. Ozpin just stood there, stoic.

"Ozpin, is this some sort of joke?" The Boy said as he looked up at him. His voice calm with a tinge of anger. The Headmaster simply took a sip of coffee.

"No, it is not. You had chosen the yellow knight after all." This made the four girls eyes widen. Umbra face palmed.

 _"You have to be fucking kidding me."_ The Swordsman thought.

"Um, what do you mean Ozpin?" Ruby asked in denial. The man looked at her with a smile. Weiss silently prayed.

"The reason I've asked you all to assemble here, Umbra is your new team member." This revelation cracked the screen.

 **"TEAM MEMBER!"** They all said in various tones.

"Yes, He is."

"I will not accept a murdering monster like him on my team!" Weiss shouted with fury, making the Boy tense up a bit.

"I'm sorry Miss Schnee, he had had grabbed the yellow knight. To change this is against the rules."

"But why are you putting him on a team?" Blake asked inquisitively.

"Because, in order for Mister Redson to not spend the rest of his life in jail, I've gave him the option to attend my school and become a huntsman." Blake's eyes widened with realization.

"But are you sure that's a good idea?" Yang asked, scratching her chin.

"Miss Xiaolong, Mister Redson has come to a compromise. He isn't going to do anything bad to you all."

"He did hurt Jaune and Ren, are you sure this is the type of person you want to come here?" Weiss interjected with fury.

"Don't worry about that, he will apologize. Miss Rose, can I talk with you a moment." He said as he looked at the Red Reaper.

"Yes Headmaster." She followed him out into the hall.

Umbra was left in the room with three girls that have a reason to hate him, not to mention they are now his _Team_. He was angry and he was nervous. The Heiress looked at him with complete disdain. The Brawler looked at him with uncertainty. The Ravenette looked at him with a little fear.

"You, you shouldn't be here. You Criminal, you should be rotting in prison!" The Schnee walked up to him in anger.

"Listen Ice Princess, do you think I'm excited for this either?" He defended himself, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care you murdering scum. This academy is too pristine to let in filth like you." She said getting in his face, "Take off that damn hood and show me some respect!" He grit his teeth and pulled it down, revealing the black haired, red eyed youth from before.

"Well excuse me Princess!" He shouted drawn out sarcastically.

"You're not excused!" The Furious White haired maiden replied, pointing a finger in his scarred face. Yang got between them while Blake remained silent.

"Alright, let's all just calm down, ok?" She raised her arms, once again trying to defuse the situation.

"I will not calm down!" Weiss bellowed.

"I'm sorry, ok?!" He screamed out, "I'm sorry about last night. I was just defending myself. If I'm such a bother, I'll just try my damnest to not to bother you all. Let's just agree to ingore each other then. You don't bother me, I won't bother you." He got in her face, "Deal!?" She backed away.

"Apology unaccepted." She said quietly while going over to her bed and sitting down, she rubbed her temple from stress.

"I forgive you." The Golden Haired Girl said to him, "But if you hurt my sister or damage my hair ever again, I'll knock you to the Moon."

"Noted."

"I'll be alright with you on this team as long as you respect our space." Blake said as she came up to him. But she was still wary, he still reminded her of _Him._

"I'll try to stay out of everyone's way." He said quietly. The two girls went to do stuff around the room and he just stood there. He brushed his black hair to the side. The Schnee looked at the other two girls like they were traitors. The boy sighed as he looked around the room. It was a mish mash of things.

Most notably was the unsafe bunk beds, one was held up by ropes, the other by books. The middle of the dorm had a window which was covered up by a scarlet curtain that weirdly had a long stitch mark on it. Below that was a bookshelf. There was a poster of some boy band called Achieve Men, and a beautiful painting of Forever Fall forest. In one corner of the room where tons of metal brief cases. Finally, there was bookshelves and four desks around the room. Umbra felt in the way and he felt sad, the room looked a little like Liards room.

Weiss stared at the boy with ferocious eyes. Why of all people was Ozpin letting him come to this school? A murdering theif! And he was on her team, _her team_. She didn't know what to do. _"Why?"_ She thought.

Suddenly the door opened.

 **Beacon Academy Dorms, Hallway.**

As Ruby stepped outside, Ozpin sighed. Weiss screaming could be heard outside. The Headmaster turned to Ruby and spoke.

"I know Miss Rose that what I'm asking is a lot of responsibility, but I need you and your team to accept Mister Redson as a new member."

"I can't change their minds. Why do you want him on my team? I mean, he's a...Murderer." Ruby said nervous.

"I know that unfortunate fact, but this Boy deserves to be given a chance to correct his mistakes. Would you rather deny him the chance to better himself and cast him in prison? I think he'd make a exceptional Huntsman. What about you Miss Rose? What do you think of his skill?" Ruby thought back to last night and her teams battle against their new _Teammate_.

"He is talented, but, he has hurt my team and my friends. I don't think I could feel at ease with that."

"Miss Rose, there is something I think I should tell you, something you'd only be able to understand about the Boy. I don't mean to bring up old ghosts, but would you like to hear it?" Ruby thought for a moment and shook her head yes. "Three years ago, I got a letter of recommendation from that Boys brother. When it came time for us to meet, no one showed up. I did some research and it turned out that their hometown was raised to the ground by some group of bandits. That boy was the only survivor. His family and friends all died, this is why he is the way he is." Ruby was stunned, "Ruby, you'd probably understand him the most out of all your team when it comes to loss." Ruby's mind brought up the faint images of her mother, she winced.

"I understand." She said calmly.

"What he needs is guidance. And I believe that there is no team better suited for him than yours. Of course, there'll be some difficulties. But I'm confident that when you and your teammates get to know him, you'll be good friends."

"Ok."

"Now for the other reason I wanted to talk to you alone. The boy has made some arrangements to do missions for me. In order for you to keep track of him and to make sure he doesn't try and run away, I've put a tracker on his scroll." The Headmaster took a sip of coffee, "Now the rest I should discuss with the rest of your team. But Miss Rose, the reason I've put so much on your plate is because I do admittedly see potential in you and your team. I also see potential in Mister Redson. This will be hard, but I have faith in you. Do you accept your greatest Mission yet?"

Ruby thought about what it means to be a huntsman and she decided that helping this boy fits in the category.

"Yeah!" She said jumping up fist raised. Ozpin smiled.

 **Beacon Academy, RWBY Dorm.**

The door opened and Ruby and Ozpin came in. Umbra turned around, his worn out expression was one of aggravation, his eyes seemingly dead. Weiss looked at them with fury, her eyebrows were bent down in anger, her mouth was open in a frown, her teeth clenched together. Yang and Blake turned around nonchalant. Ruby walk forward and was completely a antithesis to everyone else. Her face had a confident smile, her posture was excited, her eyes lit up.

"Alright Team!" She shouted jubilant, making the boy's eyes blink "Let's welcome our new member!" Weiss then felt like she was stabbed in the heart, her own partner betrayed her. Yang wasn't really surprised, neither was Blake. Umbra was took aback by the Red and black haired girls cheerfulness after everything he's done to her team, especially her one-eighty from how she acted when she first found out. He looked at Ozpin, who had a smile on his face. A realization came to Umbra's mind.

 _"He's a master manipulator..."_

"Ruby!" Weiss said angrily as she got up. Everyone looked at the Heiress, "Do you now support this Criminal who has done nothing but hurt our team and our friends?" Ruby's composure broke for a second as she frowned, then she narrowed her eyes.

"He's has not only done that Weiss, he saved those girls, he saved that village." She raised her hands in a motion, "He may have committed crimes and k-killed people, but everyone deserves a second chance." Umbra gritted his teeth at that last part.

"Well then let's hold a vote!" Weiss declared, "If this team isn't your personal dictatorship, then let us have a say. If the rest of us doesn't want the boy, he has to go." She said having hope in Blake's silent ways, that the intelligent girl would side with her.

"Ok," Ruby said, "I vote to let him in our team." Ruby said firm.

"I vote to _not_ let him in our team and cast him in prison where he belongs." The two partners were having a stand off. Yang then raised her hand.

"I vote to let him on our team, Ruby's right. All he needs to do is apologize to Team JNPR." Then everyone's eyes fell like daggers upon Blake, who suddenly felt nervous. Weiss looked at her with hope, if at least half the team was opposed, he'd be taken somewhere else. Ruby looked at her with a begging look. Yang looked at her expectantly. Ozpin looked stoically. The Boy, looked on with dead eyes, the same as the night before when she saw that picture.

In truth, Blake was wary of the Boy because of the similarities between him and her ex partner. But there was something more to the boy, Adam lost that look a long time ago, replacing it with full time fury and hatred. Umbra still wore this face, there was still good in him. She couldn't deny him his chance to live a new life, she had did the same thing. She couldn't judge him, she had done horrible things once too. "I vote yes." She said calmly.

Weiss's face slumped. Umbra's eyebrow rose. The rest smiled.

"So it's decided, Umbra is now part of Team RWBY!" Ruby announced triumphantly.

"Well now since that's settled, I should tell you all your responsibilities." Ozpin said.

"Responsibilities?" Yang asked.

"Yes, as I've told Mister Redson, you're all now his Parole Officers." Umbra's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, honestly never hearing the term before.

"Since Mister Redson has committed crimes and have been given a chance to be cleared of them, he needs a team to guide him and watch him." Umbra face palmed, "So you all have full authority to tell him to do whatever you want." A devilish smile appeared on Yangs mouth and a cruel grin on Weiss's. "But, Mister Redson has rights like every other student, so he can politely decline if he deems it to be abuse. Mister Redson, you are expected to be a full member of this team. Work with them, train with them, etc. I also advise you to try and teach them new skills that you possess." Umbra sighed.

"Alright." He said calm with a tinge of anger.

"Ok," Ozpin turned back to RWBY, "By the way, he will stay in this dorm with you all. I can arrange a bed-" He was cut off.

"I don't need or want a bed." Umbra said, everyone looked at him.

"Why?" Ozpin asked.

"I lived long enough without one, I don't want to get used to one. I'll sleep just fine on the floor or against a wall." The girls looked at him in confusion.

"Ok," Ozpin turned back to Team RWBY, "Well, you all can discuss the sleeping arrangements later. From now on, you are Team RUWBY." Ozpin turned around and left the room. Umbra ran his hand through his hair and looked at the girls silently. Weiss just went to her bed, sit down and crossed her arms. Ruby approached the boy nervous.

"H-Hi, I think we all got off the wrong foot." She reached out her hand, "I'm Ruby Rose, Leader of Team RWBY, or now I should say Team RUWBY." He grabbed it politely and shook it. Weiss observed.

"I assume you already know who I am. By the way, isn't weird that you have a team named after yourself?" He asked. Ruby thought about it and a sweat droplet ran down her face.

"I-I guess s-so." She said, they released hands. The Dark Swordsman looked over to the other girls.

"I believe you haven't introduced yourselves to me either." He said almost blandly. The Blonde Girl walked over to Him and stretched out her hand.

"I'm Yang, Yang XiaoLong. Ruby's my sister." She said with a smile.

"Half Sisters then?" He said.

"How did you know?"

"I had a Half Brother once." He said with his eyes dead and a frown. This made the girls...uncomfortable. Ruby frowned from what the professor told her. Blake and Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well, let's fight again sometime. And this time don't use that cheat move of yours to win." She finished with a smile.

"I did what I had to for my freedom. It didn't matter in the end." They released hands. The Shadow looked at the Ravenette. "And who are you, Ninja Girl?" She raised out her hand.

"Blake Belladonna." She answered in similar tone as his. Umbra narrowed an eyebrow and thought.

"I think I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Oh, Belladonna is a common surname in south Sanus and south Anima." She lied.

"Is that so, well that explains it." They released hands and Umbra walked away and stretched his arms. "Well, thank you all for letting me on your team, but I have to tell you the reality of the situation."

This made the girls collectively say "What?"

"Well, you see..." He said as he sat at a chair and put his boots on a desk, "I'm not really a _Team Player,_ I work alone. So any ideas of you all bossing me around should fly out the window."

"But Headmaster Ozpin told us specifically-"

"I know, I know. But do you really think you'd be able to control me-Aagggh!" Ruby pinched and pulled his ear. It was one of the most painful moments in his life and that was saying something.

"You're a member of this team whether you like it or not!" Ruby declared.

"By the Gods, stop it!" He ordered almost falling out of the chair. She released her godly grip.

"Now will you be cooperative?" She asked innocently.

"Fine! What were you trying to do? Rip my ear off?" He asked angry and amazed.

"No, I was simply exercising my authority as a Team Leader and a Parole officer." She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that's Illegal in the Kingdoms."

"What makes you say that?" Her eyes widened with fear.

"Why do think I'm in this position?"

"Where is he going to sleep?" Weiss interrupted everyone, walking up to him. The boy just sighed.

"I've already answered that question, Princess. I said the floor and I meant it."

"I don't want you in the same room as me!" She declared.

"Too bad." He calmly replied. She looked at her teammates.

"Why did you all support getting this Murderer on our team?" Before any of them could answer, he got up in her face.

"Listen here Princess, I'm not a murderer. The people who I've killed were monsters. Think whatever you want of me, but pray you never deal with the people I've dealt with." He walked over to the area between the bunk beds, took of his sword and tossed it to the ground, "I'm going to sleep, we can discuss this tomorrow."

"For one, you can't sleep there. For two, you can't keep weapons on you, they must be put in a locker!" Weiss said pointing at him. He looked at her with a stern face.

"One, I can sleep wherever I want. Two, I might put my knives away tomorrow in one of those lockers, by this sword will stay by my side till the day I die." He took off the belt of knives and the dagger and laid them by the sword. He then sat on a bed to take off his boots.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Weiss screamed, Umbra looked up at her.

"Sorry." He preceded to take off his black jackboots only for a wrenched smell to over take the girls, about making Blake fall unconscious.

"What's That smell?" Yang asked, about to barf.

"That would be my boots and socks."

"Why do they do they smell so horrible?" Ruby asked clenching her noise.

"I've only wore them for two years straight." He said putting them by Weiss's bed.

"Get them away from my bed!" Weiss shouted girly, he simply put them by Blake's.

"No, no, please put them somewhere else!" Blake begged. He picked them back up and put them by Weiss's bed. Before the Heiress could scream of disgust, Yang and Ruby practically leaped out of nowhere and sprayed the area down with air freshener, making Blake sneeze.

"Oh Thank Oum." Yang said as the smell dissipated. Angry, Weiss turned around to cuss out the boy, but found he was on the ground with his coat over him, sleeping. His sword, knives and satchel were at his right by Yang and Blake's beds.

"He's asleep?" Weiss asked aloud.

"I guess everything tired him out." Said Yang.

"Let's all get ready for bed then, it's getting late." Ruby added.

On the ground with his eyes closed, Umbra consulted his Sword Tyrfing. _"This has been a mess."_

 _"You're telling me."_ Said the Sword, _"So what's the plan?"_

 _"Honestly, I don't know."_

 _"We need to investigate Vale."_

 _"I don't know how we'll do that with these Girls-"_

"I was thinking of us going shopping tomorrow in vale, do you think we'll still be able to do that?" He heard Ruby ask.

"Yeah, we will just have to keep an eye on him." Yang said.

 _"Jackpot."_

 **Lamplight Village, gate.**

Eric was at his post on the wall at the South Gate. Tired and bored as always. It was a horrible job, but someone had to do it. The last two days had been eventful. That Boy walked into town, killed Dar Thanton, walked out, killed the Defilers, walked in town with a girl and left. Then a Huntress with her kitties come along and have the mayor arrested, then leave. After that, everyone was celebrating-except for him.

While everyone else had fun, he sat on that damn lonely wall. Sometimes he wish that everyone in that town would die. All they ever do is make fun of him. _Eric the Smelly Gatekeeper. Eric the Idiot. Eric the Lonesome. Eric the Fool._ Once, there was a Woman he loved. But she moved alway with her rich Husband. He had no chance. Everyone in that town hated him, even though he was the one keeping them safe from Grimm!

As he wallowed in his misery, three figures approached on the southern road. One was tall and slender, one was Taller and Msucular and the last was shorter and cloaked. As they got closer he could make them out. The one in the middle was the tall and slender guy, he wore strange black and purple armor as did the bigger guy at the right. (Think of the Lost Legion armor from Telltale GOT with a purple cape and the praetorian guard armor from Ryse son of Rome without the mask.) The one on the far left was cloaked in black.

Eric watch them with curiosity as they approached. The one in the middle had a sword at his side that looked like a katana from Mistral. The huge guy had two machetes at his sides. The cloaked guy was a mystery. They stopped in front of the gate.

"Greetings, is this town perhaps called Lamplight?" The one in the middle asked in a surprisingly aristocratic voice. Eric was jarred.

"Yeah it is, may I ask what brings you all to this shitty town?"

"My name is Jupiter, this big fellow to my left is Mars and this shy guy to my right is Pluto." The Middle man said.

"We're Bounty Hunters." Answered Mars in a thick but light accent. (American Southern accent)

"We're looking for a Hooded boy in a trench coat, he carries a sword on his back." Jupiter said. Eric's eyes widened with realization.

"Yeah someone with that description has been through here." He answered them.

"Could you tell us some information," Jupiter said pulling out a sack Lien, "We're willing to pay for it."

Eric thought for a moment before asking "How much?"

"Five thousand, we're getting paid a lot for this guy." Eric in desperation ran down the stairs and out the gate to talk with the men.

"What do you want to know?" Jupiter smiled.

"All that you can tell us."

 **Twenty minutes later.**

"Then they left and no one knows what happened to them." Eric finished.

"Thanks for the info." Jupiter said.

"Now, the Lien." The Guard was desperate.

"Oh right, here." Jupiter handed the bag out. As Eric reached for it, he heard a laugh. He looked up to Mars, a twisted smile with crazy Orange eyes looked at him back. Before the Guard could say anything, a gloved hand covered his mouth. He looked and the cloaked guy was gone.

"I'm gonna drink your blood." A voice whispered insanely in his ear. He looked with his right eye and saw an crazy face shrouded in shadows. Red eyes glowed in that darkness. Eric let out a muffled scream but his head was lifted up and Red claws sprouted from Pluto's right hand (think a combination of Freddy Kruger, Raven from Gulity Gear and Alex Mercer's Claw ability) and sliced the Guards throat. Blood spewed in a mist and wings like a bat sprouted from under the cloak. Pulto and the dying Eric flew into the woods. The sound of another claw being released and of flesh being ripped apart was heard by the two armored men. After about two minutes it stopped.

Then Pulto emerged from the woods, his claws had blood caked on them and so did his mouth. Jupiter took out a towel and threw it at him. "Clean yourself up, savage."

"Damn, Pluto, even I know when to stop cutting the body." Mars joked. Jupiter just faced palmed.

"Why was I put in charge of two Barbarians."

"Don't you act all high and mighty, _Lighting Warrior._ " Mars said.

"Do you think I earned Gloria as my title by being a bloodthirsty savage? No, I earned it by achieving Glory!" Mars towered over the Caped man.

"Do you even recognized who your talking to? I'm Mars the Brutalis!" He snarled, "I was once so feared by the people of Anima, that I was called the God of War!"

"We all know how that turned out." Jupiter said, Mars growled. "Let's focus on our mission, maybe we can acquire some more information from the Inn. I hope that those Hunters failed to apprehend him."

"It doesn't matter if they did, I'll just cut them up too. I cut up a thousand more men and women if it means I get to slice that Boy limb by limb."

"Whatever you say. Pluto! Are you done cleaning yourself up yet?"

"Here...can I kill some more?" He giggled insanely.

"Calm down, you feral beast. We need to focus on more important things."

"Killing?" Mars asked sarcastically.

"No, gathering intel, finding the Boy. Now come along!"

 **Lamplight, Inn.**

The people of Lamplight had been celebrating since the news of the Defilers destruction. The Inn had become a Bar, Miners, Farmers and more had drank to their hearts content. Men held their Wives and Daughters close, rejoiced that the once ever present threat of the Defilers was finally over. John Berry was happy to see his hometown finally out of those dark times. But, he has been worried for his daughter Sarah, who has been silent and moody since the Hunters left after that boy. That's why when he saw his Daughter walk into the Inn and head downstairs, he followed her.

"Sarah." She looked back to him, a frown and narrowed eyebrows obscured her navy blue eyes-the eyes of her mother. She turned forward and continued on her way to her room. "Sarah, Honey."

"What do you want?" She asked spitefully.

"Everyone is celebrating, why are you going to your room?"

"Why did you help those Hunters?" John sighed.

"Because Sarah, even though that boy helped us and our town, he's committed crimes." He went up to his daughter and grabbed her by the shoulders, "The Boy is not someone to Idolize, he killed those men without blinking a Eye." Sarah violently ripped away.

"They were going to rape and kill me!" She shouted, "Like they did so many others! Do you even know how many of my Childhood friends that I've grown up with had been taken by those Bastards and were never seen again? Emily, Rachel and even T-Tommy. This town had sacrificed its youth because the adults were too afraid and too weak to do anything about it. That _Boy_ had done something that you and every other man in this town should've done. But you, you were always a coward. You left Mom to die."

John was speechless. He tried to come up with words to tell his Daughter why that wasn't true, but couldn't.

"Even now, you refuse to talk. I hate you." She stomped off into her room and slammed the door shut. John held back the tears and pulled out his wallet. He took out the Photo of his deceased Wife. His Daughter held the same fire that her mother had. That was why he moved back to his home town when she had died, he didn't want her to become a Huntress like her mother.

"John, there's some...Guys that want to speak to you." Said Tori who came form the stairs. John put the photo up and walked to her.

"Who are they?"

"Bounty Hunters. Apparently, they're after that boy." She said. John wanted to scream, the effects of that Boy just seemed to never end.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Walking up the stairs and into the back rooms, John and Tori entered the Bar through the door behind the counter. John was confused and intimidated by the sight he saw. In the middle of the room, there was three men of differing heights. Two were encased in armor, one was shrouded by a cloak. They were the attention of everyone, who were silent.

"Ah, you must be Mister Berry." Said the Slender Caped Man. His right arm rose welcoming, his left hand gripping his Katana.

"Yes, I am." John answered.

"Well, I don't want to squander your time, but me and my associates are in pursuit of a _Dangerous_ Individual. We heard that you had contact with him."

"Yes, I did. He killed the local gang. He left northwards but, some Huntress and her Students came to our town in pursuit of him. They left and I don't know what happened after that."

"That's alright. We just were seeing if you had some extra Information. Have a good day." The Men turn around to leave, but then, Sheriff Golden came through the door. Two other guards were with him, they were blocking the exit. "Excuse us Officer, but we need to exit this building."

"Can I ask you Gentlemen which Gate did you enter?"

"We didn't take note, we're in a hurry."

"Come and answer some questions with us?"

"We've got better things to do." The Big armoured guy said.

"I wasn't asking." The Revigorated Sheriff stated. The situation was starting to get tense.

"Listen...you don't want to get in our way." The Caped One Said.

"We had a radio check and our South Gate Guard, Eric failed to report. He never fails to report. We looked and we couldn't find him. You three were spotted not far from that direction." The Sheriff upholstered his Dust revolver. "And you've just threatened an Officer."

"You really think you and your little group of Guards could make us do anything? We heard how you let the Defilers rape your women. You can't do shit." The Big Guy Said. The Sheriff grit his teeth.

"You're under arrest-" Sheriff Golden was cut off as he was stabbed in the stomach by a Machete looking sword. He gun went off and screams echoed all around him. The guard to his right had his throat ripped out by the Cloaked guy with bladed claws. On his left, the Guard's head fell off from a single stroke of the Caped Man's sword. Blood poured from his mouth as he was lifted into the air. All his blurry red vision could see was bright Orange eyes and a crazed smile.

"Pathetic." Mars said, he raised his left blade to the Sheriffs throat and in one stroke, beheaded him. People screamed all around him, music to his ears.

"We have no choice, kill them all!" Jupiter ordered as he ran out of the building. Mars turned around with Pluto, the people in the Inn were scared shitless. He loved it.

John turned around and went to the back door as the slaughter began. As he got to it, Sarah opened the door.

"What's going on-" He pushed her into the back room and closes the door. She got back up and went to the small window of the door. "Dad! What's happening!"

"Sarah, go! Out the basement! Get out of town!" John told her, the agonizing screams behind him. Sarah faltered.

"Dad-"

"Go! Get out-arrrggh!" He was cut off from claws piercing his gut, blood gushed out of his mouth. He looked at his daughter who was crying. It was the last thing he would see. Four red claws were jammed into his head, two came out each of his eye sockets. Blood splattered the door window. Sarah screamed in horror as her father was tossed aside. A hooded figure slammed against the window and screamed. She saw his terrible face, blood red eyes and purple hair. Blood Covered his mouth.

"Thirst." That is what he said, "I'm so thirsty!" He banged on the door and Sarah ran.

"Come on!" Mars said to Pluto, "You don't want to miss the main course for a snack."

 **Lamplight, outside.**

Jupiter ran outside and undid his cape. As it flew away in the harsh wind that blew threw town, his white wings unfolded and he took flight. He ascended above the town and raised his sword. The clouds swirled and the skies quaked. Three booming thunders followed by three strikes of lightning. It hit his sword, energizing it. He pressed the button and his blade extended (Sephiroth's sword). He slung his blade and all of the electronics in the town shut off, including the satellite dish they used for communication. He flew down in a slash and turned a dozen bewildered people into ash.

Mars and Pluto bursted the Inn in Mad grins. The town entered its last breath. Blood and bodies soon littered the streets. Sarah ran down into the basement where they lived, she went to the hatch and climbed out of it. She was behind the Inn. The Girl could hear the screams. She ran behind the buildings and alleyways until hands grabbed her out of the darkness. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered.

"Be quiet." A faint feminine voice said. A man ran towards the alleyway until a machete sword hit him in the side. He screamed in agony as the thundering steps came forward to him. A man adorned in Purple and Black armor grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the dying man. A miner came out of nowhere with a pickaxe and was kicked against the wall. The Humongous man put his machetes together and they formed a weird scissor shaped sword. The Miner got back up only to have his head stuck between two blades.

"You're little Pickaxe is nothing against my _Carnage Scissors_." The Armored man boasted.

"Fuck yo-" Was all the Miner could say as his head and body fell to the ground. The Armored man pulled a switch on his sword and began firing what seemed to be a built in machine gun at people Sarah couldn't see. His Laughter would forever scar her.

"We've got to get out of here." The voice said, lessening their grip on Sarah. She looked around to see a scarred Girl.

"You're that Girl from the Defilers camp." Sarah said in realization.

"That doesn't matter, follow me." She told her. They crept through the town of Lamplight. As they neared a Gate, they saw a Man running out in the open being swept up by a hooded figure with bat wings. Lightning flashed through the town and the sounds of rapid fire echoed the air. They made a run for it when no one was looking and exited one of the Gates. They then dove into the woods. Sarah and Sally stopped when they felt their shoes squish against the ground. Before them was the mutilated remains of Eric the Gatekeeper. Identifiable only because of one side of his face that wasn't ripped to shreds.

They ran far into the woods.

 **Lamplight, twenty minutes later.**

Jupiter slung the blood off his blade and shortened it. All around him was what remained of the town Lamplight. Emerging from a burnt building, Mars sheathed his blades with a orgasmic sigh. Crawling out of the shadows, Pluto came forth. A woman's corpse in his hand. Her throat was non existent.

"Is everyone terminated?" Jupiter asked, his Yellow eyes practically glowing.

"Everyone I saw is dead, any survivors don't really matter. No one knows it's the Legions doing. And I doubt the Kingdoms will know or care." Mars said.

"Good enough. This pointless slaughter sickens me."

"Why?" Asked Pluto.

"Why? Because these sheep could've been useful. You two may think senseless slaughter is what we're meant to do, but we fight to resurrect our Fallen Empire. We need people to rule." Said Jupiter.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean we can't cull the heard every now and then." Mars rebuttals.

"Enough! Let's continue our mission before any Grimm show up." Jupiter headed north to the exit out of town.

"Oh I can't wait to kill that little Bastard." Mars laughed.

"I can't wait to see _Him_ again!" Pluto said cheerfully.

Behind them, A Lamp went out. It's flame snuffed out by the wind.

 **Authors Note:**

Umbra's problems keep on following him. First, he gets put in a team of all girls that he fought. Second, He has to deal with a Schnee. Third, The Last Legion is after him. To be continued.

 **OC's.**

Alright, so what do you all think off my OC villains so far. Don't worry, RWBY's canonical antagonists still exist. This is still RWBY's story, just with more of everything along with a contrast of Darkness to the shows usual light hearted nature. If anything, these guys are Roman Torchwick level antagonists.

 **Mars Brutalis:** Heavily inspired on Sundowner from MGR, he is Human and his Weapons are _Carnage Scissors_. Essentially Sundowners weapon with some teaks and named after one of Ragna the Bloodedge's moves. (Who is another inspiration out of many for Umbra)

 **Jupiter Gloria:** Inspired by Angels and some elements from Greek Mythology, he is an Eagle Faunus and his weapon is _Lighting Blade_. Based off Sephiroth's Sword from FF7.

 **Pluto Sitis:** Inspired by Vampire Legends and a little of Raven from Guilty Gear, he is an Bat Faunus and his weapon is _Blood Claws_. I already explained them.

 **References**.

"Excuse me Princess." A cookie to whoever knows this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

Hey, sorry I've not updated this story in a while. I've been busy with personal issues from Jobs to School. I hope this chapter is as good as the rest. Thank you all who have been following and reading this story.

 **Reviews:**

Thank you all for reviewing. I'd go over the individual reviews, but I'm pressed for time as I write this. But to state two things.

1: Excuse me Princess is a reference to the Legend of Zelda cartoon.

2\. To answer one thing, Mars, Jupiter and Pluto are not really named after the Planets but instead of the Gods in Roman Mythology. I would have used Neptune buuuuttt, there is already an character named that.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to the story. All credit of Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

 **Chapter 8: Team RUWBY.**

 **Morning.**

Umbra sat at the base of a tree, reading a book. It was a warm beautiful day. The flowers dotted the field like abstract paint on an canvas. The Big Town in front of him bustling with life. Suddenly, as he sat there a boy the same age walked around the tree. Umbra looked up and smiled.

 _"Stammel, what's up?"_ He asked him.

 _"I'm just wondering if you want to come with me to visit Liard and Dustan?"_ His Red Haired Brother asked with his hand raised.

 _"Sure, I can read this later."_ As Umbra said that, a sword was raised over Stammel, before anything could be done, his head was cleaved off and blood splattered onto Umbra's face. The peaceful day turned into violent night. The town before him was covered in fire, screams of agony and terror howled through the twilight. The field of flowers was covered in carcasses of innocents. Sounds of slaughter and laughter were also present. Umbra was now standing in the middle of the battle, guards were fighting the savage warriors with steel and dust. The ear cringing sound of steel clashing against steel rang all about.

 _"Umbra!"_ He turned and all he saw in any direction was his friends, family and _Her_ being killed over and over again. He felt his face bleed in pain from a gash forming out of nowhere. He fell to his knees crying with his hand on his face.

 _"You failure..."_ He looked up and saw _Him_. The curved sword raised fell upon the Boy.

 **RUWBY Dorm, Beacon Academy.**

Umbra woke up hyperventilating and launched up sitting. He looked around the room for anything or anyone who was going to try and kill him. Instead, all he saw was the room that belonged to his new "Team". He looked over to his left and saw his weapons and was relieved. He felt an familiar urge to use the bathroom so he got up and left his coat on the ground. As he walked to the bathroom, two pairs of eyes opened and looked at him from afar. When he entered, the two pairs looked at each other.

"He woke you up too?" The Heiress asked.

"Yeah, I think he had a bad dream." A Ravenette answered.

"Well whatever it is, he needs to tone it down, it's four o'clock in the mourning." The Heiress Said closing her eyes. The Hidden Faunus took a glance at the bathroom door and closed her eyes.

Umbra turned on the light and was made nervous when he saw a yellow bra on the floor, he never had contact with one before. He just slightly pushed it out of the way with his foot. He got in front of the sink of the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. It's been a while since he's looked at a reflection of himself. His Black hair was messy, his red eyes were tired, his pale complexion ruined by the obnoxious scar that stretched across his face, nearly missing his right eye. He noticed that his stubble was starting to grow back from his shave the other day.

He looked at his white T-shirt, stained and stitched from years of use. He looked at his arms, covered in scars from some fights, but mainly torture. Then took off his gloves and looked at his hands. So small, that the nurse couldn't notice it, there was a mark on both hands and both sides of them. He could remember the nails being hammered into his flesh, he could remember forcing his hands off the wood and pulling the nails out. That had been a close call.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out the pendant he's keep concealed. It's silver chain was a little long, it was a hollow silver circle that had jagged metal around it. It was a symbol of the Eclipse, the only thing his mother ever gave him. He gripped it tightly. He looked back at the mirror, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His life was a ship in a never ending storm. Here he was, the prestigious Huntsman Academy, Beacon. He wondered what would have happened if they all never died.

" ** _Look at how Pathetic you are, Umbra._** " Umbra opened his eyes fast in fear. In front of him in the mirror wasn't his reflection, it looked like him, but was worst than anyone he's ever fought or killed. The Thing had a smirk, it's eyes darkened. " _ **It really is such a shame that you're the pilot, the Captain of this damn ship. If I had my way, right now Vale would be drowning in blood.**_ "

"Shut up." The Shadow said, trying to block Him out and be quiet so that those Girls couldn't hear him.

" ** _What? Don't like the truth? Your only a obstacle, Um-Bra. Denying your purpose as a living bringer of death._** "

"I said Shut up, you Bastard." The Boy said with gritted teeth.

" ** _Oh, is that what you really think about yourself?_** "

" _Go back to your cell, you aggravating, arrogant whiny moron._ "

" ** _Ah, Tyrfing. My little tool of bloodshed, it's been a while since I've used you..._** "

"You're not taking control anytime in the future, you Fucking Parasite."

" ** _That's what you think..._** " Then he slammed his hands against the mirror, " ** _Um-Bra!_** " The Boy jumped, but there was nothing there. He just shook his head.

"Bastard." The Boy turned around and preceded to use the bathroom. After that, he washed his hands and put on his gloves as fast as he could and got out of there. He walked out into the Room of Sleeping Girls. He looked and saw it was 4:46, so he decided to stay up. Creeping over to his stuff, he grabbed his jacket and put it on and grabbed his satchel. He was going to write in his journal. He bent over to grab his boots when he noticed the Schnee asleep. He noticed her long white hair and silent sleeping form. He had to amit, she was beautiful when she wasn't a Bitch.

But unfortunately, she was a Schnee, he had plenty of reasons to hate her and her family. He then noticed the scar, he saw it briefly during their little fight in the woods. It was barely noticeable, a complete contrast to his. He wondered how she got hers, his was a unforgettable experience. He could still feel the stroke of that damn sword, and the blood pouring down his face. He got his boots and went over to the desks. Not having one of his own, he just randomly picked one and sat down.

He pulled on his boots and pulled out his journal and pencils. He wrote about the last few days and drew the people he remembered. He wondered if the people of Lamplight were ok as he drew the girl he found. He then drew the two teams he fought, Team RWBY in various positions they were in during their fight with him and Team JNPR defeated on the ground. One thing he discovered long ago was his photographic memory. He could draw anything he's ever seen to the smallest detail. Sometimes he loved this gift of his, sometimes he wish he could forget.

 _"I can't stand listening to that whiny, arrogant specter."_ Tyrfing said.

"Trust me, I know." The Boy told it mentally, "Hopefully, he just fucks off for the rest of this day."

 _"So, got an plan?_

"As of now? Unfortunately no. I have to make one up as we go along today. There are two people I want to visit though."

 _"Oh, I have an idea who they are..."_

 **A few minutes later...**

Ruby Rose woke up at 5:04 with tired eyes. She raised up only to see an Hooded figure sitting at her desk. For a moment she was scared, but then she remembered her new teammate and slightly calmed down. She got down from her bed and turned to his direction when a object came at her fast. The Red Reaper dove down and squeaked, the object planted itself in the wall by her bed. She looked up and saw it was one of his throwing knives.

"You need to improve your reflexes." Umbra said emotionless. He had all his gear on.

"What?" She said confused and tired.

"You need to improve your reflexes. When we fought, I found that you rely on your semblance a lot for dodging." He said nonchalant. Ruby was amazed at his observation, not many would remember a detail that small. Then she felt a question form in her mouth, one that wasn't appropriate for the situation but she wanted to know.

"Umbra?" She asked.

"What?" He asked tracing the edge of another throwing knife with his finger.

"Why did you fight us?" She said with a face full of innocence. This made the Swordsman think.

"Why were you all fighting me?" He countered.

"Because, we had to."

"Same answer."

"What?"

"I did what I had to do to remain free." He explained, "It wasn't the first time I've fought people after me. It was the first time however, anyone sent teens after me."

"Well, I'm sorry we forced you to come with us." She apologized.

"Don't think we're friends just because I'm on your team." He walked towards her, "We are simply acquaintances. I will help you if you need it. You will help me if I need it, ok?" He told her sternly, her composure fell apart.

"O-Ok." She turned and went to a dresser.

 _"Good"_ He thought, _"I don't want to ever have friends again...I couldn't bare losing it all over..."_

"Can you two be more quiet?" Said an awoken Weiss. Umbra turned and saw her. She stood with her fists on her hips, in her night gown. Her hair was loose and long. It only reconfirmed his earlier thoughts.

"How about you?" He said pointing to the moving figures of Yang and Blake. Weiss looked at them and looked back at the boy with fury.

"Urrggh, What's going on?" The Blonde Brawler Said drowsily.

"Why is it every mourning we have to sleep in, does someone wake everyone up?" Blake said rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep isn't all that important." This cause the girls to look at the Shadow with various expressions.

"Uh, Yes it is. It's how our bodies refuel and fix themselves." Weiss said in a matter of fact voice.

"I don't need to refuel when I can siphon it from others." Umbra mumbled to himself, Blake heard it. "Anyway, what are my _Teammates_ doing today?" He sarcastically asked.

"Well, since your new, I think we should show you around the Academy." Ruby said with a cheery voice that annoyed and saddened him.

"He needs to apologize to Team JNPR for what he did to them." Weiss interrupted with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I agree." Yang added getting down from her death trap bed. The Reaper sighed.

"Fine."

"Well after that, I think we should all go to vale for shopping!" Ruby practically screamed, "Been to Vale before Umbra?"

"Yeah." His tone was almost emotionless. This kept putting the Girls off. One moment he was a cocky rouge, the next a smug sadist, then he was this; a emotionless dead person.

"Ok, well, we need to get ready!" Ruby jumped only then to realize that there are four girls in a room with one boy and they need to change. "Uh..."

"What?" He said spitefully.

"Well, I realized that we need to change but... you're in the room."

"Alright." He walked forward and pulled his knife out of the wall, horrifying Weiss with the damage. "Come get me when you're done." He walked outside. The Heiress turned to her teammates.

"Why did you all allow him on this team?" She asked with bent eyebrows.

"Because, he deserves a chance to change." Ruby said firm.

"Would you say that for any other criminal in Vale's prison?" Ruby faltered. "That's what I thought."

"Listen Weiss, Umbra may have done bad stuff, but look at what good he's done too." Yang interjected

"I think we have a different view on what counts as Good."

"Weiss, he isn't perfect, nor are you. So please just drop this self righteousness that you've been spewing for a day and a half. And besides, he's a part of our team now, whether any of us truly like it or not." Blake's answer made Weiss fume, but she shut her mouth.

Umbra just sat down outside and paid any passers in the hall no mind. He kept thinking on how to precede. _"All right, I'll follow along with them and convince them to go those two places. I need to keep up this shield, I can't get close to anyone."_

Then at 5:40, the door opened and Ruby walked out in her usual outfit. "Alright, you can come back in." He got up and entered. The girls were all in their classic outfits without their weapons.

"Now what?"

"I'm going to show you around the Academy!" She grabbed his wrist and took off. He was amazed by her sheer strength.

" _What the Fuck!_ " Was all the girls heard him say before he practically vanished with Ruby, leaving behind a mess of Rose Petals in the room. The three remaining girls just groaned.

Ruby took Umbra from place to place, showing him the different areas of the Academy. He was amazed how her semblance could transfer to anyone she held while using it. Truth be told, he was made nauseous by the experience. Luckily he had enough mental capacity while this happened to remember the places she took him. Ruby practically branded them into his mind with her loud, screeching, cheery voice. When it was over Ruby took them to the dorms where the other three were waiting patiently outside. Ruby waved at them happily.

"We're back!" She announced.

"Three minutes and forty two seconds, impressive." Blake said looking at her Scroll's timer. Umbra took some unsteady steps over to the trash can and barfed. The four girls cringed at the sight, but he composed himself rather quickly.

"Are you the New Vomit Boy?" Yang said, making Ruby giggle. The Boy wiped his mouth clean.

"What?" He said annoyed, this was not part of his _Plan._

"Oh nothing..." Yang smirked.

"Pfft...Whatever, can you all take me to this Team JNPR already." He said angsty.

"Ok, they are in the infirmary." Ruby said frowning. Umbra grit his teeth with guilt.

"Will those two...be ok?" He asked her, surprising the Girls with his words.

"Yeah, thanks to their Aura, they should be good as new by Monday." The Red Reaper told him with a smile.

"Why do you even care?" Asked Weiss, "You practically bragged about beating them the other night."

"Well, even though their Team is weak, I didn't want to cripple them."

"How is their Team weak?" Blake asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to see more into the Shadow's psyche.

"Really?" Umbra said with a sarcastic tone, "The Boy, Jaune I think, was undisciplined and unskilled. He fought like he never fought someone before in his life. The ponytail redhead was skilled, but in the end, her emotions got to her. The other boy and girl were strong in their own right, but the girl's careless style got the boy hit. Then she gave in to emotions." He finished. This new insight into the Boy's thoughts intrigue all of RWBY in various ways.

"But that all could be corrected with hard work." Blake said, poking his thoughts more.

"You can't fix mistakes or flaws if you're dead. I was just trying to get you guys to leave me alone, someone else with my skills and without my moral compass would have most likely killed you all." His harsh brutal words disturbed the girls, "Your friends might want to rethink what's happened to themselves and try to fix it. Jaune, however, might want to leave this school."

"Why?" Ruby asked, wanting to know why her first friend should leave the academy.

"Because, he obviously doesn't know how to wield a sword, nevertheless a shield. He has the skill of some random villager recruited into the _Great War_ and given a sword and shield and are told to charge the Atleasians with their Dust Muskets."

"So you like history?" Blake asked monotone. Umbra then winced and grit his teeth again.

"I had a friend who loved it, he taught me somethings." This peaked the interest of all of RWBY, including Weiss who was shocked from his deep insight and references to the past. "Now take me to this place damn team already!" He Commanded with random fury, making RWBY break out of their independent thoughts.

"All right, just calm down" Ruby said in vain.

"You know what? Fuck this, I'll go to the damn Infirmary myself." He said walking forward, anger clearly in his posture.

"He's got some problems..." Yang said with a frown.

"He's also got a tactical mind, when he's calm." Blake said monotone.

"Why is he angry now though?" Weiss asked, thinking of his sudden outburst. _"What is his deal? Why do I even care?"_ She thought as he stomped off away from them.

"We need to follow him, come on!" Ruby said walking his direction. The three other girls followed.

 **Beacon Park, five minutes later.**

Umbra walked with furry, his boots practically stomped the ground. His fists were balled up and shaking. His face held a scowl that could kill. He walked by a bench with some students and screamed at them, making them run away. He then kicked a trash can while shouting "Fuck it!" Walking to tree and started kicking it as well. He was angry, all he could think of was Liards death. He could see his bespectacled friends face in shock from the bullet that peice his chest and killed him in seconds.

 _"Oh Oum, oh Oum, oh no..."_ Was all he could say as he fell dead. Umbra remembered the cruel smile on the man's face when he shot his friend. He remembers brutally killing the man, when it was done, the Legionary was limbless and had a bloody mess for a head. But still, the fury remained and so did the sorrow. Umbra smashed his fist against the tree, cracking the bark.

 _"I should've been faster! I should've been more aware! I should've been the one shot! Me, me and not Liard. Damn them, damn them all to hell!"_ He thought as he continued to ruin the trees quality.

"Umbra?" He turned his head to see his "Team" His eyes pierced their souls. Ruby was took aback. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"For what?" He asked tiredly, his anger seemingly deflated.

"Did we do something to bother you?" She asked.

"No, the world did that the moment I was born." He said spitefully.

"What's your problem?" Weiss asked aggravated.

"My problem is that you girls keep on annoying me with your damn voices." He pointed at Weiss and then at everyone else, his face was filled absolute rage. "So do me a goddamn favor and shut the fuck up." They all were silent, their faces speechless, Weiss and Yang's had anger, Ruby and Blake were shocked. "Good, now lets just get to this damn infirmary, ok?" He turned and walked towards the Infirmary, the girls silently followed.

 **Beacon's Infirmary, Front lobby.**

Umbra walked in the front door and went to the machine, RWBY followed behind, still silent. He pulled out a Lien.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence.

"What does it look like? I'm buying myself a drink." He said with agitation. After inserting the money and and pressing a button, a water bottle fell into the cubbyhole of the machine. He pulled it out, twist the lid and downed it. Weiss just shook her head with her arms folded.

"You're going to make yourself sick downing that in one drink." She said as he finished the bottle. He tossed it in a trash can.

"Do I look sick?" He said sarcastically as he looked back at her. She held back her anger as he then turned to Ruby. "Take me where this Team J-N-P-R is, please." They then lead the boy through the halls, until he stopped by the door of the room he was in yesterday. Then it clicked on his mind, it explains why the presence hid "Which one of you stalked me in this hall yesterday?" He asked casually. The four girls practically froze and turn towards him.

"How did you know?" Weiss asked, her eyebrow raised and her mouth agape.

"It was you, Ice Princess?" He said with a little suprise. "I sensed you, your aura." He answered, she, Ruby and Yang were confused.

"How could you do that?" The Heiress asked.

"Through meditation and focus..." Blake said suprised, "A lot. Who taught you to do that?"

"The same person who taught me most of what I know." He look up with a sad expression.

"Who?" She wanted to know, that skill wasn't easy to attain. She had tried to attain it but failed.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, hidden fury in his voice.

"Ok, let's just move along and forget about this, ok?" Umbra just shrugged and they continued. Weiss and Blake couldn't shake this boy from their minds-they wanted to see how he ticks. Weiss was suprised with what she's learned about the boy's mind, he observes things clearly when he's calm and got a great tactical mind. But like right now, he's angsty and depressed.

 _"Criminal..."_ She thought, shaking her head.

When they got to door of the room that housed Jaune and Ren, Umbra felt guilt wrench within himself. He had...gone over board when fighting them. The influence of his powers and ego made him embarrass the boy's by using their weaknesses against them. The thing is, that he liked it. Nothing was more satisfying than toying with them and seeing them defeated in pathetic ways. But now, they had been hospitalized because his innate sadism.

"Here it is, Listen Umbra..." Ruby turned and told him, "Explain why you did it and say you're sorry and I'm sure they'll forgive you." Umbra just laughed.

"I'm sure they will." He said with a smile. No one ever forgives him and he doesn't deserve it. Ruby turned to the door and opened it.

 **Beacon Academy, Team JNPR Infirmary.**

Jaune laid down, looking up at the celling. It was so boring for him to lay in that bed and watch the TV, but at least he had Pyrrha to talk to. She was a good friend and partner, too good for fake like him. He had lied his way into Beacon, now he's paid the price. He's got his team defeated in their first real mission. That boy was right...

"Jaune?" He looked up to see a familiar ponytail Red Head in casual wear. "Is the headache gone?"

"Yeah, that medicine really helped, thanks Pyrrha." He told her with a smile.

"No problem." She blushed, "This is good though, by Sunday they'll be none existent."

"At least he can get up." Ren Said laying on the bed. Bandages wrapped around his chest. Jaune sat up and looked over to his friend and teammate.

"Well, at least your head doesn't feel like sludge." Jaune quipped.

"Well, my chest feels like a crater." He said monotone.

"I'm sorry." Came from the gloomy redhead in pink. Ren then looked over to his childhood friend.

"Nora, stopped beating yourself up over this. It isn't your fault." He told with rare emotion in his voice. Nora shook her head.

"I can't." Her face twisted in a frown, "It is my fault, I wasn't paying attention, I let him lure me into doing it."

"Nora," Jaune said, "You didn't mean it, and that's what matters."

"What do you mean?"

"When my Great-Great-Grandfather was in the war, he didn't only kill the enemy. There was times where by accident in the heat of battle, an ally would kill an ally. Apparently, during the Battle of the Vacuo Wastes, my Grandfather accidentally killed one of his best friends." Jaune looked at her, "Your lucky Nora, Ren's alive. Him getting hurt is not your fault, it was an accident on your part and deliberation by Umbra." Nora looked up from her depression.

"Your right! I hope I never see that boy ever again! If I do I'll hit him so hard his skull will fall out of his head!" Nora bellowed in Rage. Everyone else was put off by this, but Pyrrha could understand.

"Well, I doubt we will-" She said as there was a knocking at the door. "It's probably the Nurse." Pyrrha said getting up and going to it. When she opened the door, Team RWBY was there all looking nervous and frowning. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hi Pyrrha," Ruby said to the Spartaness, "We have to talk with you all..." Pyrrha was confused-until a Hooded Boy stepped out behind them. Her confused face shifted into one of anger.

"What is he doing here?" She asked with spite. The Boy stepped forward with his hands up in front of him.

"Listen, things are different-" Was all he could say when another Redhead from the room dashed at him with incredible speed and socked him right in the face. The force alone made him slam into the wall behind him, leaving marks for sure. As Umbra opened his dazed eyes, he could see and hear the Girl who was yelling at him.

"How dare you show your face to us again!" She screamed, "For what you made me _do_ , for what _you did_ , I'll make you a cripple!" She raised her fist again to beat him. The Girls who were apart of his team seemed to try and get her to stop. She didn't not respond to them.

"Nora, please, calm down. We need to talk this out!" Ruby begged as Pyrrha looked at the boy with disdain.

"I don't care!" Nora bellowed, she brought her strong fist down upon the Scarred face Boy, but it didn't connect. Nora blinked as her arm was in his clutch. "Let me go!" Was all she said as they began to wrestle. Everyone just watched in amazement as he then proceeded to get her in a choke hold. "Let me go-"

"Shut up!" He said, applying pressure to make her shut up. "I ain't here to fight, Damn it."

"Then why are you here?" Pyrrha asked with a dark frown.

"Because he's now on our team!" Ruby spoke up, making all of Team JNPR blink in surprise.

" **WHAT?!** " They all say in sync, voices diverse in fury and surprise.

"You heard the girl didn't ya." Umbra said agitated.

"W-Why?!" Nora exclaimed, speechless.

"That's why we're here to talk." Weiss said in her snobby voice.

"Alright..." Pyrrha said tiredly, "Let's talk." Umbra then lean over to Nora's ear.

"Ok Redhead, I know I've made you upset, but listen to me. If you ever do that again, you'll regret it, understand?" Nora growled, but Umbra tighted the chokehold. "Understand?" He said more loud.

"Yes."

"Good, nows lets talk." He released her and got up. Pyrrha looked at him with narrowed eyebrows and a great frown. His teammates tried to pretend to not hear the blatant death threat.

"Ok," Said Ruby, "May we come in?"

"Yes." The Redhead Spartan said while looking straight at Umbra. Then Nora and RWBY entered the room, Umbra followed along. Jaune was suprised, Ren was emotionless. Umbra felt something sting deep within himself, the same guilty feeling that always makes itself known when he thinks back on that Town.

"Alright," Umbra said as he walked infront of everybody, "Let's get this over with."

"H-How? W-Why a-are you p-part of their team?" Jaune said visibly scared.

"He made a deal with Ozpin," Blake answered, "Go to Beacon or Prison." Umbra looked at the Unknown Faunus with anger.

"Yes..." He reconfirmed, "When you all handed me over to him, we talked and he simply said " _Join my Academy or go to jail_ ", now as munch as I could escape a Prison, it would probably be very bloody." He then raised an hand to himself and said "And despite what you all may think about me, I don't go around killing everyone in my way."

"But what I don't understand is why he put you on our team." Said Weiss with a spiteful tone. The Swordsman then took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I would like to the reason as well." Said Pyrrha, siting down with her arms crossed.

"Well, the next day-yesterday-he made me fill out a shit ton of info and take a _Initiation._ "

"That explains it..." Blake said with her hand on chin.

"I was thrown into the Emerald Forest and told to retrieve a relic-I presume that it was the chess pieces."

"And it was the Yellow Knight, ain't I right?" Yang rhymed.

"Yes, then the next thing I know I'm thrown with the people who derailed my plans for the next few months."

"But why are you here?" Nora said with narrow eyes and a scowl, rare for her. "We don't want to see you."

"Well, I'm here to explain my actions and apologize."

"Then do it." Pyrrha Said, the rest of JNPR silent.

"Well, ok. It's rather simple, I was just traveling the world, killing bad guys wherever I go. Then I was just sitting down reading at a Inn when I get a call from a Girl named Sarah." He spoke with sarcastic tones.

"That girl..." Ruby said sadly.

"The one who screamed at us and her dad? She did seem like the type to do that." Yang added. Weiss grit her teeth.

"That Girl? Does she know tipping people off is against the law?! Her nerve!"

"Well in the end you all got me, so cut her some slack." Umbra looked at the Heiress before looking back at JNPR. "So I came up with a plan, beat the shit out of you all in the mountains and high tail it to Vacuo." He shrugged, "But you all know how that turned out." Blake looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his voice and emotions was becoming more like he was during their fight. "Anyway, I kicked your all's butt so I could possibly have freedom. You Four where easy to defeat because: Blondie doesn't have any skill, Green Ninja was lured and Redhead one and two were too emotional over their partners." As he finished that, Nora and Pyrrha were steaming in Rage. His team started to notice too. Ruby took him by the arm and over to a corner.

"You're suppose to apologize, not antagonist them!" She whisper worryingly. He broke away.

"Let me finish." He told her, his eyes sharper than Weiss's ever was to Ruby. She backed off and he walked forward. "Anyway, I was about to win, but got surrounded and put in a bad situation. You all know the rest, blah, blah and blah. Then you take me to Ozpin, he then talks to me about the deal and next thing you know it I'm apart of Team R-U-WBY." He says, fully back into his cocky smart sarcastic mood.

"Team RUWBY, huh, that's a very small change." Jaune says.

"Well, I'm more bothered by the fact that the Team is Named after its leader." Umbra says questionably, why is it named after Ruby? It weirded him out.

"Get on with it." Pyrrha said impatient.

"Well, one of the conditions is that I must apologize to you all, and that's what'll I'll do." Umbra said seriously, he did a mocking aristocratic bow befitting of one born in the Atleasian Nobility. "I am so sorry for hurting you and making you hurt each other." Weiss wanted to both laugh and wanted to belittle him for the bow that was obviously insulting her people, but did neither as Pyrrha frowned and spoke.

"I don't forgive you." She said, RWBY tensed up, "You did this to our teammates and you think just because Ozpin put you on Ruby's Team that we'll forgive you? Get out of my face!" Umbra then just smiled and sighed, he reached into his satchel and got a bag. He pulled four cards of Lien and threw them at JNPR. Nora and Pyrrha defensively caught them, Ren casually caught his, Jaune was hit in the face with his and now it was on his chest.

"Here..." Was all Umbra said. Team JNPR looked down at the cards and got flabbergasted faces.

"Five-Thousand Lien?! A card of Five-Thousand Lien!!" To say Jaune was surprised was a understatement. Only high class people or criminals had that munch money to have one of these.

"There, now we're all even. For all your despair, you can just buy it away! Like everyone in the Kingdoms do." RWBY was also suprised, Weiss most of all.

"How munch money do you have?!" Blake asked, dumbstruck that he was carrying 20,000 Lien around _on him_ and so casually gave it away. Umbra just shrugged.

"I think the number should be around Five hundred thousand something? I dunno." This only made everyone even more suprised. The Schnee Heiress walked to him demanding to know how he made that munch money.

"How? How did you get this money!?" She asked, suprised that such a lowlife like him would be that wealthy on his own.

"Well, about that..." He said in a sly bragging tone, "I'd say some of it was made by stealing your family's dust and selling it to small towns and villages at half the price." RBY prepared themselves for the fuss to come.

"Of course!" She said angrily, "Of course you'd make money off extorting my family!"

"Well maybe your family should stop extorting towns and villages with piss poor income of their money in exchange for their lives!" He shot back.

"Well at least I'm not someone as low as you to make all your money by robbing dust!" Umbra laughed.

"Oh, so you think I'm a career criminal?" He then got up to her face, "I've made this money by clearing out Grimm, by looting abandoned villages, by helping people and by killing bad people. So don't fucking judge me, Ice-Princess." She was left speechless, paralyzed by his cold yet furious red eyes. He turned to the other team. "So do you forgive me?"

"No," Pyrrha said, "You won't bribe us into forgiving you." He just scoffed.

"Fine, all Ozpin said I had to do was to apologize, he didn't say I had to be forgiven. And I didn't bribe you, I payed for what I did wrong to settle this dispute. So if you pardon me, I'll take my damn leave." With that he turned to exit, outside he turned back and said "Come and get me when you're all done. I need to go to Vale." With that he was gone. Yang and Ruby were still surprised that he had that munch money on him and what he did to get that money. Weiss and Blake were a flurry of emotions, Blake was deeply intrigued and Weiss was deeply aggravated.

"Uh, Pyrrha?" Jaune said, holding the card in his hand. The Redheaded Spartan turned and looked at her partner.

"I think we need a team meeting." He said.

"Why?" She said with a tinge of anger.

"Well, I'll tell you later." He rubbed the back of his head, she just shook her head while turning to Team RWBY.

"Good luck on dealing with...Him."

"We're going to need it." Weiss said.

"It'll...b-be ok." Ruby said, her nerves was killing her.

"Yeah, well, so far I feel disappointed." Yang said with a frown.

"W-Well I think i-it's time for u-us to be off." Truth was, Ruby was nervous of the boy. She didn't know what to expect out of him and his weird behavior was eating at her.

"Bye, and try to have a good day." Pyrrha said.

"Keep an eye on him." Nora warned. Team Rwby left to begin their trip to Vale.

 **Beacon Academy, Infirmary Hallways.**

Umbra walked through the hallways with a frown. Of course they wouldn't forgive him, who would? Would any of the people he caused to die or killed? No. He doesn't deserve it, he doesn't even deserve to live. _Their Faces_ , their Faces of agony implanted on his brain. Blood soaked streets, camps, buildings, forts, towns, villages and farms. That's all he leaves behind. _Murderer._ He rubbed his face. _Freak._ He lifted his face to find himself at a crossroad of halls. There was no one in them but him, but the wishpers could be heard. He felt tense as he could hear them, whisper his name.

 _"...Um-Bra...Um-Bra..."_ He looked all around for anything but the hallways were now dark.

 _"...Um...Bra...Why..."_ It was not a whisper but a coarse voice, _"...Um..Braa...Why..did...you leave me?"_ Umbra slowly turned around shaking, what he saw made him freeze. There was man in a black hooded trench coat, his face was rotted flesh with his skull mostly showing, red strands of hair dangle from where plenty of hair once was. His hands were bones, his clothes mildewed and rotten. _"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"_ It howled wheezily. Umbra blinked and it was gone. He breathed in and out, it wasn't real. He was in the same hallway as the Team JNPR's infirmary room.

"I hate when that happens." He says tiredly.

"What?" He turned quickly with an dagger in his hand. When he realized who it was he felt his stomach turn.

"By Oum, put that knife away!" Yang said in shock as he held a dagger to her throat. Weiss, Blake and Ruby were alarmed with faces of fear. He quickly put it away and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry." He said turning away from them in shame.

"Sorry? You about stabbed her!" Weiss said with anger.

"I didn't mean to."

"Umbra, why would you do that?" Blake asked worried for her partner and the boy himself. He just shook his head.

"I'm just...not used to this." He lied, not revealing that a lot of people wanted him dead. He felt an hand pat him on the back.

"It'll be ok, let's just head to Vale and I'll show you around town." Said Ruby with false cheer. Umbra looked at the Girl with a raised eyebrow, it bothered him how one second she was a stuttering mess and the next a energetic leader.

"Ok," Was all he said, dead once again.

 **Bullhead over Vale.**

To say the Dark Swordsman was anxious was a understatement. He sat silently as his Teammates discussed shopping. He was not excited to return to Vale, last time he was here he killed so many people. Gangs, Mobs, Killers and the Last Legion. He destroyed their infrastructure and left it to a Crime family he made a compromise with. He was almost sure that they swept right in and showed everyone who's in charge. They cared little about crime itself, with their messed up philosophy. They used it to subvert the Kingdoms.

 _"Divide Et Impera."_ Their motto was. Divide and Conquer indeed. They were what remained from the fallen Draconian Empire, The Last Legion. And they swore destruction and conquest upon the Kingdoms and to purge the weak-Faunus and Human alike. But, instead of all out war, they play the waiting game. Slowly chipping away the Kingdoms, until the day they can mobilize and stamp them out. The Swordsman has been a pest, destroying these systems. City by city, Kingdom by Kingdom.

 _"I won't be satisfied until they're all dead, until He's dead."_

He thought, looking out over the City through the window.

"Hey, Um, Umbra?" Ruby initiated conversation with the Silent boy. He slowly turned his head to her.

"What Ruby?" He said, hood adorned.

"Well, are you planning on buying anything?" She asked innocently.

"He better!" Weiss butted in, "You're clothes stink and so do you! When we get back to Beacon, you better take a shower!"

"I could use some new shirts and pants." He agreed, ignoring her attitude, Weiss was a little suprised to not hear a quip and to see he actually agreed with her.

"What about new boots and a jack-" Yang was interrupted.

"Hell no!"

"What?"

"This coat and these boots are very important to me, as much as my sword. I don't give a damn if they stink or if they're just ugly to you girls." Ruby was intrigued.

"Why are they?" She asked, trying to find some connection with this loose cannon.

"Because they were from someone very important to me." He said looking at the ground, sadness crawled upon his face again.

"Like my cloak, a gift?" She asked, hoping for something to have in common.

"I guess you could say that." He stare off with dead eyes, unnerving the girls. Everyone just kept silent after that, Blake just determined that the boy had some sort of issues like her own. With the Paranoia and such. Yang didn't know what to think, this boy had intrigued her but now he seemed a little too messed up for her taste. Ruby felt isolated, her attempts to brighten the boys mood seemed only to bounce off like bullets to a tank. Weiss, however, was conflicted. She wanted him gone, but she wanted to know more about him. A more reserved part of her brain was curious with the mood swings he had along with his mysterious past, not to mention it constantly reminded her of _That_ moment.

 **Vale.**

The five walked down the street with odd glances from pedestrians. The four girls looked normal, the boy looked like a mercenary. The Sword, the knives, the boots, the chest piece, the black trench coat. To most, they thought the girls rich and the boy to be their bodyguard, a very deadly bodyguard. He didn't help as he narrowed his eyes at people, looking for spotters. He knew even if the Last Legion knew he was there, they wouldn't attack him in broad daylight. That wasn't their style. But, there was other groups who wanted him dead who weren't as careful.

"So, which store should we go to?" Ruby asked scratching her chin.

"That one!" Yang pointed to a store that looked to favor her type of style. Leather seemed to be all the manikins in the window wore.

"Ugh," Weiss let out, "That store is so cheap, this one is better." She said pointing to a fancy eloquent store meant for rich girls like her. The manikins wore dresses and tuxedoes.

"Hey!" Yang yelled at the Heiress, "Just because I don't like to look like a brat doesn't mean my taste is cheap!"

"How dare you!" Weiss said in reaction, "I'm not a brat, unlike you! I actually like to look grown up and not like a hooligan, like you." The two faced off, while Ruby, Blake and Umbra all sighed.

"Could you both shut up?" He said, "Your giving me a migraine."

" **Stay out of this!** " They turned and shouted at him, unafraid unlike before. He simply rubbed his temple.

 _"I'm going to die dealing with these girls."_ He thought.

After twenty minutes of arguing, the girls were finally at a agreement and went into a store that was rather normal. Umbra was suprised at how munch each girl could buy for their own tastes. He was also suprised how all they got was clothes, clothes they won't probably even wear. He only got what he came for, Jeans and white T-shirts. When they all met back up in the little store, the girls all looked at him in horror for his choices.

"So that's really all your getting?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, they're just clothes."

"But the point of shopping is to get different clothes to wear." Said Yang.

"Well you see, I don't care." He then smiled roguishly, "It's not like you girls seem to wear anything different."

" **What's that supposed to mean?** " They all said in unison.

"How munch Lien do you all bet that out of all the outfits that you all just bought that you'll each wear about say, one of out of them all individually and you'll never touch any of then again?"

" **Hey-** " They began but were interrupted.

"Yeah, Yeah. Blah, Blah. As munch as I _so_ love being told on how you girls like to wear different and unique stuff every day, I think we should get a move on." Weiss and Yang looked like they were going to bite his head off, Blake had a look of slight annoyance, Ruby was thinking of something else.

"Yeah, where do you all want to eat?" She interjected. While the others thought about where to eat, Umbra grew a grin.

 _"Perfect."_

"I know a place." He said, gaining the attention of his Teammates. This caused them all to raise an eyebrow.

"What? Some bar where you go to get illegal jobs or something?" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Well actually, it's a friend of mines diner." He said, his face shifted into one of slight anger.

 _" **A friend of his?** "_ Thought all of the Girls at once.

"Yeah let's go to it!" Ruby said cheerfully. _"Maybe I'll learn more about him and how to help him."_

"I agree." Blake added in. _"This will be more benificial in finding out about who he really is."_

"Yeah, I want to meet your friend." Yang smirked. _"This could be just what I need to understand this boy."_

"I guess." Weiss sighed, knowing that her opinion wouldn't matter to the others dead set. _"I don't look forward to meeting someone like this Criminal..."_

"Alrighty then, let's be on our way." He said turning around to lead them to the diner. But before he could get going, a hand stopped him.

"Hold on there Sword-Boy, you're not being very polite..." Yang said smiling. He turned around.

"About what?" He asked.

"You know boys are supposed to be polite and carry the girls stuff?"

"Well I'm not a very polite boy if you haven't noticed." He began to continue but was grabbed again.

"Well you should, you did insult us about our clothing after all." She then leaned forward him, showing off her cleavage. "And besides, you need to pay us back for the forest." Umbra turned red and his composure broke. He hadn't been in a situation like this in a long time.

"O-Ok." He managed to barely get out. His personas and dead behavior all vanished and were replaced by a boy manipulated by hormones. RWB were wide eyed at what was going on in front of them.

"Oh thank you Umbra!" She then hugged the boy, almost paralyzing him with her strength and her "assists". He quickly pushed her away though.

"Uh, please don't touch me." He said while slowly regaining his confidence.

"Oh it's ok." Yang said winking. Maybe this boy will be quite fine to interact with.

Blake and Weiss both felt a weird feeling when they saw Yang do this to him. Both were confused on to what it was, but they found themselves looking at Yang with disdain. A minute for two later, Umbra found himself with all the girls bags walking down the street while people looked at him and snickered. The girls followed him on the way to downtown. Only once did they stop, Umbra noticed something in the windows of a shop. He stopped and gived the girls all their stuff as he then went inside and returned with a dart board.

"You stopped us for _T_ _hat?_ " Weiss said with a snobby voice. He ignored her and went over to Yang and handed her the board.

"Here, if I have to carry your all's shit, then you should carry this for me." He then grabbed the bags and began to continue walking. Yang looked at the dart board only to realize an apparent lack of darts.

"Where's the darts?" She asked.

"Don't need them." This made the others blink for a moment before Yang continued.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm using it to practice with my knives and I don't want to hear her royal majesty in white bitch when I throw one at a wall." This made RBY giggle, Weiss however did not find this funny. She made her way to Umbra's side.

"Hey!" She sated with an all to familiar tone.

"What Ice Princess?" He said monotone.

"Stop mocking me!"

"What I thought you take that as a compliment." He said sarcastically.

"Listen here you-"

"We've arrived." He gestured to the red building next to them, "Here take your shit, I have to talk with him." He dumped their crap on them, including his and walked in-not before pulling his hood down. Ruby looked up and saw the sign which said _"Red Diner"_. They followed him inside. There was an athmospere of what one would expect from a Diner. A bar, booths and photos littered the walls. The only downside was the apparent vacantness. In front of them was a man organizing some materials when he turned at the sound of the door bells. He smiled.

"I'm back Uncle Ponceau." Umbra said, his lips curved up in a rare genuine smile. The red haired Man walked around the bar and hugged Umbra which he returned. The Girls found themselves shocked with another revelation about the Boy who has turned their world upside down.

"He-"

"-Has-"

"-An-"

"-Uncle?" RWBY all found themselves saying. The Boy and the Man did not pay them mind as they broke their embrace.

"It's nice to see you well my boy, that _Anima_ nor _Solitas_ did not claim you." The old man said with sparkling Yellow eyes.

"They gave it their best shot, but I prevailed." He said cockily. Ponceau then frowns and asked a mythsterous question.

"Have you been successful?" Umbra then frowned.

"No, not yet. That bastard eludes me still." He practically growled. He was patted on the shoulder by his uncle.

"Well let's not dwell on that." He then saw the four girls behind Umbra. "Did you make some companions on your journey?" Umbra Eyes then widened with memory.

"Yeah, there was something I forgot to mention." He then scratched his cheek. "My actions kind of caught up with me..."

"What do you mean." His Uncle asksd worriingly.

"Well, I've kinda been forced to go to Beacon Academy or I'll go to Prison." The Shadow then gestured to his team., "These girls are my team members." Ruby then walked forward, a bag in one hand, her another outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, Umbra's Team Leader and technically parole officer." He said with an nervous tone. The old man just smiled gently as he shook her hand.

"I'm Ponceau Redson, Umbra's Uncle. It's nice to meet you all." He then looked at the other girls.

"I'm Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's sister." The Brawler Maiden said with confidence.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." The Hidden Cat Faunus said with a small smile.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and Ruby's Partner." She said with an almost snobby voice. This caused Ponceau to chuckle and pat Umbra's shoulder. Weiss almost demanded to know what was so funny but the man spoke.

"I can't believe it. When you left here a few years ago, you said you had no desire to ever go to Beacon. Now here you've returned, apart of an all female team with a _Schnee_ to boot. You know if Dami-" He stoped himself, his face gone solemn. The Girls all noticed this.

"It's ok Uncle, is Rufous and Russet home?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh they are, I'll go get them. I'm sure they'll be excited to see you." As he turned to go back into the of the Diner to go to the second floor and his home. RWBY just was astonished by Umbra. A Sadistic Killer one moment, a soulless weirdo the next and then a Boy who wanted to see his family.

"Were you planning on getting us to come here all day?" Blake asks with a slight smile.

"Pretty munch, I had planned on visiting the next time I ever stepped foot in this city."

"Well your Uncle seems polite." Weiss said, "I don't know how he could be related to a jerk like you." At this Umbra bit his lip. Weiss noticed his silence and continued the same.

"I wonder if he's like Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said with glee, ignoring the comment Weiss made.

"I don't think so," Yang patted Ruby's back, "He ain't drinking out of a flask every minute." She joked. Suddenly, two red haired twelve years olds bolted into the room and hugged Umbra.

"Cousin-" A Male voice said.

"Your back!" A Female voice echoed back.

RWBY then saw the twins who looked up to the Boy. Red Hair and Yellow Eyes. They had faces of excitement, completely ignoring their presence.

"Yeah and I brought Gifts." He said as they pulled away and he reached into his satchel. "Rufous, here." He pulled out a carved runic stone.

"Wow, it looks cool Umbra!" He said tracing the carved curves in the stone.

"Well, I found it on a frozen beach in Solitas. It's supposed to bring good fortune." He then turned to Russet and pulled out a necklace. "Here, I got this in Mistral. It's supposed to help you find your true self or some nonsense." The girl grabbed the necklace with excitement and put it on.

"Cousin," She said with a wide grin, "You've got tell us about your adventures!"

"Yeah, tell us about the Grimm you've fought!" Rufous added. Umbra just patted their heads and chuckled.

"Gee, not even back for one moment and your already bombarding me with questions." He then remembered something, "Russet, have you continued your drawings?" The Girl then beamed with excitement.

"Yeah, you got to see it!"

"Hey no fair Russet!" The Boy interupted, "Umbra, you've got to see my figurine collection! I've gotten a lot more since last time!"

"Hey, no worries, I can see both." Then Ponceau walked back in the room smiling. "Uncle, I'll be back in a bit. Please get my team members some food." With that Umbra and his cousins started to go into the back area of the building. Before they entered, his Uncle stopped them.

"Rufous, Russet, play nice now." He said firmly.

"Yes Dad!" They both said dragging Umbra away. RWBY all found themselves suprised and happy with what had just happened.

Blake had been suprised by Umbra visiting his family, but was happy at this. It meant that unlike her old partner, this boy still had empathy. That he still had something to tether him down, from losing himself to despair. And the way he acted, made her feel warm inside. It had been so long since she saw people so genuinely happy to see each other. She couldn't help but smile.

Ruby and Yang felt _Déjà Vu_ at this sight. He reminded them so munch of their Uncle in his motions and behavior when he greeted his Cousins. Yang had found a rekindled flame within herself at this reunion, proof that he was not just some good doing weirdo. Ruby had been suprised that he had any family left at all, so it made her happy to know he did.

Weiss found herself smiling as well. She was reminded of how she acted whenever her older Sister Winter would ever come home from Atlas Academy and eventually when she came home on leave from the Atleasian Military. She was suprised at this side of the boy, this side she didn't want to amit to herself that exists. She was also suprised at how munch he reminded her of her Sister.

"Something tells me you all didn't think he ever acted this way?" Ponceau bursted their silent thoughts.

"No! Uh, we just didn't think he was going to visit family!" Ruby nervously defended their integrity.

"It's ok," The Middle aged man said, "Umbra has not been...Nice to people he doesn't really know. It isn't really his fault, he's just troubled." The man then walked over to a wall with photos on it. "How long have you all known him?"

"T-Three days. He was put on our team last night." Ruby answered.

"Hm, then you'll have to wait for a bit." He then grabbed one photo in particular. "Do you all know what has made him this way?"

"No." Ruby lied.

"Well three to four years ago, my Hometown was raze to the ground by Bandits." His voice grew stiff, "My brother and his family along with everyone else were killed. The only survivor I know of was my Nephew Umbra." Yang, Blake and Weiss were shocked by this revelation.

"So that's why he acts that way, he _IS_ messed up." Yang said with sadness apparent in her voice.

"Umbra.." Blake said almost in a whisper. Her face didn't convey her feelings but her eyes did.

"That... still doesn't justify what he done, but, I understand why now at least." She said with restraint. She understood now why he's so violent now, it's probably his way to cope with his trauma. That moment also made some sense now.

"I'm only telling you you all this because I don't want you all to think he's some crazy psychopath." He put the photo he was looking at down, "He just has problems from what happened and he doesn't really trust people he meets for a while. Anyway, what do you all want to eat?"

 **Ten Minutes Later.**

Team RWBY sat in a booth enjoying the meal they just had gotten. They all enjoyed it, even Weiss who was skeptical at first but do to her manners tried it too. They all had conversed about what they learned while Ponceau stood at his counter waiting for anymore potential customers.

"I guess I could try to be a _little_ nicer to him, but I'm not going to forgive him for everything just yet." Weiss declared.

"I guess that's reasonable." Blake agreed.

"Well, I wonder how he survived the whole ordeal." Yang said.

Ruby just sat eating whole listening to her Team before hearing familiar boots walked back into the room, causing her to turn around. Umbra walked back into the diner area with the two cousins behind him. He then motioned them towards RWBY while he sat at the bar to talk to his Uncle. The two Redheaded kids farted over to the Girls so fast it startled them.

"Hi!" They said in unison.

"Your Umbra's new friends aren't you?" Said Russet.

"You're Huntresses!?" The Boy said excitedly.

"Uh, Yes and Yes." Ruby answered.

"Wow! Real Hunters!" Rufous said with excitement, "Your just like Damien." The Girls all raised eyebrows at this new mystery. The Boy was then slapped by his Sister.

"You shouldn't talk about him around Umbra, Rufous!" She said in a angry whisper.

"Jeez, excuse me Russet." He said almost in a familiar sarcastic tone.

"Who is Damien?" Blake asked. The Boy and the Girl looked at each other real quick while the Boy turned to go get something.

"He was our oldest Cousin, Umbra's older Brother." RWBY then learned another thing about the Boy they've learned so much about and yet know nothing about him. "He was a Huntsman." Weiss was reminded of her Sister yet again when she learned about this. Then Rufous arrived with a medium sized picture frame with an photo in it. He laid it on the table. The photo itself was simple. There was three people in the shot. A Redheaded man in a all too familiar Black jacket had his foot on a stone leaning forward. He had similar Black gloves and boots like Umbra. In the ground beside him was a sword that looked like a long scimitar with a engine. (It looks like Red Queen from DMC Nero) His smile was roguish, his hair messy. Yellow eyes shined bright.

Then there was a familiar sight to Blake, a long haired Redheaded Boy sat on the grass looking cheery. His clothes were rather simple, a shirt, pants and shoes. Against the tree, then there was a familiar sight to everyone. Umbra was hooded with a black hoodie, he wore blue jeans and had on some black work boots. His face was obscured, only showing some veins of hair as he looked west away from the camera unlike the others.

"Talk about black sheep." Weiss said not in a insulting sense but literal. "Why is he the only one of your family with Black hair and Red eyes?" The twins looked each other and shrugged.

"I don't know." They said at once.

"He's probably a half brother, and we don't know what his mother looks like. Besides, it's horrible that he lost his family." Blake said. Ruby looked at the older brother, the jacket struck a cord with her.

"That's where he got it." She said to herself, but everyone else heard her anyway.

"What?" Yang asked.

"The Jacket."

"Something tells me he held him in high regard." Blake added, making Weiss think deeply even more. Blake couldn't take her eyes off the Two deceased Redheaded boys.

"Damien was so fun, I miss him and Vinous."

"Who?" Blake asked, wondering if it was the name of the other boy.

"Our dead brother, he died around the time they did. Only he died here in the city." The Girls all felt a tinge of sadness for the two young twins.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but who is this boy?" Blake asked.

"He was Stammel, Umbra and Damien's Brother." The Girls all looked at the immortalized image of the two Redheads. Then they all looked at the Boy who had flipped everything upside down.

 **A few minutes ago.**

Umbra drank from the glass while his Uncle began to ask questions. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"You know I'm not going to give up." He said while clutching his fist, "It doesn't matter what Headmaster says, or what the law says, I'm going to kill every last one of those sons of bitches." Then his Uncle grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't throw this opportunity away Umbra." He said sternly, "You wanted to be a Huntsman for years, now when you have it handed to you don't let it waste."

"Listen Uncle, I don't care about being a Huntsman anymore, that all changed that one night. Where was the Huntsmen when everyone was being Slaughtered?" The Shadow said Melancholic, "Where were they when all these towns across three continents were left to fend for themselves?" His Uncle was left speechless.

"That's what I thought. I'm only attending this academy because I'm forced to. When I get a chance though, I'm not going to hesitate in killing these sons of bitches. You'd should remember that from when I killed Vinous's Killers."

"Umbra, let's not go there..." Ponceau said with a twitch. Umbra internally belittled himself for bringing that up.

"I'm sorry, anyway, does the _Rouge Wolves_ still control the city?" His Uncle sighed.

"About two months after you left, they had some incidents. Raids, murders and shootouts with either Police or other Gangs. Eventually they were reduced to one section of the city, a block from here. I reckon you know their hideout?" Umbra then internally screamed.

"Yeah, that's a shame but expected. I'm sure we both know who was behind it." His Uncle just nodded. "I shouldn't have made a deal with them."

"You did what you had to do, they were the lesser evil."

"A worthless evil who couldn't manage to mantain an entire city." He shook his head, "Those bastards can hold multiple and rebuild their presence in one after another falls. For everyone I've killed, ten more take their place. It'll only end when I kill that One-Eye Bastard."

"Listen, just relax for a bit. Clear your mind and then you can make a game plan. Dwelling on these thoughts ain't going to help you one bit."

"You're right Uncle, anyway, has things been going well business wise?"

"Well we've been really racking in the Cash in the early morning and late evenings, but around this time it's just a desolate gathering."

"Well I'll try to get these girls to come back more often." He then got off the stool and stretched. "I'll be back." He turned and walked over towards his Team. While making his way, he noticed that they were all looking at him weird.

Then Rufous grabbed something and walked away, walking past Umbra. The Dark Swordsman ruffles the boys hair as he past. "Hey, So are you all done yet? I've got to go somewhere else before we can go back to Beacon."

"Uh, Y-Yeah!" Ruby announced, the other three silently agreed. There was something off about this and it tore at him.

"Ok, then let's go." They all made their way back to where Ponceau was and Umbra grabbed something out of his bag.

"Thanks Mister!" Ruby says.

"Thank you for the meal, Mister Redson. I enjoyed your food, it was five star level cuisine." The Heiress said Eloquently.

"Thank you, Ponceau." A Ravenette added.

"That was _Yang-tastic!_ " This caused the other three to look at her with a groan. "What?"

"No need to thank me, I'm happy to help Umbras friends." He said with a smile. That last line somehow stung all four of them.

"Uncle," Umbra said while handing him something, "This for you." His Uncle saw what he was handing and went pale.

"How did you even get that much?" He held the Fifty thousand Lien cards in the air, "And why would you give me this amount?"

"It's not just for you, it's for Rufous and Russet too. Not to mention it's enough to refurbish this place."

"Thank you Nephew, May you have a great time at Beacon." Then a redheaded blur ran and stopped by his sister.

" **Bye!** " They both said waving.

"Goodbye, Don't worry, I'll visit some." With that Team RUWBY left the Diner. Umbra walked ahead of everyone and they just followed. To say their perception of the boy was mixed would be correct. Before, deep inside of themselves worried he was some insane killer. Now, they all had a consensus of a traumatized Boy who instead of crying his days away went on Killing rampages in Bandit camps. After five minutes, Blake spoke up.

"Who are you visiting now anyway?" Umbra turned and smiled.

"An old friend." He turned into an ally and stopped at some stairs into a basement. He turned to them and said "I'll be back in a bit."

"You don't want us to come with you?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"This old friend might not like you four knowing this area. Don't worry, it'll just be for a little bit." With that he went in as fast as he could, leaving them in the alley.

"The nerve!" The Heiress said with anger, "We should follow him!"

"No," Blake stated as she had a bad feeling, "It's his friend so we should let him talk undisturbed." He grit her teeth. _"Something bad is going to happen..."_

 **Wolf Den.**

Umbra walked into the Rouge Wolves hideout like it was his own. The guards looked at him suprised as he went and walked over to sit beside a man on a barstool at a bar. The Man looked to be in his Mid thirties, rings around his eyes. His hair was messy and his beard a scruff stubble. He wore worn clothes and stank of alcohol and cigarettes. He turned and looked at the teenager with a frown and a beer in his hand.

"You're back." He said, with depressed disdain evident.

"Yeah I am, Trigger. I came to see if our deal was still on, but from what I heard it died within two months after I left." The Man let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, we were no match for them." He smiled with sad eyes, "They slaughtered us, day after day. In the end, the Rouge Wolves was left as what you've returned to." He took a swig if his drink. "I hate you for getting me into this predicament, that's why I have no qualms with the Last Legion capturing you, torturing and mutilating you or whatever the hell they're into." Umbra then heard steps and turned his head. There behind him were the last Rouge Wolves and four suited men of the Last Legion.

"Shit..." Umbra said.

"Umbra, The Dark Swordsman." A tall suited man said with a pistol aimed at his head. "I wonder, how many men did we lost because of you? A thousand? Two Thousand?" He just chuckled. "It doesn't matter now, you're either going to surrender or your friends outside will die. Before you could kill us all, one of us will reach them outside and fill your companions with bullet holes. You don't want more people to die because of you, do you?" The Reaper grind his teeth.

They had known he would come here. Had they watched him all day long? Was the girls ok? Were they dead? These thoughts plagued him.

"So, what's your choice? Will you surrender and give me your sword or we will have to put them down?" This gave Umbra an idea.

"I surrender, please, don't hurt them." He said grabbing his sheath off his back and tossing it to the man. The man put his pistol away while grinning.

"Was that all? The tales I heard must have been false then. I heard you were a fearless cunning demon with this sword, yet you just surrendered like that? Let's see if this sword even is the one I've heard so munch about." As the man pulled the blade out of the sheath, Umbra grinned. The Crimson Blade glowed and then possessed the mans arms. His cocky face turned into horror as he lunged at his man to his right and then beheaded the man to his left, then his arms turned the blade against him and he disemboweled himself. The Rouge Wolves and the last Agent looked on with surprised horror.

Umbra quickly turned around and grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it over the head of Trigger making him fall to the floor. Then he turned back to the men and threw two Knives at a Wolf and the Agent, Hitting the former in the Head and the latter in the stomach. He then grabbed Tyrfing from the Dead Man's stomach and the sliced two Wolves in half before throwing the blade at the last one, piercing the criminal's chest and sticking him to the brick wall. He turned and ran at the now up Trigger who had a gun pointed at him. He kicked the gun out of the weary drunk hand and grabbed it, then he rolled over the bar and broke the drunks arm.

"Argh! You Bastard, you son of a Whore!" Crack, the arm was broke even more after that. "Ahh! Shit Fuck!" Umbra pulled him over the counter to strike him in the face and then threw him against the wall by the male bathroom. Umbra jumped back over the bar and grabbed Trigger and pushed him into the bathroom. The Drunk stumbled onto the floor crying. "It's all your fault! Everything! You caused me to lose everything I've ever built!" Umbra came in and kicked the man in the face.

"You made your choices!" He then grabbed Trigger by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "You jumped at the chance for power over this city when I dangled it over your Gangs heads. I should have kill your worthless asses with the rest of them!"

"Agh, Fuck you!" Umbra then slamed the Drunks head against the wall, creating cracks in it.

"Listen here you piece of shit, tell me who the Last Legion has put in charge of this City, why they were waiting for me and how they knew I had friends outside!"

"Go fuck yourself, Boy." The Man's head was slammed against the wall again.

"Tell me or I'll kill you!" Trigger then spat blood.

"I'm already dead, just go ahead and do it." He slurred.

"Oh, then I guess I'll have to maim you then." He then took the man and slammed his head against a mirror, cracking it and through the ceramic sink, shattering it all over the floor. The Gang Leader's head was bleeding serverly, he moaned on the floor before her was turned around and his right eye found a thumb gouging it out.

"Ahh! S-Sto-op!" He pleaded with a drunk and brain damaged slur.

"Then tell me what I want to know or I'll gouge your other one out!" Umbra yelled at the man.

"F-Ferro," The One Eyes drunk let out, "Ferro Cordis is who the Last Legion has ruling over Vale." The Shadow internally sighed when he realized he didn't knew who that was, a new player.

"And what about these Last Legion fucks waiting for me here and knowing about my friends?"

"They were stationed here because they expected that you would return here when you would visit V-Vale. They knew about your fri-frends because they always watch the Cam-Cameras." Umbra patted his cheek.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"Just do it, kill me. Make it quick."

"Oh this will be quick, you big disappointment." The Boy said as he pulled out a dagger. Before the man could say anything, Umbra stabbed him repeatedly, his screams were muffled by gagging blood. The Shadow took out all his anger and frustration upon the man who had failed and betrayed him. When it was done, Trigger had became an unrecognizable pile of stabbed flesh. Umbra got up and looked at himself in the mirror. Blood splatters covered his jacket and his face, he looked like some killer from a horror movie. He put the dagger away and walked outside to the bar.

Before he could even think to what his next move was, the Last Agent jumped at him withe knife that had been in his stomach. Umbra reflexively grabbed the arm and disarmed the man, then he slammed him onto the floor.

"Ahh, fuck!" The Man said while Umbra put his boot on his throat.

"Listen here, you Legion Fuck, tell me who Ferro Cordis is or I'll end your life here and now." The man laughed.

"I'll tell you nothing, Swordsman. You may kill me and my brothers, but you'll never defeat us! You may have proved yourself stronger than us, we both know you'll never be as strong as _Him_. So go ahead and do it, for your little dead _Whore_." He finished with an smile. Umbra's eyes flashed in rage and he then raised his leg and stomped the mans face. A cringeful cracking sound was made as brains and blood poured on the floor. He then went to Tyrfing and pulled it out of the Wall and Man. Then he got his knives.

 _"It's times like these that I love how these criminals outfit their lairs with sound proof walls."_ He thought as he went and grabbed a water bottle from a fridge. He unscrewed the lid and poured it on himself, making the blood wash away easily off his black jacket. Then, he cleaned the blood off his face. He turned around tiredly and left the Bar-made-Tomb.

 **Vale Downtown, Allyway, RWBY.**

The four Huntresses in training started to get worried with what was happening. They thought of entering the Underground Bar filled their mind more and more every second. Ruby feared that he had ran away. Weiss feared, though she had tried to view him in a more respectful light, that he sold them to human traffickers. She had heard of the Atleasian Nobility's _hidden pleasures_ before after all. Yang had feared that he was partying, without her! Blake feared that some else that was more serious was going down.

She had heard during their wait, light thumps. They were barley audible, almost deaf to her. Then realization struck her, in her time in the White Fang she had encountered a sort of Anti-Faunus material. People who didn't want _anybody_ to hear them would sound proof the building they were using. It was something utilized by regular people and criminals alike. So she concluded that a underground Bar would have no use for something like that unless it was for a nefarious reason.

Everyone of them felt the tension rise every so slowly as the minites ticked by. Then, the door opened and Umbra walked out. Those Girls were relived to see him, but there was uneasiness in his face as he walked. The Boy had a smile and greeted them cheerily.

"Well now that's took care of, let's return to Beacon."

"What did you do?" Weiss asked suspicious. He raised his hands in a explanatory manner.

"I just finished some business with an old friend, it was old business, so don't concern yourself with the details." Blake and Yang narrowed their eyebrows at this. Ruby then noticed something on the ground, and on Umbra's right foot.

"U-Umbra, what's t-that?" She pointed at his feet. His false smile turned into a frown. The other girls eyes widened. Leading from the stairs up to where his was now along with it caked on the bottom of his boot, was a red substance. He turned and walked towards a water puddle and rubbed his boot in it.

"Let's go." He said in a dead voice.

"What did you do?" Blake asked already knowing the answer.

"I said let's go."

"You, did it didn't you? You ki-" Weiss was interrupted again.

"I said let's go!" He said louder with anger in his voice.

"Why?" Yang asked. He gripped his fists and turned around quickly and ranted.

"You wanna know why?! Well that Mother Fucker tried to kill me! Down there is nothing but a bunch of dead criminals! A bunch of backstabbing, good for nothing scum! You want to know why I visited them?! Because years ago I cleaved through every gang in this city and left them in charge so there wouldn't be a power vacuum! But it was pointless, just like everything I do in my life! So shut up and lets go to Beacon! And keep your mouths shut!" He turned around and stomped away like earlier.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were mortified. They literally had no idea what to do, so they followed him with conflicted hearts.

 _"How can losing your family turn you into a violent murder?"_ Weiss thought following him. She could and couldn't believe that he would kill people while they were outside.

 _"Why? Why would he do that?"_ Blake thought to herself.

 _"Is he trying to get himself thrown into jail?"_ Yang thought with silent anger.

 _"What has he saw to make him this way?"_ Ruby thought, staring at the boy.

Umbra clenched his fists tight. _Little Dead Whore._ He wanted to kill that man again. He could see her there on the grass, blood through the stab wound on her stomach. Blood coming out of her mouth. Her sandy blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. Her smile that she gave him when he finally got to her. He gritted his teeth. He could remember when he first saw her. That one day out in the field full of Sunflowers. In her blue dress, her hair flowing in the wind, her blood free smile when she looked at him.

 _"Liora."_ He thought with a tear in his eye.

 **Lamplight.**

Miss Goodwitch was took aback at what she returned to. Her and the squad of five soldiers came to apprehend the Mayor but there was no one around. Only dead corpses and the Animals that feasted on them. "What happened here?" One of the Soldiers shuddered.

She went towards towards the Inn with her Riding Crop out. Two soldiers followed her while the other three searched the rest of the town. When they reached the Inn's interior, they found what could only be described as a bloodbath. Blood stained the Walls, bodies littered the ground and tables.

"In Oums name..." One of the Soldiers said.

"By the Gods, it's a slaughterhouse." The Other stated.

Miss Goodwitch couldn't believe her eyes on what was before her. She then saw a familiar face, the Sheriff's head stared at her with dead eyes that expressed terror. His body was not far.

"This was not the work of Grimm." She told the men.

"Who would do such a thing?" One of them asked.

"Psychopaths." She said as she went forward to the Bar. She prayed that maybe John was still alive. Sadly, just as she turned around the Bar, John's dead and eyeless body laid on the floor. She turned around and walked out the Building. The Soldiers followed her puzzled by what she was doing. She just went to the Bullhead and leaned against it. She was shocked but not suprised, only _One_ group would butcher a town so easily and merciless. One Group that a particular Boy knew about too.

 **Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading my story. Please review and give suggestions on how to improve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in months. I've been up a creek without a paddle. School problems, Job Problems, Phone Problems. The biggest thing that has delayed this chapter is my phone tore up and I lost ALL my data on this story and had to patch it up together manually. Characters, Storylines, Plot points, that sort of thing. But fortunately, I had remembered most of the stuff I written down. Just don't be surprised in this chapter if there is a small mistake here and there. Also just in case people think these arthor notes are written horribly, please take note that I usually write these in the late night. And I've watched up to " _Volume 6: Episode 11_ " and I have to say, I've had to retcon something's unfortunately, but a lot of New lore actually fits in nicely with a lot of the themes in my story, it gives a little more back story as well to some things.

P.S. Auto Correct Randomly screws up some of my words, just to let you know.

[ **Speical Announcement at End of Chapter** ]

 **Reviews:**

 **Ford B** : Thanks.

 **Jaffa3** : Thank you, I've put a lot of effort into it. A lot of Dark Fantasy stories have inspired me, especially Berserk.

 **Kaioo** : She is being a bit irrational, but we'll just have to wait to see what happens.

 **The Prussian Gamer** : Thanks, I'm sorry I've not Updated a lot, I already wanted to be at Volume 2 by now ;(

PM:

 **Lelouch-Strife** : I will consider your idea for the future.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to_ _the story. All credit of Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

 **Chapter 9: Adjustments Part I**

Umbra sat on the ground with his head against the wall. He was tired, this day was frustrating just as munch as yesterday and the day before that. He just watched the girls put their stuff up solemnly, they had been quiet since he practically told them he killed a bunch of guys. He couldn't blame them, he doubted that his friends, family and _Her_ would be please to hear that he killed scores of people either, even if they were scum. But that was his curse, death. He rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes for the sweet but doomed embrace of sleep.

Truth be told he hated sleeping, horrid dreams about what's happened, the people he's killed and of that Bastard's design. He could never once get a good rest since that one, terrible day. Sometimes, the flashbacks come to him and he randomly sees that slaughter again. That horrid ear ringing of Guns and Steel, the images of people being butchered. The smell of blood and smoke. It was all common to him. But what scarred him most was seeing _Her_ , there on that blood soaked grass... She smiled up at him, knowing she didn't have munch time left and she could at least spend her last moments with him. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to even know her. All of it. All of it is his fault. He grit his teeth as sleep took him.

 **Noon**

Umbra walked through the streets of Arînville. The Vibrant design of the houses in the small town was like the streams of a rainbow. He walked alone, his friends and brothers were all busy. He had free time because all his work was done, but now he wished he procrastinated. He then thought about what was ahead of him. Tomorrow, Damien would return home and they would resume training. Then, on Wednesday he would go study with Liard. Then, next weekend, he and Dustin would go deer hunting with Dustin's Father. All he was doing now was meandering around town alone. He was bored, so, he decided that now might be a good time to find something to draw. He headed out of the open town, and went to it's surrounding fields. There was flowers, trees, farms, and peace. Ironically enough, he found himself most calmed when he was alone in nature's beauty.

So he decided to draw the sunflowers, a small area had a good amount of them. It would make for an excellent picture. He trekked for five or ten minutes before he arrived at the patch of flowers, but he was caught by another sight. There in the middle of those sunflowers was a girl. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress. Nothing fancy, but that was the beauty of it. Her hair was long and flowing in the wind. He wondered who she was and why she was out here by her lonesome. He took a step forward and a twig broke, making him stop in his tracks. The Mysterious Girl turned her head, revealing light blue eyes.

"H-Hi..." Umbra stuttered.

"Hi, are you here to enjoy the peace and quiet too?" The Girl asked with a soft heavenly voice. Her face was beautiful, her smile was the most welcoming he had ever seen.

"I-I came to draw the Sunflowers." He nervously said.

"They're Beautiful, aren't they?" She said, "My Ancestors planted this field. That's where I get my namesake."

"Namesake?"

"Yes, my name is Liora Sunflower." She then gestured his direction. "What's yours?"

"Umbra, Umbra Redson." They Smiled under the Evening Sun.

 **RWBY Dorm, Early Mourning.**

Umbra woke up in surprise, not because of waking up, but because for once, his dream didn't have a bad ending. Especially one with Her. He found himself against the wall, his stuff still with him. The dart board was to his Left. He then looked to the bunk beds and sure enough, his Teammates were sound asleep. He decided that now would be a good time to test out the shower. He hasn't washed himself properly in six months, the last time he bathed was two weeks ago. So, he wasn't going to let this pass up.

After taking his gear off as quietly as possible, he then went into the bathroom to take off his worn pants and shit. The white shirt had been with him for two years. Now it's just scrap sown together. After removing the old clothing, he realized that he forgot to get new underwear and cursed. His Underpants was old and smelly, he hadn't washed it for a month. He then preceded to take it off and slide the shower curtain. He was horrified to find a pair of yellow panties in the tub. It had become obvious to who's it was, she had seemed the type to do this. He bended over and picked it up and tossed it out of the tub. He got in and took a shower.

 **RWBY Dorm.**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and tiredly yawned. She then sat up and rubbed her face. It was another day, another day of aggravation, study and training. She looked over to where that Boy had fell asleep last night and noticed he wasn't there. Her answer was clear as to where he was, as steam leaked out of the bathroom door. She looked at the clock and noticed it was six forty. As she turned back, she then noticed Blake was up reading a book.

"Hello? Good morning?" She said, not liking being ignored.

"Good morning, I was woke up when he went in the bathroom." The Ravenette responded, not taking her eyes from her book.

"How long has he been in there?"

"It's been about fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?! He'll run the hot water out!" The Heiress said worried. At that, the boy opened the drying his hair and walked into the room, turning around at one of the desks that had his stuff on it. He tossed the towel onto the floor and grabbed a brand new white shirt.

Weiss and Blake didn't says word as they were both flustered and sad at what they saw. The Boy was Toned and Scarred. His muscles adorned the marks of whips, cuts and small burns. His back was the worse, as it was covered in scars from lashings. He looked like some hot warrior from one of Blake's books who was took prisoner and tortured. But dispite the disturbing sight, they found themselves looking at his toned muscles one would only attain from surviving with a faint blush on their faces.

After he put the shirt on and he started to turn around, the two girls fell back onto their beds, feigning being awake. Umbra then looked around for a moment, before concluding that his paranoia was getting to him. He put everything on, and grabbed his Journal. Then he sat at a desk and wrote about and drew the previous days events. He wrote about his team, and how sometimes they were alright and sometimes he wanted them to shut up. He wrote about his attempt to get Team JNPR's forgiveness but failed. He wrote about how his visited his only family left, only to kill some backstabbers afterwards. He then wrote about what that man said, and he wrote about stomping his ugly face in. Umbra sighed and closed his journal and put it away.

Weiss and Blake opened their eyes and pretended to wake up. He turned and looked at them, and then began to converse with his Sword.

" _They saw it didn't they?"_ He asked his Mental friend.

 _"Yes, they were up before you entered the room. When you went to turn around, they pretended to sleep."_ Umbra knew he felt something was off when he entered the room with a towel on his head. He had to be thankful that his last and oldest companion could see everything around itself. He wasn't bothered by his scars, at least not anymore, but he didn't want them to be asking questions about them. The Reaper turned and smiled at the two girls.

"Good morning." He said to them.

"Good morning, Umbra." Blake said uneasy.

"Uh, Good morning..." Weiss said nervous, she's hasn't really been keeping her manners in the morning.

"So, is today also a do nothing day?" He asked.

"Well, Yeah, it's the weekend." Weiss stated.

"That's good, because I need someone to talk to me about the Classes I'll have to endure and the current subjects we're on." He then stretched his arms. "After all I need to know if I should really pay attention or not."

"Obviously, you should attention to all of them." The Heiress told him in a snobby manner, "We're here to learn, not screw around like so many think."

"Well, you see Ice Princess, I'm going to pay attention to what I don't know. But stuff I already know, I'm not going to pay attention." He said being a Smart Ass. Weiss fumed, but restrained herself.

"That was uncalled for..." She stated, her eyes glaring at him like daggers. Umbra just smiled and leaned in the chair. He thought about the Classes Ozpin told him about: Grimm Studies, History, Combat Class and the basic stuff they teach in every school.

 _"Grimm Studies? Depends on the particular subject. History? Thanks to Liard, I should be fine. Combat Class? Damien taught me all I really needed to know. Other crap? Fuck it, I don't need them."_ He thought as he stared off into space. "I guess I'll put no effort into anything. After all, it's this school that wants me, and not the other way around."

"But you'll lower the overall rank of our team!" Weiss loudly exclaimed, "We're already struggling as it is because _some people_ can't seem to keep up Academically." Her Eyes momentarily glanced at Yang's sleeping form.

"Well your Highness, I guess I will, if it spares me your profound speech." Weiss and Umbra glared at eachother for a moment.

"What's going on?" Ruby said tiredly as she rose from her bed.

"Nothing really." Umbra said as he got up and went over to his board. As he picked his future knife target, he realized that he needed a hammer and a nail. "Shit."

"Well what's got you upset now?" Weiss said in aggravating tone as she got up and stretched.

"I need a hammer and a nail to make a place I can hang this board up." He said nodding his head.

" **I Have Just What You Need!** " Ruby boomed and in a unnatural speed appeared by the Boy, holding up a hammer and a nail. Yang moaned as she slowly rose from being woke up by Ruby's excited loud mouth.

"Ruby..." She said almost quietly with her eyes nearly closed. Her little sister ingnored her, listing intently for a response from the U in RUWBY.

"Um, thanks..." He said as he took the Hammer and Nail. He looked around and found a place on the right side of the room to hang his board up and hammered the nail into the wall quickly and hanged the dart board. "Here." He said handing the Hammer back to the Red Reaper. He then realized that the Girls would probably like him to vacate the room for them to get ready. So he then walked to the door and opened it, gaining surprised looks from RWBY.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just going to wait outside while you all get dressed." With that he closed the door. Ruby was surprised he'd be considerate to remember to let them change in private.

"Well at lest he has some amount of Decency..." Weiss said to herself as she went about brushing her hair.

Outside, Umbra sat against the wall by the door to his Teams door and tried to ponder what he'd do today. Then, like always, something has to dull the faint light of his. Coming out of the door across him, Pyrrha and Nora. He was then surprised that they simply gave him a glare and walked down the hall. He'd expected to either be threatened or assaulted. But they simply were on they're way, still casting a dark cloud over his day.

Pyrrha Nikos sighed to herself as she walked by Nora on their way to visit their other teammates. She had suppressed the urge to to assault the boy when she had passed him. She certainly wouldn't have felt remorse for the one who hurt her _Partner._ But, after yesterday, she has to be more accepting for her Partners sake. She had not liked how Jaune explained that they needed to get over what happened, that it wasn't particularly anyone's fault. Jaune and Ren may be able to look over his crime, but they didn't see themselves be humiliated as they passed out. They didn't see how the two of them were helpless to do anything about the situation or how Her and Nora couldn't do anything.

Eventually the two walked across the Campus towards their goal, but Pyrrha stopped when she noticed Professor Goodwitch sitting on a bench, leaning over with her hands on her face. Curious, Pyrrha diverted off her path, Nora followed. "Good morning Miss Goodwitch, is something wrong?" Their Combat teacher rose up and waved them off.

"I'm just tired, I had to get some staff stuff done late last night and just didn't go to sleep at the appropriate time." The two Redheads nodded and walked away. Glynda sighed. _"If they knew, they'd be devastated."_ She thought, how would they not be? That everyone they met at Lamplight were dead. How would Mister Redson take that news? She felt disturbed and disgusted at what she saw. Corpses, blood, guts, severed limbs. That town was now a bloodbath, right after it seemed things were going well for it's people too. She knew, and the Headmaster knew, only _One_ group would be that merciless. The group responsible for her Father and her Brothers death. The Last Legion.

 **Ozpin's Office, Several Hours Ago.**

"This is Horrible News, Glynda." Ozpin told her, sitting at his desk with his hand on his head. She had returned from her little trip to apprehend the Mayor, only to come back empty handed and with bad news. "Everyone in that town, dead?"

"There were a few people I couldn't find or identify in the dead. The Mayor, Sarah Berry, a girl Named Sally and a Gatekeeper named Eric." Glynda said, "But they could as easily been anyone whose not _whole_ anymore."

"Are you sure this is not some sort of retaliation of the Mayor?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, the Mayor couldn't afford the men who would do those sort of things. You and I both know who would have a reason for entering that village and have no remorse in killing everyone there."

"The Last Legion..." The Headmaster said with a weary voice, "They're after Umbra."

"Do you think they'll be bold enough to attack the Academy?" She asked concerned.

"No, but I wouldn't put it above them to try and attack him outside of it." The Stoic Old Man said as he got up and grabbed his cane. He went to his window over the Academy and thought as he looked out it.

"Do you want to restrict him to the school?" The Professer asked.

"No, he's already on the bridge about being here. If I restricted his access to the City, he'll run away and go back to hunting them down. Besides, he can handle himself, I'm more concerned about Team RWBY getting involved." He turned to her and stated.

"What are you planning to keep them away from this?"

"I made a deal with him, that I would help help him fight the Last Legion and cover up his deeds..." Glynda had a look of shock from this revelation, "And through false " _Missions_ " he'll go and exterminate some of them."

"Why would you make a deal to let him kill them?" She said horrified.

"Did you stop Arthur?" The Headmaster responded agitated. Glynda went silent and looked away.

"Arthur was his own Man. I couldn't stop him from going after them." She said with a bitter taste in her mouth, "But my brother was was in his twenties when he chased vengeance, not in his teens!"

"Well your Brother didn't lose his entire family!" Ozpin said in rare anger, taking Goodwitch aback. He quickly calmed himself, "I'm sorry Glynda, but this Boy wouldn't come to this school if I didn't compromise there."

"Why is this Boy so special, that you'll betray your own values and ethics to have him?" Glynda asked monotone.

"Because, as I've stated before, the power he has within him can either save us or destroy us. I can't tell you the specifics, at least not yet." He then perceded to rub his temple caused by one of his many headaches.

"Why?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because, this goes beyond what I've told you Glynda, and that's the end of it. Just try to help the Boy Adjust to the Academy." With that, Glynda gave in and walked out of the office. On the elevator, she thought back to her brother, and his doomed crusade.

 **Vale, 12 Years ago.**

"This is Suicide Arthur!" She told her armored brother as he packed a crate into the wagon.

"It May be, but I don't care." He said. He was a blonde man with bright green eyes. His face was adorned in a rugged beard, his body was encased in steel plate armor, a yellow and green color scheme seemed to be his theme. At his side was a longsword. Arthur was the same height as her, but the armor he had made him seem a inch taller. "I'm not going to let these Monsters orphan anymore children."

"Do you even remember what Ozpin told you about them?" She said trying to appeal to reason.

"That they have a whole continent under their thumb?" He shrugged, "That doesn't matter. As long as Lancelot, Lucan and Mordred stand with me, we shall pervail." She sighed.

"Arthur, this is not smart. Do you really think you're Team members will stand with you once they realize they're fighting a doomed battle?"

"Trust me Sister, Team AMLL (Amell) is strong. Our loyalty to eachother is bound by the blood we've shed for another in battle." He turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I must ride with my team to defend the Kingdoms, and to create a new one in that barbaric land."

"What?" She was shocked at her Brothers selflessness and ambition.

"When I avenge our father, I shall found a new Kingdom in that land of misery and hope to free its people!" He snapped his finger, "I'll call it Camelot after our mother Camella."

"Stop this! Don't you understand?! **No One Ever Returns From That Place!** " He then hugged Glynda out of no where, making her go silent.

"I know Glynda, but if I don't try, who will? Sister, I love you." He then pulled away a little to look her in the eyes. "Know this, if I don't return, please rescue Dorthy from that Bastard. Goodbye and keep safe." With that Arthur got on the wagon and it was off. The Four armored Huntsman went on their way.

"Arthur, no..."

 **Beacon Tower Elevator.**

Glynda held back her tears at the thought of her dead brother. _"He always did fashion himself as a Knight, but now he's gone."_ She had heard of the things he did in pursuit of the Last Legion before he got to their land. He had degraded from the Man he was into a merciless Hunter. There was some stories that would rival what Umbra had done, hanging a man who was one of _their_ spies, he and his team slaughtering those in cahoots with _them,_ and then he went into _their_ lands.

Glynda rubbed her face when she rememberd that day, that day which will haunt her mind until the day she dies. That damned day...

 **Beacon Academy Gate, 11 years ago.**

Glynda hurried through Campus, she had to get there. It couldn't be, it can't. It was ten months ago he left, there's no way he'll come back like this. She was hyperventilating, they had to be wrong, they had to misidentify him! She was sprinting, she could see it. The crowd of people being held back by soldiers. She suprised everyone when she then used her semblance to lift herself up into the air and over the crowd. She landed behind the Atleasian troops who jumped at her hastyness. She saw some of the other Professors and the Headmaster and a General.

"Glynda wait!" Ozpin said while she rushed past him only for the General in White to grab her arm. She looked back at him with a scowl.

"Glynda-" He was stopped as he slapped across the face by her. She continued and in her horror wished she didn't.

 **"Arthur!"** She wailed as she saw the bare and mutilated bodies of Arthur and his team. On Arthur's forehead "Pathetic" was carved into his flesh. "Coward" on Mordred's, "Weak" on Lucan's, "Waste" on Lancelot's. They were missing various extremities. Signs of being beaten and slashed throats on Arthur, Lancelot and Lucan. Multiple stab wounds adorned Mordreds uneaten skin, as signs of being feed to some carnivores was present. Carved on a board stabbed into the ground was _"Next time, send a hundred. Make it a more worthy challenge, Huntsmen.-LL"_

"Arthur, nooo!!!" The usually stern Headmistress found herself in tears as she saw her baby brother's desecrated corpse in front of her. She then felt hands on her shoulder and found herself into a hug with a man who she just slapped. She cried into his shoulders, much like Arthur cried into hers when they were Younger.

 **Beacon Academy, Elevator.**

A single tear ran down her face as she held back her feelings. She didn't want to cry today. She could still see their faces, Arthur and his team, Little Lamplights Sheriff and Innkeeper. She felt worthless. As the elevator reached the ground floor, she decided since it was Saturday, that she'll go to the park. Arthur always did like Beacons leisure area.

 **RWBY Dorm, Hours Later.**

Weiss Schnee looked in the mirror as she brushed her long white hair. She was conflicted. The last few days had been a roller coaster of events, one that had ended with a traumatized murderous boy on her Team. She also could not stop to think of that one moment in the woods. That Boy had killed so many and even robbed her family, but she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for him. His family, those scars and what she saw bit into her. In a way she could sympathize with him about his family. Though they ain't dead or have been killed, she might as well have lost her family. First her Mother, then her Father, then Winter went to Atlas Academy and then the Military and then Whitley stopped wanting to be around her. The only person home she could say she had a constant and uninterrupted relationship with was Klein, her family's butler. Ironically enough, his uncle reminded her a little of Klein.

Then she thought back to his cousins, how they acted reminded her so much of how she acted the times Winter came home. _"He acted so much like her."_ She thought, _"At least when I was younger."_ Her sister had become more stern as she began training to be a huntstress. She couldn't help but think back to those scars and the way he acted. _"Did he...see his family die? Did the ones that killed them torture him?"_ It would explain a lot of his behavior, though there was plenty that couldn't be excused. Last night was a example. After all, he practically had them complicit in murder, but who exactly was his victims? He said they tried to kill him, but what if he was exaggerating? What if that boy simply went in there looking for trouble? She didn't know what to do, neither did the rest of her team. They left a murder scene with the murderer.

"What compelled him to-" She began to ask herself only for a bang on the door.

"How munch longer Weiss? My hair ain't going to wash itself." Came a familiar obnoxious blondes voice.

"I'm about done!" Weiss bellowed as she then focused on getting ready for their weekend day.

 **Beacon Dorms Hallway, 25 minutes later.**

Umbra Redson sat outside in the Hallway thinking. It has been an unusual week to say the least, he's now in a situation that he's essentially a fish out of water. He only knew subtle facts about ten people that he most definitely did not have good impressions with. Not that he wanted to know more about them or anyone else, School is just not a good place for him. He didn't want to interact with any of these _kids._ Most of them are still stuck in the ways of immaturity, a behavior that only sustains itself in weakness and free luxury. He may have acted cocky, but he was mature. How could he not be? How can someone like him who has over a thousand people's blood on his hands not be mature. How could someone who has seen everything he loved die not be mature? Or is he not? _"Am I mature?"_ He asked himself, and honestly, he doesn't know.

He then rubbed his face and yawned. "Those girls take forever, I swear." He then reached into his satchel and looked through it. It didn't take long before he found what he looked for, his Brothers letter to professor Ozpin. He remembered Damien's training, how it had molded him into a great Swordsman. He remembers how Damien always took him to that ridge above the town to train and to talk. He remembers how his Brother always smiled, only frowning when discussing politics. He remembers how his hero died. "Damien..." He then opened the letter, hoping to hear the voice of him in the letters words.

 _Dear Headmaster Ozpin,_

 _It has been a long time since I've talked with you, I'm sorry about telling Ironwood to, well you know, and storming out of the Academy. But after three years of reflection, I've concluded that I might have been overreacting a little. I've found someone who has changed my perspective on life, an Apprentice you could say. I'm sending this letter to see if I could get Permission to Train him and not let him go to the junior Academies like Signal, like the majority of Huntsmen in training do._ _Headmaster Ozpin, my Apprentice is a good hearted boy, he wants to become a Huntsman to protect people and make the world a better place. He has the skill and the determination, all he needs is the teachers and knowledge to accomplish his goals. I want you to meet him, and see if he could have a spot at Beacon in a few years (Because Atlas Academy sucks)_. _I'm going to Vale with him approximately the next week about the time you will receive this letter. If you're willing, meet us at Vale's Park on Monday, if we're not there, then Tuesday. I look forward to patching things up, see ya._

 _Sincerely, Damien (The Red) Redson._

"Heh, just like him." Umbra said as he finished reading his Brothers letter. "Always the planner and Rebel." He put the letter away and sighed. The past will haunt him into his death, his pleasant memories forever stained by that one day that took away everything. He then once more saw everyone die, their faces of pain, terror and sadness. Only one person smiled at their end, one that haunted him. Her face forever etched into his mind, his very soul. He will never find freedom from this torment, but at least he can kill the Bastard behind it.

Suddenly the door opened and Ruby leaned out of the doorway. "We're done, you can come back in if you want."

"Ok." He said as he rised up, he then went into the room. "So what are you all doing today?" He asked while scratching his cheek.

"Well, we usually go to breakfast in the morning and then it really depends." Ruby answered him. He just nodded.

"Well I let you all know, I have no plan on doing anything this weekend before I'm presented infront of the whole school." He said while setting down at one of the desks.

"Why?" Yang asked, "I mean you've been only with us for a day technically, why do you want to just hangout in here today when you could meet mew people?" He just sighed.

"Because frankly I have no intentions on meeting anyone new unless I have to."

"Well that's ok, but you've not ate any since we've met you?" Ruby realized. The Boy scowled.

"I don't really need to eat." He told them.

"How? That's literally impossible?" Weiss exclaimed with a lifted eyebrow. Umbra moaned in agony.

"It has to do with my semblance, but I don't feel like explaining for the one thousandth time." He said in a aggravated tone.

"I've never heard or read about an Semblance that makes it where people don't have to eat." Blake stated.

"I still need to drink." He interjected, "I just don't have to worry about the energy attained by eating."

"Why won't you tell us about your Semblance?" The Heiress asked curious and suspicious. The Hooded Swordsman covered his face with his hands.

"Because I don't want to explain it right now, it's complicated." He looks up to them, "Ask me some other time, when my head isn't throbbing." He lied.

"Ok." She said calmly, the Heiress then looked over to Ruby. "Are we going to Breakfast? Leaving this...Boy in our room unmonitored?" The Red Reaper had an idea, one that was a little nerve racking considering last night but this is the best chance she has to learn more about the boy.

"Well I'm afraid that we can't leave him unaccounted for," Umbra moaned again, "But, I, as your brave and loyal Leader, will stay and keep you company!" She finished in a extravagant voice.

"Someone just kill me." Umbra said to himself quietly.

Yang, Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby with tones of concern and subtle jealously.

"Ok, just be safe." Yang said while leaving the room, not taking her eyes off her sister in some form of concern.

"Don't do anything funny." Weiss said to Umbra threateningly. Blake just glanced at them both as they left the room. Ruby then grabbed a chair of the desk next to him and sat down. Umbra just looked at her. Awkward silence for what seem to be for a minute was all that was conversed.

"So...were do you come from?" She asked, "I'm from the Island of Patch."

"I..I was..I was from the town of Arînville." He said nervously, unpleasant sights occupying his mind once more. "It...was a town to the far west of here. Almost near Vale's last major settlement by the Vacuoan border. Right by sea, surrounded by great fields were Grimm could be spotted a mile away, and beyond that the woods. It was such a colorful place, free from the Horrors of the world and corruption of the Kingdoms."

"What happened to it?" She asked already knowing the truth. He looked her right in the eyes.

"My reason for revenge." He answered her sternly, "That is all you need to know."

"Oookaaay..." Ruby said nervously.

"I have a question."

"W-What?" She responded.

"How old are you?" He inquired, "Your obviously not as old as the others." The Red Reaper sighed.

"Fifthteen..." She stated with Nervously annoyed.

"Fifthteen? No wonder they sent you after me, there must be something special about you for you to been moved up a grade or two."

Ruby winced and grunted, "I'm not special! I'm a normal girl!" She said ferociously, all nervous behavior banished.

"Oum almighty, calm down." He said as he reared back from her verbal growl, "I didn't mean to get you riled up."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired of people bringing up how Special I am for getting in Beacon two years ahead of my Peers." The Young Huntress told him, " I just want to be treated normally." She brushed her hair to the side, "Beside, I didn't get moved up for being outstanding, it was because of circumstance and luck."

"Luck?" Umbra raised an eyebrow.

"I stopped a Dust Store Robbery." The Girl then rubbed her chin as to remember the event, "The Man in charge of the whole ordeal was _Roman_ Torchwick, he got away unfortunately." Umbra felt a lightning bolt of the not so long ago past strike him.

 _"I'll have to tell my Brother **Roman,** the next time I blackmail him of how I killed The Dark Swordsman." _

Umbra frowned, _" **Shit.** " _He then scatched his chin, "Can you tell me what he looks like?" Ruby looked at him odd.

"Why?" Her Eyes widened, "Have you fought him before?"

"No, I've never encountered him. The last time I was in Vale I heard about his Exploits in Vacuo." He nodded his head, "He probably flocked to Vale because of all the "Openings" I left last time I was there. I asked because I recently ran into someone I think was connected to him."

"Oh...Well he wore a Bowler Hat-"

"No I mean traits: Hair color, Eye Color, that stuff."

"He had Red hair and green eyes, like Pyrrha." She answered him.

 _"Well, it seems like I'm not been on the good side of Redheads lately."_ He thought, "Well, I killed his brother the other day." Ruby's Eyes shot wide open.

"What?!" She about fell out of her seat.

"I killed his Brother, among the Defilers."

"W-Who?"

"Dilan the Defiler." Ruby's mouth was left agape.

"That..Man...who did all that to Sally... was Roman Torchwicks Brother?" She shuddered in the memory of what Dilan reduced Sally to and thought about what Roman would've done to her.

"Apparently. When I fought him, he said something about mentioning how he killed me in Blackmailing him." She shook her head.

"That's crazy." Umbra shrugged.

"Small world."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well lets change the topic, I don't want to think what he would do if he found out the Boy who killed his Brother was in cahoots with the Girl who thwarted his robbery."

"Okay, why did you-you know-in the Bar yesterday?" She asked nervous, curious and with concern.

"First things first, I didn't go in there to start trouble, it was self defense." He partly lied to her, "They were Criminal's who attacked me after I talked with their Leader instantly. I had to fight for my life."

"Why did you even go see them?" She asked, the hooded boy sighed.

"I made a deal with them and I was seeing if they upheld their bargain-they did not." He explained, "That is all you need to know."

"No, you can't just write this off Umbra. You've killed people, that in itself is awful, but you have made us complicit in murder. You weren't given this second chance by Ozpin to drag us all down to Prison." She said defiantly.

"One, I don't give a damn what you are those other girls think about me and what I do. Two, I was told by Ozpin that my crimes would be covered up so long as I don't hurt any of his students."

"What? That's horrible! Why would he do that?"

"Because Ruby Red, I'm not exactly butchering citizens if you haven't noticed." He sarcastically said.

"Why? Why have you so many killed people?"

"Because for one, these people I've hurt are worse than me. Two, because I kinda have to if I want to survive. Three, because I've already killed so many to stop. I will relent when I'm finally free from _His_ grasp."

"Who?" Her innocent face struck him hard.

"None of your damn business." He snapped, Ruby wretched back. They sat silently for what seem to be a minute before he sighed. "I'm sorry but I rather not talk about it Ruby, I mean, I've only known you and your teammates for a few days." He rubbed his gloved hands together, "I can't tell you about that. I don't want to talk about it with anyone to be honest. But I will tell you this..." He looked her right in the eyes "I don't care how many pieces of shit I must carve through to get my revenge, I've already killed so many people. They're faces of pain and fear forever etched in my memories, they're nothing compared to the faces of people I cared about in their last moments. The blood, the tears, the gravely voices with mouths of gurgling blood. I saw them all die and I couldn't do a _Thing_ about it. It doesn't matter how many more faces I add to that grotesque collection, they'll always be on the forefront." He then put his left hand on Ruby's shoulder. "So please, for your own sake, spend every moment with the people you cherish, because you never know when some serpent will strike and rid you of all you love." Ruby was took aback by the Boys straight forward advice that made her feel pity for him and think about her own tragedy.

"Listen Umbra, I understand how you feel, though I didn't see anyone die." She started, "When I was young, my Mother died in a Mission. Killed by Grimm, we didn't even get to burry her. I was for a long time depressed and angry, but then I realized that got me nowhere. So I decided I would not only be a huntress, but the greatest in the world no matter what. Everything I do, I do it to honor her. I want to make her proud." Umbra was left speechless as this Girl explained her reason and mission in life, he admired them. "And Umbra, you are part of this Team now, don't think you're alone. If you need to talk, I'll listen." The Hooded boy just sighed and just smiled at the Innocent Girl sadly.

"Ruby," She froze nervous for a moment, "Don't change who you are and don't ever kill anyone, it would destroy your innocence. I used to view the world in Black and White, Good and Evil, but after everything...its all turned a dull grey. " He then looked at his gloved hands, "And Ruby, I shouldn't be apart of your team. Death follows me wherever I go and despair and tragedy always befalls those around me." He bit his lip in thought, _"I don't want anymore Innocent Blood on my hands..."_

"This time it is different, you're apart of my Team, and I know the others have been a little iffy, but I'm sure they'll fully come around soon." He smiled at her, and pulled out his sword to clean it with a cloth he also pulled out. The entire conversation flipped. "That, Sword!"

"What about it." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me about it, please, weapons are my life." She begged.

"Well, as I've said before, I found it in the woods, so long ago..." He looked at the Crimson Blade, the Black Runes etched into the strange metal...

ᛞᛖᛋᛟᛚᚨᛏᛁᛟᚾ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛞᚨᚱᚲᚾᛖᛋᛋ ᚠᛟᚱ ᛏᚺᛖᛖ,

ᛒᚨᚱᛖ ᛏᚺᛁᛋ ᛋᚹᛟᚱᛞ ᚨᚾᛞ ᚨᚲᚲᛖᛈᛏ ᛞᛖᛋᛏᛁᚾᛃ.

ᚲᚢᚱᛋᛖᛞ ᛒᛖ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛟᚾᛖᛋ ᛏᛟ ᚠᚨᛚᛚ ᛏᛟ ᛏᚺᛁᛋ ᛒᛚᚨᛞᛖ,

ᛏᚺᛖᛁᚱ ᛋᛟᚢᛚᛋ ᚠᛟᚱᚠᛖᛁᛏ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛚᛟᛋᛏ.

ᛗᚨᛃ ᛏᛖᚱᚱᛟᚱ ᚨᚾᛞ ᚠᛖᚨᚱ ᛒᛖ ᛏᚺᛃ ᛈᛟᚹᛖᚱ,

ᛗᚨᛃ ᛋᛟᚢᛚᛋ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛒᛚᛟᛟᛞ ᛒᛖ ᛏᚺᛃ ᛞᚱᛁᚾᚲ.

ᛞᚨᛗᚾᛖᛞ ᛒᛖ ᛏᚺᛃ ᛖᚾᛖᛗᛁᛖᛋ,

ᛗᚨᛃ ᛋᚢᚠᚠᛖᚱᛁᚾᚷ ᛒᛖ ᛏᚺᛖᛁᚱ ᛚᚨᛋᛏ ᛏᚺᛟᚢᚷᚺᛏ.

ᚹᚺᛖᚾ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛗᛟᛟᚾ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛋᚢᚾ ᛖᚲᛚᛁᛈᛋᛖ,

ᛗᚨᛃ ᛞᚨᚱᚲᚾᛖᛋᛋ ᚱᛖᛁᚷᚾ ᛋᚢᛈᚱᛖᛗᛖ

The foreign alphabet didn't really matter much to him all this time, he had only been focused one thing the last few years. But he remembered Liard stating it wasn't any language he knew or read about. " _Dark Speach?_ " He reflected on Ozpins little statement, " _What does it say._ " He had asked the sword long ago as to what was inscripted to it but it had no idea either, since its only been "Alive" since he activated his power. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Was it on some shrine, or in a rock, in a coffin, or-?" She said fast paced before he interrupted her.

"Shut up!" He snapped, "Oum Almighty, you know that when you do that you make People's ears bleed." She suddenly broke her composure.

"Well..." she nervously tapped her thumbs together, "I just love weapons. Yours is very...exotic and interesting."

"You ain't the first to say that, but in all honesty it's just a sharp fancy sword." He lied.

"Does it have a second function?" She asked.

"Nope." He didn't know.

"Well, your like Jaune then." She smiled fondly at the memory of showing Jaune her baby Crescent Rose, his reaction was priceless.

"Why?" He raised a brow.

"Because he uses a regular sword too, his Great-Great Grandfathers I think." Umbra was surprised by this, almost every weapon that wasn't a tool like a Machete or axe or a straight out gun pretty much had two functions. He was a exception because for one, a sword that can talk and have a mind of its own as well have some really weird security features and being someone who has a Semblance which when utterly let loose can kill hundreds can understandably not have a second Function for his sword instead of just taking care of the problem head on.

"That's foolish of him." He stated, "He barely knows combat and he goes to a school filled with people using multi function weapons. Flat out idiotic." Ruby then felt herself have a sharp spike of anger. She needed to defend her friend.

"He's not foolish or a Idiot, Jaune is..." She then became tongue tied.

"What? A Genus?" She then realized something.

"He's good at making plans. I've seen him a few times come up with good ideas and strategies, though not a lot." The memories of Initiation and other things he did with his team in their spare time shown a great planner when he put his mind to it, though much needed improvement was needed for him and her as leaders.

"Wow, so he's the Reincarnation of the Great Zun Su of Mistral? Is that why he charged me like a suicidal fool?" He sarcastically said.

"Umbra, you're a Hypocrite!" She pointed in his face, "Your going on Jaune when you don't have a second function for Tyrfing, and not to mention what state you put him into." The Dark Swordsman slowly pushed her hand away and made his counter claim.

"One, I actually have skill in Swordsmanship. Two, it ain't my fault you and your friends didn't back off. Three, Jaune simply isn't skilled, This isn't being mean or a bully, this is reality. Jaune carries himself in a way that screams Greenhorn in battle. That's not very smart at a school where most people have been training since twelve to enter." Ruby was left dumbfounded by his words, he was right, but he was brutally honest about it.

"I understand what your saying, although you've said it very disrespectful. But Jaune can improve."

" _Real Skill Is Earned._ " He said, "Someone close to me said that long ago. Jaune could improve himself, but he'll never do it until goes through hardship." He then felt and something aggravating. A loud angry grumble echoed through the room from Umbra's stomach. Ruby giggled. "Well if you insist on laughing at me, then would you mind going to some vending Machine and getting me a bag of chips or something." He threw at her a card of Lien at her which she catched.

"Ok, I do suppose you haven't ate this whole time after all." She got up and left the dorm, leaving Umbra sitting alone. He just held his sword by the handle as it stabbed into the floor.

"What I am I going to do?" He asked himself, he wasn't use to talking to someone for that long. He rubbed his face, "If this is all my time here will consist of then I need to leave."

" _Umbra, Don't let those thoughts consume you._ "His Sword told him mentally.

"I just don't want to make connections again." He spoke aloud.

" ** _That's pretty smart Um-Bra._** " He heard him, " ** _But we all know you're too weak to not get close to them._** " Then he heard footsteps behind him and the light shining through the window started to dim. " ** _Just like you were too weak to save and protect them._** " He recoiled and bit his lip. " ** _Do you remember their cries of pain, gasps of air, drowning in blood?_** " The room around him turned into an all familiar black abyss then light shown on people he knew who was on the ground, dead and rotting.

"Stop it!" He cried.

" ** _Look, look at those you loved..._** " He felt two hands grab him by the shoulders, he tried to look down. " **LOOK!** " He was grabbed by the hood and then the head. " **LOOK AT THEIR WEAK ROTTEN BODIES!** " He was then horrified to see Liora, Stammel, Liard, Damien and others before him in the ways they died, but their flesh was rotten and covered with maggots.

"No!" He shouted and resisted against the Demon, "I burried them!"

" ** _Yes, you did, unfortunately._** " The hands returned to his shoulders, " ** _But you killed them by existing._** " Umbra shook in terror, " ** _I wish I was in control that day, I would've killed them before those fools. I would've raised terror all across the world by now, people would know my name..._** " The Boy felt the hands dig into him, " ** _But you get to control this body, to make most of its decisions for now, but I will take over one day and then the real fun will begin..._** " The dark being bent down to his ear and whispered " ** _Um-Bra..._** " As suddenly as the terror began it ended. The dark abyss returned to a regular dorm room. Umbra could hear his heart beat and sweat dripped down his pale face, he breathed heavily as he felt his nerves vibrate.

" _Umbra, Listen to me, calm down._ "

"I can't! He's right!" He got up and paced around rubbing his hair with his hood down. "All I do is breed death, what do I do!"

" _Calm down!_ " Umbra stopped and looked at the sword. " _All that bastard is trying to do is screw with you, the more you let him terrify you and delud you, the more you give him power._ "

"What can I do? He's been tormenting me for years, now I have to be afraid that he'll do something to these girls!"

" _Umbra, just don't let his visions affect you, you and I both know they're not real. So next time he tries to bother you, don't care about what you see._ " Umbra sat down on the floor by the sword.

"That's easy for you to say." He rubbed his face, "You don't know what it feels to remember that day, that God Damned day. It will never leave me."

" _Listen Umbra, look at how far we've come. We've survived and we have overcome our enemies. We defeated_ _Falx Mortis, The Grim Reaper, The legions best assassin. We defeated and humiliated Mars Brutalis, the Legions "God of War", we've slain countless of their number and continue to do so. We will stand victorious against that man and that demon._ " Umbra sighed and gave a small sad smile.

"You know Tyrfing, it's weird that you're my last true friend in the world, but I would have killed myself long ago without you." He told the Sword.

" _You know if you try, you could become friends with them._ "

"I...can't."

 **Beacon Academy Dorms, Ruby.**

Ruby had used her Semblance to get to the vending machines quickly, she jammed the lien into the Vending machine and...nothing. "Out of Order?" She said out loud, "What am I going to do?"

"Having a dilemma sis?" Ruby turned to see Yang and the rest of her team returning from Breakfast.

"Yeah, Umbra sent me to get him some chips..." she said nervously and embarrassed.

"I thought you were the Team Leader Ruby." Yang joked.

"I am just doing him a favor." Blake then intercepted.

"I thought his Semblance made it where he didn't have to eat?"

"He probably used up the amount of time he could go without food." The Heirss answered her.

"Well, the vending machine is out of order." The Red Reaper told them. Yang just laughed.

"Ruby," She said as she walked over to the Machine, "You give up too easy." She hit it and countless snacks fell into the cubby hole. Ruby reaches into the Vending Machine and grabbed a bag of Chips.

"Thanks Yang..."

"No problem."

"You know we could get in trouble for that Yang?" Weiss interjected.

"There's no worry, after all it's for Umbra who is technically Ozpins new pet." She replied as they walked back to the dorm. When they got to it, Blake heard something.

" _You know Tyrfing, it's weird that you're my last true friend in the world, but I would have killed myself long ago without you._ "

"Wait." Blake said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

" _I...can't._ "

"Are you sure that's what he wanted Ruby?" Blake partially feigned concerned.

"He basically wanted anything, so I guess so." Her Leader told her. As they entered the room, they noticed Umbra sitting on the floor with his red sword before him. He was hoodless and had a sad look on his face.

"Hey, I ran into everyone else as I got your chips." Ruby told him as she handed out the bag in her hands.

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed it, he ripped it open and started to eat the contents. To her surprise though, he didn't devour it like he was hungry as the earlier grumble had done, he ate it slowly and uncaring about their presence. Ruby frowned and turned to her original team.

"So, were Nora and Pyrrha in the Cafeteria?" She asked them.

"They only came and got food, and then left to go back to the infirmary." Yang answered her, "They'll all probably be in there tomorrow, since that's when the Nurse said they'll be better."

"I hope." Umbra Listened to them sadly, as he ate. Guilt still riddled hm about the whole ordeal. When he finished, he stood up and grabbed his sword.

"I'm going to the Library you showed me yesterday Ruby, I'm going to check out some books." He announced.

"Ok," Ruby told him, "Just don't do anything crazy." He then gave her a stern look that made her nervous "I'm just kidding..." Blake thought for a moment and made her move.

As he was about to exit the door, he was interrupted. "Wait..." He turned to her, and RWY raised their eyebrows "I need to turn this book in, mind if I tag along?"

"It's alright, after all, I need someone to tell me what all the different sections are anyway, it's been a long time since I've stepped foot in a large library." He then continued out the door with Blake in tail. They walked across campus quietly and didn't engage in much conversation with eachother. Blake had wanted to be around him alone to find out more about him and make her own conclusions about the Swordsman. Umbra was intrigued by the Girls quiet and reserved demeanor that the other Girls lacked, in a way he thought was slightly suspicious. When they got to the Library, Umbra was amazed. "Woah..." Blake noticed this. There was three stories of books, and many rows of bookshelves.

"What's so special?" She asked.

"I've never been in a Library this big before." He told her, "Only one Library has ever come close to this one for me."

"Where was it?" He looked at her.

"Far away..." He preceded while the Ravenette followed him. He noticed that the place was nearly abandoned except for a student here and there all spread out. "Not many come here do they?" He asked the Hidden Faunus.

"Yeah, people don't really come to the library unless it's with friends or for Prodjects and assignments, especially on weekends." She looked at the boy's face. Stoic, driven, sad and hate filled. The same that _He_ had so often. One of the things that attracted him to her was the similarities between them, the other being that he wasn't completely lost like her Old Partner.

"So, do you know where the History section is?"

"Yeah," She waved for him to follow, "It's over here." She then decided to start conversing, "So what are you looking for?"

"Books about the Age of the Ancients." He answered Bluntly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to read about those times?" He shrugged.

"Been studying ancient Civilizations to pass free time that I don't use Training." He switched the subject, "What are you getting?"

"A another Novel." She blushed about her...reading habits.

"What kind?" She turned as red as a beat.

"A...Romance Novel." Umbra snickered.

"A romantic, no wonder you're always quiet." He then chuckled, "Day Dreaming about your Prince Charming, who would ride out from a grand Castle and sweep you off your feet."

"N-No!" She responded, "I-I just like the stories." He laughed again.

"That's what they all say," He leaned in towards her, "Bella-Donna." She looked right into his red eyes, and felt her heart sank. He then resumed his normal stance.

"Why don't you act this way all the time?" She boldly asked.

"Because for the most part, my life is shit. Sometimes, I got to enjoy the good times to their fullest." He then looked back at her, "And sometimes it annoys people." For a moment, he could swear he saw her bow twitch as she frowned.

"We're here." She gestured towards the shelves.

"Thanks."

 **Beacon Library, 10 Minutes Later.**

"So I see you like reading those kind of books, don't ya Blake?" Blake's Normal pale complexion was fiery red. They were walking through the Library.

"It's just a book about star cross lovers." She defended herself, "I heard it's story was great."

"Yeah, story." He looked at the cover of the book and saw the generic cover of a buff Superman and a Swimsuit model. The title read "Girl meets Wolf Boy: Book 1, The Big Bad Wolf." The title alone made him think for a moment. "What is the story about?" He genuinely asked.

"It's about a Wolf Faunus who is in a gang and a Human Girl who comes from a family of racists falling in love and them trying to run away from their Families." She tells him embarrassed.

"Well I take it back then, that sounds like it could be a good story, but I expect your in it for more than that..." She blushed and smiled at what he said.

"So what did you get?" The Hidden Cat Faunus inquired.

"The King by Cydolcles."

"Cydolcles? The Ancient Vacuoan Philosopher?"

"Yeah..."

"I knew you loved history, I didn't know you liked Philosophy."

"I really don't, I only want to read this book because he talks about the Founding of Vacuo and their peoples history before it." Umbra sighed, "Most of the book goes on why a King is needed and what is the best kind of King, that sort of shit."

"Oh well, do you want to read in the library?" She asked him, "That's what I'm going to do, it's hard to focus when Weiss, Ruby and Yang are causing a ruckus."

"Yeah, I really need to focus." They sat down at a barren table in the Library, Blake then asked another question.

" _He seemed to be accepting of that story's message, but is admittedly tolerant of Faunuses?_ " She thought.

"So, Umbra." She asked, he looked at her. "I want to know, what do you think about the Faunus?"

"What about them?" He looked confused.

"Do you think their lesser or equal to Humans." She bit her lip.

"Equal obviously," He scoffed, "Why would you ask such a question." She then realized her blunder right then and there.

"I was just seeing, if you know, were like other Guys I know. Nice to see your open minded." She had a nervous smile. He then saw her bow twitch again, he smirked.

"I understand."

"What?"

"Your a Faunus, aren't you Blake?" The Faunus felt like her whole world shattered.

"Yes, how did you know?" She knew how.

"Well besides you asking such a weird question in the matter, you're not the first Faunus I've met who've hid their features." He them reached out and grabbed her hand, making her heart flutter again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, you have my word." He then let go of her hand.

"Who were the others?" She asked with concern.

"Poor sods who lived in shitty Backwards Villages." He sighed, "Depending on the Village, they had to keep them hidden or they'll be Maimed, sacrificed to some weird god, enslaved or just simply killed." He had a look of disgust on his face. She then decided to ask another question.

"What do you think about the White Fang?" She asked, hoping he didn't connect the dots with that one.

"The White Fang, pfft, they are the absolute proof that Humans and Faunus are just like eachother." His voice had Hatred in it, "Those Bastards simply want to flip the switch, and the few poor fools among them actually wanting equality get caught up in it." He clenched his fist, "It really shows how stupid our world is when there's groups wanting to dominate and kill one another while there's other Groups more united and a whole species of Monsters hellbent on killing us all." He raised his fist in front of him, "Next time I run into some of those " _Freedom Fighters_ " I'll show them why their claims of Humans being lesser than them is wrong." Blake found herself agreeing with the Reaper, she had left the White Fang because it was no longer about Equality, it was now about Supremacy and Violence.

"So, you've run into them?" He looked st her sternly.

"Many times." He then looked at his hands for a second, "Let's just read now, I will keep your secret safe. I don't want to remember unpleasant things..." She looked at the Boy and made her conclusion, he is better than Adam.

 **Vale Downtown, Wolf Den.**

Ferro Cordis was pissed. He and his men stood before a bloodbath. Their Comrades dead, the wolves dead and " _Loki_ " was on the loose. He pulled out his scroll and called an associate.

"Hello?"

"Loki is in Midgard, I repeat, Loki is in Midgard."

 **Authors Note:**

I'm Sorry for not updating a lot this past year. I had planned on being farther ahead than we are. This year, I will do better.

The Viking Runes were used because they were the only runes I could find a translator for and it fits a small part of the story.

{Quick Question}

Is it ok to have songs recommendation things like

[Random Song- Random Artist] would I possibly get in trouble for something like that?

[ **Special Announcement** ]

I am looking for someone to draw a cover of this story for Volume 1 featuring Umbra only. I plan on trying to get different covers for each Volume in the series eventually.

Interested, PM me or write that you are in the reviews.

Now, I'm going to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

Finally, after five months, this chapter is finally done. To all of you, I am deeply sorry. I've had a lot to deal with these last few months. School, Family and the lost of an love one. It didn't help that this chapter was extremely Long, this and the last chapter were supposed to be one altogether. I had to cut two scenes out of this chapter, one of which will appear in the next. I also had somewhat of a writers block, Volume 6 made me retcon some stuff while it actually help some other things of my own lore. Bare in mind, this story is going to have higher stakes than the show itself so far. I have a great long road map planned out, I just need to get the extra tidbits down too.

Also, this story now has a cover. I made it on rinmarugames _Mega Anime Avatar Creator_. It isn't a exact depiction of Umbra, but the hair style is spot on. The scar is far longer though.

Warning: This chapter gets a little more dark than usual.

 _"I don't own any of the series I write FF of. I only own my OC's and my unique aspects added to_ _the story. All credit of Rwby goes to RoosterTeeth."_

 **Chapter 10: Adjustments Part II.**

The Library was silent as Umbra and Blake read their books. Hours had passed and it was the evening, evident by the Suns every so slow descent towards the western horizon. The Swordsman was...bored reading the philosophical book. All Cydolcles wrote was why Kings are necessary and why Humans and especially Faunus were too greedy by nature to rule themselves. Even though Monarchs were why the Ancient Vacuoans were marching through the desert. He sighed as he read the next paragraph:

 _In those days, we wandered the desert in one great band. The Empire of our Forefathers dissolution lead us to leave our waring costal Cities. Though, there was much divide within our group. Many Men who still hold loyalties to their City, whose common interest died with the Empire, fought with one another and saw eachother as enemies. And the Faunus, the Empires greatest cancer, cause as munch division amongst themselves as well against the Men who they traveled with. Of course, our Great King, our first Sultan who will be sung and praised for centuries to come, who in those days was but a Veteran of the Draconian Civil War, soothed the Primal Barbarians and United the Ignorant Men._

 _I was but a boy growing into adulthood in those days, my Father died on that forsaken Continent which once ruled our Cities to the north. I hated the Emperors and the Draconians, they which thought themselves eternal, whose infection of our first lands lead to strife once we were free of their leeches. Because of my Fathers death, and the destruction of my Home, the City of Pollo, I was just an Orphan who was lucky enough to managed to be took in by a Woman named Andra. She got us in the Caravan, lead by our Sultan, with one goal, to find a new place to build a new city free of Strife and the Grimm. There had long been rumors of a Great Oasis from Travelers of the south._

 _Our Leader, our Chieftain, our King, our Sultan. With his guidance, we found that Oasis. We built this great City, and it was named after him. Vacuo after Vacuous the Great!_

" _What hogshit._ " Umbra thought, he knew the Story of Vacuous the "Great" well, a man who deserted Draconia in its downfall and used his strength and ambition of power to get people to follow him, those who refused or caused trouble for him "disappeared" in the sands. Not to mention the countless times everyone about died getting to the Great Oasis. And when he declared himself king, many continued westward to found the Kingdoms which one day would end up part of the Kingdom of Vale. Tired of reading the Enlightened "Philosopher" bullshit any longer, he shut the book. He then looked at Blake who had a intense look on her face while reading her book:

 _Luna and Lupus look each other in the eyes as the wind gently blew through the dark forest. "Lupus, we can't do this. My Father and brothers, your Gang, they would kill us if they caught us together." Luna said as they held hands. Lupus then lifted her chin up, his Yellow eyes piercing her Green._

 _"Luna, my Beautiful Moonlight, I don't care what they Think. Your Family, my Family, they don't care about our happiness." He then stroke her cheek, "I love you Luna, I want us to run away together and start a new life. One were we can start a family and spend the rest of our days together. No more crime, no more Ignorant Parents." She then moved her hands up his toned muscled chest and up through his silver hair and rubbed his ears, making him smile._

 _"I love you Lupus, I want to do this, I want to be with you forever." She said that as he started to move his hand down her bare back, all the way to the base of her-_ "Well, well, well Blake. I guess I was right." Blake jerked back and slammed her book close. She then turned to him and and gave him a stern angry glare. Umbra leaned her chair and smiled.

"It wasn't going to end up like you think." She told him.

"Sure, he was just gonna give her a "pat on the back" nothing more." He said sarcastically. She blushed and got up from her seat.

"Let's head back to the room..." She said as she started to walk off fast in great strides. Umbra only nodded his head and followed her.

 **Team Rwby Dorm.**

Yang Xiao-Long groaned again while listening to Weiss explain Mister Ports homework. "You're making this a Thousand Times harder than it has to be."

"Listen Weiss Cream, it's a free weekend, I don't want to waste my time on some stupid worksheet for that Mustache face who just tells exaggerated stories." She told her.

"It's not my fault you too busy coming up with stupid puns and imaging punching people than getting your work done in class." Weiss bit back at her. Ruby who was sitting on her bed going over stuff chipped in.

"Weiss is right, Yang you have to get this work done, you'll fail his class otherwise." Yang looked at Ruby with her arms crossed.

"Says the Person who draws in the class all the time, or sleeps."

"Well at least Ruby gets her homework done, unlike you." Weiss defened her, Yang smirked.

"Alright Ice Queen, or was it _Snow Angel,_ wait no it was _Ice Princess._ " Weiss growled with anger.

"You Bimbo!"

"Stuck up Princess!"

"Brutish Harlot!"

"Spoiled Brat!"

"Dumb Blonde!"

"Look who's talking." Before anyone could continue, the door opened up and Blake stormed in and got in her bed while Umbra staggered in Laughting his ass off. "What happened?" Yang asked confused while the commonly Bipolar Boy was on the floor laughing with his hands clenching his stomach. Ruby and Weiss looked at eachother in a moment of confusion before gazing back at the weird sight.

"Hehehe, why d-don't you ask Sleeping Beauty over t-there. She's j-just, hehehe, waiting for her Prince Charming!" He struggled to tell them.

"What?" Yang then turned and went over to Blake who was covered in her sheets. "What happened?"

"Nothing, go away." She said quietly. Umbra got up and butted in.

"Yeah, you need to give her some _Privacy_ to read you know, after all, how is she supposed to _Enjoy Herself?_ " At this Yang snickered and Weiss pinches her nose in disgust, Ruby scratched her chin to think for a moment but then realized what he meant with a Epp.

"Wow, you went and got yourself another " _Book_ " did you Blake?" Yang said with a smirk.

"This should probably stop now, I've been tormenting her about it a lot already." Umbra said with a hassled breath, "Besides it doesn't seem like a book purely focused on _That_ Subject."

"Why should I cut my fun short because you've already had your fill, after all I've been dying for something entertaining, Snow Queen here has been nagging me about Homework."

"Why you!" Weiss started to begin what Umbra could only describe as a "Bitch Fest" as She and Yang unfortunately continued their conflict. Umbra just sat against a wall rubbed his head as the conflict raged on for what could be considered thirty minutes. Ruby and Blake found themselves deflate and listen to the two blondes duke it out in slander against one another. When it was about an hour, Umbra growled in fury and hit the carpeted floor and got up.

"Can't you two just shut the Fuck up?" He shouted getting both of their attention, "By the Gods, it's been a damn hour of your nonstop bickering that's destroyed of a somewhat good day." He then threw his hand up in bewilderment, "What piece of shit of a assignment is it?" Weiss and Yang looked at him in anger, before Yang could form her fist, Weiss then grabbed a packet and threw it at him. He caught it easily.

"It's a packet from Professor Port, our Grimm Studies teacher." She hissed at him.

"A packet?" He laughed, "All this fuss over a goddamn packet?" Weiss and Yang then felt some form of realization and their cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He pulled out a pen and sat at a table.

"What are you doing?" The Heiress asked.

"I'm going to do show you both why this entire situation is completely stupid." He said as he got to work. He almost wanted to laugh at how easy the packet was, it's questions were answerable by anyone who knew anything about Grimm. In fact, it was the easiest work he ever did I his life, paling in comparison to many trials he ever had to deal with. " _Seriously, this is not that big of a deal._ " It only took him ten minutes to get it done. "Here!" He then slammed the packet into Weiss's hands. She scoffed.

"I doubt that you have done the work correctly, besides the fact that you've just help her technically cheat." He just smirked at her.

"Well for one, anyone who has ever fought any Grimm what so ever should be able to do that packet Princess. For two, it technically ain't cheating. I'm just helping a teammate out." He finished sarcastically. Weiss just folded her arms and gave a " _Hmp_." Yang then smirked at the Swordsman and went up to her now standing hero.

"Thanks Bra," She said giving him a new lecherous nickname, she grabbed onto his arm and got in his face, unnerving him. "Would you like to be _rewarded_ for saving this _damsel in distress_ from the _Wicked Ice Queen?_ " The Blonde Brawler asked in a exaggerative voice, Umbra jerked back, eyes going wide. Ruby, Weiss and Blake just collectively sighed.

"No thanks." He stated, scratching his hair in awkward and anxious movements while his pale countenance blushed. Yang blinked at him and ran her hand through her long golden locks.

"Yeah, I guess we can "Spar" some other time." Umbra went beet red and rushed to the bathroom. Yang looked at her original team and saw them giving her stern looks.

"What?" She played innocent. Ruby shook her head and facepalmed while Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Blake asked aloud looking at her from her bed, arms folded.

"What's wrong Blake?" The Brawler step forward and leaned in at her face with a sneer. " _Jealous_?" Blake felt her face burn with embarrassment.

"N-No." She stuttered in a low voice. Yang stood straight and gave a chuckle.

"Think you've finally found your knight in Black Leather?"

"No!" She struck back, "That isn't..."

"For the sake of decency, please just stop." Weiss butted in. The Golden Blonde turned and looked at her with the all to familiar smile that drove them all crazy.

"Ah, Blake, looks like you've got competition." Weiss's face contorted with embarrassment, disgust and anger.

"Gods, no. Why would anyone want to be with that Murderer and Thief?" She felt a part of her squirming against the chains and cage she kept it confined in. Truth was she didn't like him, she was simply interested in what made him tick but she couldn't deny that she thought he was attrac-" _No!_ " She then pointed in Yangs face. "I'm insulted that you could even gesture to such an atrocity. Do you even remember what happened last night?"

Everyone's mood soured at the mention of the place in that back ally. Yang just sighed "I know..." Ruby bit her lip.

"It was self defense." Ruby told them, all eyes turned on her. "I talked with him." Weiss walked over to her and raised her hand in a questioning manner.

"Then please, enlighten us with his alibi." She said almost sarcastically.

"He had no choice, he approached their leader and they tried to kill him." Ruby said sternly.

"Well maybe he shouldn't have made deals with criminals." Blake scofffed in the background.

"I'm sure your family truly knows how to make honest deals with honest people." Weiss turned to her with a glare.

"This has nothing to do with MY family, this has to do with a boy who has killed dozens of people that has been placed with us to live with. Aren't you all a bit afraid that he would at least get us in trouble. What happened last night could had us charged as accomplices in murder, something that in Atlas could get you sentenced to death along side a Murderer."

"This isn't Atlas, Weiss, this is Vale." Blake told her in a matter-of-fact tone, "The Law here is a little less bloodthirsty and more focused on the facts. We'd be alright if worse comes to shove, because Ozpin would cover for us. If anything, what we should be ranting about is how are we going to help him."

"Help him?" Weiss said with a scoff, "Tha last thing I'd do would be complicit in his crimes." She tried to deflect the conversation.

"You know that's not what I mean." Both glared at eachother with the power to make the weak willed collapse. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Uh, guys, lets...calm-Ah!" Everyone jumped when the bathroom door bursted opened.

 **Bathroom.**

Umbra felt sick.

" _Damsel in Distress._ " He leaned against the sink, and felt bile coming up from the bottom of his throat.

" _Damsel_." He swallowed it in disgust and felt his throat burn.

" _Aren't you going to save your Damsel in distress?_ "

He remembered running. _Blood in the streets_. People _screamed_ all around. _Clash of metal, crack of rifle_. Senseless _slaughter_. _Cries of Terror, Shouts of Pleasure_. _Flowers_ stained in _Blood_. _Tears_ and _sweat_ , droplets of blood covering his face.

" _Liora!_ " He screamed, at the sight of her broken.

Blood running down her chin like drool, tears streaming down her face. A sad smile at him. Blood in a puddle below her, staining the world.

" _Umbra..._ " screams of terror, images of death and happiness flooded his mind at its memory.

"Stop it." He told himself.

" _It's going to be ok, I'm getting you out of here!_ "

" _Too late..._ " Smiles and laughter, peaceful moments stained by bloodshed.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want to see it."

" _ **Promise me,**_ " He could feel her hand reaching up and resting on his cheek, " _That no matter what, you'll be happy one day after this..._ "

He bit his lip in pain and growled internally. He could see that image clear as day. His heart started to thump in his ears.

" _That'll you'll find **happiness** , like we had-_" She coughed up blood.

He covered his face with his gloved hands. Teeth clenched in pain.

" _That'll you'll find someone else to **love**._"

He winched his eyes closed. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

" _ **No! You can't leave me!**_ "

"S-Stop."

 _ **"I love you, Umbra.**_ "

He fell backwards and slid down a wall to the to the floor.

The room started to darken and shift from a small bathroom to an endless void. Umbra put his hood on and planted his hands on his face. He knew the type of shit that comes next. He peaked through his fingers to see light shining on a Elk Faunus Kid like in a play, his left antler Broken, his body blue and bloody. He raised his right hand, it's bones evident of being broken, at him. His swollen eyes pierced his soul.

" ** _Help...help me..._** " He then coughed up blood, " ** _Help...me...PLEASE..._** " He shut his eyes and tried to banish the dying memories spawning in front of him.

"Don't Listen to them, Don't Listen to them, Don't Listen to them, Don't Listen to them, Don't Listen to-" He was interrupted by the sound of gurgling blood. Out of habit, he looked and regretted it.

A man stumbled towards him, claws and bite marks covered his body. Long and deep. His belly was ripped open and guts hanged out, half eaten. His face was only recognizable one side as the rest was torn. His breathes were shallow, his eyes blinked constantly.

" ** _H-H-e-e-l-p-p—me, Gr-Gri-Grimm!_** " Blood spattered out his mouth. Umbra tighten his hands over his eyes and tried to ignore the rest that followed. But then, he heard another woman wimpier, he looked.

" ** _Please, kill me..._** " The Woman said, she wore rags and on her forehead was a brand of a _Wolf_ and _three claw marks_ , she was malnourished and frail. " _ **Please...please!**_ " She wailed.

"Please...stop..." He buried his face in his hands.

Then, he heard footsteps coming from his right. They stopped and bent down on their knees and grabbed him by the shoulder.

" _Umbra,_ "

"No..."

" _What's wrong honey?_ " She rubbed his shoulder and then his back.

"Stop it, your not real..."

" _I'm hurt to hear my baby boy say that._ "

"I'm not your baby boy, your dead!" Then his hood was removed and he was forced to look at her by her hand on his cheek.

" _Son,_ " He wanted to cry, " _Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not real._ " He could see her with her brown hair and black eyes and fair skin. She wore silk robes and had jewelry on, but the one that stuck out the most was the hollow silver circle with jagged edges around it.

"Mom..." He couldn't help himself anymore, he hugged her, "Mom!" He cried into her chest.

" _It's ok, my little Light._ " She rubbed his head.

"It's not! I've turned into a monster! I can't save anyone!"

" _Oh Umbra, my Little Light, my Little Boy..._ " She then wrapped her arms around his neck, " **Your right, just like you couldn't save me, UM-BRA!!** " Umbra flailed in horror, when finally broke free he saw a sight that scarred him. Her face was rotten, her skin covered in maggots and worms, her eye sockets and exposed teeth were the same.

"No, no!" Her neck spewed blood and her head fell off.

Her head rolled on the floor " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " He got up and looked all around as the dead started to shamble towards him. He turned around and saw the outline of a light around a door in the distance and made a run for it. The dead, started to pick up the pace. He ran for what seemed to be a lifetime.

" ** _Coward!_** "

" ** _Face who you let die!_** "

" ** _You Demon!_** "

" ** _Bastard!_** "

He ran only faster and faster until he bursted through the door, turned around and draw his sword, only to see a small bathroom?

"What is wrong with you?!" A familiar Heiress bellowed. He turned to see the shocked and surprised faces of RWBY. Weiss had her arms raised and her eyebrows contorted into anger. Yang and Blake faces both held confusion. Ruby was shaking uncontrollably as anxiety and shock took her. He let down his guard and scratched the back of his head.

"I just got a little spooked, that's all." He said looking at the ground.

" _Spooked?_ " Weiss crooked an eyebrow, "Spooked at what? Soap? Shampoo?" She just nodded her head in aggravation. "Your insane."

"I'm just tired is all. I'm just used to being on edge for my life all the time."

"Why would you think they'd be anyone in a bathroom of all places?" Blake butted in.

"I...I...I think I'll just go to sleep right now." He marched right pass Weiss and then took off his coat and weapons and hit the floor. He quickly closed his eyes and imitate sleeping. RWBY just looked at him confused.

 **Outskirts of Vale, Emerald Forest.**

"We will be upon the Outpost soon." Jupiter stated after looking at his map. The three would be Assassins trekked through the Woods along a Hidden trail.

"I swear, if I have to kill another Beowulf, I'll go crazy." Mars said while scratching his bald head. His helmet held in his other arm.

"I'm sorry, would you like for us to instead go to a Grimm pit and wait until you get to fight something different?" The Tall Caped Warrior said to the Taller Warrior sarcastically.

"No, I think I'd prefer to slaughter more sheep, like in that Town." He smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't cause us to slaughter that Mountain Town."

"It wasn't my fault that Nosy Sheriff didn't know to respect your betters."

"No, but it was your fault we had to exterminate that town. Just like that Farm, just like that Caravan."

"Come on! It was fun!"

"To me, finishing the mission is fun." He looked back to his companions, "We would've caught up with our quarry by now if not for those detours. I would already be back in Dracos with the Eagle Tribe, feasting for our great victory and waiting for a more Valorous Task. Not traveling across half of two continents after one Target with two useful Savages."

"Did you even go through the Agoge?" Mars scratched his cheek, "You sound too much like a Atleasian Pussy." The Lighting Warrior stopped and turned around.

"Did you dare just insult my Honor and Manhood? You fucking Savage." His tone was steel.

"Yeah I did, Lightning Warrior." He smiled.

"Your lucky that we're both Champions. Otherwise, I would cut you down where you stand. When this mission is over, let's get permission for a duel and I'll show you who the stronger man is."

"That's some pretty serious words for someone who compensates with a long sword." Jupiter's hand shook on his blades handle.

"Says Someone who left his comrades to die while fleeing like a coward." Mars smirk fell to rage.

"Listen here, you Eagle Cunt, I'll gladly cut those precious wings from your corpse if you continue to dare bring that up." Both Just stared at eachother with anger for a moment before their silent companion broke the tension.

"There's three contacts ahead, all camouflaged." He said in a almost whisper of a voice. Both angered men turned to the path to see three red dots appear on eachother. A voice cut through the dark.

"What is it that we fight for?!" One of the voices echoed.

"The Empires Rebirth, Brother." Jupiter spoke.

"What do we hold dear?!" Another spoke.

"Loyalty, Strength and Domination. Brother." Mars spoke.

"Who are we?!" Another voice echoed.

"The Last Legion of Old and the First Legion of New. Brother." Pluto spoke aloud. One of the hidden men emerged from the bushes. He was adorned in a ghillie suit and held a sniper rifle in his hands.

"Welcome comrades." He spoke as he approached them, he slammed his fist against his chest. "What brings three champions out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"We've come to the outpost ahead of us because it, from my understanding, has a bullhead which can get us to Vale." Jupiter spoke, "We're on a important mission, given to us by the Commander himself."

"Say no more, follow me." He turned and they started to move. "Ron and Hadrian, keep watch." He spoke to his hidden teammates.

"Have you and this Outpost been come across by any anyone?" Jupiter asked.

"Well every now and then, we get some idiot traveler coming across the path and think it's a road to a village or something. We usually capture them and have them sent to a Processing Center for them to be broken and shipped to Dracos as Slaves. Only once in the last five years have we had to shoot someone. Thankfully, not many are stupid enough to come across us." He just sighed, "All they do is cry and whine, bringing Grimm down upon us." They stopped not far from the gate. "Here we are, good luck on your mission, comrades."

The outpost in front of them was what one would expect for a paramilitary group hiding in the woods. The walls were short, they were right in the middle of the forests with trees popping out. The areas where there was no trees were shaded by a net containing leaves and other foliage to camouflage the outpost from the sky. In front of them was a gate which was one that was either pushed in or out. On both side of it were guards, adorned in armor similar of Mars but with steel face masks hiding their countenance (Ryse son of rome Praetorian guard armor skin).

"Thank you Legionnaires." Jupiter told them as they continued. The camp was organized evenly. Four long tents lined up on both sides of camp with big important tents straight in the middle. There were black and purple banners adorning the walls, purple on black and black on purple. The ancient symbol of their Lost Empire and the Last Legion, a Dragon with it's wings spread out, Black and Purple, was dead center on all of them. All across the camp were Campfires and Legionnaires around them. Some with their helmets off, eating and drinking, sharing stories.

Right in front of the Three was such a campfire. When they made their way forward, many Legionnaires who noticed them stood up at attention. Soon the whole camp stood with their right fists on their chests, out of respect. They payed no attention to them as they went to one of the Main Tents in the middle of the complex. Identified by a Standard of a steel dragon. As they entered the tent, they faced the back of a Armored man with a helmet on the table that had a purple crest that was on top of the Helmet horizontally. (Ryse Son of Rome Centurion outfit) He turned around and quickly saluted when he noticed they were there.

"Hail and welcome, Champions." His eye's widened when he recognized which exact Champions they were, "T-The L-Lighting Warrior? Carnagebringer? B-Blood Bat? What in the Gods names are you here for?" Jupiter smiled.

"We're on official business by order of the Commander." He said in a tone that belonged to nobility while pulling out a scroll of paper. He unrolled it and showed the Centurion, "Here is our Orders with the Imperial Seal of Authenticity."

"Pardon me, does this have to do with the Slave King in the Region?" The Centurion's words cut deep in the three Champions.

"Servus Regem, the Right Hand of the Commander is in Vale?" Jupiter asked dumbly.

"Yes, and so is the Left Hand as well."

" **MASTER?!** " The three Champions four themselves pale.

"Something BIG must be going down or will go down if the Commanders Hands are both in the same city." Jupiter stated, "This makes our request all the more Urgent."

"What is it that you need Champions?" He asked.

"We require you to get your Bullhead Pilots to give us a lift to one of our Facilities in Vale. Our Mission is dire, and we need to report to the Hands of the Commander now."

"It will be as you require Lighting Warrior." He grabbed his helmet and put it on, the built in mask obscuring his rough face. "Follow me." They walked out of the Tent and across the camp. The Legionaries they walked by stopped for a second to give them the salute they gave before. Eventually they came across a Bullhead with Vale Defense Force Markings and a small tent with room for four people in it. Two Men adorned in Black and Purple Pilot clothes worked on the Bullhead. One of them noticed them approaching from behind and bumped the others arm and they both stood up and did the Salute.

"Hail Centurion! Hail Champions!" One of them said, "Pilots Fargo and Adalius of the Night Flight reporting to Duty Sir!"

"At ease Pilots, these Champions need a ride to Vale. So get the Launch Pad unveiled and get those Engines started."

"Yes Sir!" They Both echoed and immediately got to work. The Centurion turned to the Three Champions.

"It's a shame we have to travel using these Pathetic Kingdoms Colors, but that's just the way it is, for now." He sighed, "They'll be done soon, but in the Meantime, I will assign you three a Honorguard to show my respect for you and the Hands of the Commander."

"You don't have to do that, Centurion..." Jupiter started.

"Marcus, and yes, I must." He turned around and pointed at a passing Patrol, "You four, over here." They turned and hurried over to in front of the Elites, rifles in hand.

"Legionnaires Reporting to Duty, Sir." One of them, their Leader, stated.

"You Four will accompany these Champions to Vale where you will represent our Outpost as their Honorguard." He told them, "Get behind them now." Three of the Four did as he said quickly. One stood defiant. "Legionary, I ordered you to move."

"Sir, can I please be excuse from this Duty." He looked straight at Mars, "I do not want to be the Honorguard of a Coward who left his Men to die." Mars growled.

"What did you just say?" He walked away from the others towards the lone Legionary. The masked solder looked him straight in the eyes.

"You heard me, COWARD!" Everyone around the camp started to gather around. The two sleeping pilots woke up peaked their heads out their tent. The Centurion and Jupiter face palmed as the three other Legionaries shook their heads at him to signal that what's he's doing is a bad idea.

"Brave talk, for a Legionary." Mars got closer, "Don't you remember being taught to respect those higher than yourself?"

"I do, but as I see it, your nothing but dirt.

"I respect you for being fearless in the face of death." He cracked his neck, "So take off your helmet and draw your sword, Cur." Mars finished as he drew one of his blades. The Legionary threw his rifle to the side and removed his masked helmet, revealing a Man no younger than twenty with a buzzed hair and a scar on his lip.

"I'll be doing the Commander a Favor by removing you from our ranks, God of War." He pulled out his sword, a Gladus, the Standard Melee weapon of the Last Legion Infantry. "It's time to put a Callous Dog like you down-" he couldn't finish as his head was severed from his shoulders. Mars stood there with one arm stretched out with blood dripping on his blade.

"Anyone else has something they'd like to say about me?" He said as he looked around. No one else challenged him.

"Idiot..." Jupiter said as he looked at headless body of their forth member of their retinue. Mars turned around and walked back to Centurion Marcus.

"You know the penalty for someone if they lose in a challenge to an higher up, don't you?"

"Yes...Champion."

"Good, make sure those hounds get their fill." Mars went back to the other two.

"You!" Marcus pointed at another Legionary, "With the Guard, on the double!"

"Yes Sir!" He ran and joined the other three.

"Fairwell, Centurion." Jupiter said as they boarded the Bullhead and then ascended to the sky. The Centurion sighed.

"Your four," He pointed to more men, "I want his armor and weapons stripped and given to the Quartermaster. I want his corpse to be give to the butcher and then to the beast master."

"Yes Sir." They got to it.

" _Fool.._ " He thought as he looked at the now dead soldier being stripped.

 **Bullhead.**

"Idiotic Edo." One of the Legionaries spoke as they sat together. "That Fool challenge an Champion and defied orders. He got what was coming to him."

"It's a shame I won't get to see his body being fed to the hounds." Another shook his helmeted head, "I never liked that Pain in the Ass."

"At least he died bravely at least." Another spoke, "That's at least admirable."

"Silence!" Jupiter ordered, Tired and Aggravated.

"As you command, Champion."

The Lighting Warrior yawned, he was tired. Tired of chasing the Boy, tired of working with two Tactless brutes, tired of being away from Dracos. He looked out the window to see them approaching Vale. Thanking God they'll soon be there.

 **Vale, Factory District, Legion HQ.**

The Bullhead touched down on a landing pad and was met by a retinue of five men in suits. Firstly, the four legionaries came out and stood side by side and back to front with space for others to walk in between them. Then, the Three Champions followed. The Men in suits did the same salute as the men in the camp did and one of them greated them.

"Hail Champions, I suppose you seek to speak with the Slave King?" The one in the middle asked.

"Yes, indeed Comrade." Jupiter answered.

"Me and my men shall escort you to him." He turned, "Come." The outside, the Factory was just an abandoned facility with Men in suits standing guard. The Inside, was another matter. When they entered, they were met by the sight of numerous Legionaries in their black and purple armor and many cages, filled with new slaves to be shipped out.

"I see you've all been rustling some cattle." Mars remarked at the people in the cages.

"Yes, indeed. Vale and it's region has always been a good source of Slaves." The Suited Legionary remarked, "Every day, we snatch homeless people, working girls and especially Orphans. We've been shipping dozens out everyday to Processing centers in the Imperium and all across Sanus. Now that Servus Regem is here, we can expect our Numbers to double."

"He is called the Slave King for a reason." Jupiter interjected, "His Model has tippled the number of slaves acquired since three decades ago." They passed by a cage, Men, Women and Children, humans and faunus looked up at the passing Men in fear. Mars looked down at them with a crazed smile, his orange eyes striking fear into their hearts.

"Sheep." Is all he said as they continued on. They walked up steel stairs and down a hallway until they stopped at a door. Two guards stood side by side a door, with rifles in hand. Jupiter turned around to the four that fallowed them.

"You four have done your job well, now get back to your Bullhead and get back to your Outpost." He told them.

"Yes Sir, it's been a Honor Lighting Warrior." They turned around and left. Jupiter turned back to the two guards and spoke to them.

"I am Jupiter Gloria, with me are Mars Brutalis and Pluto Sitis." He did a salute with his fist on his chest, "We are here to report and to see Servus Regem, the Slave King."

"Hail and Welcome Champions," The One on the Right said, "Let me see if the Commanders Hand is busy." He then went in the room himself and after a moment came out. "The Slave King will see you now."

"Thank you." Jupiter said as they entered into the room. It was a study, three bookshelves adorned the rooms walls, a ornate desk was in the center of the room, a couch and a chair along with a coffee table were also present. On the wall to their right there was three monitors and in the back corner eloquent gold, black and purple armor on a mannequin it's helmet had a metal mask that only obscured from the nose up. On the desk, there was a computer, papers and a few books. Setting at it in a fancy black chair was a Man in a black and purple suit with a purple tie. Three long scars went down the left side of his face to the base of his neck. With a Roman Nose and a square jaw, his thin eyebrows and faded hair made him look aristocratic. He had a book in his hands, he continued to read it as he addressed his visitors.

"So, we meet again Champions." The Trio immediately kneeled in the presence of the Commanders Right Hand.

"My Lord, we have yet to encounter Loki." Jupiter said with a pained voice.

"I know, arise." The three stood with his command. "Take off your Helmets and Hood." Jupiter lifted his spartanesqe helm off his head to reveal long silver hair tied up in a low ponytail, a pale complexion with deep yellow eyes. Mars took off his maskless helm to reveal a clean shaven head with tattoos of soldiers slaughtering people all around his crown. Pluto pulled down his hood to reveal messy purple hair and grime covered face which had droplets of dried blood in random places, his red eyes soulless. "Sit, make yourselves comfortable." He said this while flipping a page.

After sitting down, Jupiter sighed. "We tracked him from Mistral all the way to a Village called Lamplight. Apparently, before we got there, some Huntress and her students came to steal our quarry." He gestured to his sides, "We would've caught up to him sooner if my Comrades weren't seeking to kill someone every day." Mars growled.

"Maybe If you weren't giving a lecture every hour, I wouldn't get so bored."

"Maybe If you had some tact, we could've gotten out of a few hot situations."

"Why you son of a bitch-"

" **Enough**." Servus spoke sternly. They both shut up at his word. "I have good news and I have bad news." They all tensed up at this. "The Good News is that The Commanders Mission isn't urgent or punishable by death, if it was, I would have you three killed right now for such pettiness. The bad news is your Mission is on hold."

"W-What?!" Jupiter and Mars Both blurted out.

"To go after him now would get in the way of the Commanders plan." He flipped a page, "Seeing how he's now a student at Beacon Academy." All three of them is eyes went wide.

"Why would those weaklings let someone like him go to their School?" Mars blurted out, rage in his voice. "I'll kill them all if they can think they can deny me my VENGEANCE!!" Servus closed his book and looked at them all with cold eyes.

"None of you shall do no such thing. To attack him at the Academy would be counterproductive to his overall plans."

"What is his plans, if I may ask Servus?" Jupiter ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, right now he's taking care of the traitors in Vacuo. He wants me to establish contact with another group, apparently this cabal has been doing things even underneath our noses. Things that are Anti-Kingdom in nature. He wants us to become allies with them." Servus then turned on the monitors with a press of a button. There appeared the footage of the Wolves Den. "Now that _Loki_ is here, it is all the more important to reinforce _Midgard_."

"Can you please not use those damn code words? They're so confusing." Mars stated as he scratched his chin. The Slave King looked him straight in the eyes.

"No." He then looked back to the screens, "Loki's first attack on us was where we expected him to go, the Wolf Den. He took the bait and forgot to scrub our cameras." Then the biggest screen showed Umbra walking with the others down the alleyway. "Apparently, this is his team, which are made up of some interesting girls." With a tap of another button, four profiles popped up. "Ruby Rose and Yang Xiaolong, daughters of one of Beacons most famous and renowned Teams and one with a blood connection to the Tribe's Leader, Raven Branwen. Blake Belladonna, daughter of the former leader of the White Fang and leader of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna. Our intelligence agencies sudgest she is or at the very least, was linked to Adam Taurus and the White Fang. And lastly, Weiss Schnee, the Heiress to the Schnee dust company, daughter of our CEOs Business Associate, Jacques Schnee."

"Talk about Irony." Jupiter stated.

"It doesn't matter, I will cleave through them like the rest." Mars said with a sadistic laugh, "Though, the Schnee, wouldn't that cause problems?"

"Well if it came down to it, I'm sure he'd be mad at first. But, he'd come around after his Son becomes his Heir." Servus says while getting a note pad and starting to write randomly. "He's one of those people who wish Atlas's inheritance laws would change to how they used to be. The Male automatically gaing inheritance before any female would, despite age. Or just choose who they think is more worthy. The current laws demand that no one can descriminate against the eldest unless they revoke their claim themselves or deemed mentally unstable. But, we don't have to worry about that right now because the mission is on hold."

"Well if the mission is on hold, what are we going to do?" The Lighting Warrior asked.

"You three will be doing tasks for me and the Cities unofficial Governor, Ferro Cordis. As well as help your former master with training our Forces in the city." He then sat the pad and pen down and looked at the three Men coldly, "You also will be doing our Commander a favor by keeping an eye on the Governor. After what happened in Vacuo, he is not very trusting of his Governors."

"As you command, Slave King." Jupiter said eloquently.

"I have a question." Mars scratched his head, "When will the Commander get done with punishing the Gangs in Vacuo?"

"Soon." Was all Servus said.

 **Vacuo, in a undisclosed location.**

The room was a pitch black when he woke, the floor was wet and damp. His feet felt numb and his wrists hurt from cuffs cutting into them as he hanged from chains attached to the ceiling. His body was sore from the beatings they gave him hours before and wet from the water boarding. His back felt painful and he felt the sore burns from the brand on his forehead. He couldn't see anything, he tried to free himself from the chains but he couldn't even move his hands together. Suddenly, the door up the stairs before him opened and heavenly light shined down on him. A dark Silhouette descended with two others following him.

The door closed behind them and all he could hear were their footsteps. "Rise and shine, Rodriguez." Spoke a charismatic egotistical and aristocratic voice. Rodriguez started to shake in fear. The steps got closer and closer. "Wow, it's really dark down here. I'm going to have to give the Centurion some credit." The mysterious and ominous voice spoke. He stopped right at Rodriguez's side, "Though, that's the point, ain't it? Because like the little cretin you are, your scared of the Dark." He then grabbed the man's chin and whispered in his ear. "While Men like me live in darkness. You know why I'm here don't you?" Rodriguez started to tear up and breathe very fast.

"I'm sorry, ok, I was lead astray. Pompey lied to all of us!" The chained man cried, "Please, give me another chance, I've took my punishment, I've bled for my mistakes."

"Oh how pitiful, want me to get your mother?" The Hidden Man smacked Rodriguez across the face and started to laugh sinisterly. "You're so weak, face your death with some courage, or just continue to make my day." The Chained Man shook his head in horror, "Either way there's no getting out of this Rodriguez, no one betrays my Legion. No one defys us and gets to live a peaceful life. No one Insults me, the inheritor of a bloodline of a thousand years, and gets away with it." He snapped his fingers and two torches lit the room, revealing the two Leagionaries who lit them.

The light shined on most of the room, but somehow, the Man's face was hidden by shadows. "Don't you know about my people's ancestors, about our once great empire?" He got into the man's face, "Don't you know the word origin of Draconian? Our people were what inspired that word in the common tongue. Our harsh punishments were legendary, we have so many ways to torture and execute people, most that were lost to the cowards who fled our home continent that established the kingdoms. But we, have always kept those customs up with new additions every decade." He was practically against Rodriguez's face now. "All did and all shall fear the Dragon of Dracos. You have learned that, now it's time for you to graduate you waste of flesh." The Legionaries set the torches on holders on the wall and went behind the chained man.

"W-What a-are they d-doing?" He asked shaking. The exposed stubbled lower part of the man's face sprung a devilish smile.

"They are preparing your slow and painful journey to the next life." He said while pulling out a silver blade, "I think I shall show you something truly remarkable," The Sword was a cutlass with a blade like a Sabre. "Behold Durandal, the sharpest sword in the world."

"Oh Oum, oh no." Rodriguez said in realization.

"This sword cuts through stone, metal, bone and Aura like butter." He pressed the blade against Rodriguez's cheek and chuckled as he tried to move away and blood started to leak from it. "You know what I'm going to do, don't you?"

"Please Just Kill-argh!" He screamed as the blade sliced open his eyeball along with his cheek.

"What was that?" The Man asked sarcastically.

"Damn you-Ahh!" He did it again. "Gods, no! Someone help me!"

"Come on, cheer up, your gonna be dead soon." He said as the two Legionnaires walked out from behind the man.

"My lord, the water should be ready to be activated." One said.

"And the Nibblers are ready to be dumped." The Other said.

"Thank you Legionaries, now please head up the stairs as I tell this fool what's going to happen." All Rodriguez could hear was their footsteps as the Man then patted his back.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked in total fear.

"Who am I?" The Man asked out of the blue.

"Lucius Tennebrius, the Commander of the Last Legion." Rodriguez said confused and scared.

"No," He said as he grabbed the chained man's throat, "I'm your executioner. Now I want you to remember me and my smile when you're drowning in the dark, when these little fishies tear apart your skin." He let go, "Make Peace with what god you worship, because ours has deemed you unworthy to live." He sheathed his sword and walked back up the stairs.

"Wait! Please, don't do it! I'll do anything just don't drown me!" His cries went unheard as water started to pour from the corners. Soon, he felt biting "No! Nooo!"

 **Beacon Academy, Sunday Mourning.**

Umbra woke up surprised, there was no nightmare that caused his sleep to be ended. He got up and got ready, he then left their dorm after leaving a letter telling everyone he was not running away but going to train in the training rooms. The last thing he needed was to cause a pointless goose chase. He exited out the hall and looked around, " _No Assassins._ " He thought as he began to walk down the hall. The walk across the Academy was one full of suspicious glares and people advoiding him as he walked by. It was a foggy and cool morning, birds chirping and some people about.

" _What do you think he is? A new teacher?_ " He heard a group talk about him as he passed.

" _I don't know, I've never seen a huntsman teacher look so young and dressed up as some punk._ " He looked at the boy who said that as he passed. His serious red eyes broke the fools bravado when he smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy giving you homework." He said sarcastically as he passed the boy. When he was faraway he chuckled. "Everyone is brave until confronted." He said to himself. He remembered plenty of small time thugs or trouble makers who acted tough and said that they are "Going to teach him a lesson" who scrambled just at seeing his sword. When he finally came across the training facility he felt anxiety. He hadn't trained in normal conditions for years. Always he had dwelled in the woods or the edges of towns, in nature's beauty. Of course, that was how it was, until he was set to enroll in a Hunter Academy. It popped in his head to at least check it out and forgo being ranted at for chopping down a tree in the school's park.

" _I guess now is better than later._ " He thought as he walked up the stairs.

" _It's been one long weekend,_ " Tyrfing spoke mentally, " _It's amazing, don't you think Umbra. Earlier this week we were pursuing the man who took everything away from you and now we're dealing with four girls._ "

"Yeah, we would probably have been on our way to Vacuo today if we weren't kidnapped by them." Umbra spoke aloud as he entered the pristine building. He then walked through the halls a little lost he peeked in the rooms. Surprisingly, there were a few people up and training. One room had four tall boys lifting weights. One of them, taller than Umbra with brown hair laughed as another boy with a green mohawk fell to the ground tired. Another room farther up the hall had a very jacked boy lifting weights as a rabbit Faunus girl stretched on a mat. Then he found a room empty and with nothing but a matted floor. Perfect for his training.

"This should be good enough." He said as he unsheathed Tyrfing from his back with a twirl. He then began to practice his styles. He started by preforming precise strikes, them in a twirl he slung the blade with two hands on the hilt of his sword around him in a attack if used against enemies without aura, it would disembowl them. He then ran forward and lept into the air and stabbed forward and turn backwards in a slash and strike up and down repeatedly for five times and jumped and slashed diagonally. He then stood up straight and continued to train for what seemed to be hours.

Eventually he stopped, breathing heavily from the long training period, using Tyrfing as a cane. "I wish I didn't lose that canteen three weeks ago," He said while wiping the sweat of his forehead. "Fucking Grimm." He sheathed Tyrfing on his back.

" _Now that was a fun fight._ " The spectral voice of the Crimson Blade spoke once more, " _I still can't believe we rode a damn Goliath through a Outlaw camp._ "

"Yeah, it would be a fun memory if my canteen didn't get crushed by that big shit's foot." The sword chuckled as Umbra sighed. He got up to leave until he saw Yang in a track outfit.

"Training? Looks more like your just talking to yourself." She said sarcastically.

"So you got my letter I left."

"Nah, I just followed the trail of rotten plants Mr. Sourpants." She told him sarcastically as she walked into the room.

"Ha-Ha, very funny."

"So, want to spar?" She asked, cracking her knuckles with a smirk on her face.

"Heh, are you sure about that?" He smiled, and narrowed his eyebrows.

"I want a good honest rematch free of that crap you pulled to win against me in the mountains."

"You know what, fine." He smirked himself, "Do you want spar with or without our weapons?"

"I don't know, can you fight with your fists or do you only know how to swing your sword around." She winked at the last part of her question. He just slung off his swords sheath and took off his jacket. She noticed the scars on his arms as he pulled off the metal chest piece and his knife belt.

"I know a lot more than you know." He answered slyly, raising his fists. She raised her fists and they began to circle one another. The air became tense, as they stopped. In a second, Yang launched herself forward at Umbra with her fist. She missed as he stepped out of the way, and before she could stop, stuck out his leg and tripped her. She hit the mat hard, but got back up onto her hands and knees. Before she could get all the way up, he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck and hoisted her up. "See, what did I tell you? Are you gonna surrender?"

"Fat chance!" She then elbowed him in the stomach and got free, turned around and clocked him in the face. He stumbled back but stopped himself. As she came forth again with her left, he went forward and strike her in the stomach as he dodged her attack. He connected his strike but it did not stop her as she punched him in the side of the chest. He retaliated with a kick to her chest. As she was pushed back, she looked up with a smile. He returned it as he prepared for the next strike. She came at him with fists ready as he striked. For the next hour, they continued this cat and mouse game. When it was over, they both were breathless. Sitting on the floor, they congratulated eachother prowess.

"Your very good at fighting, Yang." The Reaper told her, as rubbed his hand through his now sweat drenched hair.

"So are you, where did you even learn how to do that shit?" She asked as rubbed a slight bruse on her cheek while her aura healed it.

"Surviving." He answered her, "If you don't know how to fight without weapons, you're screwed without one. I'm very good with my sword-" Yang snickered, "And other equipment. I learned how to fight with nothing to have an extra edge."

"Well, fortunately for me, I was always good at punching-"

"Not as good at kicking it seems." He chuckled, She then punched him in the shoulder and he recoiled in slight pain. "Damn, calm down blondie." He rubbed his shoulder as she chuckled.

"Wanna say that again?" She teased.

"No, I've already fought enough this morning." He said as he was getting up, "So, what are you planning to do this day?" He grabbed his gear and started to put it on.

"I was thinking of going to Vale again." She told him, "This place gets so boring sometimes."

"That's weird, because for me it's been a never ending adventure since I got here." He sighs as he put his jacket on. Yang then remembered the tale her and her sister heard last year on patch heard from a sailor.

"So, is those stories true?" Yang asked quickly, Umbra turned towards her.

"Which ones?"

"Me and my sister heard about a boy dressed just like you cleared a herd of Grimm near a town called Hoovelbr in the north of Anima." She leaned forward like a excited child being told a fairy tail.

"Yeah, I did that." He told her as he put his sword on himself, "It was hard, but I killed them all. Got a nice bit of Lien for it too. The townspeople were thankful to relax for once." She just smiled.

"You know Umbra, your not a bad guy." Yang told him as she got up, "You've acted a little weird but I'm sure there's a good person inside of you." He didn't know whether to feel offended or relieved, "I mean, you've done some _very_ questionable stuff, but you helped people when you could." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've got my support if you ever need it."

"Well, thanks." He looks down and shake his head, "I'm just not used to things being this way. By now, I'd be long gone from here."

"Well, you're here now. Might as get used to it and try to make it a worthwhile time." She said with enthusiasm.

"I guess." He responded, and then followed a minute of awkward silence.

"Soooooo..." Yang said drawn out, "I'm not trying to be rude, but I have to know." She took a step forward and spoke. "Where did you get that cool scar?" Umbra shut down.

 _Scar..._

The world went dark around him as _He_ was walking towards him, a Sword in his right hand the fusion of a Sabre and a cutlass. The slow and methodical clicks of his boots, the coat tails flapping in the fiery wind. His cruel and evil smirk. Umbra held Tyrfing nervously as his adversary chuckled. " _Come on Boy, it's time to prove yourself strong or weak._ " The Ravenette slung his blade too late, as the glimmer of silver past by his face and it unleashed a flood of crimson. He fell on his knees with his right hand on his face. He grit his teeth in pain and in anger. " _I see, you aren't strong, yet._ " He chuckled, Umbra felt something well and ignite inside of him. Crimson fiery Rage.

"Umbra?" He woke up out of his flashback, Yang looked at him worried. "You started to worry me, staring off like that."

"Sorry." The Shadow responded, his voice and demeanor reverting back to the dead one.

"Is this over the question I asked? I'm sorry, I didn't-" He didn't let her finish.

"It's ok, to answer your question, I got this reminder from the bastard who took everything from me. It's my mark for being so weak when I fought him. But next time, I will kill him, slowly and painful." He spoke with gritted teeth. He then walked off, "See you later Yang." She looked on with guilt as he disappeared.

 **Beacon Academy, Some Random Hallway.**

Umbra walked through the halls aimlessly as he tried to clear his mind about that day and all others. He couldn't how much had changed in so little time in his life. He couldn't believe he was at beacon, especially after everything he had done in life. All the blood he had shed. It was all so nauseating like a carnival ride. When he turned into another corner, he ran into Miss Goodwitch.

"Mister Redson." She addressed him, "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Ozpin told me to tell you, since he thinks you don't fully know how to use your scroll, that your Uniform has arived in your room and that you need to put your sword up."

"Why do I have to put Tyrfing up?" He said with hostility.

"Because it is against policy for students to have their weapons on them at anytime except Missions and combat class." She spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Ozpin may have given you some special treatment, but you cannot be walking around Beacon with a sword strapped to your back."

As much as Umbra wanted to deny it and debate, she was right. " _What do we do?_ " He asked his Sword.

" _You just have to put me away for now I guess, I don't know how we could get out of this_." It answered honesty.

" _But, what if we can't communicate if your far away?_ " The Shadow mentally said scared.

" _I think we might be able to still communicate, but nonetheless it is a viable provability._ " The Blade reasoned.

" _Damn it..._ " He sighed as he got ready to speak to her. "Take me to these lockers."

"Right this way." She turns and they walked down a hallway.

 **Beacon Academy, Locker Room.**

The Dark Swordsman looked down at his blade in his hands before the opened rocket locker. He gripped the leather bound and strapped sheath and sighed. He felt jittery, like a mother putting her child up for adoption or a man putting his dog down. He did not want to lose his only friend still alive. It's crazy to think, a sentient sword being your only source of sanity in a shitty world. But what else did he had? They're all dead and gone. He started trembling as he- "Anytime Mister Redson." The Witch spoke. He looked at her with a scowl and put the blade into the locker. He unstrapped the throwing knife belt but stealthily put the blades into his satchel. The dagger was still hidden, so there was no need to worry about her bitching about that.

With a slam, he locked his best and only friend left into a still cage. He turned to her, "Happy?"

"Yes, now you're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Just remember you're locker code." She then was on her way. He turned back to the locker and mentally spoke to the Sword.

" _Alright, you start counting and I'll start walking. If there is a distance that you stop being able to talk to me, we'll find it._ "

" _I hope there isn't no distance, but we've never been apart since I was sentient to know. It could be that are bond gets weak or it doesn't._ "

" _Well knowing my never ending streak of bad luck, I'm gonna say there is some problem._ " They then began their experiment as Umbra walked away.

 **Beacon Academy, Infirmary.**

Jaune looked up at the ceiling as they all waited for the doctor to come and release him and Ren. It had been a boring and stressful weekend. Just sitting on that bed and rethinking about his failure over and over again. It had tormented him no matter what Pyrrha had said to try and make him feel better. He held the card of five thousand Lien in his hands and inspected it for the hundredth time. He had been flabbergasted when Umbra had gave them all five thousand Lien each. He had never held that much money in his hands, only in the hands of his father Nicholas.

" _You simply do not have the talent._ "

He had been right, his father. Here he was, sitting in a infirmary with a bandage on his head. If Pyrrha had not unlocked his aura, in all the fights he had fought since, he would have died. He had failed his team and he had met his fathers expectations. That boy had made that more clear. He had moved with a sword like a dancer, much like his father did. All Jaune had done was be beaten by both.

" _He can never can be a Huntsman,_ " Jaune had heard his father say to his mother once, " _No matter how many times I show him a proper stance, he fails to preform._ " All he had ever wanted to do was make him proud but he failed again and again. His father looked at him like he was a cripple, with pitiful eyes. While some of his elder sisters were admired and celebrated. " _That's my girls!_ " He had once said with joy and pride as his older sisters came home from Hunter academies as full fledged Huntresses.

Jaune sighed as he got up, Pyrrha, who was sitting down on a chair nearby spoke to him. "Jaune?"

"I'm just taking a walk around the room, the doctor is taking forever." He stretched.

"She said she would be back soon," Ren interjected. He laid down on a bed, Nora sitting beside him, cheered up from the gloom of the last few days.

"She probably got lost this maze of a building." She said light hearted. "Ren! We should play hide and go seek like we did when we were younger here! This place would be perfect!"

"Nora, the moment we're free to go I'm going to take a walk. A long one." He told her, "My legs have gotten restless." Jaune walked over to them.

"Yeah, you've been confined to that bed the whole time we've been here." He scratched his cheek, "At least I've been allowed to get up."

"Nonetheless we were both lucky." The air in the room turned sour as they all remembered the doctor breaking that news on them. As awkward silence crept into the room, the door opened. Out came Doctor Aubergine with a clip board in hand.

"Good news, you're all set to go." She told them, Jaune felt relief flooded his veins. "Now let's get those bandages off." Time floated by as the Doctor unwrapped the boy's wounds. After it was all said and done, Jaune's head and Ren's chest were bare and looked normal.

"There's not even a scratch," The would be Knight said as he looked into the mirror, "It's like nothing happened at all." Jaune looked on with amazement, he knew Aura could heal wounds and erase scratches but not at this level.

"That's because your aura healed it properly." Aubergine told him. "The only way for a person with aura to be scarred is for them their aura to be pierced or cut by a dust edged blade or if their aura is extremely low or broken. You both were lucky. Ren's aura was low, but not enough to cause a scar. You, on the other hand, Mister Arc. Your aura broke but, thanks to your high amount of reserves, it regenerated enough to heal you. If you had the same amount of Mister Ren, you would be very bad off right now."

"Damn..." Jaune cussed.

" _You have an Ocean of Aura, Jaune._ "

For once in his life, a insult had a positive tune to it. If he didn't have a high amount of aura, he would be scarred, crippled or dead. "Well, I guess things are good then."

"Indeed So, have a good day Team JNPR. Make sure to remember my advice from the other day." With that, she left. The four students then left as well, intent on returning to their dorm.

 **Beacon Academy, Campus Grounds.**

Team JNPR walked through the Campus and talked about the approaching school week. Jaune lamented that Tomorrow he had to go back to classes. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to Port's exaggerated tales and Ooblecks historic rants. Most of all, being battered around in Goodwitch's Combat class. As they walked by the statue of the Huntsmen, they encountered the last person they wanted to. Walking around the statue, face first into the Team was Umbra.

"Well," He spoke to them eyes wide, Pyrrha and Nora glaring at him while Ren raised a brow. "It's good to see you two out of that room, see you later." He hurried around them while Pyrrha huffed. Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, calm down Pyrrha. Remember what we talked about?" She jerked away.

"How can you forgive him so easily Jaune?" Pyrrha snapped at him. "He humiliated you and the rest of us."

"Because we were the ones looking for trouble that night." He defended himself, "Let's go." He walked on, the rest of his team followed him.

 **Beacon Academy, some time later.**

" _234, 234, 236, 237, 238, 239, 240, 241, 242-_ "

"I think that's enough." He said, tired of the counting. "I think it's alright."

" _Well, this is wonderful besides the fact I'm now surrounded by darkness in this locker._ " The Sword Spoke. The Swordsman just laughed as he observed his surroundings. He was now in a part of Beacon that obviously was a garden. The tall hedges and the bundles of flowers of every type being a dead give away. Soon, he found himself walking towards a bench, where he could sit down and draw the colorful sight around him.

"This place is beautiful." He said to himself as he pulled out his journal and pen. He saw several flowers that populated the fields around his home town. Daisys, Roses, Lilys and more. Red, Blue, Purple, Yellow, White. A rainbow of color surrounded him and dragged him out to the tidal waves of bliss. Time itself slowed down as he drew every detail of every last flower. He smiled, "Just like old times." It was sobering, until he saw the sunflower.

There, alone by itself, it stood tall and lean. Towering over all others like some High Priest at a meeting. Umbra bit his lip as he just stared at it. The thoughts of her entered his mind yet again and he found tears welling in his eyes, begging to burst like a dam. He saw her there, smiling her smile. "Liora," He choked that name out, "I'm sorry."

 **Beacon Academy, Gardens.**

Weiss Schnee walked through campus bored and tired, the day long and eventless. She regretted not joining them on going to the city, but she had to practice her Glyphs. Now that was done, she had nothing left to do. So a long thoughtful walk seemed ideal. She thought about classes tomorrow, about how much fun they were all probably having about her and of course, that insufferable boy. He had yet to escape her mind with his weird mannerisms. " _What's his deal?_ " She know knew his backstory, but these delusions and paranoia seemed to make everything more foggy. She just sighed and looked at the garden as she walked by...only to see him sitting at a bench hunched over writing something in a book.

She stopped, and observed him. He didn't notice her or made it known that he noticed her. He was focused solely on his work. Curious and bored, she started towards him. As she got closer, she noticed that he wasn't writing but drawing, drawing the flowers of the garden. She stopped by the bench, but he didn't pay her no mind. Seeking to learn why he was out here drawing, she got his attention. "Umbra?" He stopped and turned his head towards her. She was took aback by his watery eyes.

"What do you want Weiss?" He didn't speak with malice, but a tinge of despair. She shuffled anxiously.

"I was just walking and I saw you over here." She looked around at the rest of the Garden as she spoke, "I wanted to know what you are doing?"

"Drawing this garden.." He went back to it as she just stood there watching, perplexed. She looked at the two page drawing of the garden and saw that it was perhaps the most detailed drawing she had ever seen.

"You're really good Umbra." She said impressed.

"Thanks." He said, still focused on drawing. She then thought for a moment and decided something stupid.

"Can I sit down?" She asked, making him look away from his drawing to her, he then looked back to his work.

"Sure." She then sat down beside him on the bench. He continued to draw away.

"Where did you learn to draw that well?" She asked, sitting properly with her hands together.

"Always been able to." He answered, drawing still.

"That's quite a impressive natural skill." She asked looking around.

"Well, it's not really because I'm good a drawing. More and less, it's because I remember things too well." He stopped drawing and looked at her.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I have a photographic memory, essentially I can remember everything I've ever seen down to the detail." He explained looking down at the ground.

"That sounds really useful." She said, thinking about the uses a trait like that could provide.

"It is sometimes, but mostly it's a damn curse." This made her cover her mouth as she remembered what they learned about him at the diner.

"I'm sorry if I brought up some unpleasant memories."

"Don't be, I'm sorry." This made the Heiress blink. "I've been nothing but a nuisance to you all." He shook his head, "Listen, I've seen so many people I love die in front of me. It's broken me. Their deaths are ingrained on my mind and every day it's haunted me. My photographic memory is a Hell I cannot escape." He looked her right in the eyes. "I'm sorry for being weird and in part, being rude to you." He looked away, "I shouldn't judge you for being a Schnee. It's just I'm tired of bad people ruining others lives." She looked away with a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry for judging you too." She rubbed her face, "My father has done some unsavory stuff that has stained my family's name, so your hatred in a way is justified." Umbra looked off into the distance, she noticed this but said nothing.

"I understand." He said, clenching his fists tight showing subtle anger.

"I'm sorry for calling you a murderer and thief-" She was cut off.

"You were right." He told her, "I've killed dozens and I've stole plenty. The only thing that separates me from them is that they are my targets, not normal folk." She looked at him surprised.

"Who are they?" She inquisitively asked but he avoided the question.

"Bad people." He sighed, "I'm sorry Weiss, since we are now in a team let's just try to tolerate each other." He reached out his hand to her. "Let's try to move on from petty squabbles." She was simply dumbfounded that he would do this out of nowhere. She grabbed his hand.

"Ok." They shook hands. After that, there was a moment of silence between them, as the wind blew through the flowers

"I love places like this." He said, "They're always so colorful and peaceful. Just like that town was..." He stared off into the distance again as Weiss thought of home.

"Believe it or not, this is perhaps the most colorful place I've been. All the color at home is just Blue and White, even Solitas as a whole is not that much of a colorful continent.."

"Hehe, Blue and White fits you just fine." She looked away again, blushing. She pulled out her scroll and looked at the time.

"It's getting late." She told them, "The others went out with Team JNPR, they should be back soon."

"Why didn't you go?" He asked, putting his journal and pen back in his satchel.

"I had to practice..." The Ashen Haired girl answered. He then noticed her scroll, his cheeks heated up as he decided to ask her something.

"Hey, c-can you s-show me how to u-use a Scroll?" Weiss looked at him for a moment and then laughed.

"How do you not know how to use a scroll?" She asked snickering.

"I've, never had one." He told her, she stopped her laugher. She felt a pang of guilt.

"Forgive me, I'll show you." She held out her hand, "Give me your scroll." He reached into his pocket and gave her the strange device. She took it and held it for him to see and pressed the diamond button and pulled it apart. Showing a few messages from Ruby dated that morning. "That's how you open a scroll, next you want to..." She then went about showing him all the various stuff one could do with a scroll, the camera, the apps, the messages and more. He paid attention diligently, taking note of every feature. They sat there for what seemed to be an hour and by the time she got done telling and showing him stuff, the sky a light blue hue to it as night crept in. "Well that's all, we might want to head back to the dorms."

"Agreed." He said as they both got up, he looked at her and saw as her ponytail blew in the wind and how the dull light of the moon seemed to reflect off her and made her pale blue eyes glow. " _Maybe this School won't be so bad after all._ "

 **Authors Note:**

Finally out of the introduction arc, now we can actually get to the school part of this story. Please give me some feedback and reviews. Especially about my own unique lore and the relationships between the characters. Don't worry about the original Villians, they are appearing soon.

Thank you all for reading my story, I've worked really hard on it.


End file.
